The Thing
by CheccellateTruffels
Summary: [UP:CHAPTER 22] Tok Aba dan Halilintar menemukan apa yang dicari. Setelah Blaze terjaga, dia mendapat suatu khabar yang tidak dingini./"Maaf, tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu sesuatu, Blaze."/"Mereka sudah lama merancang untuk menyingkirkanmu."
1. Chapter 1: The Run

**Disclaimer: BOBOIBOY belongs to Monsta.**

 **Warning : Cerita gaje , absurd , typo , adegan bunuh-membunuh , rating mungkin kelewat..**

 **AU**

 **The Thing.**

* * *

"Cepat! Cepat-Cepatan! " arah Taufan sambil menepuk bahu sang penyetir.

Blaze langsung menekan pedal minyak. Tayar mobil berputar laju meninggalkan asap dan bunyi yang membingitkan indera pendengaran. Entah kenapa kayaknya hari ini segalanya terasa nggak menjadi. Bahkan telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin dan menggigil.

"Gila! Ini kenceng amat! ..Woi! Gue belum siap mau mati~" pekik Taufan dengan dada berombak. Taufan menatap horror ke jalanan. Nafasnya naik turun , bersiap-siaga jika ajalnya bakal ketemu di jalan raya.

Gopal di sebelahnya hanya mengeluh berat. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang coba meredakan ketakutan.

Blaze juga bungkam. Matanya tidak lekang dari memerhati jalan di kota yang masih sibuk dengan kendaraan walaupun matahari udah hampir tegak di langit. Walau apa pun dia harus memastikan mereka bertiga sampai ke gudang secepat mungkin. Persetan sama polisi yang membuntuti di belakang. Bagaimana bisa mereka dijejaki secepat itu?!

Namun ia gak akan mengalah. Gak akan.

"Cepetan! Mereka udah dekat tuh!" seru Taufan sambil mengguncangkan bahu Blaze.

Sikap Taufan membuatkan dada Blaze sesak. Rasa amarahnya makin menggila. Ia menyumpah seranah dalam hati. Dalam keadaan yang gawat sebegini , ia terus mengencangkan kelajuan mobilnya semaksimal mungkin. Ia gak bisa berhenti menyetir , tekadnya dalam hati.

"ITU DIA! ITU! ITU!" Taufan teriak-teriak kayak orang lagi kesurupan apabila terpandang sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua sedang menunggu mereka berhampiran gudang.

Bendera merah yang dipajang pada cermin mobil itulah tandanya.

Blaze tidak menunggu lagi. Lantas brek diinjak. Mobil melesat ke tepi tepi pagar. Belum sempat mobil benar-benar diberhentikan , ia membuka pintu. Begitu juga Taufan dan Gopal. Serempak , mereka bertiga terjun dan berlari ke pintu gudang , dimana mobil biru itu diparkir.

Dalam waktu sekejap kehadiran mereka menjadikan kawasan gudang yang sunyi itu gempar.

PANG!

PANG!

PANG!

Tembakan bertalu-talu dilepaskan ke arah mereka dari mobil polisi yang muncul dari sebelah kiri.

Jantung Blaze seperti mau luruh. Beberapa das tembakan tersasar hanya beberapa inci dari tubuhnya. Ia mengerah seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari menuju mobil yang menanti. Begitu juga Taufan yang tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang. Namun semakin dekat Blaze mengejar mobil , ia berfirasat buruk. Sesuatu yang tidak kena.

Blaze memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang.

'..!'

"GOPAL!" teriak Blaze.

.

.

Sedetik dirasakan terlau lama. Blaze gak nyadar kapan dia berpatah balik ke arah Gopal. Sesedarnya , tangannya terketar-ketar memangku kepala Gopal yang bergelumang darah. Bau anyir darah bercampur keringat memeritkan hidung Blaze. Tubuhnya menggetar hebat. Pandangannya nanar. Dia nggak tega Gopal dibiarin sebegitu.

"Tinggalkan dia!" arah Taufan lalu menyentap lengan Blaze. Ditariknya tubuh Blaze ke belakang.

Sentapan yang kuat itu meyebabkan kepala Gopal terlepas menghentam trotoar. Serempak dengan itu , kedengaran tembakan bertalu-talu dilepaskan semula.

Blaze bangkit. Akhirnya ia berpaling dan mengejar langkah Taufan yang yang udah meluru masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebaik sahaja mereka berdua melompat masuk ke dalam mobil , mobil itu terus memecut laju meninggalkan kota.

Dari dalam mobil yang bergerak pantas , Blaze menatap sayu jasad Gopal yang diangkut polisi. Kaku.

Hari yang cukup malang.

"Laju doang!" pinta Taufan kepada pemandu mobil itu.

Ochobot tidak menggubris permintaan Taufan. Ia menginjak pedal minyak sekuat tenaganya. Mobil biru tua itu semakin jauh melesat meninggalkan Gopal. Sementara itu , pihak polisi tidak berputus asa mengejar mereka.

.

.

.

 _Dua jam setelah itu..._

Sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua memasuki kawasan sebuah mansion tua. Sepi kawasan kediaman yang terbiar itu dipecahkan bunyi bukaan pagar yang berukuran besar. Dua orang pemuda segera menguncinya dari dalam , dan dari mobil itu melompat keluar tiga orang lelaki termasuk Blaze.

"Biar aku yang bilang ke dia," ujar Taufan sebaik sahaja menutup pintu mobil. Tangannya menyentuh tengan Blaze.

Blaze terus menggeleng. Sebagai kepala dalam rancangan itu , dia harus bertanggungjawab kerana Gopal udah tewas. Kehilangan Gopal sebagai ahli juga temannya meninggalkan rasa kosong yang menggerogoti jiwa.

''Nggak usah. Ini tanggungjawabku," tegas Blaze namun lirih. Taufan cuba membantah. Apa pun kata Taufan , Blaze nekad. Dia sendiri yang bakal ngasi tau.

Taufan sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri , sekaligus sahabatnya selain Gopal. Blaze tahu , laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun daripadanya itu merisaukannya saat ini tetapi ia bukan bacul. Ia mahu dilihat kuat. Seperti ahli-ahli yang lain , ia terdidik dengan hati sekeras batu. Tidak gentar bertindak apabila diperlukan , tidak juga gentar menerima akibat walaupun taruhannya mungkin nyawanya sendiri.

Taufan tidak membantah walaupun wajahnya jelas tampak kecewa. Akhirnya ia menunggu sahaja Blaze mendahului langkah. Belum sempat mereka bergerak jauh dari mobil , Fang udah tiba di situ.

Saat ini Blaze kehilangan kata-kata. Direnungnya wajah Fang yang tidak berkelip.

Fang menaikkan alis. Matanya meliar mencari sesuatu.

"Di mana Gopal?" soal Fang berkacak pinggang. Blaze meneguk ludah. Terasa tenggorokannya menyempit seketika. Bibirnya digigit. Nafasnya termengah.

Kelakuan Blaze yang gegabah membuat Fang sempat bingung. Dia mencurigai seseuatu.

'Kali ini apa pula alasanmu?' batinnya.

"Gopal...aku gak nyempat-" ujar Blaze namun terhenti.

"Kami nggak tahu bahawa kita punya pembelot! Tahu-tahu itu orang udah 'memakan' kita duluan!" potong Taufan.

Serempak itu juga sepucuk pistol diacukan ke wajah Taufan , mengisyaratkan untuk diam tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Blaze.

Spontan , Taufan tidak berani berkutik.

"Fang , aku-!"

Kali ini pistol itu dihadapkan pula ke wajah Blaze. Iris oranye-nya mengecil. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas , tangan Fang menggetar. Syok , mungkin. Perempatan urat-urat tercetak jelas di kulit wajahnya yang putih. Keringat mengalir membasahi pelipis hingga ke tengkuknya. Nafas hangat antara kesal , kecewa dan amarahnya mengembun di kaca mata yang dipakainya. Namun akhirnya renungan iris almond yang tajam nan menusuk itu membuatkan Blaze mengalah dan tunduk. Ia bersedia dihajar secukupnya.

Kemudian , detik-detik seterusnya bagaikan terhenti. Tidak ada pihak yang berani membuka mulut. Mereka terus menuggu. Blaze juga begitu.

"Pulang." kalimat itu dilontarkan dengan penuh penegasan.

'Beneran? Pulang?' Batin Blaze tidak percaya.

"Kita ketemu lain kali..Tapi awas lo jangan lari dari gue!"

Blaze meneguk ludah. Dilihatnya lelaki bersurai ungu acak-acakan itu melangkah gontai ke arah pagar. Blaze hanya menghantar langkah Fang dengan lirikan mata. Dia tahu Fang teramat marah kerana belum pernah walau sekali pun pria itu menghalakan pistol ke mukanya sehinggalah hari ini. Jujur aja..sebagai ahli yang tidak lagi dianggap amatir sama para ahli atasan yang lain , Blaze berasa benar-benar telah mengecewakan bos dan kumpulannya. Dan apa yang lebih memalukan , dia kecewa kerana dia gak bisa melindungi Gopal.

.

.

.

"INI GAK ADIIILLL..POKOKNYA GAK ADIL BENERAN..!" Taufan merutuk sambil menggedor-gedor meja dengan penumbuknya.

Taufan dan Blaze lagi menikmati sarapan di sebuah warung di ujung kota.

Meja yang bergoyang lalu isi kopi dari cangkir yang tergeletak di atas meja sedikit tertumpah , membuat anak mata Blaze melirik ke arah Taufan , kesal. Alisnya terangkat sebelah , kurang mengerti dengan kata-kata Taufan.

"Seharusnya Fang memilihku untuk rencana itu! Kok Fang ngirim Ejo Jo?!" ujar Taufan sambil menghembus asap rokok.

"Kapan? Apa rencananya?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu. Kok kamu gak tahu soal rencana itu?"

Blaze mengangkat bahu.

Blaze benar-benar nggak tahu soal rencana yang satu itu. Mungkin kerana pada waktu itu dia terlalu sibuk dengan satu tugas di luar negeri.

" Kau tahu tempat yang..yang..ah apa ya namanya?" Taufan cuba mengingat nama tempat yang dimaksudkan.

Blaze dibuat makin bingung.

"Oh iya! Pulau Rintis! Ya itulah tempat yang kumaksudkan," sambung Taufan.

Blaze kaget. Ia terdiam.

Taufan nyengir lalu mengangguk. Langsung ditanya pada sahabatnya itu, " Tahu nggak tempat itu?"

Blaze menggeleng. Laju.

"Ya sudahlah~ Lupain aja , paling-paling besok dapat lagi kok tugas kayak gitu," hibur Blaze. Tembak-menembak orang bukan kerja asing bagi kumpulan mereka.

"Kudengar Ejo Jo dapat wangnya lumayan loh..Dia diupah sama orang kaya!" cerita Taufan.

"Suka hati aja dia mau dibayar sama siapa. Toh , aku gak peduli. Bukan urusanku juga kali," balas Blaze sumringah. Jujur aja , dia juga cemburu..tapi mau gimana lagi?

Ejo Jo udah sering diupah sama orang. Orang kesayangan tiap ahli lagi. Juga rapat sama Fang. Apa-apa hal , dikemukakan pada Ejo Jo.

Makin jemu , Taufan mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Agaknya apa yang lagi dibuat sama Si Landak Ungu itu?" tanya Taufan sebelum menghembuskan asap rokok.

Kopi hangat yang mulai menyejuk ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Apa Fang buat? Gila apa?! Gak mungkin ah dia lagi nyempet makan-makan pula kayak kita! Pastinya dia bakalan mengincarku..,"desah Blaze , lirih. Dia juga percaya polisi juga tidak sukar langsung mengesan alamat Gopal yang mempunyai rekod polisi. Yah tepatnya , mereka buronan. Kumpulan mereka pasti dalam bahaya.

Kemudian , perasaannya mulai dihujani rasa bersalah semula.

"Bukan salahmu," bujuk Taufan.

"Aku sepatutnya melindungi Gopal. Itu janjiku. Sekarang , malah maruah kumpulan kita bakal tercalar jika salah satu antara kita bakal tertangkap. Pemimipin anggota seperti Fang masti malu besar."

Lagian juga dahulu Gopal yang pengen bangat menyertai ahli kumuplan Wun Tai. Sememangnya menyerah diri ke polisi adalah pantang mana-mana kumpulan.

"Kerja beginian , nyawa gak punya harga sama sekali. Gopal juga pasti tahu.." ujar Taufan sebelum menggeleng.

Blaze mengangguk. Dia mengakui , kata-kata Taufan itu ada benarnya tetapi kematian Gopal di hadapan matanya masih sukar diterima. Kalau orang lain mungkin tidak sesukar itu tetapi Gopal adalah kawan baiknya.

"Bukan gak pernah ada orang kita tewas sebelum ini. Bersepah , _relax brother_ ~" tokok Taufan. Nafasnya dilepas perlahan dan menggeliat manja , melingkarkan kedua-dua lengannya pada bahu Blaze.

Taufan menoleh , digamitnya seorang gadis supaya mendekatinya.

"Halo , sayang~"

Seorang gadis yang bertubuh agak seksi terus datang dengan senyuman manis dan melenggok manja , lantas memeluk tubuh Taufan dari punggungnya.

"Hi Taufan..Mau apa? Hihihi," gadis itu tertawa geli. Taufan sudah lama berkenalan rapat dengan gadis anak pemilik warung tersebut, sebab itu dia selalu ke situ. Bisa-bisa dia diberi diskon lagi.

"Pijit dong~"

Jemari lentik gadis itu kemudian merayap dan memicit bahu Taufan dengan mesra. Taufan tersenyum senang menerima pijitan khas dari gadis itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan yang amat lega.

Sikap Taufan yang sok tenang membuat Blaze makin muak. Dia merasa jengkel. Pemuda itu hanya menganggap Gopal lebih daripada satu nyawa yang langsung nggak punya harga di matanya. Akhirnya dia melemparkan puntung rokok yang diisapnya sejak tadi ke lantai. Diambilnya kunci mobil dan kotak rokok lalu bangun , tetapi tangannya ditangkap cepat oleh Taufan.

"Tunggu woi~ Lagi enak ni," tahan Taufan melemparkan pandangan pada pemuda berkaos merah tanpa lengan itu.

Blaze membalas pandangan Taufan. Yang seterusnya dia mendobrak meja hingga semua yang ada di atas meja itu berantakan. Akibatnya pengangan tangan Taufan terlepas. Dia memandang wajah Blaze yang merah padam.

Blaze mendengus. Dia berpaling lalu meneruskan langkah menuju parkir. Namun sebaik sahaja kakinya menginjak tanah , dia ditegur seorang perempuan yang melihatnya kaget.

"A-Api?"

* * *

 **TBC..**

 **Makasih mau baca~**

 **Ada yang pernah baca ceritanya? Ini inspirasi dari sebuah novel serem yang baru kubaca. Maaf jika ada yang gak jelas. Nanti lanjutannya di chapter depan. Oh dan prolog mengikut novelnya..agak meriding kok. Bisa ku tulis kalau mahu..yah kalau aku kuat..soalnya banyak bloody scenes.**

 **Oh iya~**

 **Mana Gem2 sama Hali? Air? Tenang** **aja. Mereka bakal kubuat muncul kok. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Painful Past

**Penulisanku memusingkan ya? Mix language ya.. XD**

 **Sekali lagi , maaf. Memandangkan fandom ini mayoritasnya orang Indonesia dan dibangunkan sendiri oleh author-author dari Indonesia..Aku hanya sekedar ingin kalian bisa memahami ceritanya , walaupun sedikit. Kalau aku tulis keseluruhannya dalam BM , tak semuanya akan mengerti. Aku juga sebolehnya gak mahu nulis bahasanya dengan terlalu formal. Enjoy aja..**

 **Kalau terma bahasanya salah silahkan dibetulkan.**

 **Yah..soalnya juga aku memang dari Malay..atau apa aku harus langsung nulis ke BM aja? /plakk**

 **So next chapter..**

* * *

"Api?"

Blaze mematung. Jantungnya hampir lucut apabila mendengar nama yang dipanggil. Sontak ekspresi di wajahnya berubah kaget. Wajahnya pucat.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang menegurnya lalu bersuara, "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Kamu Api bukan? Aku Yaya. Apa kamu lupa?"

Perempuan yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yaya semakin hampir mendekati Blaze.

Taufan yang barusan sampai turut kaget melihat adegan itu. Dia menyaksikan dengan penuh minat dan mulut yang separuh ternganga.

Blaze terus diam. Lidahnya kelu.

"Loh? Aku jiranmu, begini aku lagi kerja-"

"Kamu pasti salah orang," Blaze memotong kata-kata Yaya. Dia berniat untuk buru-buru meninggalkan perempuan tersebut.

"Salah orang? Gak mungkin," batin Yaya. Dia menatap Blaze dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

Apa pun yang dibicarakan gadis berkerudung itu , Blaze tidak mahu peduli. Terserahlah mahu dibilang apa , dia bukan Api. Api sudah mati.

"Ayahmu udah meninggal dua minggu yang lalu," Yaya menatap punggung Api yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

Langkah Blaze terhenti.

.

.

.

"Kamu kenal sama gadis itu? Wow, bagiku dia cantik!" komentar Taufan sebaik memasuki mobil. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang lagi basah ditimpa hujan.

Blaze meneguk ludah. Dia coba untuk tidak mendengarkan omongan Taufan.

"Dan juga..Kamu punya ayah?" Baginya Taufan merasa soalannya itu bodoh namun dia ingin mendapatkan reaksi temannya.

"Entahlah," jawab Blaze lirih. Kepalanya lagi pusing. Dadanya sesak.

Taufan sudah terlanjur melihatnya tadi. Dia tidak bisa lari lagi dari disoal laki-laki itu berkenaan latar hidupnya. Blaze tidak mahu diingatkan tentang apa-apa yang berlaku pada masa lalunya di desa. Terlalu memeritkan. Dia bukanlah anak yang bisa diharapkan. Dia masih belum ingin bertemu sama Ayah. Dia kurang..ah dia tidak bersedia sama-sekali!

Taufan memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Blaze.

"Kamu bisa pulang sebentar kalau kamu mahu."

"Tapi..masalah kita belum-"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapi. Lagian kamu akhir-akhir ini terlihat tertekan. Sebaiknya kamu liburan dulu,"

"Apa kamu bisa tutup mulut?"

"Pasti dong."

"Awas ya jangan diberitahu macam-macam sama anggota lain soal kepulanganku." Blaze memberi amaran.

Taufan tertawa.

.

.

.

 _Kota Pulau Rintis_

"Ada apa anda datang ke kantor saya?'' tanya Gempa sopan. Berkas kerjanya disusun rapi di sudut kiri meja. Senyuman lembutnya dihulurkan kepada kedua tamu di hadapannya.

"Apa anda Pak Gempa?" tanya seorang pria bernama Adu Du.

"Ya, benar. Jadi kalian Pak Adu Du sama Pak Probe?"

"Iya," Adudu melirik ke arah pria di sebelahnya, Probe.

Gempa mengangguk.

"Begini, Pak. Kepala desa kami baru meninggal , jadi kami-"

"Mahu ganti dengan kepala desa yang baru? Ya. Saya sudah diberitahu soal itu sama sekretaris saya."

Adu Du dan Probe diam. Keduanya membiarkan Gempa untuk menyambung bicara.

"Maaf memotong bicara kalian. Soal yang itu..Apa sudah ditemukan calon yang sesuai?"

Hening.

"Mengikut salasilah calon yang paling dianggap sesuai adalah keponakanku , Boboibot."

"Hmm, yang mana satu ya?" Gempa memasang pose berfikir , cuba mengingati sosok yang dimaksudkan.

Adu Du menghulurkan sekeping foto,"Ini dia , Pak."

Gempa merenung foto tersebut lalu berkomentar,"Muda lagi ya.."

"Dia lagi belajar di luar negeri. Sudah kuhubungi dia untuk memberitahu tentang pelantikan itu."

"Apa dia setuju? Kalian harus memastikan dia setuju , kalau nggak...yah kita terpaksa calonkan anak dari keluarga yang lain." ujar Gempa serius.

"Heh, siapa juga yang gak bakal setuju. Orangnya bisa kaya loh," bilang Adu Du yakin.

"Apa kalian punya masalah atas pelantikan itu?" lanjut Gempa.

"Nggak ada masalah, cuma.."

"..Uwangnya?" Gempa menaikkan alis.

Adu Du mengangguk.

"Baiklah kusertakan cek untuk kalian. Yang paling penting , adat istiadatnya harus dijalankan tepat pada waktunya. Jika ada apa-apa masalah lagi , bisa kalian hubungiku."

Adu Du dan Probe tersenyum puas.

"Makasih, Pak. Anda baik sekali.." balas Adu Du.

"Oh iya , soal tombak bertiga...kalian harus segera menghubungi keluarga kepala desa yang lama." Gempa mengingatkan Adu Du dan Probe.

"Baik." jawab Adu Du dan Probe serempak sebelum berpamitan meninggalkan ruang kantor Rintis Holdings milik Gempa.

.

.

.

Gempa buru-buru meninggalkan kantornya seusai jam kerjanya tamat. Di sisinya , ada seorang pembantunya yang setia mengikuti.

"Kita mau ke mana, Pak?" soal pembantu yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya , Ran. Pria itu sudah bekerja untuk keluarga Gempa selama 8 tahun , merangkap teman baik Gempa sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku 'Pak'. Kau temanku," tegur Gempa sambil memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Maaf, Gem."

"Ya sudah. Kita ke Batu Rintis," pinta Gempa pada Ran yang menjadi supir.

Mobil meluncur laju ke arah ujung sebuah permukiman desa tertua di Pulau Rintis.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam itu tiba di hadapan sebuah kawasan berhampiran sungai. Tepat di hadapan mereka, sebuah kawasan yang dipagari pagar setinggi lapan kaki dan dikeilingi pohon duren yang ditanam bebas. Kawasan itu dikawal oleh dua orang satpam dan dua ekor anjing Rottweiler yang hidup meliar. Tempat itu sangat dikawal rapi.

Gempa mendelik tajam ke arah anjing-anjing Rottweiler yang menyambut tajam kedatangannya di situ. Ran yang mengikuti di sebelah Gempa berasa gerun melihat anjing-anjing yang galak itu seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya kapan pun.

"Gimana ini, Gem?" tanya Ran.

"Masuk aja," arah Gempa.

Sebaik sahaja mobil melepasi pos keselamatan kedua, pagar yang berukuran lumayan besar itu tertutup semula. Setelah merasakan keadaan cukup aman, Gempa dan Ran serempak membuka pintu mobil.

Gempa memberi salam hormat pada dua satpam yang mengawal bangunan itu, lalu mereka membalasnya. Gempa langsung membuka kunci pintu bangunan tua tersebut.

Sebaik sahaja kenop pintu diputar, debu berterbangan meyesakkan nafas. Gempa terbatuk-batuk lalu menutup mulutnya.

Tap! Lampu yang dinyalakan Gempa meyebabkan sekitar ruang itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas.

Gempa meneruskan langkahnya ke sebuah lagi pintu yang dibuat khas dari besi anti-karat. Pintu itu dikunci dengan sistem elektronik modern yang memerlukan sebaris kode lapan angka.

Setelah memasukkan kata sandi yang dihafal, Gempa menunggu dengan sabar sehingga pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Lalu Gempa dan Ran bisa masuk ke dalam ruang yang diterangi cahaya lampu neon dua puluh empat jam.

Batu besar itu menanti mereka.

.

.

.

"Kamu tidak masuk?" tanya Gempa pada Ran yang masih tercegat di hadapan batu itu.

Di hadapan Batu Rintis itu ada sebuah lubang kecil, seperti sebuah gua.

"Gak mahu ah. Kamu aja," ujar Ran grogi. Dia menyerahkan tas hitam yang dipegangnya sejak tadi ke Gempa.

"Hehe..takut eh~"

Gempa tahu. Temannya itu masih lagi takut jika diajak masuk walaupun usianya sudah 27 tahun. Dia sudah lama menemani Gempa ke Batu Rintis, namun tetap sahaja Ran bersikeras tidak mahu masuk.

Gempa meninggalkan Ran keseorangan di luar, sementara dia mengambil sesuatu di dalam batu itu.

Setelah hampir lima belas minit, Gempa keluar membawa tas tadi yang sudah bertambah berat.

"Selesai?" tanya Ran.

Gempa mengangguk, lalu mereka keluar dari situ.

.

.

.

Setelah melepasi pos keselamatan yang pertama, Ran menyetir laju ke bandar semula. Mereka ingin mencari sebuah bank. Begitulah rutinitas mereka setiap sekali sebulan.

"Ada pertanyaan?'' Gempa menyeringai melihat wajah Ran yang berkeringat. Ran masih terlihat cemas walaupun mereka sudah berada dalam mobil di jalan.

Gempa menatap Ran bosan bercampur geli. Hal seperti itu pula yang ditakutinya. Lelaki macam apa itu?

Gempa terkikik, "Kalau aku meninggal siapa yang mau ganti? Kamulah.."

Ran menoleh, "Gak ah! Kamu itu seharusnya udah nikah! Cepat nikah dong agar bisa punya anak..nanti suruh aja anakmu itu."

Gempa tertawa keras. Lucu sekali melihat Ran yang berbadan lebih besar daripadanya bersikap pengecut seperti itu.

Ran pula ingin sahaja ketika ini dia menghajar wajah tampan Gempa itu..namun dia hanya mengeluh.

"Aku dulu juga begitu masa kecil..puas ayahku membentak tapi aku tetap gak mau masuk," Gempa termenung.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Ran, bingung.

Gempa tidak menjawab. Dia terus termenung mengingati masa lalunya. Sepintas memori masa kecilnya bermain di pikirannya.

Waktu itu bangunan yang menyembunyikan Batu Rintis tidak semegah itu. Ia jauh terlihat lebih tua, masih diperbuat dari kayu. Dia telah menukar desainnya agar bangunan sebesar sumah dua tingkat itu dibuat dari batu, lalu menggantikan pintunya dengan besi serta memasang kawalan keselamatan dwilapis. Apa yang ada dalam itu sangat berharga nilainya pada jaman sekarang sehingga diperebutkan ramai orang.

"Bilang dong kenapa kamu takut! Apa kamu juga takut sepertiku?" desak Ran mematikan lamunan Gempa.

Akhirnya Gempa hanya bisa menjawab, "Entahlah, Ran. Hatiku berat ingin masuk ketika itu. Seperti ada yang membuatku meriding. Aku rasa seperti sesuatu sedang memerhatikanku..sepasang mata yang menatapku lekat. Dia seperti ingin menerkamku."

"Dia...apa?" tanya Ran separuh ketakutan.

Gempa terdiam lagi.

 _Kata-kata itu berlegar di kepalanya.._

 _Masuk.._

 _Masuk.._

 _ **20 tahun yang lalu..**_

 _Anak yang hampir menginjak usia delapan tahun itu memasang wajah masam. Dia bersikeras ingin ditinggalkan dalam mobil sahaja. Dia tidak mahhu turun. Dia tidak suka._

 _"Turun!" perintah ayahnya setelah keluar dengan membanting pintu mobil._

 _Gempa menggeleng._

 _"TURUN!" kali ini ayahnya meninggikan suara._

 _Dia menatap anaknya dengan bengis, "Sampai kapan mau takut seperti ini?!"_

 _"Gak mahu, ayah.."Gempa bersuara halus di dalam mobil namun dapat didengar ayahnyya diluar._

 _Ayahnya membuka pintu mobil, kasar. Dia menarik lengan Gempa kuat. Diseretnya anak mungil itu tanpa belas kasihan ke kawasan permakaman yang berusia ratusan tahun, tidak jauh dari Batu Rintis._

 _Gempa meneguk ludah. Dia cuba melepaskan pegangan ayahnya, namun apalah dayanya sebagai anak kecil. Dia seperti pesalah yang lagi diborgol, diheret ke pembicaraan._

 _"TIDAKKKKK..! A-AYAHHH...!" pekik Gempa menangis-nangis._

 _Gempa dapat melihat kawasan permakaman yang terbiar. Tulang-belulang manusia bertebaran. Mayat reput tanpa kepala tergeletak tidak jauh di sisi ianya diseret. Bau anyir darah di mana-mana._

 _Dia seolah-olah melihat Neraka._

 _Dia tercium bau busuk yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Hawa dingin menyeruak dalam tubuhnya. Kakinya gementar hebat. Giginya menggertak._

 _"MASUK," tegas ayahnya dingin. Sekarang di hadapan Gempa terlihat sebuah liang lahad yang amat dalam._

 _Air mata Gempa mengalir deras._

 _Sungguhpun Gempa mencintai ayahnya, perintah itu kedengaran amat berat dikupingnya. Dia hanya sempat berundur setapak, sebelum ayahnya mendorong tubuh mungilnya ke dalam lubang itu._

 _Gempa jatuh terjerembap kemudian menggelupur. Dia menjerit kaget apabila tersadar bahawa dia telah terjatuh atas sekujur jasad tanpa kepala._

 _Dia mendongak. Ayahnya memandang tanpa perasaan._

 _"AYAH! TOLONG..!" di dalam makam itu, dia menangis. Namun tangisannya tidak diacuhkan. Bahkan, ayahnya tega meninggalkan dia seorang diri di situ, semalaman._

 _"AYAH! AYAH, TOLONG-AYAH?"_

 _Gempa melotot horor apabila sosok ayahnya yang menghilang digantikan dengan pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan. Seorang pria tua yang hancur wajahnya. Ulat menyembul dari kerongkongnya yang terbuka. Darah kotornya mengalir deras dari ujung kepalanya._

 _Di dalam gelap yang hanya ditemani cahaya bulan, Gempa menekuk lutut. Dia terus menangis tanpa henti sambil meringkuk._

 _"Sesiapapun, tolong..." rayu batinnya. Dia membalikkan pandangan daripada pria hodoh itu yang sedang melahap cebisan mayat._

 _Pandangannya menggelap..dan masa terus berlalu sehingga keesokan pagi._

 _Gempa tersedar apabila pipinya teras hangat disulut cahaya matahari. Dia cuba membuka matanya yang terpejam, berharap makhluk itu tidak dilihatnya lagi._

 _Ayahnya kembali._

 _"Naik!" perintah ayahnya._

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang, Gempa terus menyambut sebatang kayu yang dihulurkan ayahnya. Akhirnya dia dapat keluar dari lubang itu._

 _"Gimana? Sekarang kamu sudah gak takut lagi,bukan?" Ayahnya menatap anaknya tajam._

 _Gempa menggeleng._

 _Dia melepas nafasnya yang sesak dari semalam. Dia sedikit tersenyum. Dia merasa sudah mendapatkan kekuatan ke seluruh tubuhnya..seperti mendapatkan semacam kuasa. Segenap perasaannya berubah. Dia merasa lebih kuat dan hebat. Dirinya sudah kebal dan bersatu dengan tanah._

 _Mulai saat itu dia tidak bisa lagi menolak apabila ayahnya membawanya ke Batu Rintis._

 _._

 _._

 _ **15 tahun setelah itu..**_

 _"Ibu, pulang yuk" Gempa tetap berlembut sama wanita paruh baya itu._

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak mahu," suara di ujung talian itu meninggi._

 _Gempa hampir hilang kesabaran. Sudah dibujuk beberapa kali namun wanita itu tidak mengubah pendiriannya._

 _Suara meraung ayahnya dari bawah bisa kedengaran dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia terdengar menyakitkan. Kadang-kadang kedengaran menakutkan. Seperti ngauman harimau._

 _"Ibu, kumohon..pulang. Ayah lagi terlantar sakit..Kalau ibu gak mahu lihat ayah gak apa-apa. Lihat Gempa aja," bujuk Gempa._

 _Dia mendesah. Dia paham wanita yang dipanggil 'ibu' itu masih marah sama ayahnya. Orang tua Gempa udah berpisah. Dia kini sudah bekerja namun tinggal sama ayahnya, selaku satu-satunya waris keturunan penjaga Batu Rintis. Dia bakal menggantikan posisi ayahnya di kantor juga sebagai penjaga Batu Rintis._

 _"Maaf, Ibu benar-benar gak bisa kembali. Ibu sudah muak digangguin sama 'benda' yang mengikuti ayahmu terus. Ayahmu mungkin sudah tenar..tapi kamu, Gempa. Masih belum terlambat, nak. Sadarlah.."_

 _Gempa terdiam, marah._

 _"Apa yang ibu maksudkan? Ibu jangan tuduh ayah sembarangan! Kalau ibu gak mahu pulang gak apa-apalah..!" Gempa meghempas telefonnya ke kasur._

 _Dia tidak terima ayahnya dicemuh sebegitu. Bagi Gempa sendiri, ayahnya hebat._

 _Kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, lalu masuk seorang pria berjanggut putih-seorang Ustadz membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya._

 _"Ayahmu sudah pergi.."_

 _Sekali lagi Gempa terdiam._

 _._

 _._

 _Di saat itu Gempa melihat jasad ayahnya mereput seolah-olah sudah lama mati. Wajah ayahnya yang dahulu dikira tampan walaupun sudah berumur, kini berulat. Ulat itu melahap wajah si mati dengan rakus, sehingga wajah ayahnya tidak berwajah lagi. Kerongkongnya melopong. Persis seperti pria tua jelek yang dilihatnya di kuburan dahulu. Bahkan setelah ayahnya dimakamkan, kamar itu tetap berbau anyir selama berbulan-bulan._

 _Namun karena rasa amarah dan dendam kepada sikap ibunya, sedikit pun kejadian itu tidak membuatkan dia sadar atau insyaf._

 _Gempa bersumpah, suatu hari nanti ibunya akan datang melutut di kakinya juga apabila dia kaya dan berjaya. Dia tetap akan mempertahan apa yang diwarisi keluarganya terdahulu, walaupun apa yang harus dilakukan itu jijik dan kejam._

 _TB_ **..eh, TBC.**

* * *

Muahahaha~ Gimana?

Horrornya gak terkesan? Ini belum lagi yang kejam bangat..

Chapter ini fokus dikit ke pengenalan Gempa..ada yang bisa nebak perannya apa? Khkhkh..xD xD

Di Chapter depan bakal kembalinya Blaze ke pangkuan(?) keluarganya..oh ya dan bakal ada Hali dan Air, dan diceritakan sedikit demi sedikit soal apa sebenarnya yang berlaku.

See ya next chapt~!

Makasih tumpang lewat(?)..


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

HalO aku kembali! Buat yang mau membaca, ini **UPDATE KILAT!**

* * *

 _ **Pinggir Bukit Tinggi..**_

Dingin.

Sambil membenarkan jaket yang membaluti tubuhnya, Blaze terus termenung di beranda _apartment_ menyaksikan kabut pagi yang menyelimuti kawasan perbukitan. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia khawatir memikirkan apa yang bakal dihadapinya. Dia berasa seperti dihempap batu besar. Semilir angin sama sekali tidak bisa mendamaikan hatinya yang kacau ketika ini.

'Apa orang-orang di desa bisa menerimaku semula?' batinnya.

"Tumben udah bangun?" sapa Taufan sebaik membuka pintu geser. Tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada menampakkan sosok tubuh yang kurus namun keras, hasil latihan bela diri.

Suara Taufan menyebabkan kepala Blaze menoleh. Dia teringat pada jam tangannya yang diletakkan atas meja kecil di pinggir kasur.

"Hoaamm..udah jam berapa sekarang?" Blaze pura-pura menguap.

Taufan menoleh pada jam dinding di dalam kamar, kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah Blaze.

"Jam tujuh," jawabnya singkat.

"Tumben udah bangun?" Blaze bertanya kembali.

Taufan tertawa renyah, merasa disindir.

"...Selalu bangunnya tengah hari," sambung Blaze.

"Bajumu udah dikemas?" tanya Taufan.

"Belum."

"Kok belum?"

Blaze mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Dia menghela nafas.

"Lagi berat hati nih mau pulang.." ucapnya lirih lalu menatap Taufan.

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu. Blaze baru selesai mandi. Wajahnya menghadap cermin.

Blaze meraba-raba di sekitar area lehernya. Ditanggalnya kalung emas yang terkalung manis di lehernya, hasil rampokan anggotanya dahulu. Begitu juga dengan subang di kedua kuping dan di ujung hidungnya.

Kalung dan subang itu disimpan dalam sebuah kardus berukuran kecil dalam lemari bajunya.

Kemudian matanya menatap pada tatu bermotif kobaran api di bahu kirinya. Entah mengapa sekarang dia berasa malu mempunyai tatu seperti itu. Dahulunya, memakai tatu adalah kebanggaan baginya. Mana-mana anggota yang tidak mempunyai tatu di badan dianggap lemah oleh anggota lain.

Dia menatap lama pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Surai yang aslinya hitam kecoklatan, diwarnakan merah di beberapa bahagian. Juga dipotong tidak rapi, sebelahnya digayakan mencuat dan sebelah lagi dibiarkan acak-acakan.

Dia sedar dirinya orang jahat.

Dia tidak layak untuk kembali semula. Dia malu dilihat sama keluarganya dengan penampilan aneh seperti itu. Penampilannya yang 'baru'.

'Ini tidak beres.' batinnya.

Pagi itu, dia berusaha sehabis yang bisa untuk merubah penampilannya.

Rambutnya dipotong pendek separas telinga dan disisir rapi. Warna merah permanen cuba ditutup dengan pewarna cokelat gelap.

Dia menanggalkan jaket merah dengan motif api mencolok kepunyaannya, lalu dilempar ke dalam koper.

Blaze menyarungkan sehelai kaos mahal yang bersih dan memakai celana jeans biru lusuh. Tidak biasa memakai kaos lengan panjang, dia menarik lalu melipat lengan kaos itu ke paras siku. Lalu dia mengambil sehelai jaket merah polos lalu disarung ke tubuhnya dengan membiarkan resletingnya terbuka. Setidaknya dia harus kelihatan sedikit kemas dari biasanya.

Dia mengeluarkan beberapa helai kaos mahal serta seluar jeans berjenama dari lemari bajunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper. Bersamanya dibawa sebotol parfum yang mahal.

Dia harus meyakinkan orang bahawa dia sekarang punya pekerjaan yang bagus lagi berjaya. Dia juga bisa hidup kaya-raya dan mampu membeli dengan uwangnya yang banyak.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, dilihatnya Taufan yang tertidur pulas. Tidak tega mengganggu, dia menutup pintu itu perlahan tanpa berpamitan. Sebentar nanti Taufan juga pasti sudah tahu dia ke mana.

Blaze turun ke kawasan parkir untuk menghidupkan enjin mobil. Tas bajunya dicampakkan begitu sahaja di tempat duduk belakang. Cakram padat nyanyian MCR segera diputar. Mobil dikemudi dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Bermulanya saat di mana dia harus membuktikan bahawa keputusannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu tidak pernah disesalinya.

 _ **10 tahun yang lalu..**_

 _"INI AJA NILAI YANG BISA KAMU DAPAT?"_

 _Dia menunduk tidak bergeming._

 _"SUDAH PUAS KUAJAR SIANG MALAM, CARI UWANG UNTUK MENGHANTARMU KE KELAS, HANYA INI YANG BISA KAU DAPAT?"_

 _Dinding rumah yang diperbuat dari kayu bergegar apabila ayahnya bersuara dengan lantang. Sangat lantang._

 _Ibu dan adiknya yang masih kecil hanya menikus di tepi dinding. Langsung tidak berani berkutik melihat ayahnya lagi marah besar._

 _Blaze membatu. Kepalanya makin tertunduk, tidak terangkat walau secenti. Sejak keputusan ulangan sialan itu diumumkan di sekolah, ayahnya terus marah-marah. Dia tidak bisa lari lagi dari akibat yang bakal menimpanya._

 _Kertas yang menunjukkan keputusan ulangan yang tercorot itu dilempar ke mukanya. Sakit. Namun sakit lagi kenyataan yang bakal dihadapinya._

 _Dadanya ingin meletup karena terlalu sedih, namun dia sekuat hati menahan isak._

 _Ketika ini, dia sudah tidak punya harga lagi di mata ayahnya._

 _Melihat sikap anaknya yang masih diam dan kaku, ayahnya mengeluh berat. Detak jantungnya laju. Dia hanya bisa menunggu reaksi anaknya itu._

 _"Sudah. Kalau begitu gak usah belajar lagi. Buang masa. Menghabiskan uwang," ucap ayahnya lalu membuang muka darinya._

 _"Di jaman sekarang kalau gak punya pelajaran jangan harap kamu bisa mendapat perkerjaan. Orang lain berlomba-lomba ingin punya kerjaya yang bagus...kamu?" Ayah beralih menatapnya tajam._

 _"Dasar anak bodoh."_

 _Itu tidak benar. Dia bukanlah bodoh seperti yang dianggap ayahnya. Dia juga memiliki impian, namun dia tidak bisa menadi anak yang diharapkan ayahnya._

 _Dia juga ingin menjadi anak yang dibanggakan sama ayahnya. Tetapi harapan tinggal harapan. Benarkah hidupnya sudah berakhir?_

 _Setelah puas melampiaskan amarah dan kekecewaan, deruman enjin sepeda motor di luar menandakan ayahnya terus keluar dari rumah._

 _Malam itu, ibunya menegur sang ayah._

 _"Tidak baik omong begitu sama anak sendiri. Kata-kata itu doa.." tegur ibunya._

 _"Huh! Anak apa seperti itu? Bikin malu sama keluarga! Setelah ini apa pula sikapnya yang bertambah tidak berguna? Jadi anak yang berkeliaran di luar sana? Perampok? Pengisap narkoba? Bodoh! Anak itu gak bisa dibiarin, dimanjakan terus! Dia tidak bisa sama sekali dijadikan contoh sama adiknya! Akan kuhantarnya ke sekolah lain tahun hadapan!"_

 _Hati ibunya teramat sakit apabila mendengar suaminya berbicara sedemikian tentang anaknya._

 _Blaze yang terdengar pertengkaran ayah sama ibunya hanya mampu merosot di balik pintu kamarnya._

 _Malam itu, dia bertekad ingin lari._

 _Suatu hari nanti, dia berjanji bahawa dia akan pulang dengan kejayaan._

 _Dia juga ingin buktikan bahawa dia juga bisa menjadi seorang manusia walaupun dengan nilai ulangan yang jelek. Dia mahu ayahnya gembira apabila menatap wajah anaknya yang sudah dewasa. Punya harta, kerjaya dan kaya raya._

Namun 10 tahun kemudian, dia kembali ragu...

.

.

.

 **PON!**

Bunyi klakson truk mengejutkan Blaze yang lagi memandu sambil mengelamun. Segera dia membelok untuk membenarkan truk itu mendahuluinya. Ternyata dia memandu secara terlalu perlahan tanpa henti.

'Huh..apa jauh lagi? Sudah berapa jam kukemudi?' Blaze membatin lalu matanya memfokus ke arah jam tangannya.

Dari 10 pagi hingga 1 tengah hari...bererti sudah 3 jam.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk berhenti sebentar setibanya di sebuah kota. Kota itu terletak di pinggir sungai yang luas.

Melihat sungai itu, Blaze sadar sesuatu. Kota itu ialah Kota Rintis dan tidak jauh di sana, letaknya sebuah perkampungan berhampiran kawasan perbukitan. Ternyata dia semakin hampir dengan rumah yang ditinggalkan.

Sepuluh tahun merupakan suatu jangka waktu yang lama. Sepasang matanya bisa menyaksikan satu-persatu bangunan yang 'tumbuh' bersama pohon-pohon tua di kota itu. Perusahaan-perusahaan di situ mula dibangunkan sejak kapan? Dia tidak ingat.

Bahkan dermaga yang dahulunya sibuk kini sepi, malah dijadikan _waterfront._

Jujur aja, dia terasa sungguh asing di sini.

Blaze mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah warung yang menghadap _waterfront._

Lalu dia ditegur oleh seorang pria yang sudah berumur,

"Anda mau ke mana?"

Pemilik warung itu menghantar minuman yang dipesan lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Gak ke mana-mana. Saya hanya ingin melawat ibu saya di kampung," jawab Blaze santai.

Dia tahu. Di sini dia bukan Blaze.

Dia Api.

Pria berambut hampir putih itu mengangguk.

"Di mana kampungmu?"

"Desa Rintis."

Blaze sedikit tersenyum sebelum menghirup es kopinya. Sebenarnya, dia gugup. Mahu tidak mahu, dia terpaksa berdepan dengan bermacam-macam soalan apabila dia pulang nanti. Jadi seeloknya dia berlatih dulu sebelum berdepan dengan soalan yang lebih rumit.

"Oh..."

"Paman silahkanlah duduk."

Pria tua itu pun duduk menghadap Blaze. Anehnya seperti ingin disoal siasat sahaja..

"Apa kamu lagi liburan? Seorang?"

Blaze terus gelisah dipandang laki-laki itu. Jangan-jangan dia mengenalnya? Oh, gawat.

"Iya, seorang. Apa paman orang sana juga?"

Orang tua itu menggeleng.

"Bukan. Saya bukan orang sana, tapi sudah biasa ke situ. Tempatnya udah gak banyak orang..ramai yang sudah pindah."

"Pindah? Kenapa?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "Saya kurang pasti..juga kudengar kepala desanya udah meninggal kok. Nanti bakal ada kepala yang baru.."

Blaze terdiam. Dia tidak terlalu peduli soal kepala desa. Yang ia khawatirkan ialah..Apa ibu dan adiknya juga sudah berpindah? Kalau begitu sia-sia aja dia ke sini.

Melihat Blaze yang terus diam, lelaki itu bertanya lagi.

"Kamu dari keluarga yang mana, nak? Keturunannya siapa?"

Blaze meneguk ludah. Sejujurnya dia sudah lupa nama keluarganya, juga susur galur keturunannya sendiri. Apa yang dia ingat, desa dan kawasan itu sendiri dibangunkan oleh tiga orang...apa ya? Entah asalnya dari yang mana satu, dia tidak ingat.

Akhirnya dia berpamitan sama orang itu.

"Makasih ya, Paman. "

Dia terus mengeluarkan selembar uwang dari saku celananya.

"Eh? T-Tunggu..! Bakinya-"

"Simpan aja," laung Blaze terburu-buru sambil melambai-lambai ke arah lelaki tua itu.

.

.

.

Suasana di kawasan permakaman Desa Rintis itu sepi sekali. Kelihatan nisan-nisan yang telah berusia ratusan tahun dan juga yang usianya baru beberapa hari. Ada yang tercocok tegak malah ada yang jatuh menyembah bumi.

Air melangkah perlahan-lahan di belakang ibunya. Tanah yang diinjak terasa sejuk dan lembap. Hatinya masih iba. Kesedihannya terasa menjalar ke urat darah.

Diikutkan hati, dia belum bersedia.

Dia tidak ingin mengingati semula kejadian dua minggu lalu..

 _"Air," panggil Tok Aba dari atas rumah._

 _Dia yang baru pulang dari sekolah terus naik ke rumah. Setibanya di pintu, dia memandang pria tua itu dengan penuh harap._

 _"Kakek harap kamu bersabar ya.."_

 _Kata-kata Tok Aba membuat anak itu terdiam._

 _"Polisi sudah menemukan ayahmu, tapi dia..."_

 _Tok Aba tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-kata apabila melihat air mata anak itu mulai tumpah di pipi._

 _Doanya tidak dimakbulkan. Dia rebah ke pelukan kakek itu, lalu terisak._

 _"Si-sia-siapa..yang..yang..Di mana..?" tanya Air parau._

 _"Di ladang."_

 _"Ke-kenapa? Siapa yang tega membunuh ayah?"_

 _"Kita bicarakan nanti aja..Air sabarlah dulu, Allah lebih sayangkan ayahmmu.."_

 _Tangisan Air semakin kuat._

 _"Kamu kuat, nak. Kumohon, bersabarlah..Ayahmu akan dimakamkan besok," Tok Aba membujuk._

 _Air sekedar mengangguk lemah. Sebagai anak laki-laki dia harus menerima khabar itu dengan tabah._

"Ayuh kita pulang,nak"

Suara lembut ibunya mematikan lamunan Air. Segera dia mengusap air matanya yang turun.

Air bangkit lalu menabur bunga di atas makam ayahnya.

Ketika ini Air meninggalkan kawasan perkuburan itu buat ke sekian kali. Dia tidak henti-henti melawat pusara sang ayah. Ada amanah yang berat memikul di bahunya. Hatinya merasa terbeban.

.

.

.

Lima puluh menit kemudian, Blaze sudah tiba di tempat yang dicarinya. Sebelumnya dia terpaksa mengemudi di sepanjang lorong-lorong kecil yang menyusuri Sungai Rintis.

Enjin mobil dimatikan. Tangannya segera menggapai tas plastik yang berisi buah-buahan mahal yang dibeli dari pasar raya di kota tadi. Langkahnya diatur perlahan mendekati pintu rumah yang bertutup rapat.

"Assalamualaikum!"

Tiada jawaban.

"Assalamualaikum!"

Masih tiada jawaban walau setelah dua saat berlalu.

'Jangan-jangan mereka benaran sudah pindah?' batinnya grogi.

Dia menyentuh belakang tengkuknya yang terasa meremang. seperti ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya, namun ditepis pemikiran itu.

Kemudian dia terdengar deruman enjin sepeda motor dari arah punggungnya. Blaze terpaku.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang menunggang sepeda motor lalu dibelakangnya seorang wanita paruh baya.

Matanya membulat.

"IBU!"

Blaze menerpa ke arah wanita itu.

"Astaga..API!"

Perasaanya berbaur antara senang dan sedih. Kedua-dua tangan diraih, dicium dan dipeluk tubuh itu dengan penuh haru. Kerinduannya lebur dalam pelukan sang ibu.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar rindu akan pelukan itu. Blaze tersedu-sedu di dekap ibunya. Matanya terpejam. Rindunya terubat.

"Selama ini kamu ke mana?" tanya ibunya pilu.

Bagai disengat listrik, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lumpuh. Sentuhan dan tatapan penuh kasih itu seperti telah memadam sebahagian masa lalunya yang hitam dan kotor. Selama sepuluh tahun dia kehilangan cinta seorang ibu yang tulus lagi murni. Hari ini, dia merasa sudah menemukan sebahagian dari hidupnya yang hilang.

"Ibu sihat?"

Blaze tidak mahu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Biarlah masa lalunya ditolak ke tepi dahulu.

Dia belum bersedia.

" _Alhamdulillah_ , sihat _walafiat_..Kamu balik sendirian?"

Blaze tersenyum. Dia mengerti. Ibunya pasti mengharapkan yang dia udah punya keluarga.

"Sendirian."

Entah kenapa, dia begitu berat untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

Pemuda yang memerhati pertemuan ibu-anak itu sejak tadi berdehem.

"Kakak," tegurnya dengan mata berbinar kagum.

"Air," bisik Blaze.

Hatinya membuak-buak penuh haru apabila melihat adiknya udah tumbuh dewasa, menjadi seorang pemuda yang tenang.

Mengikut kiraannya, Air kini berusia di lingkungan 17 tahun.

Tanpa diduga, Air memeluk tubuhnya. Bisa memeluk tubuh seorang kakak yang sekian lama dirindui terasa amat menyenangkan.

Blaze kaget namun tetap membalas pelukan sang adik yang pernah digendongnya sewaktu kecil. Sekali lagi dia dirundung sayu.

"Ayuh naik ke rumah, nak.." Ibunya memimpin.

"Iya, Kak Api. Naik, yuk.." Air tersenyum sambil menarik-narik tangan Blaze menuju ke pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Kalian ke mana tadi?" tanya Blaze.

"Ke makam Ayah."

Blaze terdiam, merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Secangkir air bening terhidang di atas meja. Blaze mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kayu yang sama, di mana dia pernah dicemooh dan dihina oleh ayahnya dahulu. Rumah kayu itu tidak banyak berubah sejak dahulu lagi.

"Kak, minum dulu.." pelawa Air.

"Maaf, kak. Cuma air bening," hulur Air dengan rasa bersalah.

Demi tidak menyinggung adiknya, dia tetap minum.

"Gak apa-apa.." Blaze meneguk rakus walaupun tekaknya tidak terasa haus.

Setelah itu Blaze terus bertanya,"Apa ayah sakit?"

"Ayah gak sakit.."

Blaze mengangkat alis.

"Dia..ditembak."

Jika saja dia lagi minum ketika ini, pasti minumannya sudah tersembur. Nah, dia merasa tertampar. Kerjanya juga menembak orang, namun dia tidak pernah menyangka, kali ini yang tertembak adalah ayahnya. Tewas, lagi. Seingatnya, Ayah tidak pernah mempunyai musuh.

Hukum karma, mungkin?

Blaze diam.

Air juga diam.

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa?" sambung Blaze. Bibirnya bergetar. Tangannya mengepal. Sebolehnya dia ingin melampiaskan amarahnya sekarang, namun tidak boleh di depan adiknya.

"Orang-orang desa menjumpainya di ladang karet dua hari setelahnya."

"Setelah dua hari?"

Air mengangguk.

"Aku sama penduduk desa udah mencarinya di mana-mana..sehinggalah ada orang yang kebetulannya lewat di kawasan bukit itu. Lagian tempatnya jauh, kak. Gak ada sesiapa yang berani masuk ke ladang itu lagi. Tidak terurus."

Blaze tampak diam berpikir.

'Ngapain pula ayah ke situ? Apa ada yang berniat mahu bunuh...ah gak mungkin. Ayah kan cuma seorang penyadap karet dan tukang papan..'

Cerita Air membuat dadanya bertambah sesak menahan marah. Kepalanya bertambah sakit dan pusing. Rasa amarahnya memuncak hingga membuat otaknya menggelegak. Tidak sadar, dia berkeringat.

"Apa kakak gak baca koran? Beritanya kan udah keluar..ada gambar Ayah," ujar Air sambil memandang wajah Blaze yang berkeringat.

"Polisi lagi siasat," tokok Air.

Blaze menggeleng lemah,"Mungkin tersilap orang. Mungkin orang lagi berburu, lalu tersilap tembak."

"Hmm.." Air hanya bergumam pasrah.

.

.

.

"Air ke mana?" tanya Blaze pada Ibu. Dia barusan ingin mengajak adiknya itu ke ladang. Namun kelibat adiknya tidak ditemukan.

"Lagi sholat di kamar," jawab Ibu.

"Kamu udah sholat?" tanya ibunya.

Blaze termangu. Sholat? Sejak kapan dirinya sholat?

"Nantilah," Blaze berdalih.

Selepas makan tengah hari, Blaze memutuskan untuk keluar bersiar di halaman rumahnya sendirian. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat pohon-pohon buah yang dahulunya baru ditanam di belakang rumahnya. Kini ia pasti sudah tumbuh merimbun, berbuah dan bisa dipanjat. Semua itu menyadarkan betapa telah lama sekali dia meninggalkan rumah.

Namun aneh, dia tercium bau busuk. Dia menapak menerusi denai-denai yang kecil, sehingga akhirnya membawanya ke ladang karet lama di belakang rumahnya. Dia masih ingat, ladang itu pernah dikerjakan oleh ayahnya tetapi kini ia tampak tidak terurus. Duri-duri serta pohon-pohon liar menjalar di mana-mana.

Sedang leka mengenang kisah lama, tiba-tiba pokok disekitarnya berguncang bagaikan ditimpa ribut. Lamunannya terus mati. Langit dilihatnya begitu gelap. Apa hari mahu hujan?

Entah kenapa, hati Blaze menjadi gementar.

Bau busuk itu kembali menusuk hidungnya.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak.

Sesuatu sedang memerhatikannya.

.

.

 _ **Ngehehehe~To Be Con.**_

* * *

 **Akhirnya chapter ini bisa ku-update pantas!**

 **Kali ini sedikit angst..atau kurang ya 'feel'nya di bahagian pertemuan? Lepas ini apa ya?**

 **Banyak lagi chapter lain yang lebih seru menanti~ /diem!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Night

**NEXT~!**

* * *

Entah apa maksudnya, hati Blaze gementar hebat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak. Serempak itu juga bau busuk itu kembali. Dia terasa seperti ada sesuatu di situ, namun dia benar-benar tidak pasti. Lalu dia menoleh ke kiri.

Di celah-celah pohon karet, matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh manusia yang berdiri tegak tidak bergerak. Dia terheran-heran lalu langkahnya tanpa disedari cuba mendekati sosok itu. Semakin hampir, hingga langkahnya terhenti.

Dia melopong, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kak!"

Panggilan itu meyebabkan tubuh Blaze hilang kawalan. Dia jatuh terduduk, pantatnya menghantam akar-akar di atas tanah. Dia semakin bingung.

"Kak Api kenapa?" tanya Air polos. Dia membantu Blaze bangun.

Blaze tercengang apabila menyadari siapa yang ada di sisinya. Dia laju menoleh semula berkali-kali ke arah tadi, namun sosok tubuh yang menggerunkan tadi sudah hilang.

Langsung dia megusap mukanya yang kini sejuk seperti batu. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi? Manusia? Hewan? Setan?

"Kakak..kenapa?" soal Air lagi.

"Gak ada apa-apa," Blaze menggeleng. Mahu diceritakan, dia khawatir Air tidak akan percaya.

"Kamu pula ngapain di sini? Bikin kakak kaget.." Blaze mengurut dadanya.

"Ibu cari kakak. Ayo pulang, ini udah senja dan hari mau hujan."

Blaze terus pergi dengan pantas, sepantas debaran di dadanya. Anehnya,apabila dia keluar dari kebuh karet itu, cuaca cukup panas. Kembali cerah.

Batinnya terus menyoal apa yang berlaku tadi. Dia tidak bisa menghapuskan bayangan orang tua tidak berwajah di matanya. Wajah yang hancur dimakan ulat.

Dia terasa mual.

.

.

.

.

"Api ke mana tadi?" tanya ibunya khawatir sebaik mendapati mereka tiba di hadapan pintu terengah-engah.

Hatinya gusar melihat wajah Blaze yang pucat.

Rasa seram sejuk masih berbekas. Malah bulu kuduknya masih menegak. Hendak diceritakan kepada sesiapa, dia bukanlah anak yang cengeng. Mungkin tadi dia berkhayal. Terlalu banyak yang difikirkan.

"Kebun itu sudah lama tidak ada yang merawat. Gak usah pergi lagi, bahaya.." nasehat ibunya.

Blaze mengangguk. Rasa debar ditambah lelahnya masih tak kunjung hilang.

Terasa tempat itu berubah total, tidak sama lagi. Padahal dahulu di masa kecilnya, dia banyak menghabiskan masa di situ. Malah tadi dia ingin terus lanjut berjalan sehingga sampai di kawasan rawa. Sesekali dia pernah mengikut ayahnya atau bermain bersama teman-temannya dahulu.

"Tutup pintunya, nak. Udah senja," tegur ibunya melihat dia terus melamun sambil berdiri di situ.

Air pula sudah lama kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Mana mungkin kakak mahu ke rumah kakek berpakaian kayak gitu?" komentar Air melihat Blaze yang menyarungkan sehelai kaos tipis ke tubuhnya.

Mereka akan melawat ke rumah Tok Aba, orang tua yang digelar kakek oleh mereka.

"Kak Api gak bawa baju Melayu?" tanya Air.

Dengan berat hati, Blaze menggeleng. Masa dia punya? Dia sudah lama meninggalkan segala tradisi itu. Kehidupan barunya tidak memerlukan baju Melayu, sarung pelikat, peci, sejadah dan segala apa yang pernah ada. Kehidupannya kini mengajarnya tentang pistol, bom, pisau, cambuk dan segala macam kesakitan.

"Kakak pakai aja bajuku."

Air mengeluarkan sepasang baju Melayu berwarna hijau terang dari lemari bajunya. Bajunya masih baharu. Dihulurkannya kepada Blaze.

"Ini bagus banget...mahu dipakai semasa lebaran ya?" soal Blaze kagum. Jika dipakai sekalipun, ukurannya masih pas untuk tubuhnya biarpun Air terlihat lebih tinggi namun sedikit kurus berbanding dirinya.

"Gak apa-apa. Kakak pakai aja dulu. Ayo, cepat!"

"Kita udah mahu pergi?"

"Iyaaa...!" Air berkacak pinggang.

"Mau naik apa?"

"Mobilmu," mata Air melirik ke arah luar. Dia tersenyum, penuh harap.

Blaze mengeluh.

.

.

.

.

Blaze dan Air tiba di rumah tua itu. Kehadiran keduanya yang menaiki Audi hitam memang tampak menarik perhatian.

Orang tua itu terpinga-pinga muncul di ambang pintu. Dia terkejut melihat dua orang pemuda yang turun dari mobil. Seorang dikenalnya, manakala seorang lagi?

Blaze pula terasa gugup.

"I-Ini..?" soal Tok Aba heran.

"Ini Kak Api, kek." jawab Air tersenyum lebar.

"Api?" Tok Aba terlonjak kaget.

Lantas dia memeluk pemuda itu. Dia merangkul tubuh pemuda itu sambil menatap wajah dan matanya dalam-dalam.

"Kamu balik juga ya.." tangis Tok Aba.

Blaze tersenyum tipis. Walaupun dia terasa tersindir dengan ungkapan itu, dia terpaksa menghadapinya dengan sabar.

"Berapa lama kamu pulang?"

"Dua atau tiga hari aja. Kakek sihat?"

Blaze berusaha berlagak tenang. Padahal di hati, saking gugupnya, ingin saja dia berlari pulang ke Kuala Lumpur ketika ini.

" _Alhamdulillah_. Nanti kita bicara lagi, selepas sholat Isyak kita ketemu semula. Sekarang atok ingin ke masjid."

"Bisa kami ikut?" tanya Air senag.

"Boleh..."

Blaze meneguk ludah.

.

.

.

.

Berada di masjid, buat dia merasa resah. Terasa sekujur tubuhnya yang kotor tidak pantas berada di tempat suci itu. Malah, kakinya gementaran sebaik menginjak pintu masuk.

"Wudhu dulu, kak."

Blaze hanya mengikuti langkah Air, tanpa disedarinya. Keran air diputar, megalirkan air ledeng yang deras.

Dia sempat merenung wajahnya di cermin yang retak dua. Dia seperti melihat wajahnya yang asing. Wajah yang penuh pura-pura. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan. Dialah manusia dua nama, dua jiwa.

Masa terus berlalu. Ternyata sepanjang tempoh antara waktu Maghrib dan waktu Isyak terasa amat panjang bagi Blaze. Setiap kali bacaan ayat dan tazkirah oleh Pak Imam bagaikan api kecil yang membakar tubuhnya. Dia berasa panas dan gementar. Untunglah penyiksaan itu berakhir juga.

Air dan Blaze yang menanti di tangga masjid hanya memerhati jamaah yang beransur pergi.

"Nanti kita ketemu di rumahku," pesan Tok Aba.

"Eh? Kakek gak mahu pulang bareng? Naik mobil dong sama kami.." pinta Air.

"Gak apa-apa, kakek punya sepeda."

Mendengar jawaban itu, kedua pemuda itu berpamitan sebelum menaiki mobil.

Namun, mobil yang dinaiki mereka berselisih dengan sebuah mobil Volkswagen.

.

.

.

.

Sebaik sahaja mobil itu memasuki perkarangan masjid yang tidak begitu luas, turun dua orang pria paruh baya.

Tok Aba yang baru ingin menaiki sepedanya tercengang.

"Kalian?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Ya iyalah, siapa lagi?" ujar Adu Du.

"Kami ingin mengajak seluruh penduduk desa ke pesta kami nanti," ujar Probe tersenyum lebar.

"Pesta? Pesta apaan?" tanya Tok Aba heran.

"Pesta besar-besaran!" seru Probe.

"Buat apa? Siapa yang ingin menikah?" soal Tok Aba.

"Bukan pesta pernikahan."

"Terus?"

"Pesta buat keponakanku, si Boboibot."

Tok Aba makin dibuat bingung.

"Dia bakal menggantikan kepala desa yang lama. Istiadat pelantikannya lagi beberapa hari.."

Adu Du menghulurkan kado jemputan, "Sampaikan sama penduduk yang lain..Biar ramai yang hadir."

Tok Aba terdiam, setelahnya menegur apabila mereka mahu pergi.

"Adu Du."

Yang di panggil menoleh.

"Kamu udah pikir habis-habis soal keputusanmu?"

"Keputusan apa?"

"Soal pelantikan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?!" suara Adu Du meninggi.

"Soal itu aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantah. Tetapi biarlah dilakukan dengan cara yang benar. Kumohon kalian jauhilah segala macam acara yang khurafat itu...ia salah."

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Adu Du.

"Apa kau bilang? Khurafat? Heh, orang desa. Keturunanmu. Tidak habis-habis iri.." balas Adu Du sambil menggeleng. Probe di sisinya hanya diam.

Tak lama, mereka langsung menaiki mobil meninggalkan perkarangan masjid.

Tok Aba hanya mampu menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Blaze dan Air tiba di rumah Tok Aba.

Mereka menunggu seketika sehingga orang tua itu datang dengan sepedanya.

"Naiklah," sila Tok Aba.

Di tangannya, ada beberapa bungkus nasi hasil sedekah para jamaah.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

Kedua-duanya menggeleng.

"Kalian pasti lapar, sudahlah...makan dahulu. Terutama kamu, Api. Pasti capek sejak pulang ke sini."

Blaze mengangguk, namun dia segan-segan.

Sebelum sempat Blaze menyuap nasi ke mulutnya, Air menyikut lengannya.

"Baca doa dulu," tegurnya.

Muka Blaze memerah.

Kedua tangannya diangkat, walaupun dia berdoa dalam ingat-tidak-ingat.

Disela-sela makan, Tok Aba mengangkat bicara.

"Apa besok kamu masih ada di sini, Api?"

Sejujurnya, dia mahu meninggalkan mereka secepat mungkin. Namun apabila terpandang adiknya, dia berasa tidak tega pula.

"Kakak belum pulang besok, kan? Gak apa-apa kan?"

Blaze hanya mengangguk.

"Besok malam Kakek harap kalian bisa ke rumahku," Tok Aba bersuara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Blaze setelah menelan kunyahan.

"Datang aja ke mari, pasti ramai kok." ujar Tok Aba misterius. Dia tersenyum.

Air dan Blaze saling memandang sesama sendiri, lalu membalas tatapan orang tua itu.

.

.

.

.

Mercedes hitam itu baru ingin membelok masuk ke jalan yang memasuki Desa Rintis.

Kalau bukan karena suhu enjin mobilnya naik mendadak, tidaklah dia terpaksa berhenti agak lama di pinggir jalan itu.

Mujurlah tadi ada montir yang bisa dihubungi. Sempat dia membenarkan kipas radiator yang gagal berfungsi. Gara-gara itu, dia terlewat sampai ke kampung.

Jam yang melingkar ditangannya dipandang sekilas. Matanya berat. Namun tempat tujunya belum terlihat. Sesekali dia menghela napas berat.

Dia terus memaksa dirinya mengemudi di tengah larut malam begini. Rumah itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter sahaja lagi. Dari jauh kedua matanya menatap lama pintu rumah yang bisa dilihat dari jarak jauh.

Sedikit lagi..

Anehnya kendaraannya bergerak terlampau perlahan. Dia coba memecut sekuat hati namun mobilnya terus bergerak perlahan. Semakin perlahan.

Pandangannya diluruskan ke arah jalan. Gelap namun lengang tanpa kenderaan di hadapan. Dia satu-satunya di situ.

Seketika mobilnya terasa bergegar. Kemudiannya terasa berat.

"Urgghh..rosak apa lagi?!" Halilintar menggerutu kesal, membanting stir dengan penuh frustasi. Topinya dilepas.

Bunyi klakson mobilnya memecah kesunyian larut malam di jalan itu.

Napasnya sesak memikirkan macam-macam kemungkinan. Mahu berhenti sebentar untuk keluar memeriksa, dia tidak berani. Dia tidak ada pilihan. Dia samaada terbebani atau dihalangi sesuatu di jalan. Apa-apapun setelah tiba nanti baru dia bisa memeriksa kondisi mobilnya.

Mobilnya dipaksa 'merangkak' hingga sampai ke halaman rumah.

Sesampainya di situ, enjin mobil dimatikan. Lalu di saat dia membetulkan kaca spion, dia melopong. Sontak matanya membulat kaget. Raut wajahnya berubah sejuk.

Dia berlari keluar menutup pintu mobil dengan kencang.

Sesudah membuka kunci rumah, dia langsung menerpa masuk. Nafasnya yang tercungap sempat diatur.

Dia berharap penumpang yang begitu ramai menumpang mobilnya tadi sudah pergi jauh. Hanya perasaannya atau apa, matanya sempat menangkap bahawa semua penumpang tadi tidak berkepala.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya..

"GYAHAHAHA..udah kubilang cerita itu benar!" Iwan tertawa puas, setelah melihat wajah Halilintar yang pucat bercerita.

Iwan juga pernah mengalaminya. Keretanya juga pernah 'ditumpang'.

Halilintar mendelik tajam. Mereka lagi berbual di atas tangga.

"Jam berapa kamu sampai?" tanya Tok Aba pada Halilintar setelah keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Jam satu dini hari."

Halilintar awalnya tidak berniat untuk masuk. Dia sekedar ingin berjumpa lelaki tua itu. Dia sudah muncul di hadapan rumah Tok Aba seawal pagi.

Setelah tidak bisa melelapkan mata semalaman, dia memutus untuk ke situ secepat mungkin.

"Udah sarapan?"

"Belum."

Masih berpakaian yang sama sejak semalam, dia mengetatkan jaketnya, dingin.

Tok Aba khawatir melihat Halilintar yang sepertinya sakit. Wajahnya pucat. Dihulurnya secangkir teh panas untuk pemuda itu.

"Makasih." Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

"Um..Kakek," Halilintar ingin bertanya, namun tertahan.

Tok Aba mengernyit.

"...tidak jadi ah."

Iwan terkikik.

"Dia ternampak setan malam ta-aduh!" Iwan meringis apabila Halilintar menyepak kakinya.

Namun jauh di sudut hati, Halilintar mengharap Tok Aba mepercayai kata-katanya.

"Setan?" tanya Tok Aba, lalu Halilintar menceritakannya. Untung dia tidak ditertawakan.

"Kakek juga pernah melihatnya semasa pulang dari masjid. Udah beberapa kali.."

Mulut Halilintar sedikit terbuka, namun ditutup semula. Dia terdiam sesaat.

"Kakek rasa ini ada hubungannya sama pelantikan itu?" tanya Halilintar perlahan.

Tok Aba tidak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, gak usah dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kalian membantuku untuk majelis nanti malam," Tok Aba mengalih pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

Blaze, Air dan ibunya tiba di rumah Tok Aba. Blaze menghentikan mobilnya berhampiran sebatang pohon. Beberapa buah kereta diparkir di halaman rumah menyebabkan halaman itu tampak sesak dari biasanya. Tidak jauh di sana terlihat Tok Aba berbual-bual sebaik menyambut kedatangan Pak Imam dengan Pak Siak.

Blaze menghitung, tidak ramai dari sepuluh orang termasuk dirinya. Dia mula resah. Dia berharap dia tidak dipinta melakukan apa-apa, bisa sakit perutnya nanti jika disuruh mengetuai bacaan doa selamat.

Malam itu, mereka ingin mengadakan majelis tahlil serta bacaan doa selamat untuk kesejahteraan desa mereka sempena ulang tahun penubuhannya ratusan tahun dahulu.

Tok Aba mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Di sisi pintu, Iwan tersenyum ke arah Air dan ibunya.

Namun apabila terlihat seorang lagi pemuda menyusul di punggung mereka, dia terheran-heran lalu bertanya,"Siapa dia tante?"

"Oh..dia Api. Kakaknya Air," balas Ibu sambil tersenyum.

"He? Air punya kakak? Kenapa tak pernah dibilang?" Pemuda yang hampir seumuran dengan Air menepuk pundak Air perlahan.

"Kak Api baru pulang, kok. Selama ini dia kerja dan tinggal di KL," ucap Air.

"Oh..." angguk Iwan.

"Hali mana? Sepatutnya kan dia sudah pulang semalam?" tanya Ibu pada Tok Aba.

"Ada, kok. Rasanya tadi dia di dapur, sebentar ya..kupanggilkan."

.

.

.

.

"Halilintar?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Dia lagi sibuk mencuci gelas-gelas yang berdebu untuk digunakan semasa acara makan-makan sebentar lagi.

"Oh, kakek. Ada cangkir-cangkir yang retak, apa kuharus-"

"Ikut sama kakek ke depan. Di situ ada banyak lagi 'cangkir'," pintas Tok Aba dengan nada bercanda.

"-Hah?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kakek kenalkan."

"Siapa? Kalau kakek mau cari cewek lagi untukku aku gak mahu terima.."

"Bukan, kali ini bukan cewek. Laki-laki.."

"Siapa?" kali ini dia benar-benar tertanya.

"Api."

"Api?" Halilintar mengernyit. Dia tidak perlu merasa heran atau aneh mendengar nama seperti itu karena nama seperti itu memang sudah lama diguna pakai keturunannya sejak zaman-berzaman lagi. Termasuk dirinya.

Lalu dia mengeringkan jarinya yang basah, masih sedikit berbusa sabun di ujung kaosnya.

"Ikut saja sama kakek ke sana...Bisa kamu kenal-kenal. Dia baru saja pulang."

Dengan berat hati, dia mengikut saja lelaki tua itu berjumpa orang yang dimaksudkan.

.

.

.

.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, muncul Tok Aba bersama seorang pemuda bertampang dingin dari pintu dapur.

Pemuda itu bertubuh biasa-biasa namun tegap. Semakin menghampiri, rupanya dia lebih tinggi dari yang disangkakan.

Dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang yang ditarik ke siku, matanya 'tenggelam' di balik topi yang depannya sedikit hampir menghala ke bawah. Kesan bercak basah tampak di mana-mana pada bahagian kaosnya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana selututnya.

Halilintar mungkin tampak comot malam ini namun Blaze yakin pemuda tampan itu lebih berpelajaran dari dirinya..

Halilintar menatap orang-orang yang ada di depannya satu persatu. Mula-mula direnung wajah Tok Aba, lalu beralih menatap Air.

Air diam tidak berkutik. Dia menunduk. Sejujurnya dia takut dipandang Halilintar sebegitu. Membuat hatinya bergelojak.

Kemudian mata ruby Halilintar tertumpu pada pemuda beriris oranye.

Air terus melarikan diri ke arah orang ramai.

Semoga sahaja kakaknya tidak apa-apa.

Adik sialan, ditinggalkan kakaknya sendirian berhadapan orang ini.

Blaze cuba tersenyum apabila dihadapkan dengan lelaki itu. Tangannya disimpul ke belakang untuk menghilangkan kejanggalan apabila lelaki itu terus menatapnya remeh.

"Hali, ini anak pertama tante. Sepupumu juga," ujar Ibu tersenyum bangga.

Tanpa memandang Blaze, Halilintar tersenyum tipis lalu tangannya dihulurkan.

Dengan gementar, dia menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu sambil tersenyum kekok. Dia menjabat tangan Halilintar yang dingin, keras dan kaku itu penuh janggal.

"Kerja di mana sekarang?" tanya Halilintar acuh-tidak-acuh.

"KL," jawab Blaze pendek.

"KL? Di daerah mana? Aku cuma di Bangi. Nanti bisa kita keluar minum-minum.." ucap Halilintar sinis.

Blaze meneguk ludah.

"Gombak, tapi tinggal di Bukit Tinggi."

"Oh, Gombak. Itu sudah di luar KL," balas Halilintar sambil menyeringai.

Kini Blaze tahu, Halilintar sebenarnya tidak tinggal di kampung, sama sepertinya. Dari tatapan maut Halilintar yang disadarinya, dia tahu lelaki itu tidak meyukainya.

Tok Aba terbatuk-batuk kecil untuk memecahkan kejanggalan di antara mereka.

"Yah begitu dong...kan bagus kalau lebih ramai anak muda di kampung. Lebih meriah," ucap Tok Aba.

Blaze berpaling dari tatapan tajam Halilintar. Dia menghela nafas lega. Dia juga tidak suka kalau banyak sekali disoal sama lelaki itu. Bahkan dia juga tidak pernah ingin sama sekali untuk minum-minum sama Halilintar. Orang seperti itu dirasakan tidak sesuai menjadi temannya, begitu juga dirasakan di hati Halilintar. Namun di depan Tok Aba dia terpaksa ikut sahaja kehendak lelaki itu.

Kemudian Tok Aba dan ibunya kelihatan serius berbincang sesuatu.

Blaze semakin bingung. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu hal teramat besar yang tidak diketahuinya..?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yiiieeeee~**

 **Hali muncul dan dia dikerjain! xD *tebar bunga***

 **Stay tune for more chapters in this absurd story^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicious

Tak lama kemudian, Air kembali menatang nampan yang berisi beberapa cangkir kopi setelah selesai acara tahlil dan doa selamat. Dia turut menghidangkan beberapa potong kue di atas piring kepada qariah masjid yang hadir malam itu.

"Salam takziah atas kematian ayahmu. Semoga bersabar ya, nak," ucap seorang pria tua kepada anak yang dipanggil Air.

Air mengangguk pilu lalu membawa nampan ke dapur.

Sementara itu, Blaze termenung menghadap pintu. Lalu didekatnya ke pintu lalu turun ke tangga untuk mengambil angin. Sejak tadi dia merasa panas. Angin malam menghembus dingin di luar.

Suasana masih sibuk di dalam rumah. Orang ramai lalu-lalang, sedikit ramai berbanding pada awal dia datang ke sini.

Sekarang hampir jam sepuluh. Acara makan-makan sepatutnya sudah bermula sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun dia belum mahu makan.

Setelah lapar, baru dia ingin masuk semula ke dalam rumah.

Namun malangnya, sebaik dia menaiki tangga dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa nampan. Lantas nampan yang dibawa gadis itu terbalik lalu menghantam tubuhnya. Blaze pula hilang keseimbangan lalu terjatuh tiga anak tangga ke belakang.

Prang! Sraap! Bunyi cangkir pecah, air panas yang menyimbah serta pekik seseorang yang sedang kesakitan mengagetkan sesiapapun yang berada di situ.

Kedua-duanya jatuh bertindih, langsung tubuh kedua-duanya basah kuyup.

Terengah-engah kesakitan, Blaze menyapu mukanya yang basah disiram teh panas. Walaupun dia biasa dibantai sewaktu berlatih Muay Thai bersama Taufan, rasa panas dan saking sakitnya tetap bisa dirasa.

Blaze mengerang kesakitan. Dari posisinya yang meniarap, kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat siapa yang ditabrak tadi.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya apabila sosok itu dikenalinya.

'Yaya?' batinnya sambil mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

"Ma-maafkan aku...aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Maaf," Gadis berjilbab merah jambu itu berkali-kali meminta maaf sambil menggeleng. Wajahnya merah menahan malu. Dia menggigit bibirnya yang basah. Dia juga terkejut tadi. Dia mengalihkan tubuhya yang menimpa tubuh Blaze.

Seketika dada Blaze berdebar. Mengapa Yaya ada di situ? Bukankah dia lagi ada di kota..yang menegurnya tempoh hari? Apa Yaya tahu pekerjaannya? Apa Yaya sudah atau bakal membuka mulut pada penduduk desa?

"Ka-kapan kamu pulang?" tanya Blaze gementar. Blaze tidak jadi hendak marah apabila melihat jirannya itu.

"Oh, tadi. Tadi petang. Maaf aku belum sempat menegurmu, aku lagi sibuk memasak di dapur sejak tadi.."

Blaze menatap gadis itu lama.

Gadis itu tidak paham maksud tatapan itu.

"Astaga! Yaya! Api! Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Ibu dan Tok Aba khawatir sebaik melihat mereka di bawah tangga.

Blaze cuba untuk bangun sambil memegang kakinya yang sakit.

"Yaya tak apa-apa, tante, kakek. Engg..aku masuk dulu ganti baju, permisi.." ucap Yaya lalu menghilang.

Blaze merasa malu dan bersalah menatap semua yang ada di situ.

"Gak apa-apa, kamu kan gak sengaja." Ibu menghulurkan sehelai handuk pada Blaze.

Air tiba lalu menopang tubuh kakaknya agar bisa bangun.

"Kakimu terkilir?" tanya Ibu prihatin.

Blaze mengangguk lemah.

Ibu mendudukkan Blaze di atas kursi di ruang tamu.

"Air, ambilkan ibu ubat salap," perintah Ibu kepada sang anak. Air menurut lalu kembali dengan sebotol ubat, lalu ubat itu dioles mulus di kaki kiri Blaze yang membengkak.

Walaupun dia ingin membantah, namun dia tiada pilihan. Blaze harap kakinya bisa cepat sembuh pagi besok. Secepatnya dia ingin pulang besok juga karena tidak tahan berada di situ terlalu lama. Dia kurang selesa dilayan begitu baik oleh orang-orang di situ. Itu hanya membuatnya bertambah siksa.

"Kamu juga belum makan bukan? Biar ibu ambilkan.."

Melihat ibunya datang membawa sepiring nasi, hatinya bertambah sayu. Hatinya berbelah-belah.

Hampir tengah malam setelah segalanya selesai, Tok Aba menghantar mereka pulang.

Di sebalik kejadian itu, sepasang mata memerhatikannya tidak senang.

.

.

.

.

"Api," panggil ibunya.

"Iya, bu?"

"Nanti kalau terdengar apa-apa bunyi, jangan sesekali buka pintu. Buat gak tahu aja," pesan ibunya.

Blaze penasaran. Bunyi? Bunyi apa? Akibat kecapekan, dia membiarkan sahaja lalu terlena.

Namun, bunyi yang ditunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya datang.

Mata Blaze terbuka luas. Latihan keras yang pernah dijalaninya selama ini menjadikan pendengarannya lebih tajam. Dia lebih peka terhadap bunyi dan pergerakan.

Blaze menahan napas. Bunyi itu semakin jelas dan kuat bermain di telinganya. Seolah-olah berada sangat hampir dengannya.

Kedengarannya seperti ada sesuatu yang menginjak tanah rumahnya. Lantai rumahnya sedikit bergetar lalu bunyi napas yang tercungap-cungap. Bunyinya seperti hewan liar yang menderam marah. Akhirnya dinding rumahnya kedengaran seperti dicakar-cakar.

Blaze menajamkan pendengarannya. Ada pergerakan diluar rumahnya. Seseorang atau sesuatu sedang mendekati pintu.

Napasnya tercekat.

Dia terus mengamati.

Langsung...

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Matanya melotot ke atas seperti ada sesuatu yang memanjat atap rumahnya. Tiba-tiba juga bunyi itu hilang diganti bunyi cakaran berhampiran tempat tidurnya. Dadanya berdebar kencang apabila matanya melihat sesosok tubuh berjalan mendekatinya. Tinggi dan hitam.

Tanpa berpikir lagi refleks dia mengayunkan kaki kirinya lalu melibas sosok itu. Tubuh itu tumbang akibat terjangannya yang kuat. Lantai papan rumah itu berdentum bersama jeritan yang menyakitkan.

Mata Blaze membelalak.

"Air!" jerit Blaze, syok.

Dia terduduk. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka yang diterjang itu ialah adiknya.

"Aduh..." Air meringis sambil memegang lututnya yang sakit.

Lantas kekacauan di situ mengagetkan Ibunya yang lagi tidur lalu dia bergegas ke situ.

.

.

.

.

"Karena itulah orang-orang di sini udah ramai yang berpindah," ucap Ibu tiba-tiba.

Cahaya lampu menyala samar-samar. Bunyi-bunyi aneh tadi sudahpun hilang. Belum juga..Tinggal bunyi ayam menggelupur yang sepertinya diterkam sesuatu. Blaze makin bingung.

Air mengoles sedikit ubat di lututnya sambil menahan sakit.

Mata Blaze berkelip-kelip belum dapat menerima apa yang dimaksudkan ibunya. Otaknya ligat memikir. Sesekali dia menoleh ke arah Air dengan penuh simpati. Perbuatannya benar-benar tidak disengajakan. Dia terlalu kaget tadi.

"Sudah lama perkara ini berlaku. Almarhum ayahmu juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi sekarang keadannya makin memburuk. Setiap malam 'benda' itu datang ke sini," sambung ibunya.

Blaze resah. Apa sebenarnya yang berlaku?

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Blaze.

"Sejak kepala desa meninggal. Dahulu juga pernah berlaku tetapi makin memburuk apabila ayahmu pula meninggal. Sebelum ini kami hanya mendengar dari mulut-mulut penduduk desa. Benda itu datangnya setiap malam. Kurasa ayahmu juga Tok Aba tahu soal ini, namun tidak mahu bercerita. Mungkin gak mahu kami takut," cerita ibunya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berpindah aja?" tanya Blaze menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Ayah gak benarkan," kali ini Air pula yang menjawab.

"Tapi ayah kan sudah gak ada," ujar Blaze, hampir membentak. Dia sudah mula khawatir sama keselamatan ibu dan adiknya. Napasnya diatur semula.

Dia merasa keputusan ayahnya itu tidak adil. Sungguh mementingkan diri.

"Memang ayah gak ada, tapi-" balas Air namun terhenti.

"Tapi apa?!" soal Blaze tidak puas hati.

"Ayah bilang, mungkin suatu hari nanti kakak akan pulang."

Blaze merasa terpukul. Dia terduduk, tidak mengangkat muka. Hatinya yang tersentuh coba dibujuk oleh egonya sendiri. Kesedihan itu coba diusir sepenuh hati. Egonya masih belum bisa memaafkan orang tuanya itu. Karena dialah, dia harus menghadapi hidup yang begitu sukar. Harus mengemis, mencuri dan makan nasi basi. Semua itu salah ayahnya. Malah awalnya dia menganggotai Kumpulan Wun Tai hanya untuk mendapatkan perlindungan.

Tanpa dukungan sesiapa, dia mungkin sudah lama tidak bernyawa. Di kota batu itu ada sisi hidupnya yang liar, yang hitam dan kejam. Sisi yang tidak pernah dilihat sesetengah orang kecuali manusia sepertinya. Dia bisa hidup bebas, dia mahukan itu setelah sekian lama dikongkong ayahnya.

"Kalau Kak Api mahu, kakak bisa langsung bertanya sama kakek besok," ujar Air sambil menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Kita tidur bareng ya, kak. Di luar sini aja, lebih dingin. " ujar Air lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal.

Blaze tersenyum tawar.

Setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah, malam itu baru mereka bisa tidur sama-sama di ruang tamu itu.

Namun, mata Blaze tidak bisa terlelap. Wajah ayahnya terbayang di mata. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaannya luluh. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka Ayah menunggunya pulang, dia pikir dia sudah lama diusir sepanjang hidup orang tua itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa dihimpit sesuatu. Punggungnya terasa hangat. Tengkuknya disentuh sama sesuatu yang kasar. Terdengar juga bunyi orang tua yang menarik napasnya dengan payah beserta bau yang teramat busuk. Sontak dia menoleh. Samar-samar dia melihat laki-laki tua tidak berwajah berbaring di sisinya.

"WAARGHH!"

Blaze terjerit lalu melanggar Air di sebelahnya yang tidur terlentang. Air terjaga.

"Kenapa, kak?" tanya Air dengan wajah khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Blaze mengurut dada.

"Gak ada apa-apa."

Lalu dia langsung tidur memeluk tubuh adiknya yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau Api mau tahu, nanti malam selepas Isyak, kakek akan membawamu ke suatu tempat. Nah, di sana kita bisa ngomong panjang."

Dengan kakinya yang masih sakit, Blaze berjalan susah-payah sambil mengheret sebelah kakinya yang sakit. Dia ingin bertemu Tok Aba di rumahnya keesokan pagi untuk bertanya seperti dicadangkan Air.

Namun, jawapan yang didapatkan adalah hampa. Dia harus menunggu lagi.

Sewaktu makan siang, dia berbicara sama ibunya.

"Malam ini kakek mengajakku ke ujung desa."

"Ujung desa? Yang mana satu? Daerah yang ada sungai atau ujung bukit?"

"Gak tahu. Api disuruh ikut aja."

Ibunya terdiam, teringat sesuatu.

"Kalau gak salah, tempat itu biasa dikunjungi kakek sama ayahmu. Cuma mereka sama beberapa orang lain aja yang tahu tempat ibu tak begitu tahu, ayah tidak pernah bilang dengan tepat."

Dahi Blaze berkerut.

"Ibu gak tahu? Yang benar aja.."

Ternyata ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari pengetahuan ibunya. Apa almarhum ayahnya sengaja tidak mahu beritahu?

Ibunya menggeleng, "Ibu benar-benar gak tahu, nak. Ayah cuma bilang di hujung kampung."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di situ?" Blaze heran. Apalah yang menjadi rahasia besar bangat yang mahu disembunyikan ayahnya?

"Setahuku, mereka berlatih silat."

"Silat?" Blaze semakin bingung, dia tercengang.

"Entahlah...tapi ibu punya firasat bahawa ada hal lain yang mereka lakukan."

'Hal lain? Aduh..ini semakin rumit dan misterius sahaja. Serius banget,' Blaze membatin.

"Kalau kamu benar-benar penasaran, ya sudah ikut sahaja kakekmu."

Blaze tak punya pilihan lagi. Dia harus bersabar menunggu nanti malam untuk mendapatkan kepastian. Rahsia apa-apaan itu? Aneh juga.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar mencuci tangan. Disebabkan dia tinggal sendirian sejak pulang, dia diajak makan siang. Pada awalnya dia segan kerana Yaya dan ibunya juga dijemput. Namun apalah salahnya..lagian mereka juga di bawah satu keluarga. Setelah selesai makan siangnya, dia kembali duduk di meja makan menatap Tok Aba. Sementara itu Yaya sama ibunya mencuci piring di wastafel.

"Apa benar malam ini kita mahu membawa Api ke sana?" soal Halilintar sambil merenung tajam wajah tua Tok Aba.

"Malam ini kita punya latihan, bukan? Kita bawa aja dia ke sana," balas Tok Aba.

"Tumben dia pulang. Semasa paman meninggal dulu, tidak pula dia pulang." ujar Halilintar.

Dia merasa ada yang tidak kena apabila terpandang wajah Blaze. Hatinya tidak selesa apabila Tok Aba selalu bercerita soal lelaki yang muncul selepas 10 tahun menghilang.

"Itu tidak menjadi soal. Yang penting dia sudah kembali. Kembali meneruskan usaha pamanmu," ucap Tok Aba.

"Entahlah..aku gak yakin. Anak kota seperti dia pasti gak akan percaya," ujar Halilintar jujur dan pasrah.

Tok Aba mengeluh kecil.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia hanya pulang mahu merebut harta ayahnya? Atau pasal projek kerajaan-" curiga Halilintar dipintas Tok Aba.

"Hali.."

Halilintar mendengus.

"Bukan apa, kek. Aku cuma pengen mengingatkan, orang seperti itu tidak bisa terlalu diharapkan. Kalau dia gak sanggup, kita juga yang kecewa."

"Dia akan tolong kita."

"Kakek yakin?"

"Pamanmu mati dibunuh. Ujung-ujung hatinya pasti punya dendam sama kematian ayahnya.."

Halilintar terdiam. Sekeras manapun dia coba membujuk, kalau namanya sudah punya pendirian, kakeknya pasti begitu. Apa yang penting, dia sudah beri amaran awal. Dan dia yakin apa yang dikhawatirkannya benar.

.

.

.

.

"Yaya, apa kamu gak apa-apa?" tegur Halilintar berpapasan dengan gadis itu di jalan.

Yaya mematikan langkah. Dia merenung wajah Halilintar sekilas.

"Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Kudengar kau jatuh tadi malam. Apa si Api menyakitimu?" Halilintar memicingkan mata.

Yaya tertawa, namun sedikit malu.

"Aku baik-baik aja. Tapi Api..yah kakinya sakit dong."

Halilintar menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

'Ngapain pula aku tanya?' batinnya grogi.

"Malam ini kita ada latihan. Kamu bisa mengajak Ying jika kamu mahu," ujar Halilintar sebelum beredar menaiki sepeda motornya.

Yaya memandang punggung Halilintar yang menghilang bersama deruman enjin yang kuat. Senyumnya meleret.

Diam-diam dia me-ehem, -ngagumi sosok itu.

Malam ini mereka punya latihan, jadi mereka berpeluang bertemu lagi sama lelaki itu setelah lama tidak ketemu, semenjak dirinya mula bekerja di kota. Mereka berdua antara pemuda-pemudi yang mengikuti aktivitas silat di kampung itu setiap ujung minggu sejak sekolah dasar. Sekarang disebabkan hampir semuanya telah bekerja, maka aktivitasnya berkurang. Ada yang pulang hampir sebulan sekali. Walaupun penampilan Yaya kelihatan polos, namun dia merupakan sosok gadis yang terkuat di kampung itu.

Kemudian Halilintar bertemu dengan Air di jalan. Dia memberhentikan sepeda motor. Kelihatannya Air baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Air," tegur Halilintar pada pemuda itu.

"Hmm?"

"Kok pulang sendirian? Kakakmu gak menjemputmu?"

"Gak apa-apa. Aku bisa berjalan kaki..gak jauh bangat."

Walaupun sebenarnya dia punya sepeda motor, namun dia memilih untuk berjalan. Lagipula, dia bukan anak manja, tak mahu menyusahkan kakaknya yang baru pulang.

"Naik aja motorku, kuhantarmu pulang," pelawa Halilintar.

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Naik."

Air mengikut sahaja. Lagipula dia patut sadar, kampungnya lagi diganggu. Bahaya keluar sendirian.

Sambil Air menaiki sepeda motor, Halilintar bertanya.

"Kakakmu kerja apa?"

"Entah."

Halilintar terdiam. Anak itu juga ternyata serba tidak tahu mengenai hidup kakaknya di kota.

Halilintar meghantar Air hingga hadapan rumahnya. Setelah turun, Air bersalaman dengan Halilintar.

"Makasih sudah menghantarku pulang," ucap Air menunduk sedikit sebelum masuk melalui pintu rumah.

Halilintar mengangguk. Dia terpandang kebun karet yang terbiar di belakang rumah itu.

Dia ternampak Yaya berjalan memasuki kebun itu, menelusuri denai.

Dia heran lalu terus menghidup enjin motornya mengikuti sosok gadis itu.

Ketika ini matahari mulai condong. Suasana sekitarnya dingin dan sunyi. Angin kuat menerpa pipi. Daun mengguyur bagai direntap sesuatu ke tanah.

Halilintar memandang lurus ke hadapan. Dikelilingnya sunyi sepi, tiada orang. Dia hanya bisa melihat Yaya semakin jauh melangkah ke dalam kebun. Semakin sulit untuk dirinya mengejar langkah gadis itu.

Irisnya seperti terhipnotis oleh sesuatu hingga dia tidak lagi bisa melihat bayangan Yaya.

Apa yang ada hanyalah seorang lelaki tua tanpa wajah berdiri di jalan.

BAM!

Halilintar terperangah lalu sepeda motornya tumbang menggeser tanah. Di atas tanah, dia jatuh bergulingan. Kulitnya memar di sana-sini.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Di tempat yang lain..**_

"Mana Blaze?"

Taufan menggeleng. Dia tahu, lambat laun pasti Fang dapat menghidu ketiadaan Blaze dalam kumpulan mereka. Fang pasti terkejut kalau dia tahu Blaze di mana, tetapi dia dan Blaze sudah berjanji. Dan dia bukan seorang yang mungkir janji. Hidup orang seperti mereka harus pintar menyimpan rahsia kalau mahu bernapas lebih lama.

"Apa lu geleng-geleng?"

"Lagi _outstation_ , Bos."

" _Outstation_?"

Mata Fang membesar. Jawapan yang tidak munasabah, bilang hatinya.

Taufan bangkit meninggalkan sofa lalu menarik sebuah kursi di hadapan Fang. Dia mendudukkan diri dengan cara yang paling santai dan selesa. Wajah bengang Fang membuat hatinya geli. Dia tahu Fang sudah sampai batas sabarnya.

"Dia pulang ke kampungnya."

Bersedia untuk soalan seterusnya...

"Kampungnya?" Fang terdiam sesaat lalu menyambung, "...Dia mana punya kampung."

'Gak mungkin kan dia udah ingin pulang?' dirinya membatin.

"Dia bukan turun dari langit, ma..." pintas Taufan dengan aksen Cina sambil kedua tangannya terangkat.

"Gue kenal dia sudah sepuluh tahun! Gue belum pernah lihat dia balik kampung!" tukas Fang.

"Satu hari nati...satu saat nanti, kita semua bakal mati juga. Kalau gak kembali ke kampung, kembali ke tanah lor..." canda Taufan lagi.

Fang sebal.

"Cis!" Dia menumbuk meja.

"Dia mahu jalan-jalan. _Tension_..katanya." ujar Taufan lagi.

"Mana dia pergi?" soal Fang sekali lagi.

"Gak tahu. Phuket? Jakarta? Bali? Dia gak bilang." Taufan mengangkat bahu.

"Lu jangan main-main sama gue. Baik lu bilang yang benar samaku!

"Aku memang TI-DAK TA-HU. Titik." bilang Taufan perlahan namun tegas. Dia belum bersedia membuka rahsia Blaze.

Kali ini Fang tidak mendesak lagi. Dia memandang Taufan masam.

"Nanti dia balik loh..Bos bukannya gak tahu Blaze itu gimana. Keras di luaran tapi dalamnya masih gak utuh," bujuk Taufan.

"Dia punya pacar?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

Setakat punya cewek untuk berhibur tidak masalah, cuma kalau sudah punya pacar susah juga. Tetapi tidak pernah dilihat pula Blaze punya teman wanita. Walaupun dia bisa dibilang brutal namun Blaze bukannya jenis buaya darat. Disuruh memperkosa pun tidak mahu. Itu satu-satunya perbuatan keji yang belum pernah dilakukannya. Dasar labil.

"Pacar?"

Taufan menggeleng. Tatapan wajah tegang itu membuatnya runsing, namun dia coba untuk tidak bersikap gelagabah. Orangnya mungkin kelihatan tenang namun tidak bermakna ia bisa berlembut hati. Kalau marahnya sudah sampai di puncak, dia bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana Fang mengeluarkan jantung orang hidup-hidup, dan itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Barang. Barang itu mana?" Fang menyoal. Dia perlu melupakan hal Blaze buat seketika.

"Blaze yang nyimpan, tapi aku tahu di mana," jawab Taufan. Itu juga satu 'amanah'. Dia dan Blaze menyorokkan barang perhiasan rampokan tempoh hari di sebuah tempat rahasia, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Bawa nanti malam. Tempat biasa."

" _No problem_."

.

.

.

.

Destinasinya ialah sebuah apartment di Damansara.

Taufan mengemudi tenang sambil bersenandung kecil mengikut irama lagu yang diputarkan di dalam mobil. Pada petang itu cuaca cukup baik. Langit juga cerah membiru.

Sedar-sedar sahaja dia sudah tiba di tempat yang dituju.

Sebaik tiba di kawasan apartment setinggi enam tingkat yang bercat kekuningan, dia memberhentikan mobil. Sengaja dia memilih untuk memanjat tangga hingga ke tingkat enam sambil bersiul agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Setelah tercungap-cungap menaiki tangga, dibukanya kunci rumah lalu pintu dibuka. Dia melangkah masuk tanpa menanggalkan sepatu. Dia terus ke dapur mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas lalu meneguk airnya dengan rakus. Air sejuk berjaya melegakan haus di puas, dia menuju masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dia membuka penutup bak mandi lalu tangannya meraba-raba mencari sesuatu. Taufan mengernyit, setelah puas mencari.

Wajahnya pucat apabila tidak menemukan apa yang dicari.

'Oh Gawat!'

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

.

.

.

.

Suharto kaget bukan kepalang. Khabar yang diterimanya membuat matanya tidak bisa berkelip.

"Iya, sungguh!" bilang Agus serius apabila rekannya itu mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

Suharto terdiam. Yang benar saja? Dia menatap ajah Agus teliti. Tidak mungkin pula dia berbohong.

"Kamu tahu siapa?"

Agus menggeleng.

"Tidak, namun aku sama Ochobot akan menyiasat lebih lanjut tentang hal ini."

"Maknanya Blaze dalam bahaya."

Di dalam kepalanya terbayang wajah Taufan. Dia juga mungkin dalam bahaya. Wajah Blaze, Taufan, Fang dan beberapa anggota kumpulan Wun Tai silih berganti. Ada pengkhianat di antara mereka. Siapa dia, mereka tidak pasti. Yang pasti keseluruhan anggota dalam bahaya. Ada orang yang melapor serta menyalurkan maklumat pada pihak polisi soal rampokan tempoh hari sehingga Gopal terbunuh.

Ternyata ada yang mahu melihat anggota kumpulan itu berpecah.

"Sudah kalian menghubungi Taufan dan Blaze?"

"Blaze gak bisa dihubungi. Taufan belum."

Suharto berdecak.

Blaze harus bisa dihubungi secepat mungkin.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Huwaaa~**

 **Kok baru aku sendiri baru nyadar banyak unsur _family_ di fic ini? Ya sudahlah kita lihat nantinya gimana..**


	6. Chapter 6: The Longest Night

Di kantor, ketika baru ingin memulakan kerja Gempa mendapati ponselnya berdering.

Nama yang tertera di layar ponsel ialah Pak Adu Du, lalu diangkatnya cepat.

"Ada apa, Pak?" soal Gempa setelah menjawab panggilan dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Malam itu saya ke kampung. Sejak malam itu kulihat ada sebuah mobil hitam berada di rumah itu."

"Mobilnya siapa?"

"Kata penduduk, orangnya anak tuan rumah itu. Seorang, muda lagi. Dia baru pulang, Pak."

Gempa terdiam. Dia pusing. Khabar itu sungguh di luar jangkaan. Seingatnya anak orang tua itu cuma seorang. Dari mana pula anak ini?

"Terus, kalian awasi dia. Kalau dia cuba macam-macam, dia perlu dihapus. Tolong pastiin gak ada siapa yang tinggalkan desa." arah Gempa mutlak.

Gempa memutuskan talian. Keningnya dipijit. Dia punya masalah yang baharu, namun dia yakin orang itu bukan tantangannya. Dia menggeleng. Apa yang penting, tugasnya sebagai penjaga Batu Rintis harus diselesaikan. Lalu dia teringat mimpinya pada malam itu.

Di dalam mimpinya, dia melihat sebuah rumah di desa itu hancur ditelan bumi. Mengikut kata ayahnya dahulu, mimpi seperti itu adalah satu petunjuk yang kukuh. Dan lebih mudah jika desa itu kerap dilanda bencana waktu itu, seperti kerap dilanda ribut. Itu satu petunjuk mengenai asal usul keluarga itu. Dia harus bisa mencari rumah itu.

Keesokannya, dia dan Ran ke desa mencari rumah yang dimaksudkan. Akhirnya dia mendapat maklumat daripada penduduk desa bahawa rumah tua itu memang milik salah seorang waris yang dicari. Buku bertemu ruas.

"Apa orang lain gak bisa dipilih?" tanya Ran ketika itu.

Gempa menggeleng, "Tidak."

Setahunya demit itu memang sudah memilih darah yang dimahukan. Maka orang itulah yang harus dikorbankan. Jika seorang dipilih, seoranglah. Jika dua orang dipilih, maka dua oranglah dan seterusnya. Selalunya tidak lebih dari tiga orang.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kalian ingin lakukan sama mereka?"

Sejujurnya Ran masih kurang mengerti tentang motif mereka sehingga keluarga itu harus diawasi.

Gempa menghela napas.

"Aku menyuruhmu belajar, kamu malah gak pernah mahu. Kalau kamu jadi pewarisnya, kau pasti mengerti. Kamu akan tahu apa yang bakal berlaku nanti," Gempa menyeringai kejam pada Ran di sebalik kata-katanya.

"Heee...pokoknya aku gak mahu dan gak mahu tahu! Cuma kalau sekedar disuruh jaga uwangmu, yah itu aku bisa sih," balas Ran risih.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak mahu. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat dia menolak keras.

Gempa tertawa kecil. Ran tidak pernah habis sama sikap pecundangnya. Bagus juga kalau dia bisa menolak Ran masuk ke dalam makam tua seperti yang pernah dilakukan ayahnya dahulu. Mungkin hanya dengan cara itu Ran bisa menjadi lebih berani. Juga tidak banyak soal.

"Kalau begitu, gak perlu tanya apa-apa lagi. Ikut aja apa yang kusuruh," ujar Gempa.

Ran terdiam, masih kurang mengerti namun dia merasakan semua itu punya kaitan dengan dirinya pula. Lalu dilupakan sahaja.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ran tiba semula ke kantor Gempa yang letaknya berlainan aras dengan kantornya. Selepas mengetuk pintu sambil meminta ijin, lalu dia masuk ke ruang kerja Gempa.

"Sudah hampir jam enam, keluar makan yuk. Lapar..." pinta Ran.

Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan mereka keluar makan malam berbarengan. Lagian Gempa tinggal seorang diri, lalu Ran selalu menemaninya ke mana-mana biarpun Ran sendiri sudah berkeluarga.

"Maaf, aku lagi ber'puasa'," ujar Gempa.

"Gak apa-apa. Kamu teman aja.."

Gempa memandang jam tangannya sekilas, lalu memandang Ran. Sudah hampir senja. Lalu dia menutup berkas kerja di hadapannya dan mematikan _laptop_. Diambilnya tas yang terletak di bawah meja lalu meninggalkan kantornya yang lengang bersama Ran.

"Pakai tangga dong..biar bisa _exercise_ ," cadang Ran tetapi Gempa tidak mahu mengikutinya.

Gempa tetap menunggu di hadapan lif. Tidak lama, lif terbuka.

Gempa terus masuk tetapi Ran tercengang di hadapan lif yang terbuka.

Matanya melotot menyaksikan seorang laki-laki tua berwajah aneh berdiri di sebelah Gempa.

Dia mengucek-ngucek mata memastikan dia tidak mengantuk.

Makhluk itu tetap di situ. Dia melopong, dadanya gerun.

"Masuklah, kok tunggu di situ?" Gempa memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah tidak merasakan apa-apa apabila makhluk itu menyentuh bahunya.

"A-ak-aku...turun ikut tangga!" ucap Ran terketar-ketar sebelum kabur dari situ.

Dia berlari laju menuruni tangga. Benarkah apa yang dilihatnya tadi?

Setibanya di bawah, lif terbuka. Gempa keluar dengan berwajah tenang. Ran pula hampir tidak bernafas apabila orang tua itu masih ada di sisi Gempa, mendampinginya ke mana-mana seperti bayang-bayang.

Petang itu Ran tidak jadi keluar makan bersama Gempa. Dia muntah lalu terus pulang ke rumah, meringkuk sambil menggigil kedinginan di bawah selimut.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu menjelma. Kabut malam menggelapkan seluruh desa yang letaknya di kawasan di perbukitan itu. Suasana teramat sepi. Hanya kedengaran deruman enjin kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Selebihnya, malam itu hanya ditemani bunyi burung hantu yang bersarang di pohon.

Selepas makan malam, Blaze menunggu Tok Aba sambil ditemani Air.

"Kok TV-nya udah lama rosak?" tanya Blaze menekan-nekan tombol di _remote control_.

Dia mula bosan berada di rumah itu. TV tidak bisa dipasang. Signal telefon juga tidak dapat tidak. Kabel internet juga tidak ada. Jangankan pula ada WiFi. Bagi orang kota seperti dia, dunia seolah-olah sudah berhenti berputar.

"Sudah lama...dua tahun. Ayah gak punya wang," balas Air tanpa ditanya lanjut.

"Gak apa-apa..besok lepas jam pulang kita ke kota buat beli TV ya?"

Air mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Nanti malam bisa gak Air ikut sama kakak?" pinta Air, matanya bersinar penuh harap.

"Sebaiknya kamu gak ikut. Kasihan ibu sendirian di rumah..."

Air menggembungkan pipi.

"Lagi pula kakak gak tahu nantinya pulang jam berapa. Mungkin lewat malam banget. Kalau terjadi apa-apa susah loh..." Blaze membujuk. Apa-apa pun dia harus bersedia menghadapi sembarang kemungkinan.

"Tapi kak..."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, nanti kakak cerita sama Air. Janji?"

Blaze lega karena Air tidak lagi membantah.

"Janji?"

"Janji," Blaze mengangguk.

Kemudian muncul tiga buah sepeda motor dinaiki beberapa orang yang kepalanya ditutupi helm sedang menghala ke depan rumah. Salah satunya dinaiki Tok Aba.

Setelah Blaze dibawa pergi oleh Tok Aba, Air masuk semula ke dalam rumah lalu berpapasan sama ibunya di kamar.

"Kakakmu sudah pergi?" tanya Ibu.

"Iya, baru aja." balas Air sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Kamu kok belum tidur? Besok kamu kan sekolah," tegur Ibu.

Air teringat sesuatu yang harus disampaikan pada ibunya lalu bangkit semula.

"Air minta sama Kak Api untuk membaiki rumah kita."

Ibunya kaget, "Kenapa kamu gak tanya sama ibu dulu? Kita gak mahu repotkan kakakmu.."

Air menunduk.

Ibunya menggeleng lalu mendesah.

"Kita gak tahu kakakmu kerja kayak apa, jangan-jangan dia punya masalah di kota, jadi gak usah direpot-repotkan."

"Maaf, bu. Nanti Air bicara sama-"

Air terdiam. Percakapan antara ibu dan anak itu terhenti apabila lampu yang menerangi kamar itu mula berkelip-kelip.

"IBU!"

Air berteriak apabila terpandang seraut rupa yang jelek sedang memerhati mereka dari jendela kamar yang ternganga. Serempak keduanya tercium bau anyir dari jendela itu. Kedengaran juga bunyi burung gagak yang tanpa henti di atas atap. Angin kencang menderu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Air merapatkan diri dalam dekapan ibunya yang menangis.

Mereka dikelilingi lembaga yang berbagai rupa.

Keduanya pasrah. Saat ini, mereka hanya bisa mengharapkan perlindungan dari Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

Pantatnya sudah tersa panas. Kakinya sudah pegal, malah mata kakinya sudah merasa nyeri kerana terlalu lama berada di atas sepeda motor. Jalan kecil di desa itu yang berlekuk-lekuk membuatkan tubuhnya terhenyak-henyak. Namun, tempat yang ingin dituju masih belum kelihatan. Matanya memicing lurus menyaksikan jalan-jalan kecil yang begitu gelap, seolah-olah tidak berpenghujung. Keadaan di situ hanya diterangi cahaya lampu dari sepeda motor yang menyuluh.

"Jauh lagi ya, kek?"

Blaze mulai sadar bahawa mereka telah keluar masuk beberapa kebun karet, entah milik siapa. Jauh amat tempatnya..

"Sudah gak jauh," balas Tok Aba.

Blaze menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya dua buah sepeda motor yang mengikutnya tadi sudah tidak kelihatan. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa hilang dalam kegelapan. Jangan bilang kalau mereka sudah sesat...

"Mereka gak ikut?" tanya Blaze lagi. Dia benar-benar bingung tentang rencana Tok Aba.

"Ikut."

Jawapan Tok Aba yang pendek menyebabkan Blaze sebal. Terasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya. Kalau apa yang disembunyikan itu sesuatu yang buruk, dia tidak teragak-agak untuk mempertahankan diri. Walaupun kaki kirinya masih sakit, kaki kanan dan kedua-dua belah tangannya masih ada.

Tok Aba terkikik geli lalu terus mengendarai dengan serius. Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang, mereka tiba di sebuah kawasan lapang.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Blaze turun dengan terpinga-pinga. Sangkaanya meleset. Dia menyangka dirinya akan dibawa ke tebing Sungai Rintis tetapi benar dugaan ibunya, dia kini berada di suatu tempat di ujung bukit. Mereka kini begitu hampir dengan desa sebelah. Seingatnya dahulu, di sini hutan belantara dan ayahnya melarang keras sekiranya dia ingin bermain hingga ke sini.

"Ada orang yang mengintip di rumahmu. Kakek terpaksa berencana seperti ini agar mereka tidak bisa mengikuti kita," Tok Aba bersuara setelah turun dari sepeda motor.

Raut wajah Blaze berubah. Jangan-jangan orangnya Fang dan kumpulannya. Ah, gak mungkin! Hatinya berperang namun rasa gerunnya tetap ada. Kenapa pula keluarganya ingin dicari? Mustahil. Kalau orang-orang Fang, sudah lama mereka datang berjumpa, berhadap terang-terangan. Intip-mengintip seperti itu bukan cara mereka.

"Nanti kakek ceritakan lagi. Ayuh ke sana dahulu."

Melihat Blaze bagaikan tidak percaya, Tok Aba mengajaknya pergi.

Tok Aba melangkah ke kawasan lapang yang tadi. Di situ sudah menanti dua orang pemuda dan dua orang gadis yang hampir sebaya umurnya. Salah seorang pemuda penuh memar di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana tadi?," tanya Tok Aba pada seorang pemuda.

"Beres, kek."

Blaze terpinga-pinga.

"Iwan!" Blaze kenal muka itu. Iwan tersengih lebar lalu memaut tangan Blaze.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, kakak kelas. Tumben tidak menegur malam itu?"

"Hehe..maaf, aku terlupa. Aku sudah gak ingat wajahmu," jawab Blaze jujur sembari meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

Iwan cemberut namun tersenyum semula.

Blaze memandang seorang lagi pemuda berhadapannya lalu bertanya pada Tok Aba,

"Itu sih Hali kenapa?"

"Jatuh motor," jawab Tok Aba.

Halilintar memutar matanya sambil melipat tangan di dada, tidak langsung tersenyum. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikut sahaja walaupun tubuhnya masih luka-luka, bosan duduk di rumah. Sia-sia sahajalah dia pulang kalau tidak mengikuti latihan malam itu.

"Itu pula Ying, temannya Yaya," tunjuk Tok Aba pada seorang gadis bersurai hitam.

"Wah, kamu Api ya? Anak Pak Guru?" tanya Ying sembari tersenyum mesra.

Blaze mengangguk-angguk malu. Setelah diceritakan oleh Ying, baru dia mengerti bahawa mereka yang menaiki dua motor di belakang tadi berpatah balik ke rumahnya untuk memastikan keadaan lalu bisa kembali semula secepat itu. Dari mana mereka bisa kembali, Blaze juga tidak pasti. Seingatnya ada jalan lain untuk ke situ, tetapi hanya jalan yang dilalui Tok Aba tadi yang biasa ditempuh ayahnya. Blaze menganga kagum akan kecepatan mereka, Tok Aba sahaja yang sengaja mengendarai terlalu perlahan tadi.

Tok Aba terus bergerak ke tempat latihan lalu menghampar alas di kawasan lapang itu. Di sekeliling tempat itu terpacak empat batang jamung di setiap pojok.

"Kakimu udah baikan?" tanya Iwan sambil duduk.

"Belum lagi," ujar Blaze sambil mengurut-ngurut kakinya yang berdenyut.

Mereka duduk sambil menyaksikan Halilintar yang berlatih silat bersama Tok Aba.

"Dia kuat ya? Boleh tahan juga ya, walaupun cedera seperti itu," Blaze menyikut Iwan di sebelahnya.

"Tok Aba lagi kuat. Sudah berusia, jantungnya sebenarnya lagi sakit kok," balas Iwan.

"Sakit?" Blaze menoleh.

Iwan mengangguk, "Dia baru keluar rumah sakit bulan lalu."

Blaze berdecak kagum. Sejujurnya dia tidak pernah tahu pula bahawa Tok Aba dan ayahnya guru silat yang mahir. Dia hanya tahu ayahnya selalu keluar malam-malam.

"Kapan kakek dan Ayah jadi guru silat?" tanya Blaze setelah latihan malam itu selesai.

"Ayahmu baru sahaja, setelah ayahnya Hali meninggal, dialah yang menggantikan. Pada mulanya kakek juga dipilih, namun menolak karena kakek sudah tua dan kurang sihat. Selepas ayah Hali meninggal, ayahmu dipilih. Biarlah orang muda-muda. Namun gak nyangka pula ayahmu pula pergi. Mahu tak mahu, terpaksalah kakek yang teruskan mengajar selagi masih hidup."

Blaze termenung panjang. Otaknya ligat berpikir. Siapa pula selepas ini? Halilintar? Iwan? Dia? Tidak. Jangan. Jangan pula selepas ini dia disuruh macam-macam pula..

"Sudahlah...yang penting sekarang ini kita punya tugas besar."

Yang lain hanya tenang mendengar bicara Tok Aba. Hanya Blaze yang masih tidak paham apa-apa. Malah apa kaitannya pula dia dibawa ke situ? Tidak mungkin pula Tok Aba sengaja ingin mengajaknya jauh-jauh ke situ semata-mata untuk mereka bersilat di situ. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, yang perlu dia tahu, sama ada melibatkan ayahnya atau tidak.

"Sebelum itu kumahu tanya. Api sudah tahu bagaimana ayahmu meninggal?" tanya Tok Aba sambil menoleh memandang wajah Blaze yang kusut.

Blaze terdiam sejenak. Dia membayangkan wajah Air yang memberitahunya tempoh hari. Dia cukup sayu apabila disoal mengenai itu.

"Air bilang.."

Belum sempat Blaze menghabiskan kata, Tok Aba mengeluh.

"Jadi Air sudah bilang padamu?"

"Iya," balas Blaze.

"Kamu tahu kenapa?"

"Tok Aba tahukah?" Blaze menyoal semula.

Air tidak pernah menyebut hal itu.

Tok Aba mengunci mulut. Dia terdiam lama. Blaze pula makin hilang sabar.

"Api benar-benar ingin tahu?" soal Tok Aba lagi.

Blaze mengangguk laju.

"Kakek gak punya bukti, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Blaze mangamati wajah Tok Aba, wajah yang menyimpan sesuatu rahasia.

"Kejadian itu mungkin punya kaitannya dengan apa yang diusahakan ayahmu, dan kumpulan silat ini."

Blaze terpaku. Kata-kata Tok Aba membuat dia termenung jauh. Apa ada yang dia sudah terlepas pandang? Jauh di sudut hatinya, sukar untuknya mempercayai bahawa ayahnya terlibat dalam sesuatu yang rumit. Setahunya, ayahnya seorang ayah yang tipikal sahaja. Keluar awal pagi mencari rezeki kemudian pulang ke rumah di sebelah petang. Itulah ayah yang dikenalinya. Dia tidak tahu pula ada sisi lain ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" Sebenarnya, Blaze tidak sanggup untuk bertanya. Terasa hatinya berat untuk memandang semua muka yang ada di situ. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Kamu tahu sejarah pembukaan desa ini?" soal Tok Aba.

Blaze merebahkan bahu. Dia mendesah lalu menggeleng.

Lalu, Tok Aba mula bercerita. Lipatan sejarah yang pernah didengarnya dibuka satu-persatu.

"Desa tua ini sudah berusia lebih 400 tahun, dibuka oleh tiga orang bentara raja yang melarikan diri dari Pagar Ruyung."

"Jadi?"

"Perselisihan berlaku di sana menyebabkan tercetusnya perang yang semakin merebak. Dalam suatu perbalahan, tiga orang bentara ini telah melarikan diri membawa keluarga dan beberapa orang pengikut mereka ke tanah seberang. Dibawa bersama mereka ialah senjata ulung kerajaan...tombak bertiga."

Blaze semakin berminat untuk mendengar apabila disebut soal senjata. Baginya, ia kedengaran menarik. Dia menolak ke tepi segala kepusingan yang ada.

"Mereka ingin melindungi tombak ulung tersebut daripada jatuh ke tangan musuh. Lalu mereka berpindah mencari tanah yang selamat. Demi kelangsungan hidup yang lebih aman, mereka merantau hingga terjumpa kawasan ini."

"Lalu, para bentara itu pula siapa, kek?"

"Merekalah bentara tiga bersaudara; Bentara Tanah, Bentara Petir dan Bentara Angin. Namun, beberapa hari setelah mereka tiba di sana, sesuatu terjadi pada Bentara Petir."

"Apa jadi, kek? Apa jadi?!" Blaze bertingkah kekanakan seperti anak yang didesak perasaan terlampau ingin tahu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **400 tahun sebelumnya..**_

"KAKAK!" teriak Angin.

Sejak senja lagi, tempat itu dilanda ribut topan yang kencang. Segala yang dibina, runtuh. Segala yang dipegang, tumbang. Pohon-pohon besar berguncang, pohon-pohon kecil runduk menyembah bumi. Api yang dinyalakan semua terpadam.

Mereka terpinga-pinga. Tidak ada siapa pun yang tahu dari mana punca segala malapetaka itu datang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, kak? Ributnya tidak akan berhenti," ujar Angin.

Runsing di hatinya bukan kepalang. Kalau begitu keadaannya, bagaimana bisa hidup mereka bertahan di sini?

"Kalian berlindung di sana," arah Tanah sembari menunjukkan sepohon yang batangnya berukuran sangat besar.

Tanpa berlengah-lengah, ketiga-tiganya berkumpul dekat-dekat di bawah pohon tersebut dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Mereka tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana dalam guyuran hujan yang mencurah-curah seperti itu. Masing-masing termangu. Petir dan Angin menunggu keputusan Tanah. Sementara Tanah terus berdiam masygul.

"Kakak.." Angin ingin berbuat sesuatu namun dihalang oleh Tanah selaku ketua.

"Tunggu. Biar aku pergi lihat," ujar Tanah.

Lantas dia meninggalkan mereka. Langkahnya menghala ke rawa. Yang lain mula tertanya-tanya, namun tidak senang hati.

Angin tidak mampu menunggu lebih lama lalu dia pergi mengikut langkah Tanah. Tinggal Petir, melindungi keluarga dan pengikut yang lain. Setibanya di suatu tempat, langkahnya terhenti. Tidak jauh di hadapannya, kelihatan Tanah berdiri menghadap sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelum ini. Dengan bantuan cahaya dari petir yang sabung-menyabung di dada langit, dia dapat melihat sebuah bongkah batu itu tiba-tiba berdiri. Mulutnya melopong.

Tanah yang menyadari kehadiran adiknya di situ, terperangah.

"Kamu kenapa ikutin aku? Kubilang tunggu di sana tadi..aku mahu lihat."

"Jangan, kak!" Angin melarang sambil menangkap sebelah tangan kakaknya. Dia serba salah untuk melepaskan kakaknya pergi. Selain mereka berdua, dirasakan ada sesuatu yang lain di situ.

"Selagi kakak gak pergi, selagi itu hal ini belum bisa selesai," Tanah membujuk. Namun, Angin tetap mengekori pergerakannya.

Makin lama mereka semakin dekat dengan bongkah batu yang dikelilingi buluh perdu dan dilingkari beberapa pohon besar. Namun, apabila Tanah nula mengelilingi bongkah batu itu secara mengundur, Angin tidak berani mengikut. Dia melihat sahaja.

Kellihatan Tanah sedang bercakap-cakap dengan sesuatu. Angin menoleh kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun tidak ada sesiapa yang didapatinya. Sejak tadi Tanah tekun berbincang dengan seseorang atau lebih tepatnya, 'sesuatu'.

"Baiklah."

Setelah selesai, Tanah menunduk sembah lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Ribut yang menguasai tempat itu semakin menghilang.

Angin kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya berkelip.

Apa yang baru sahaja disaksikannya?

.

.

.

.

Petang itu, Tanah pulang dengan sepuluh ekor ayam hutan. Tiga ekor ayam dijadikan santapan mereka malam itu. Selebihnya Tanah membawa ayam-ayam itu ke tempat batu tadi tanpa pengetahuan yang lain, kecuali Angin.

"Terus-terang, apa yang kakak lakukan? Kakak berbicara sama siapa? Apa yang ada di dlam batu itu?" Angin terus mendesak tetapi Tanah tetap bersikap cuek.

Akhirnya Tanah mengalah.

"Kita telah mengganggunya."

"Siapa?"

"Penjaga tempat ini."

Angin terdiam.

"Benda itu mahukan tuan. Mau dijaga."

Angin terus diam.

"Jadi kakak setuju?" Akhirnya dia bersuara.

"Ada upahnya nanti," Tanah tersenyum miris.

"Jadi, kita harus bersepakat menjaga kawasan ini. Asalkan kita tidak diganggu, gak apa-apa kan?" sambungnya lagi.

Angin mengetap mulut. Dia sebenarnya kurang yakin dengan keputusan kakaknya.

Namun, dia tidak tahu. Ada sesuatu yang harus dijadikan ganti atas persepakatan itu. Tiga hari kemudian, saudara mereka hilang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Huahhh maaf ini ketiknya buru-buru banget..lagi sibuk.**

 **Sengaja mau publish di hari ultahku dan sehari selepas ulang tahun pertama kemunculan BBB Air. Hehehe.. Selamat ulang tahun ya Air, hiks gak kerasa cepat bgt udah berubah jadi Ice :'3 Semoga para BBB bertambah keren! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost

**Aku lupa pengen bilang TanahAnginPetir-nya umurnya tiga puluhan. Hah sungguh tak tega dan payah amat membuat mereka begitu tua lel..*ngetuk2 meja* mereka bapak-bapak yang baik..*mimisan* #dilempar**

 **Ini chapter yang paling sukar karena harus mikirin ramai OC yang harus menyokong keadaan di setting yang begituan..Jangan ketawa ya jika namanya bodo amat. #apaauthorberhakngancemkalian? -,-"**

 **Juga sempat dilanda writer block cari scene yang pas untuk adegan pembunuhan sodaranya..**

 **Chapter ini settingnya masih dalam rangkuman cerita yang disampaikan Tok Aba pada Blaze di malam pertemuan di ujung desa.**

 _ **Let's do it!**_

* * *

Keringatnya turun deras, mencurah-curah membasahi badannya yang tidak berbaju. Tenaganya sudah banyak terkuras. Pencarian sepanjang hari itu masih belum mendatangkan apa-apa hasil. Kakak keduanya belum nampak bayang. Entah di mana dia menghilang. Namun, Angin belum bertekad untuk berhenti walaupun setelah tujuh hari mencari kelibat kakaknya.

"Sudah jauh amat pencarian kita, Ngin."

Rimau tercungap-cungap mengambil napas sambil menunduk. Kelelahan jelas terpancar di wajahnya yang memucat. Bibirnya bergetar. Dia mengangkat kepala lalu menoleh ke arah Angin. Angin tidak membalas pandangan orang suruhannya. Matanya sibuk merenung hutan yang meliar di hadapannya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tanah lembap tempat kakinya menumpuk. Kakinya dikelilingi pacet berserta hamparan daun-daun mati yang tebal. Mereka sudah mengembara jauh ke selatan. Kalau perkiraannya tidak salah, tanah yang didaki mereka itu akan membawa mereka ke sebuah bukit. Jika dia meneruskan perjalanan, itu mungkin akan mengambil masa sehingga lagi beberapa hari untuk tiba ke sebelah sana.

Kemudian dia mendesah. Akhirnya dia memutuskan, "Ya sudah, kalian bisa istirahat. Sehingga sini sahaja dahulu untuk hari ini. Aku juga sudah capek."

Rimau dan beberapa orang lagi lantas duduk penuh lemas di atas tanah. Mereka harus menyimpan tenaga yang tersisa untuk pulang semula ke penempatan sekiranya mereka tidak mahu bermalam di situ.

Lalu mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing setelah Angin memberikan kata putus. Walang memacakkan parangnya ke tanah lalu mengusap keringat yang turun hingga ke pipi. Sementara Senin dan Labu mengutip beberapa helai daun langir untuk mencuci luka di kakinya.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah merepotkan kalian sehingga harus meninggalkan keluarga. Aku sudah gak tahu kemana lagi mau dicari. Mustahil mereka bisa ghaib begitu aja..." ucap Angin.

"Apa kata kakakmu-Tanah tentang hal ini?" tanya Senin.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Menyuruh tidak, melarang juga tidak," balas Angin. Sejujurnya dia berasa aneh kerana kakaknya tampak cuek sahaja. Dia juga tidak mengikuti rombongan pencarian mereka. Dia bilang ada urusan, dan harus menjaga keluarganya dan yang lain.

"Mungkin Petir gak suka tinggal sama kita, lalu berpindah mencari tapak yang lebih luas di seberang sungai," Walang mengandaikan.

"Perahunya masih di tambat, gak mungkin dia berenang..." balas Angin.

"Jadi sampai kapan kita harus mencari?" tanya Labu.

Angin terdiam. Dia bukannya mahu mengalah tetapi andai mereka sudah keberatan maka tidak usah untuk dipaksa lagi. Apa pula kata anak-anak dan isterinya nanti?

"Mulai besok, kalian gak usah ikutin aku lagi. Aku mahu menyusuri sungai, siapa tahu kita tertinggal apa-apa jejak di sana," balas Angin dengan baik.

Kata-kata bentara itu disambut baik oleh anak buahnya dengan senyum tipis. Mereka harus pulang lagi dengan kehampaan. Setelah melalui perjalanan yang panjang, mereka selamat tiba menjelang tengah malam. Sebaik sahaja tiba, Angin tidak melihat Tanah di mana-mana.

"Paman Tanah ke mana? " soal Angin pada anak kecil Petir, Guruh yang lagi berbaring di sebelah unggun api.

"Gak tahu. Sejak Bapak gak ada, dia juga gak ada. Dari siang tadi gak kelihatan."

"Loh sepatutnya kan dia menjaga kalian? Kilat, Ribut, Beliung, Badai dan yang lain mana?" soal Angin yang mulai cemas memikirkan keselamatan anaknya.

"Hei, ketemu apa-apa?" sapa Galak, bawahan Tanah yang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Angin menggeleng lemas. Lalu dia beredar mencari Tanah di tapak rumahnya yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari situ. Setibanya di situ, apa yang dilihat hanyalah unggun api yang sudah menjadi bara. Tanah tetap tidak ada.

"Kak..!"

Angin memanggil namun tidak dijawab. Selepas menunggu beberapa ketika, dia lalu beredar dengan hampa. Langkahnya dituju ke arah sungai untuk memandikan diri setelah seharian berjalan. Bulan mengambang penuh hingga cahayanya terbias ke permukaan air sungai yang keruh.

Lagi mandi di sungai, Angin terpandang ke arah tebing sungai di sebelah hilir yang terpisah dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Kerlipan cahaya yang memburamkan pandangan menarik perhatiannya. Dia menyadari seperti ada seseorang di situ.

'Kak Tanah? Atau..orang lain?' batinnya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, perlahan-lahan dia naik semula ke tebing. Langkahnya mengikuti cahaya yang dilihat tadi. Semakin dekat, sadarlah dia bahawa dia sudah berada di kawasan batu hitam itu. Beberapa batang jamung dipacakkan di sepanjang laluan menghala ke sebuah lubang.

Angin serba salah, namun langkahnya terus menapak. Di kiri kanannya tiada sesiapapun. Malam sudahpun larut, tidak sesuai pula untuk dia berteriak-teriak memanggil kakaknya.

Hatinya tidak puas. Dia mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menjejak masuk ke dalam bongkah batu itu pada saat itu juga. Mungin Tanah ada di dalam, pikirnya. Dia masuk dengan teragak-agak. Kedengaran suatu suara di telinganya, suara seseorang yang sedang memantrai sesuatu. Bahasa yang digunakan agak aneh.

Angin mengerutkan wajah. Keadaan dalam gua itu tidaklah begitu gelap seperti yang dijangka. Bau karet terbakar yang menusuk hidungnya itu didapati berpunca daripada batang jamung yang masih bercahaya, diletakkan di dalam gua. Siapa aja yang telah berani datang ke sini malam-malam, selain dirinya?

Bau sesuatu yang busuk menyeruak masuk menerpa hidungnya lagi, sehingga dia sudah tidak tahan. Niatnya ingin pergi sahaja meninggalkan tempat itu, namun suara yang semakin kuat menggema itu seolah-olah mematikan langkahnya. Akhirnya dia mengalah pada sifat ingin tahunya. Dia menapak lebih jauh, lebih dalam. Dia berjalan sambil menekup mulut dan hidungnya.

Ruangan di gua itu berasap dengan tiba-tiba, semakin menyukarkan pernapasan dan penglihatannya. Hawa panas turut menguasai ruangan itu. Tanpa diduga, dia terlihat sebatang jamung yang dipacak ke tanah. Di sebalik asap tebal yang semakin reda, matanya diperlihat sesosok yang sedang membaca mantera sambil berlutut di hadapan sebuah batu besar. Dan apa yang membuatnya meriding ialah sesosok lagi terbaring mereput di atas batu yang bersimbah darah. Kepalanya tanggal dan dipacak.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Angin tidak lagi bisa melelapkan mata walau sesaat. Perasaannya resah. Hatinya Gundah. Bagaimana dia mahu mengkhabarkan pada anak-anaknya nanti? Sudahlah isterinya mati dibunuh ketika berperang di tanah seberang, kini apa lagi? Si Ayah pula menerima nasib yang lebih sadis. Hendak dibohongkan terasa kelu, hendak diceritakan terasa pilu.

Oh, alangkah bagusnya sekiranya mereka tidak berpindah ke sini, melarikan diri dari awal, seharusnya. Sebaiknya dia dan semuanya mati aja di tangan musuh...ataupun hanya melihat sahaja kehancuran tempat sendiri, rasanya mungkin tidak sepedih ini.

Dia merasa terganggu. Senekad itukah Tanah yang dikenalnya selama ini? Mengapa dia tidak bisa kenal sama Tanah yang itu? Tanah yang punya sisi yang sedemikian. Sudah hilangkah belas kasihan, semangat persaudaraan antara mereka sehingga tega melukai, bahkan membunuh sehingga begitu sekali? Sudah hilangkah akalnya yang waras? Dia kenal kakaknya, orangnya bijaksana dan dihormati sebagai pemimpin yang baik. Sungguh, dia tidak menjangka sangkaan baik pada kakaknya selama ini bakal berubah total. Kakaknya sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seminggu sebelumnya..**_

Laki-laki itu berlari deras di dalam hutan. Semak samun serta ranting yang mencuat ditempuhnya. Dia yakin banyak hewan buas sedang memerhatikannya di dalam hutan liar itu. Seketika dia berhenti di celah-celah batang pohon, mengambil napas. Telapak tangannya memaut pada batang pokok yang berukuran besar. Daripada posisinya yang menyandar lalu dia merosot hingga terduduk.

Sembari duduk, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di dalam belukar tidak jauh dihadapannya. Diamatinya daun-daun belukar itu dalam beberapa saat, lalu dicabut tombak yang menyendeng di punggungnya. Petir mengatur langkah mendekati belukar itu dengan sangat berwaspada. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, takut-takut ia hanya jebakan atau kemungkinan dia diterkam dari belakang.

Kemudian dia mundur setapak lalu melempar tombaknya ke arah belukar. Cepat-cepat dia mendekat semula untuk memeriksa jika ada apa-apa. Dia mendesah kerana tidak dapat menangkap apa-apa di situ. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada apa-apa, dia berjalan semula ke arah pohon tadi untuk mengambil sebilah kapak yang dibawa bersama. Dia harus mencari kayu sentang untuk dibuat penghadang.

Setelah menebas beberapa pohon lalu diambil batangnya, dikeratnya menjadi kepingan kecil lalu dia mengangkat berkas kayu itu untuk pulang ke penempatan.

Saat dia menunduk untuk mengangkat berkas kayu itu, seseorang menumbangkan kakinya dari belakang. Serta merta berkas yang diangkatnya jatuh. Sebelum itu, dia sempat menoleh sekilas.

"Kak Tanah?"

Tanah terlihat lebih banyak berdiam dari biasanya, lebih banyak termenung sejak mereka mulai tinggal di situ.

Jika diperhatikan dengan amat lagi, dia merenung tajam. Matanya menatap seseorang bagai pemangsa ingin menerkam mangsanya. Bagai makhluk bertaring yang lapar darah. Tangannya memain-mainkan batang tombak miliknya. 'Benarkah keputusan yang ingin dia lakukan sebentar sahaja lagi?' separuh dirinya sempat membatin. Dia sadar, dia tidak punya pilihan. Luka dihatinya belum sembuh.

Dia mencampak tombak itu sebarangan.

"Iya, aku." Ucap Tanah tidak acuh.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Petir antara percaya dan tidak.

"Hulurkan tombakmu."

"Tetapi.."

"HULUR!"

"TIDAK!"

Serempak dengan itu, Petir terus berlari lebih dalam ke dalam hutan bersama tombaknya. Tanah mengejarnya. Petir menerobosi semak samun yang ada di hadapannya dengan mudah. Biarlah seluruh tubuhnya digores ranting-ranting berduri, asalkan dia dapat melarikan tombak itu daripada orang gila kuasa yang mengejarnya di belakang. Sesampainya di hujung, dia menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada.

Namun, dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa apabila mulut dan hidungnya ditekup dengan kain. Serempak bau karet itu menutup deria baunya, dan mematikan kesadarannya di situ.

.

.

.

.

Tanah mengangkat tubuh itu dipunggungnya lalu dibawa ke Batu Rintis. Lalu dia meletakkan tubuh itu di tanah. Dia harus memastikan adiknya itu masih hidup setibanya di tempat itu, kalau tidak, tidak ada guna. Lalu dia duduk bersila di tengah-tengah kawasan lalu menyeru sesuatu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan tombaknya, serta tombak si Angin. Kubawakan juga tombakku. Dan juga darah adikku- darah saudara kedua, keturunan pahlawan...sesuai permintaanmu," ujar Tanah.

Kemudian dia memacakkan tiga bilah tombak di setiap penjuru kawasan itu, agar kawasan itu tidak bisa dilihat dari pandangan sesiapa sehingga upacara itu selesai.

Sementara itu, Petir mulai mengumpul kesadarannya semula. Di celah-celah asap yang meyelubungi kawasan itu, dia bangun lalu menarik keluar salah satu bilah tombak yang dipacakkan di hadapan gua. Dia melemparnya ke tanah.

Tanah terperanjat. Ritualnya terhenti seketika.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Tancapkan semula benda itu!"

"Apa yang kakak mahukan dari tombak-tombak itu, hah?!" Tanya Petir tanpa terbata-bata.

Tanah terdiam.

"Kuasa."

Petir diam.

"Setelah ini, aku akan simpan kesemuanya buatku. Dengan memperoleh ketiga-tiganya, aku bisa kaya. Bisa jadi pembesar yang paling berpengaruh, bisa membangun semula kerajaan yang baru di sini, andai kata di sana benar-benar sudah musnah. Tahu kan kenapa Raja dahulu menyimpannya, walau telah beratus-ratus digunakan dalam peperangan, walau telah menumbangkan banyak nyawa musuh, sehingga kerajaan kita masyhur kerananya? Ia punya kesaktian yang tersendiri. Ayah dahulu kan tukang besi, seharusnya kau anaknya juga tahu itu."

"Tapi Raja telah mengamanahkan setiap satunya pada kita! Sanggup kau cemarkan kedaulatan Raja dan taat setia yang diwakili tombak itu dengan perbuatan kotormu! Kamu sama sahaja dengan pembelot kerajaan di luar sana, dasar pemimpin rakus!"

Tanah naik berang.

"Kamu itu yang terlalu mendominasi! Sok pahlawan, sok pemimipin, padahal cuma budak suruhan tetapi disayangi Raja. Kamu tahu, Raja menghadiahkanmu pangkat serta sebuah kawasan yang luas sebelum perang meletus. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menguasai beberapa kawasan yang kecil, belum dibangunkan."

Petir sudah tidak tahu berkata apa-apa. Ternyata kedengkian dan iri hati sudah lama menguasai sosok di hadapannya sesama mereka berdua.

Lalu berlakulah pergelutan di antara mereka. Petir meninju Tanah tepat di pipi kirinya. Lalu Tanah menendang Petir sekuat hati sehingga terperosok ke dalam semak bagai dipukul angin kencang.

'Sial. Dia semakin luar biasa kuat,' Petir meringis pedih.

Dia bangkit lalu menghunjam Tanah hingga jatuh. Dia cuba menumbuk di dadanya, namun tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa keras berlian. Tangannya hanya memerah sakit. Dia menatap tajam mata saudaranya. Mereka saling beradu tatap dalam posisi menindih. Namun, Tanah hanya bersikap tenang

Tanpa diduga, tangan Tanah menggapai tombak yang tergeletak di sisinya lalu melayangkan mata tombak itu tepat di perut orang yang menindihnya.

Tanah tertawa puas.

"Hah! Ini untuk darahmu," ujarnya lalu bangkit menyeret Petir yang lagi nyawa-nyawa ikan ke dalam gua. Darah itu sempat ditadah lalu diletakkan di hadapan batu.

Setelahnya, diletakkan tubuh yang tak berdaya itu di atas batu, lalu darah segar menciprak deras ke dinding gua, disertakan siluet seseorang yang memegang pedang yang bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

.

Sampai pagi, dia hanya penat berpikir. Jawapannya tetap tidak ada.

"Kak Tanah," tegur Angin pada keesokan pagi. Gelodak di jiwanya sudah tidak tertahankan.

"Ada apa Angin? Bagaimana dengan pencariannya?"

Tanah memandang Angin begitu bersahaja. Hati Angin makin perih. Tingkah laku Tanah melukakan. Lalu dia menarik lengan Tanah agar menghindar dari yang lain. Dibawa Tanah ke arah batu hitam. Di tengah jalan, Tanah merentap lengannya dari pegangan tangan Angin. Mereka berdiri menghadap wajah masing-masing. Saling merenung.

"Berhenti berpura-pura, kak" bilang Angin.

Ketika ini dia dapat merasakan Tanah sudah mencurigai yang dia sudah tahu sesuatu. Maka dia terus berbicara tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Sudah kutahu ke mana hilangnya Kak Petir," Angin berterus-terang.

Raut wajah Tanah berubah seketika namun tidak menjawab. Dia sekedar mendiamkan. Mukanya ditunduk.

"Sampai hati kakak.." ujar Angin dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kakak terpaksa, Angin. Kalau tidak tuan tanah ini murka."

"Murka tuan tempat ini yang kakak takutkan, murka Tuhan gimana?" Bentak Angin. Baginya, Tanah sudah tidak siuman. Buat pertama kalinya dia berasa kecewa seperti ini.

"Tuntutannya darah saudara kedua..Kalau tidak, gak akan aman hidup kita di sini."

Waki memandang Angin seolah-olah mengharapkan pengertian lelaki itu. Namun lelaki itu tetap membantah.

"Kalau tidak aman tanah di sini, bumi Tuhan masih luas, kak. Kita bisa cari tempat lain..."

"Kamu gak ngerti. Tempat ini bagus dan subur, rugi kalau ditinggalkan begitu aja."

Namun Angin tetap menggeleng. Apa pun alasan Tanah, dia tetap tidak bersetuju. Karena sebelum berlayar sejauh itu, mereka sudah berjanji. Kalau senang sama merasa, kalau susah sama menjaga. Tetapi belum sempat penempatan mereka dibangunkan, suda ada nyawa yang melayang.

"Aku tetap tidak bersetuju, kak. Datangnya kita ke sini untuk hidup baik-baik, kenapa di akhirnya harus jadi seperti ini?"

"Berapa kali kakak bilang, bahawa kakak terpaksa! Terlanjur berjanji, lagian kita sudah sepakat mahukan tempat ini? Satu hari nanti kakak harap kamu bisa mengerti kenapa kakak melakukan semua ini," bujuk Tanah sembari memaut lengan adik bungsunya.

Angin merentap legannya dari pegangan Tanah.

"Tidak! Bukan ini satu-satunya cara! Lagian, siapa Tuhan, siapa hamba?!"

Bagi Angin, alasan kakaknya sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Nyawa bukan barang dagangan. Kalau Tanah ingin bertegas, dia juga punya pegangan. Tidak ingin dia menunduk di hadapan makhluk sehina itu. Apatah lagi sehingga perlu menumpah darah sesama saudara sendiri.

"Kalau begitu katamu, pergi saja dari tempat ini. Tinggalkan tanah ini!"

Angin tercengang. Tega kakaknya mengusir dia dari situ. Kelihatan benar, Tanah sudah berubah. Sudah hilang pertimbangan. Entah apa yang merasuknya hingga bisa membuatnya bangkit melawan.

"Kalau kakak pikir aku bakal meninggalkan tempat ini, jawapanku SALAH. Mungkin kakak sudah lupa, kita, keluarga kita dan segala pengikut kita sudah bersumpah setia. Susah senangku sama-sama mereka. Kalau aku pergi, apa bakalan terjadi sama mereka? Penumpahan darah lagi? Apa pun kata kakak, aku gak akan percaya lagi," ucap Angin tegas.

"Angin..."

"Kakak silap. Aku bersumpah, takkan kubiar keturunanku tunduk pada iblis setan itu! Dan aku, akan tuntut bela atas kematian Kak Petir! Akan kubantu keluarganya mengalahkan kau bersama keluargaku!"

"Kamu tidak akan semudah itu mengalahkannya," ujar Tanah sinis, berkacak pinggang.

"Sekali dua mungkin aku tewas, namun suatu hari nanti aku percaya, akan ada seseorang yang akan bangkit menentang perbuatan kakak! Lawan tetap lawan biarpun seabad!"

Setelah kata-kata itu diputuskan, Angin meninggalkan Tanah. Berengganglah mereka sejak itu. Angin tidak lagi bertanya khabar tentang kakaknya. Sementara Tanah, hidupnya semakin angkuh bermandikan harta.

.

.

.

.

 _ **19 tahun selepas itu...**_

Keadaan di desa itu berubah cemas. Ada yang berlari-lari, ada yang terpinga-pinga. Khabar yang diterima membuatkan mereka semua kacau-bilau. Apa yang pasti, Angin juga yang dicari mereka.

Angin yang mendengar khabar yang disampaikan terus berkejar mengikuti warga desa yang memasuki jauh ke dalam hutan di pinggir bukit, di mana Tanah dan anak-anaknya keluar mencari jering sejak subuh lagi. Sebaik sahaja ketibaannya di situ, penduduk kampung sudah berkerumun di situ. Ada yang berjuraian air mata, ada yang menutup mata, tidak sanggup melihat apa-apa. Angin sendiri merasa sudah terbang semangat yang ada apabila menyaksikan keadaan Tanah yang hancur wajahnya karena jatuh terhempas di atas sebuah batu.

Dengan tangan yang terketar-ketar, Angin memegang tubuh kakaknya yang masih hangat. Andai masih bernyawa, ingin diajarnya mengucap kalimah syahadah. Namun, apabila muka Tanah dipalingkan menghadap wajahnya, dia kaget sungguh hingga dia melompat jauh ke tepi.

"Ya, Tuhan!" teriaknya kaget.

Wajahnya bukan sekedar hancur tidak berupa, malah busuk berulat.

Angin merasa hiba, yang lain turut merasakan hal yang sama.

Lalu dia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian bersuara pada penduduk desa.

"Kita bawa dia pulang ke desa. Wajib ke atas kita menyempurnakan apa yang ada."

Lalu mereka semuanya mulai menyediakan apa yang perlu. Disediakan sebuah usungan untuk membawa pemimpin mereka pulang ke Desa Rintis. Sebaik sahaja tiba di sana, berlaku ribut yang luar biasa, seperti kali pertama mereka menjejakkan kaki di situ. Segala rumah runtuh, pohon-pohon pula tumbang. Langit bertukar gelap seperti malam. Pemakaman malam itu tidak dapat disempurnakan dengan baik, maka menangislah keluarga Bentara Tanah kerana tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sehingga pelantikan kepala desa yang seterusya selesai.

Malam itu, Angin perlu menyelesaikan apa yang perlu, apa yang disimpannya selama ini.

"Dengar; terserah pada kalian mahu percaya atau enggak, tapi..."

Seluruh keluarganya, keluarga Bentara Tanah dan keluarga Bentara Petir mendengar dengan teliti.

"Tapi apa?"

"Bentara Petir telah dibunuh."

Untuk seketika, ada yang menunjukkan reaksi kaget namun hanya diam.

"Dia telah dikorbankan kepada puaka itu...oleh..Kak Tanah sendiri. Aku telah melihatnya sendiri, di Batu Rintis."

Angin berkata dengan terketar-ketar. Tidak sanggup melihat reaksi semuanya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia berbuat begitu, kita semua bersaudara di sini. Aku percaya sama pemimpin kita."

"Iya, bukannya dia dahulu pergi berburu? Mungkin sudah dimakan hewan buas. Sudahlah, kita harus mikir bagaimana untuk menghentikan ribut ini."

"Tapi..kalian akan membahayakan lebih banyak nyawa!" Angin memberi amaran.

Saat ini Angin sudah pasrah. Terpulanglah pada mereka sekiranya dia dibilang omong kosong. Yang pasti, dia mahu menolak untuk dijadikan pemimpin mereka. Tidak mahu menggantikan tempat kakaknya. Tidak sanggup dan tidak akan.

Mereka tidak mahu mempercayakan Angin, lalu meyisihnya. Mereka percaya dengan mengorbankan ayam hutan, ribut itu bisa hilang. Dan benar saja, setelahnya ribut pun reda. Betapa gampang mereka tertipu dengan permainan setan.

Apabila ditanya alasannya tidak ingin diangkat sebagai ketua, Angin memberitahu kepada mereka secara baik-baik.

"Aku ingin menghilir sungai untuk berguru dengan para ulama'. Soal siapa yang ingin dijadikan ketua, terpulanglah sama kalian. Asalkan dia dapat menjaga ugama, menjaga desa ini dan keamanan kalian, maka pilihlah dia."

Sejak itu berusahalah Angin dan seluruh keluarganya mendalami ilmu agama untuk menentang perbuatan khurafat yang berlaku di desa itu, walaupun keluarga itu semakin disisihkan. Perjuangan mereka hanya satu- iaitu mereka bertekad untuk memusnahkan batu iblis tersebut dan menegakkan semula nama ALLAH di desa itu.

Walau apa pun yang mereka lakukan, masih belum ada yang berjaya memutuskan perjanjian tersebut. Makin lama makin banyak halangan yang terpaksa ditempuh karena mereka sudah sekian lama berpegang pada kesesatan.

Sebelum sampai ke penghujung hayatnya, Angin berpesan kepada anaknya, Badai.

"Berjanjilah padaku. Perjanjian itu harus diputuskan. Mereka harus dibebaskan sebelum terlambat. Dahulu aku bersalah kerana hanya berdiam. Namun sekiranya terlalu lama dibiarkan, kita akan menanggung dosa sampai kapan pun..Janji?"

"Janji."

Catatan dan cerita ayahnya ditulis berlembar-lembar lalu disimpan keluarga Bentara Angin hingga berabad lamanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **HAH! HABIS JUA SCENE INI! Sungguh feelnya hanya seberapa dan action-nya dikit walaupun sempat baper nulis bagian akhir. Unsur keagamaannya kental sedikit loh...Kasihan trio asasi(?) kubikin siksa..gwahaha xD #plakk**

 **Makasih buat Kak Nayu, umurku 18.**


	8. Chapter 8: Believe?

_Gua itu hanya diterangi tiga batang jamung. Di sebahagian pojoknya masih diselimuti kegelapan yang pekat. Bahagian yang terang hanya di mulut gua. Kelihatan seorang laki-laki berdiri berhampiran sebuah batu yang rata. Di atas batu itu terlentang sekujur jasad yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Di atas lantai pula, dan di mana-mana tempat itu dibasahi dengan darah._

 _Gunung menumpukan sepenuh perhatian. Pedang pendek di tangan terasa semakin berat namun digagahkan juga untuk menetak leher manusia di hadapannya sehingga putus. Sebaik sahaja putus urat merih di leher, tersemburlah darah ke wajahnya. Diseka darah yang membasahi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya lalu dijilat darah yang mengalir hingga ke siku, seperti menjilat air susu._

 _Dia buru-buru mendapatkan tempurung kelapa lalu menadah darah yang keluar dari leher mangsa yang terkulai. Setelah hampir penuh, diletak tempurung itu di atas pelantar batu itu._

 _Tanpa menunggu lanjut, ditetak tulang leher berkali-kali hingga putus. Lalu bercerailah kepala manusia malang itu dari badannya. Gunung mengangkat kepala itu ke tepi dinding lalu menekannya kuat dengan sula, sehingga cebisan urat dagingnya membuak keluar melalui lubang mata._

 _Setelah selesai membaca sekalian mantera dan menyeru, maka diteguknya darah yang ditadah tadi sehingga habis. Selesailah tugasnya di situ._

 _Lalu Gunung beredar meuju sebuah lubang di belakang gua itu. Ada satu lagi tugas penting yang perlu diselesaikannya._

 _Waktu itu bulan mengambang penuh di tengah malam. Kelihatannya meremangkan namun Gunung sudah terbiasa dengan didikan ayahnya. Dia berhenti apabila sampai di perdu pohon cengal di belakang gua itu. Dia mengalihkan pelepah daun nipah ke sisi. Kelihatan sebuah lubang berbentuk segi empat yang sudah digali sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kata ayahnya dahulu, di situlah tempat sebuah makam lama yang tidak bernisan. Harus digali sebelum upacara pemujaan itu dilakukan namun sekarang semuanya sudah tersedia, dia merasa lega._

 _Tanpa berlengah, Gunung berpatah balik ke dalam gua. Dia mengangkat mayat yang sudah tidak berkepala lalu diheret ke lubang tadi. Setelah tiba, dia menolak mayat itu ke dalam lubang. Belum sempat dia menutup lubang itu semula, dia terdengar bunyi seperti orang kelaparan yang melahap sesuatu dengan rakus._

 _Bunyi itu turut menderam begitu kuat, seperti memperebutkan sesuatu. Dia melangkah mundur beberapa tapak. Dia berpaling sebentar dari lubang itu untuk mencari dari mana bunyi itu datang. Dia terdiam lama sambil meyapu keringat yang turun di tengkuknya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh semula ke arah lubang tadi. Apabila menjenguk ke dalam lubang, dia mundur lagi sehingga sebelah kakinya tersepak akar pohon. Kini dia jatuh terduduk dengan mulut yang menganga._

 _Apa yang membuatkan Gunung tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya ialah apabila dia melihat lelaki itu melahap cebisan mayat yang dibuang tadi, tidak ubah seperti harimau yang kelaparan. Apa yang lebih memeritkan jiwa ialah dia mengenali orang tua itu. Jasad yang sudah 40 hari dimakamkan._

 _"Bapak.."_

.

.

.

.

Blaze dan yang lain-lain begitu asyik mendengar Tok Aba bercerita. Walaupun kedengarannya begitu menarik namun Blaze antara percaya dan tidak sahaja. Kini dia sudah tahu mengapa ayahnya dahulu tidak pernah menghadiri apa-apa kenduri yang diadakan keluarga Bentara Tanah. Ternyata mereka punya sengketa dalam diam. Kini dia bisa ingat, keluarganya punya salasilah keturunan Bentara Angin.

Blaze ternganga haru sebelum memandang wajah setiap orang di situ.

"Jadi terserah kepada siapa yang mahu percaya," Halilintar berujar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi..tidak lama lagi desa in akan mendapat kepala desa yang baru?" tanya Blaze setelah mengingati semula perbualannya dengan peniaga warung di bandar tempoh hari.

Tok Aba mengangguk, belum sempat dia membuka mulut, Halilintar menambah.

"Karena itu keluargamu diganggu."

"Kenapa bisa?!" bidas Blaze dengan rasa panas di hati.

Tiba-tiba sahaja dia mengaitkan ibu dan adiknya, bagaimana hatinya bisa tidak marah?

"Sudah kuduga kau masih belum mengerti. Kepala baru bererti mereka mahukan kepala lagi. Paham?" Balas Halilintar sarkastis sambil mendelik ke arah Blaze.

"TAPI MENGAPA KAU HARUS MENYEBUT SOAL KELUARGAKU? KENAPA BUKAN ORANG LAIN AJA YANG TINGGAL DI DESA INI? KAU JUGA PUNYA KELUARGA!"

"Sabar, Api." Tegur Tok Aba. Dia juga memberi isyarat kepada Halilintar untuk tidak bersuara lagi. Halilintar akur dengan muka yang tegang.

Blaze tidak dapat menahan diri. Dia ingin tahu sejelas-jelasnya mengenai apa yang dikatakan Halilintar. Soal nyawa bukan candaan. Sekarang, dia mengharapkan pandangan Tok Aba.

"Kamu sendiri sudah mengalaminya sedikit malam tadi bukan? Kepala desa yang lama sudah gak ada. Jadi puaka itu lagi bebas sebelum mendapatkan tuannya yang baru. Puaka itu agaknya lagi dipuja sama penjaganya. Sebab itu ia semakin mengganas, meminta darah untuk memuaskannya," ujar Tok Aba.

Blaze mengerutkan dahi. Jantungnya bagai direntap kasar. Dia sudah mula bisa mencantumkan semua cerita yang didengarnya malam ini cuma tidak sanggup mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Halilintar sudah bosan menghadap lelaki yang tampak bingung itu. Dia menambah pedas.

"Mereka bakal datang mengambil salah seorang dari ibu atau adikmu, atau lebih parah, kedua-duanya."

"JANGAN ADA SIAPA-SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGAITKAN HAL KONYOL INI SAMA IBU DAN ADIKKU!" Bidas Blaze tidak terima. Baginya Halilintar sudah keterlaluan.

Yang lain hanya cemas melihat ketegangan yang berlaku antara dua insan tersebut, dan bersiap-siap ingin menahan kedua-dua pihak sekiranya mereka berantem fisik.

Walaupun udara malam di pinggir bukit itu amat sejuk namun tubuh Blaze sudah berpeluh. Perasaannya hangat tidak menentu. Mahu percaya, dia bimbang. Kalau yang didengarnya hanya dongengan, dia mahu ketawa. Mustahil bukan di dunia modern ini masih ada yang menyerahkan tumbal pada sebuah batu? Tetapi bagaimana pula kalau semua itu ternyata benar?

Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara kecuali Tok Aba.

"Dan kakek juga percaya, semua ini punya kaitan sama kematian ayahmu."

Blaze menoleh ke wajah Tok Aba dengan pandangan lirih. Benarkah?

Tiba-tiba Blaze hilang pertimbangan.

"AARRRRGGGHHH...!"

Dia meneriak sekeras-kerasnya dengan tangannya menghantam tanah.

"Api, sudahlah. Kemarahan itu menghilangkan kewarasan akal. Membutakan mata hati, menghapus belas kasihan," tegur Tok Aba lembut.

"Siapa yang telah membunuh ayahku, kakek? Akan kubunuh dia!" Blaze bersuara lantang. Dia hampa karena dia tahu Tok Aba dan kumpulan itu tahu sesuatu, tetapi tidak berani membuka mulut.

Tok Aba menggeleng.

"Sssttt...Sabar, bawa bertenang. Ingat sama ALLAH. Kita gak berhak mencabut nyawa orang," Tok Aba menenangkan Blaze sambil menekan-nekan bahunya.

Blaze menepis pegangan di bahunya. Dia yakin semuanya yang ada di situ pikir dia bercanda semata-mata. Mereka tidak mengenalnya siapa dan apa yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Mengucaplah dan banyak-banyakkan istighfar...Sesungguhnya amarah itu permainan setan. Kakek tahu kamu khawatir, tapi biarlah hal ini diselesaikan dengan cara yang benar," bujuk Tok Aba.

Cara yang benar? Yang benar bagaimana? Setahu Blaze, nyawa dibalas nyawa. Barulah itu yang dinamakan benar. Blaze berusaha menahan diri.

"Keluarga Bentara Angin memang sudah lama dibenci oleh keluarga yang lain di desa ini. Sebab itu penduduk di desa ini berpecah. Ada yang mengikut keluarga Bentara Tanah. Keluarga Bentara Petir juga begitu. Ada yang percaya, ada yang tidak. Hanya sebilangan kecil yang mahu berurusan dengan orang-orang kita. Mereka bekerjasama untuk menghalau waris Bentara Angin dari desa ini agar gak ada lagi yang mengikuti pegangan kami. Namun mereka sampai sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tanah kami memang milik kami. Sudah tercatat di surat hibah. Tapi salah satu cara yang mereka bisa lakukan ialah mengorbankan keluarga Bentara Angin...biar lama-lama hapus semuanya. Sebagaimana keluarga Bentara Petir yang hampir lenyap, tinggal orang-orang tertentu," Tok Aba bercerita lagi.

"Halo~ aku di sini..." Iwan terkikik sambil menarik-narik tangan Halilintar.

"Heh, kau juga," pintas Halilintar. Mereka berdua memang punya salasilah dari kedua-dua keturunan Bentara Petir dan Bentara Angin. Cuma mereka antara golongan yang bekerjasama dan mendukung usaha kumpulan itu.

"Jadi..maksud kakek, sebelum ini juga ada keturunan Bentara Angin yang dijadikan korban?" tanya Blaze terpinga-pinga.

"Iya, tapi bukanlah selalu perkara itu berlaku. Bisa juga dari keluarga yang lain di desa ini, tidak kira keluarga Bentara atau keluarga para pengikutnya. Cuma kali ini tampaknya pilihan jatuh ke keluargamu. Mungkin juga karena ada pihak yang takut sama almarhum ayahmu, karena itu mereka bercadang untuk menghapuskan keluargamu sekaligus. Tetapi dengan kuasa Tuhan, kamu pula ditakdirkan kembali ke sini."

Blaze termenung lama. Dia mulai paham sesuatu.

"Maksud kakek, ayahku juga merancang untuk menentang puaka batu itu?"

"Hemm," semuanya mengangguk serempak.

Blaze terperangah. Oh, jadi itulah hal sebenar yang ingin dibicarakan...tunggu, apa?

"Api, ayahmu memang waris Bentara Angin seperti kakek juga. Cuma dari susur galur dan jurainya yang sedikit berbeza, maklumlah ini sudah sampai keturunan yang ke berapa di beratus-ratus tahun yang ke depan sejak kejadian itu. Sememangnya sejak dahulu lagi susur galur sebelah ayahmu mewarisi sebuah kitab lama dan bertanggungjawab menghapuskan kegiatan memuja batu puaka itu."

Blaze terdiam. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang perlu disimpan ayahnya sebelum sempat memberitahunya. Dia tidak pernah terpikir pula sebelum ini. Salahkan dia yang melarikan diri serta tidak pernah pulang sebelum ini. Pantas saja ayah menyuruhnya belajar baik-baik dahulu. Ini memang soal maruah keluarga ayahnya, orang baik-baik, bukan calang-calang orang. Masa anaknya harus jadi sebegitu?

"Jadi karena itu ayah dibunuh?" soal Blaze ragu-ragu.

"Itulah yang kami semua curiga," jawab Tok Aba.

Blaze kembali termenung. Hal ini semakin berat. Kalau sudah sampai bunuh-membunuh, tentu hal ini patut dianggap serius.

"Sudahlah, kita serah aja kasus ini ke polisi. Dengan ijin-Nya, suatu hari nanti masalah ini diharap selesai. Sekarang, masa sudah tiba," ucap Tok Aba serius.

Mata Blaze berkelip-kelip. Apa lagi? Dia memandang semua wajah yang ada di situ. Semuanya kelihatan bersigap-sigap, serius kecuali hanya dia yang kelihatan mengantuk, capek. Sesungguhnya malam ini malam yang amat melelahkan baginya.

"Hanya pada waktu seperti ini tombak-tombak itu dikeluarkan. Mengikut cerita orang tuaku, kalau tombak bertiga itu dicampak ke muara sungai, hanya tepat di titik pertemuan laut dan sungai, maka demit itu akan tewas. Sayang sekali, ayah Api sudah tewas dibunuh terlebih dahulu. Maka sekarang, siapa yang mahu mengganti tempatnya? Kita sudah kesuntukan masa dan masa semakin dekat," ucap Tok Aba.

Blaze ternganga. Matanya berkelip. Semua yang ada di situ merenung tepat ke arah wajahnya.

Dia meneguk ludah. Tidak mungkin, dia?

"Kalau peluang ini kalian lepaskan, kita harus menunggu pertukaran kepala desa yang seterusnya. Pada waktu itu, kakek mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi. Kalian pula entah ke mana. Mungkin usaha ini hanya tinggal kisah kalau gak ada waris yang sanggup meneruskannya," ujar Tok Aba tenang.

Blaze mengeleng-geleng, "Entahlah.."

Buat masa ini, dia sudah tidak kuat untuk memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Dia benar-benar pusing. Sudah banyak yang baru didengarnya malam ini. Dan sejujurnya, dia masih belum bisa mempercayai semuanya.

"Ibu dan adikmu dalam bahaya. Percayalah.."

Blaze megeluh perlahan.

"Kamu harus fikirkan baik-baik dahulu, tapi seandainya kamu mahu mengambil peluang ini untuk meneruskan harapan ayahmu, kami sedia membantumu. Kakek percaya, mereka tidak akan melepaskan kalian dengan mudah."

"Siapa?"

"Keluarga Bentara Tanah yang menjaga adat dan batu itu, mereka tidak akan membenarkan sesiapapun menghalang," jawab Tok Aba.

Blaze mengeluh sambil mengusap mukanya, lalu berdiri.

"Aku mahu pulang."

.

.

.

.

Tok Aba membubarkan pertemuan malam itu apabila Blaze sudah keberatan. Tok Aba menghantar Blaze pulang menaiki sepeda motornya, manakala yang lain masing-masing pulang dengan sepeda motor. Tok Aba dan Blaze ditemani Iwan yang menunggang sepeda motornya di sisi kiri Tok Aba. Sebaik sahaja tiba di perkarangan rumah Blaze, Tok Aba menghentikan motornya secara mendadak.

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH!"

Tok Aba kemudiannya melaungkan takbir.

Blaze terpinga-pinga, namun matanya turut sempat menangkap sesosok lembaga hitam yang besar, melompat dari atap rumahnya terus ke puncak pohon asam di kiri rumahnya lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Dia terketar-ketar kerana belum pernah melihat makhluk berupa seperti itu.

Setelah keadaan makin tenang, Blaze masuk ke rumah menerpa ibunya yang sedang menangis, dengan Tok Aba dan Iwan mengikuti di belakang.

"IBU! AIR DI MANA?" ujar Blaze terketar-ketar. Ibunya menunjukkan sekujur tubuh yang terbaring lemas di lantai. Wajahnya pucat lesi.

"AIRRR..." Blaze memeluk adiknya. Mujur adiknya itu masih bernapas.

"Ibu, kenapa dengan Air? Apa yang berlaku?" tanya Blaze pada ibunya. Lantas ibunya menceritakan segala yang terjadi selama permergiannya malam itu. Ibunya turut memandang Tok Aba dengan tatapan lirih.

"Tadi rumah kami diserang. Air pingsan tidak sadarkan diri setelah memelukku lama..dia berusaha melindungiku."

Blaze melemparkan pandangan terhadap Tok Aba dan Iwan. Dia menarik napas. Jadi benarlah, keadaan bertambah parah dan dia sadar semua yang didengarnya tadi sememangnya bukan dongengan.

.

.

.

.

Tok Aba dan Iwan berpamitan untuk meninggalkan rumah itu lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Akibat kecapekan, Blaze kembali ke ruang tamu lalu duduk bersandar di tepi dinding. Kakinya sudah bengkak sepanjang berada di tempat latihan dan sekarang dia mahu istirahat. Dia memijit perlahan lututnya yang pernah cedera semasa berlatih Muay Thai bersama anggota kumpulannya.

"Api ke mana tadi?" soal Ibu lalu duduk bersimpuh di sisi anaknya.

"Kakek tunjukkan tempat latihan."

"Lagi?"

"Kami berbual soal kampung."

"Apa yang kakek ceritakan?"

"Macam-macam."

Blaze masih cuba mengelak dari disoal ibunya terus. Dia mengelak daripada bertantang mata sama ibunya. Dia tidak mahu mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Sejujurnya, dia juga masih kaget. Dia belum ingin membuat apa-apa keputusan. Dia tidak yakin ibunya tahu apa-apa. Siapa juga yang tidak takut kalau tahu dirinya bakal disembelih hidup-hidup?

"Terus? Apa yang kakekmu bilang soal ayahmu?"

Blaze menyibukkan diri mengurut kakinya.

"Kakek akan biarkan polisi menguruskan soal yang itu. Masalah gangguan di rumah, itu kakek dan orang-orangnya yang akan uruskan. Mereka akan mencari orang yang bisa menghalau benda itu dari rumah. Ibu bersabar aja dahulu...," ujar Blaze.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ibu harap...semua ini bukan berpunca dari ayahmu."

"Mengapa ibu bilang begitu?"

"Penduduk desa udah mula bilang yang macam-macam. Menuduh ayahmu membela setan, sebab itu kita diganggu."

Blaze semakin serba salah. Dia paham apa yang ingin ditanya.

"Apa yang ibu pikirkan soal ayah?"

"Orang kata ayahmu orang jahat, menyertai kumpulan haram. Karena itu dia ditembak."

Blaze tersenyum lirih lalu membujuk ibunya. Dia turut merasa disindir. Dia paham perasaan ibunya.

"Sebaiknya ibu diam aja. Gak usah percaya sama omongan kosong mereka...Kita lebih tahu almarhum ayah orangnya bukan seperti itu. Yang penting, Tuhan lebih tahu almarhum ayah itu bagaimana."

Dadanya sebak memikirkan soal itu. Kini dia sadar penderitaan yang ditanggung keluarganya. Sudahlah hidup susah, ditambah pula hinaan dan cemoohan masyarakat.

Dia sadar, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Nama ayahnya perlu dibersihkan.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin sunyi. Setelah dipastikan semuanya tidur, Blaze megeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi Taufan. Namun, ponsel lelaki itu lagi mati. Lalu dia menghubungi seseorang lagi sebaik dia teringat suatu hal.

"Ejo Jo,"

"PERGI MANA LU?!" sergah orang di balik ponsel.

"Kapan aku pernah bertanya 'kau ke mana' padamu, hmm?" balas Blaze. Dia tidak suka kalau Ejo Jo bertindak mengalahkan ketua.

"Apa-apaan kau menghubungiku?"

"Begini. Kudengar dua minggu lepas kau tembak satu orang di Pulau Rintis. Iya kan?"

Detak jantungnya melaju. Sejak dia mengetahui cerita ayahnya ditembak, dia teringat cerita Taufan semasa mereka sarapan di warung. Dia takut kalau-kalau kenyataannya benar.

"Ya iyalah...bawel bangat mau tanya."

"Di mana?"

Kalau bukan hal penting, dia tidak ingin bercakap sama laki-laki perengus itu.

"Sebuah desa. Desa Rintis. Orang tua. Naik motor. Sekali kutembak sudah tercampak dalam semak. Mahu apa lu tanya sama gua?" Ejo Jo tertawa lucu.

Mendengar jawapan Ejo Jo, tubuh Blaze menggigil marah. Sekarang dia yakin, yang ditembaknya itu ayahnya, lalu yang menembak itu Ejo Jo. Jarinya menggeletar.

"BRENGSEK! Siapa yang mengupahmu, keparat?!" tanya Blaze kasar.

"Tanya si Fang lor..." ujar Ejo Jo selamba sebelum memutuskan talian.

Blaze menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat seolah-olah ingin dibuat hancur. Telapak tangannya panas. Ikut hatinya, ingin saja saat ini dia pulang ke Kuala Lumpur mencari Ejo Jo, mengejarnya sampai dapat. Tetapi memikirkan ibu dan adiknya di situ, kakinya terkunci. Sampai pagi hatinya panas.

Panas!

.

.

.

.

Tok Aba dan Halilintar singgah di rumah ibu Iwan. Kopi yang dituang ke dalam beberapa cangkir dan sepiring kue sudah menyejuk tidak tersentuh. Mereka masih asik berbual-bual di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Hei, Hali. Gimana, enak jatuh motor tempoh hari? Seram gak hantunya?"Tanya Iwan dengan nada bercanda.

Air muka Halilintar berubah. Dia mencebik lalu merenung Iwan tajam.

Iwan hanya terkikik, "Itu dong...Sok berani lagi."

"Sikit aja! Kalau kamu yang kena bagaimana? Mungkin udah jatuh pingsan kayak selalu aja. Aku masih sempat bangkit menolak motor itu ke jalan keluar."

"Kenapa cuma tolak? Gak naik?" tanya Iwan sambil tertawa.

Halilintar menggaru kepala, "Panik?"

"Keadaan di kebun itu kelam amat, lagi ingin dilanda ribut," tokoknya lagi.

Tok Aba menarik napas. Dahinya berkerut.

"Kenapa, kek?" tanya Halilintar.

"Heran juga ya kali ini," balas Tok Aba.

"Apa yang ingin diherankan,kek? Selalunya memang kayak gitu aja," balas Iwan pula.

Seyuman menghilang di wajahnya. Semua orang yang ada di situ kembali serius.

"Tidak juga. Dahulu kampung kita tidak diganggu separah ini, di masa perlantikan kepala desa yang lama."

Tok Aba teringat apa yang pernah dialaminya suatu ketika dahulu, dan segala cerita yang pernah didengarnya dari mulut orang-orang desa.

"Entahlah, aku juga gak bisa ingat apa-apa. Waktu itu aku masih kecil. Sampai sekarang aku masih takut kalau harus keluar malam-malam, kalau diteman sama kalian, gak apa-apalah," ujar Iwan.

"Jangan sampai kita takut pada 'dia', rasa takut itu lumrah. Tapi kalau sudah sampai tahap percaya bahawa 'dia' membawa mudarat, itu sudah salah," nasihat Tok Aba. Dia merenung seketika kedua-dua wajah di hadapannya.

"Sebab itu dia selalu datang dalam rupa yang menakutkan. Kalau datang dalam rupa yang elok, tidak berhasil tujuannya untuk menggoda iman manusia. Bukankah manusia selalu bergantung pada pandangan mata? Yang buruk mudah dibenci, yang ngeri mudah ditakuti dan yang elok mudah dipuji?" sambung Tok Aba lagi.

Iwan dan Halilintar mengangguk akur sebelum saling melemparkan pandangan.

"Siapa penjaga Batu Rintis itu sekarang?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kakek kurang pasti, namun rasanya seseorang yang namanya Gempa."

"Hey, kudengar dia seorang yang kaya-raya, berjabatan tinggi, berjaya punya berbagai-bagai cabang perusahaan hingga ke luar negara! Fuhh siapa sangka hidupnya mewah sekali walaupun di usia muda.." Iwan membuka cerita.

"Hmm...mungkin juga yang itu. Sebab setahu kakek juga, dia juga yang selalu datang ke acara kenduri orang-orang desa untuk menguruskan pelantikan nanti. Tapi gak tahulah kalau orang lain pula yang meneruskan kerja itu, sesiapapun dari keturunan Bentara Tanah yang bisa asalkan orangnya sanggup membuat kerja gila seperti itu."

Halilintar cuba mengingat sesuatu.

"Laki-laki yang bermata emas itukah?"

"Hah! Iya! Emas? Yah, memang _they have a thing_ sama emas, kek! Sebab itu mereka kaya-raya! Tetapi tidak tahu pula emas itu didapatkan dari mana, mungkin ada sesuatu tempat yang mereka sembunyikan, punya kawasan lombong atau apa, tapi tidak mahu berkongsi dengan keluarga lain," tokok Iwan beria-ia.

"Ih, kamu sih! Sok Inggeris pula sama kakek, mana dia ngerti!" Tegur Halilintar.

"Hey, apa yang kubilang barusan itu benar! Siapa tahu juga kalau matanya itu digantikan dengan emas beneran. Dasar mata duit-HEI!"

"Omong kosong. Sudahlah!" Halilintar menendang kaki Iwan di sebelahnya.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Iwan barusan mungkin benar juga. Ada sesuatu yang mereka rahsiakan. Setahuku, di Rintis Holdings itu hanya keluarga dan orang-orang Bentara Tanah sahaja yang dibenarkan kerja. Yang lain tidak dilayan," tambah Halilintar dengan nada serius sambil menatap wajah Tok Aba.

"Kalian kenal dia?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Siapa? Gempa? Dia tinggal di Rintis Pinggiran, berhampiran hutan simpanan. Rumah tua milik keluarga satu-satunya ada di situ, paling ujung," beritahu Iwan.

"Gak habis-habis nge- _stalk_ orang," balas Halilintar pedas.

"Dia dan ayahnya dahulu sangat dihormati penduduk desa. Kalau ada kenduri, mereka dibawa makan di tempat lain, lauk-pauk juga dihidangkan berlainan jenis," balas Iwan acuh tak acuh.

Tok Aba diam sahaja. Senyum tidak, bermasam juga tidak.

"Hal itu gimana pula, kek? Mahukah si Api itu?" tanya Halilintar.

Itulah yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya dari tadi. Dia mahu lelaki tua itu mendapat jawapan yang diharapkan daripada lelaki itu. Tetapi Tok Aba tidak langsung menjawab.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Mungkin ada yang bingung sama keluarganya Blaze? Tok Aba itu di sebelah ibunya. Asal usul sebelah si Ayah yang menyimpan kitab itu, yah walaupun keseluruhannya juga punya asal usul . Blaze tiada kakek di sebelah ayahnya(mungkin saja telah dihapus tetapi Blaze tidak tahu). Karena itulah ayahnya, kemudian dialah yang diberi tanggungjawab itu.**

 **Rumit, bukan? HeeHeeHee~**


	9. Chapter 9: Runaway

Di sebuah kelab malam yang terletak di selatan ibu kota, Taufan berkeringat menunggu kedatangan Fang dan teman-temannya. Suasana berisik di situ tidak sesekali dapat menghilangkan segala apa yang meguasai perasaan dan pemikirannya saat itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa kata Fang sebentar nanti dan apa akibat yang akan menimpanya setelah itu. Hendak lari, bisa mati, hendak menunggu juga terasa mati.

"Taufan!"

Akhirnya yang bersangkutan mengurut dadanya apabila disergah oleh kemunculan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak bermulanya malam. Dahinya bersimbah keringat, apatah lagi apabila Fang menepuk bahunya mesra dan teman-temannya melemparkan senyuman penuh makna.

Oke, dia sudah menyesal sudah tidak lari dari awal.

Kini, dalam masa sekejap sahaja, ruangan kecil itu menjadi lebih sempit. Selain Fang, ada dua orang lagi teman-temannya beserta dua orang cewek seksi mendudukkan diri mengelilingi meja bulat. Seorang gadis pelayan pula datang menghidangkan botol-botol wain yang mahal di atas meja.

Makin sesak napasnya berada di situ. Berada di situ sesaat sudah terasa seperti satu jam.

Dengan sekilas pandang sahaja, Taufan tahu Fang sudahpun mabuk. Mungkin juga dia sudah minum di manamana sebelum ke situ. Hakikatnya itulah yang merisaukan Taufan karena kalau sudah mabuk, Fang boleh hilang pertimbangan kapan pun.

"Ada? Mana?" soal Fang sambil melotot ke wajah Taufan, kemudian bertutur dalam bahasa Kantonis kepada teman-temannya sambil melingkari lengannya pada leher sang gadis.

Keringat Taufan mengalir deras lagi.

"Cepat!" arah Fang apabila Taufan hanya mematung, belum meyerahkan apa yang dipinta.

"Fa-Fang..Ngg.." Taufan mula bersuara. Dalam suasana yang berisik, dia bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar di ujung lidah. Napasnya juga tersekat-sekat.

"Apa masalahmu?" Fang melepaskan rangkulannya pada sang gadis lalu menyendeng badannya sedikit ke hadapan menghadap Taufan. Teman-temannya merenung tajam ke wajah Taufan.

"Ba..Barang itu..tidak ada," ujar Taufan dengan mata yang berkelip-kelip.

"Apa lu bilang? Mana pergi itu barang?!" soal Fang mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh!" balas Taufan. Wajahnya juga berkerut memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku sudah pergi ke tempat itu. Aku sudah mencarinya namun tidak ada," tokoknya lagi.

Fang mengangkat wajahnya. Mulutnya separuh terbuka. Dia merengus kasar sebelum membalas.

"Bagaimana bisa hilang?! Apa ada preman yang menyelinap masuk? Argh!"

Taufan menggeleng. Sebaik sahaja dia tiba, keadaan di rumah itu langsung tidak terlihat berantakan sama-sekali. Fang dan teman-temannya pula terdiam. Kemudian dia mengarahkan kedua-dua orang gadis itu meninggalkan tempat itu. Sisanya Taufan, Fang dan dua orang laki-laki yang berwajah serius.

Tiba-tiba, Fang mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu menghalakan tepat ke wajah Taufan.

"Lu jangan main-main sama gua! Cepat bilang, di mana itu barang?!"

Keringat Taufan membasahi tubuhnya. Dia tahu Fang tidak bercanda. Kehilangan hasil rampokan toko emas itu bernilai lebih dari RM1 juta.

"Aku tidak tahu," tegas Taufan.

Fang tersenyum miris.

"Lu ingat gua bodoh? Mana Blaze?!"

Taufan meneguk ludahnya. Dia tahu, bukan Fang yang bodoh tetapi dia. Taufan terlupa bertanya pada Blaze soal kampungnya di mana. Sekarang Blaze telah menghilangkan diri dan dia tidak bisa menghubunginya. Bagaimana kalau Blaze hilang terus? Apa yang harus dia jawab?

"Dia pulang ke kampungnya."

"Di mana?!"

Moncong pistol sudah menghala tepat ke kepala Taufan, mencium rambutnya basah berkeringat.

"Di-Dia..Ti-tidak..p-pernah bilang, t-tapi aku bisa p-pergi..m-mencarinya," ujar Taufan terketar-ketar.

"Benar! Aku tidak tipu," pinta Taufan dengan penuh harap.

Fang mengalihkan moncong pistul dari kepala Taufan lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja. Dia duduk menyandar walaupun matanya masih tajam menatap Taufan.

"Kuberi waktu satu minggu. Kalau enggak, lu punya kepala bersepai! Kalau lu lari, gua cari hingga ke lubang cacing!" putus Fang akhirnya. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya mendengar.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Taufan terus berlari keluar meninggalkan kelab malam itu. Walaupun dia tahu nyawanya masih belum selamat namun dia punya sekurang-kurangnya satu minggu untuk mencari Blaze. Satu minggu lagi untuk hidup.

Di dalam mobil, Taufan cuba menghubungi Blaze namun tetap sahaja, nombornya disekat. Dia membanting stir penuh frustasi.

Dia lalu mengemudi ke rumah Suharto yang tinggal di kawasan perumahan haram di pinggir hutan walaupun jam sekarang sudah 3.00 pagi.

"Waduuhh...matahari belum naik, kamu sudah nongol di rumahku?" Tanya Suharto molor selepas membuka pintu yang diketuk bertalu-talu. Tidak disangka pula Taufan yang berisik di situ.

"Aku mahu ketemu sama cewek itu," balas Taufan merempuh masuk rumah Suharto. Dia terbayang gadis berkerudung yang menegur Blaze di warung hari itu.

"Kalau mahu cari cewek, bukan di sini..." balas Suharto mengarugaru kepalanya.

"Bukan! Ini cewek berkerudung yang biasa lalu di sekitar toko dan warung di bandar beberapa hari lepas!"

Kalau gadis itu kenal Blaze, sudah tentu dia tahu di mana kampung Blaze.

Suharto menumpukan perhatian.

"Loh? Gadis yang sering ngirim biskuitnya untuk dijual itu? Memangnya urusanmu ada apa sama dia?"

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Ke mana?"

Suharto mengangkat bahu.

Taufan berteriak dalam hati. Dinding rumah Suharto bergegar dihantam penumbuknya, geram.

Sekarang dia benar-benar buntu.

"Lu kenapa?" tanya Suharto heran.

"Blaze ada menghubungimu?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku baru mau tanya. Dia ke mana aja?"

Taufan mengeluh kemudian kembali memandang Suharto.

"Begini aja. Kalau Blaze menghubungimu, beritahu ke aku. Sampaikan juga yang aku mahu ketemu sama dia secepat mungkin. Fang mencarinya," pesan Taufan.

"Dia punya masalah sama Fang?"

Taufan tersenyum getir. Dia hanya bisa berharap Blaze menghubunginya secepat mungkin sebelum orang lain menemuinya dahulu. Blaze dilanda masalah besar. Dia pasti Fang tidak akan berdiam diri dan mengharapkan dia sahaja.

.

.

.

.

Fang kembali semula ke markas kumpulannya bersama Ejo Jo. Apa yang berlaku barusan membuatnya marah. Ditendang habis kerusi dan meja di dalam bilik istirahat sehingga berselerakan. Ejo Jo yang menyadari emosi Fang sedang terganngu segera menyuruh anggota yang lain keluar dari situ.

"Blaze menghubungiku," beritahu Ejo Jo.

Apa yang berlaku membuatnya merasa menang. Sudah beberapa kali dia cuba meyakinkan Fang bahawa Blaze tidak bisa dipercayai tetapi Fang tetap menganggap Blaze sebagai orang kanan.

Fang menoleh perlahan.

"Blaze menghubungi lu? Ada dia bilang dia di mana?"

"Gak tahu, kedengarannya aneh."

Fang mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia bertanya soal tembakan di Pulau Rintis, soal siapa yang menghantarku untuk menembak orang tua di sana."

"Jawapanmu?"

"Ku bilang tanya aja padamu."

Sebenarnya Ejo Jo juga tertanya-tanya. Mau apa Blaze bertanya soal itu, biasanya Blaze tidak pernah campur tangan kalau ada tugas melibatkan dia. Menolong aja tidak mau.

"Sudah hilang tiba-tiba malah masih mau bertanya soal itu! Hnnh!" Fang menendang kursi yang sudah patah sehingga menghantam dinding.

"Biar aku ke sana," Ejo Jo mula mengesyaki sesuatu. Dia mahu siasat juga. Pasti ada sebabnya.

Namun, Fang menggeleng tidak bersetuju.

"Dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Lambat atau cepat dia harus pulang, kita tunggu."

Ejo Jo mendengus. Fang selalu begitu, lembab.

.

.

.

.

Tok Aba melangkah ke muka pintu. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalinya sedang berdiri berdekatan pintu mobil. Dia maju ke beranda.

"Assalamualaikum, Tok Aba."

Lelaki itu mengangkat tangan lalu mendekati tangga.

"Waalaikumussalam, naiklah," balas Tok Aba lalu mengajaknya ke ruang tamu. Kepalanya berusaha sedaya mungkin mengingati sosok di hadapannya itu. Rasanya memang dia tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi lagi, Tok Aba. Nama saya Ekran, biasa disapa Ran sahaja. Kalau anda punya masa, bisakah saya bercakap sama anda sebentar? Saya tahu, Tok Aba tidak kenall sama saya. Tadi juga saya sebenarnya ke rumah Pak Imam. Dia meyuruhku bertemu sama Tok Aba. Dia juga yang menunjukkan jalan ke sini," ucap Ran terus-terang.

"Ada hal apa Pak Ekran mahu berjumpa saya?"

"Sebenarnya...Sebenarnya, saya ingin tahu tentang desa ini." Jawab Ran.

Jawapan Ran membuat Tok Aba semakin heran.

"Pak Ekran punya kaitan sama desa ini?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Iya, moyangku berasal dari sini. Tapi sudah lama tinggal di tempat lain. Mengikut susur galur, saya dari keluarga Bentara Tanah. Saya bekerja di Rintis Holdings sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu," ujar Ran.

Ahli keluarga Bentara Tanah? Rintis Holdings? Tok Aba mula berasa tidak selesa. Pelbagai kemungkinan terlintas di kepalanya. Kenapa pula orang Bentara Tanah mencarinya? Dia mula tidak sedap hati.

"Jadi..Apa yang saya tahu yang mesti anda tahu?" ujar Tok Aba berhelah.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ran menceritakan apa yang dia tahu soal pelantikan kepala desa yang baru dan adatadat yang bakal dijalankan beberapa hari lagi. Juga suatu perkara mengenai Gempa dan apa yang telah menimpa dirinya. Segala yang dia tidak paham terus disoalnya pada pria tua itu.

Tok Aba yang mendengar terdiam lama. Sejujurnya, rasa sangsinya masih ada. Kalau waris lain, mungkin lebih mudah untuk dia menerangkan. Ini tidak, dari waris Bentara Tanah. Namun, bisa aja kemungkinan itu berlaku. Petunjuk dan hidayah itu milik Allah. Dia berhak dan berkuasa menganugerahkan hidayah kepada sesiapa sahaja yang dikehendaki-Nya, baik yang kufur mahupun yang zalim. Lalu siapakah dia untuk menghina atau memandang rendah terhadap orang lain?

"Jadi apa yang anda akan lakukan sekarang?"

Tok Aba mengangkat muka dan merenung tepat ke dalam mata Ran. Dia percaya, mata tidak bisa berdusta sperti mulut.

Ran meneguk ludah.

"Saya masih keliru."

"Anda sudah menikah?"

Ran mengangguk.

"Punya anak?"

"Dua orang. Keduanya masih kecil," balas Ran tenang.

"Sebagai ketua keluarga, kita harus mencari rezeki setiap hari untuk membesarkan anak-anak. Itu sudah satu tanggungjawab dan amanah. Namun harus dipastikan, apa yang dibawa pulang itu sumbernya halal dan bersih karena ia akan mengalir dalam darah kita. Kalau didapatnya yang haram, maka haramlah seluruh darah keturunan kita. Biar sedikit, asalkan yang halal. Insya-Allah akan mendapat barokah dari apa yang kita kerjakan."

"Sa-saya..dahulu tidak pernah pula terpikir soal itu. Apa yang saya tahu, asal pulangannya lumayan, hidup senang, itu sudah cukup. Ternyata..."

"Begitulah sebabnya kadang-kadang kita ketemu sama orang yang kerjaannya biasa aja, namun cukup untuk menyara kehidupan keluarganya yang ramai. Anak-anaknya pula dikaruniakan akhlak yang baik dan akal yang pintar. Mungkin karena sumbernya halal dan si ayah pula sentiasa ikhlas dan bersyukur dengan segala pemberian Allah. Manakala ada pula manusia yang apabila memperoleh gaji yang besar namun sentiasa berasa tidak cukup. Semua itu menghadirkan rasa gelisah lalu terjebaklah dalam kancah masalah. Isteri durhaka, anak-anak pula akhlaknya rosak dan menjauhi agama. Oleh itu, harus dikaji sumbernya dan bagai mana penerimaanya terhadap rezeki yang Allah beri."

Ran mengangguk-angguk paham. Sejujurnya, dia mengakui apa yang dikatakan Tok Aba itu benar. Mungkin sudah sampai waktunya dia memikirkan semula kehidupannya dengan lebih mendalam. Selama ini dia tidak pernah bersyukur dengan apa yang dia ada. Merasa tidak cukup, mahu lebih dari apa yang dia dapat. Sekarang dia sadar, kepuasan itu bukan terletak pada jumlah tetapi di hati yang tidak pernah membujuk diri untuk menerima senang susah hidup seadanya.

"Anda pikirkan baik-baik, cuma diri sendiri yang tahu apa yang telah diperbuat selama ini. Yang salah itu harus ditinggalkan, yang baik itu eloklah diteruskan. Biar kita tahu membezakan apa yang buruk dan apa yang benar mengikut batas ugama. Itu adalah keistimewaan sebagai manusia yang diberikan akal oleh Tuhan. Maka pohonlah petunjuk di setiap waktu terutama ketika sholat lima waktu. Insya-Allah, semoga jalan hidup kita lurus."

Ran bersetuju, lalu Tok Aba menceritakan segala apa yang diketahuinya tentang desa itu dan segala asal muasal keturunan yang ada di situ. Segala pertanyaannya dijawab satu per satu. Akhirnya Ran mengangguk paham lalu mendesah dalam hati. Dia berasa kecewa dengan diri sendiri karena hanya mengikut Gempa yang menyimpan terlalu banyak rahsia daripadanya dan tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa sejauh itu.

.

.

.

.

Selepas minum pagi, Blaze duduk termenung di beranda rumah. Hari ini sudah hari ketiga dia berada di Desa Rintis. Rasanya sudah cukup lama dia di situ. Namun hatinya tidak terasa lapang, malah semakin sesak.

"Kakimu bagaimana? Masih sakit?" tanya Ibu yang muncul di beranda, membawa sebotol ubat di tangan. Lalu dia mula mengurut-urut kaki Blaze yang sakit.

"Sakitnya sedikit aja, bu. Gak apa-apa.." ujar Blaze menunduk.

"Kalau kamu mau pulang, pulang aja. Gak usah ada apa-apa yang perlu dirisaukan. Ibu sama adikmu baik-baik aja di sini," ujar Ibunya memandang tepat ke mata Blaze. Blaze menatap mata ibunya lama dengan begitu dekat. Bisa dirasakan keikhlasan di sebalik kata-kata itu, namun dia juga dapat merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Hatinya ccukup tersentuh dan membuatnya bungkam seketika. Apa ibunya masih marah sama dia?

"Ampuniku, ibu."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kata-kata itu tersimpan, Blaze dapat mengungkapkan kata-kata itu dengan sepenuh jiwa. Dia tahu, sepuluh tahun bukan jangka waktu yang singkat. Entah berapa banyak air mata ibunya yang telah tumpah menangisi perbuatannya yang meninggalkan rumah. Entah berapa banyak kerisauan yang ditanggung ibunya setiap hari. Sejujurnya ketika ini dia berasa amat bersalah tetapi apa yang telah berlaku tidak dapat diputarkan semula.

Mulut ibunya terkatup rapat merenung wajah Blaze yang merah padam menahan sebak.

"Yang sudah itu sudah, nak. Kamu kan udah pulang...Ayah juga sudah lama sadar kesalahannya. Karena itu dia tidak mengijinkan kami tinggalkan rumah ini. Dia khawatir kalau suatu hari nanti anaknya bakal pulang. Ternyata firasatnya benar," balas Ibu.

Blaze termenung jauh. Ayahnya telah sadar? Jadi Ayah telah mengakui semua itu bukan salahnya? Blaze ingin bersorak ria tetapi rasa kegembiraan itu tidak bisa dicapai hatinya ketika ini. Apa yang ada hanyalah rasa kosong dan hambar. Semua itu bukanlah kesalahan ayahnya semata-mata. Dialah yang salah kerana mengikut nafsu amarah yang membuta tuli. Apa dia berasa bahagia sekarang? Tidak.

"Ibu pula bagaimana?" tanya Blaze perlahan.

Dia masih ingat pesanan gurunya dahulu. 'Syurga itu di bawah telapak kaki ibu', begitu mulia kedudukan seorang ibu. Dia tahu itu.

"Ibu gak pernah marah sama kamu. Ibu sudah menerimanya sebagai suratan takdir. Sebaik sahaja kamu pulang, ibu merasa sangat bersyukur. Ibu yakin, apa yang kamu sudah tempuhi sepanjang hidupmu bukan mudah.."

Blaze berdeham menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

"Ibu menyuruhmu pulang karena bimbang pekerjaanmu di sana tergannggu. Apapun masalah di sini, kamu gak perlu khawatir...kakek juga ada. Api pulanglah, usah khawatir, ya." sambung ibunya lagi.

Kali ini Blaze berasa benar-benar terpukul. Dia ada tetapi seperti tidak ada. Dia wujud tetapi keluarganya terpaksa mengharapkan orang lain. Ternyata dia seorang anak lelaki yang tidak bisa diharapkan untuk melindungi keluarganya. Dia berasa egonya dikambus hidup-hidup.

"Gak apa-apa, ibu. Liburanku masih panjang..." Blaze bersuara serak.

Dia menundukkan pandangan. Terasa dadanya menyempit terpaksa berdalih lagi. Walhal setiap detik dia terpikir soal Ejo Jo yang mahu ditembak lima kali. Dan soal Fang yang belum selesai.

"Benarkah, tidak mengganggumu?" soal Ibunya.

Blaze menggeleng laju sembari tersenyum pahit. Mungkin sebelum dia pergi, dia perlu memastikan ibu dan adiknya selamat. Hanya dengan itu hatinya akan tenang. Selepas itu jalannya hanya sehala, hidup orang seperti dia tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Hari ini mungkin ada, esok pula sudah tiada.

"Selama ini kamu ke mana?" soal ibunya perlahan dengan mata yang bergenang.

Blaze meneguk ludah, dia terkenang malam itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **10 tahun yang lalu...**_

Setelah satu jam belari, berjalan, berlari dan berjalan semula di kelilingnya yang gelap, dia akhirnya berjaya keluar dari kampung itu. Dia ternampak sebuah halte bas lama yang hampir roboh, lalu berteduh sebentar di bawah bumbung yang berlubang-lubang. Harap sahaja malam itu tidak ditimpa hujan. Doa mendudukkan diri di bangku kayu yang separuh daripada empat kaki penopangnya patah. Kakinya melunjur menyentuh tanah yang dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya yang kuyu samar-samar terlihat sebuah cahaya yang meyuluh dari jauh. Sebuah sepeda motor menghampirinya. Sebelum sepeda motor itu sempat melepasinya, ditahannya ojek itu dengan berdiri sambil merentangkan tangan di tengah-tengah jalan. Serempak sepeda motor itu berhenti mengejut.

"Heh? Hei, mau apa lu budak?! Ketepilah, kukira hantu tadi..!" teriak laki-laki yang memakai helm tersebut.

"Kak, bisa hantarku ke bandar?" tanya Blaze kepada lelaki ras cina yang berpakaian lusuh tersebut. Dia pasti lelaki itu dari bandar setelah menghantar seseorang ke desanya.

"Hah? Malam-malam ini lu mau apa?"

"Tolonglah, kumohon..."

"Punya uwang?"

Blaze mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran uwang yang dipecahkan dari tabungan sebelum dia keluar tadi.

"Bak sini!" Lelaki itu merampas uwang yang dihulurkan.

"Naik," perintah lelaki itu. Kemudian dia menghulurkan sebuah helm pada Blaze.

Blaze memakainya lalu membonceng di belakang sepeda motor itu. Kemudian, mereka berdua meluncur laju meninggalkan Desa Rintis menghala ke kota.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu sama kakak?" tanya Blaze di belakang motor. Sepeda itu meluncur deras menelusuri jalan raya kota yang tetap sibuk biarpun larut malam.

"Apa?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Siapa namamu."

"Panggil aku Seng."

"Seng?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Seng membelok ke kiri di tepi jalan yang mempunyai deretan toko yang ditutup. Motornya diberhentikan mendadak.

"Loh? Kamu sendiri kok malah gak tahu mahu ke mana?! Tadi lu bilang mahu ke kota."

"Maaf.."

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau mau ke mana, tepatnya?" Seng merenung tajam ke arah Blaze. Dia turun dari motornya lalu berdiri tegak berkacak pinggang menghadap Blaze.

Blaze mendesah.

"Aku gak tahu."

Seng mendengus.

"Begini, malam ini kau tumpang aja di rumahku. Sudah lewat malam, aku juga ngantuk," ujar Seng sambil mengeliat. Dia naik semula lalu menghidupkan motornya. Seterusnya, mereka menuju ke sebuah bangunan lusuh tiga tingkat di tengah kota yang tampak terbiar. Blaze percaya, di situlah lelaki itu tinggal.

"Sini rumahmu?" Tanya Blaze setelah tiba.

"Lebih tepatnya, kamar."

"Berapa orang yang tinggal di situ?" tanya Blaze yang dibawa menaiki tangga.

"Ramai. Tujuh orang. Gak apa-apa, malam ini mereka semua keluar. Cuma ada aku."

Blaze mengangguk-angguk. Seng membuka kunci pintu lalu membuka pintu bercat putih. Lalu di dalamnya menampakkan sebuah kamar yang berantakan. Kamar itu kelihatan sungguh daif, tidak ada kasur. Bantal bersepah di mana-mana, hanya beralaskan lantai semen dan kadangkala dialas dengan helaian koran. Di dinding atas terdapat sebuah jendela kecil yang tidak bisa dicapai.

"Kamu gak bawa baju bukan?" tanya Seng.

Blaze menggeleng.

Seng menghampiri sebuah lemari di pojok lalu mengeluarkan sehelai bajunya yang lama.

"Nih, besok pakai ini. Kalau mau mandi, kamar mandinya di luar." Seng mengacungkan jarinya ke arah pintu.

Blaze tersenyum pahit sembari tangannya menyambut uluran baju itu.

.

.

.

.

Seng membuka matanya. Pemandangan di pagi harinya disapa kelibat Blaze yang duduk bersila dihadapannya dengan beberapa bungkusan. Hidungnya tercium suatu bau yang enak.

"Apa itu?" tanya Seng setelah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sarapan," ujar Blaze ringkas. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus kue, nasi lemak serta beberapa bungkus minuman panas.

"Lu dapat dari mana?" tanya Seng lagi.

"Tuh." Blaze menyorot matanya ke dinding di sebelah kanannya.

"Tuh apa tuh?" tanya Seng tidak paham apabila Blaze menyorot matanya ke dinding.

"Dari pasar di bawah," Sungguh Blaze sendiri baru perasan pagi itu bahawa bangunan itu terletak berhampiran dengan tapak pasar. Dia tidak menyadarinya semalam.

"Pake uwangmu?" tanya Seng.

"Nggak ah. Aku mencurinya."

Hakikatnya, dia benar-benar mencurinya. Namun, jawapan yang tak terduga pula diterimanya.

"Hebat ah," ujar Seng tersengih sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Blaze tersenyum miris.

"Biasa ah. Jago kampung," balas Blaze berseloroh.

Setelah sarapan, Blaze mengikut lelaki itu ke tempat kerjanya. Tempatnya sebuah pangkalan ojek yang beroperasi berhampiran parkir sebuah stasiun bas yang sibuk dengan pelbagai jenis orang di kota. Kala waktu malam, tempat itu juga pasti sibuk menjadi tempat berkumpul para pelumba haram di kota.

Hari-hari juga seperti itu. Jika dia tidak ke mana-mana, maka dia akan mengikut lelaki itu. Tidak kira pekerjaan apa pun yang lelaki itu kerjakan. Begitu juga hari ini.

Sepanjang jam kerjanya, Blaze hanya berdiri di bawah terik memerhati Seng mendapatkan pelanggannya. Sehingga jam kerjanya di sebelah petang tamat, dia melempar Blaze sehelai kain lap.

"Nih, cuci motorku. Aku mahu rehat," ujar Seng sambil menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk.

Blaze hanya menuruti. Diambilnya sebuah ember lalu membawanya ke keran air untuk diisi. Lalu kain itu dibasahkan dengan air sabun.

Sambil mengelap, Blaze ditanya Seng.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa sih? Lupa mau tanya."

Blaze teragak-agak untuk menjawab. Patutkah dia percaya sama lelaki itu? Dia tidak mahu dicari sesiapa setelah melarikan diri sejauh itu. Dia bertekad untuk tidak kembali selagi hidupnya belum senang.

"A..Api. Namaku Api," akhirnya dia memberitahu sahaja lelaki itu.

"Api?" Lelaki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia menatap Blaze dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Blaze mengernyit pada lelaki itu.

"Memang umurmu berapa, budak?"

"Emm..14," ujar Blaze jujur.

Ekspresi lelaki itu terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Kukira umurmu 10. Soalnya tubuhmu itu kecil banget. Gua punya adik yang hampir semuran denganmu tetapi jauh lebih tinggi," Seng menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa aku bisa bekerja?" tanya Blaze terus. Lama-kelamaan dia bosan juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan uwang selain mencuri?

Seng melihat Blaze dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Umurmu masih muda. Tapi, temanku punya satu pekerjaan yang cocok untuk orang muda sepertimu.."

"Kerja apa?"

"Lu tunggu nanti malam."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Makasih atas semua reviewnya selama ini! Kali ini harap adegan angst Blaze sama ibunya bisa dapet feelnya... Flashbacknya masih nyambung di chapter seterusnya ya! Aku juga harus sabar mau nulis scene finalnya huhu..Ceritanya masih panjang lagi, jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya~**


	10. Chapter 10: Reminiscing

Suasana kamar yang sempit itu mendadak ramai apabila 4 lelaki asing bagi Blaze berjejeran masuk melalui pintu. Kebanyakan dari mereka muda-muda lagi. Ada yang membawa masuk botol minuman keras dalam keadaan mabuk, ada yang mengisap puntung rokok dan ada yang membawa sebuah kantong plastik. Seng menyapa mereka mesra lalu menepuk bahu seorang lelaki yang dikenalinya sebagai Chiang.

"Gimana? Dapat banyak gak?"

"Beres, boss! Kaya~"

Mereka berdua tertawa kuat.

Dari luar, sayup-sayup kedengaran beberapa orang sedang terengah-engah menaiki tangga sambil berbalah antara satu sama lain menggema di ruang tangga.

"Lu angkat di sebelah sana! Tolong gua!"

"Yah..sebentar! Aku capek tau! Berat!"

Kemudian, muncul lagi dua orang masuk mengangkat sebuah kardus berukuran besar yang dibalut dengan plastik transparan. Kardus itu diletakkan di pojok kamar.

"Banyak lagi?" tanya salah seorang pemuda.

"Ada dua lagi dalam mobil. Yuk, lagi cepat kita angkut, lagi selamat."

Setelah mereka berdua selesai mengangkat, kedua-duanya ikut duduk bersama 5 orang yang lain mengeliling di lantai.

"Barang. Aku mahu 'barang'!"

"Malam ini kita ambil sedikit sahaja, selebihnya akan kita jual. Nih." Chiang melemparkan beberapa bungkusan plastik kecil berwarna putih hingga berserakan ke tengah lantai. Lalu yang lainnya berebut-rebut menyambar bungkusan tersebut seperti ayam ditabur dedak. Seorang lelaki membuka bungkusan itu dengan rakus sehingga tersepai isinya ke lantai. Lalu dia mengutip semuanya lalu menelannya sekaligus. Seorang lagi pula terus mengisap isi kantong plastik itu sehingga khayal. Dalam keadaan otaknya yang lagi sadar tidak sadar, Chiang perasan kelibat seorang anak di ruang itu.

Blaze hanya duduk diam-diam di pojokan memerhati kegiatan mereka pada malam itu.

"Woi..Woi.." tegur Chiang pada seseorang di sebelahnya. Kedua-duanya lagi separuh khayal.

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau lihat malam ini, Ben?"

"Entah. Dinosaurus? Apokalips. Badak.." jawab Ben sesenggukan.

"Maksudku,...seorang budak," sambung Ben lagi kemudian meneguk sebetul alkohol yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hahah...otak kita samalah," Chiang tertawa sambil badannya terhuyung-hayang.

"Hey, budak." Chiang tersengih-sengih sambil melambai-lambai ke arah dinding.

"Woi, dia itu memang budak benaran!" Ujar Seng.

"Hah? Dari mana lagi kau mengutipnya?" tanya Chiang.

"Anak payah..sesat dari kampung sana...ah. Dia bilang mau kerja sama lu."

Blaze menunduk apabila berasa kurang selesa direnung oleh kedua-dua lelaki itu. Dia hanya merenung lantai.

"Oke. Lu besok ikut sama dia, sama gua. Kita ambil lagi itu 'barang'," ujar Chiang merenung tepat ke arah Blaze kemudian ke arah Seng.

Blaze mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil pada lelaki itu.

"Mau berangkat lagi besok?" tanya Seng.

"Iya. Bawa budak-budak kita sekali. Tinggalkan dahulu kerja ojekmu itu."

Dalam hati, Blaze memberontak. Dia duduk sedikit mengundur ke belakang. Dia mengeleng-geleng. Jika begini, dia tidak jadilah. Sebenarnya dia belum berani berurusan dengan 'barang' itu. Entah mengapa akal warasnya terus mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Sebelum itu apa yang bisa kupanggilmu?"

.

.

.

.

Mulai keesokannya, Blaze mengikuti mereka ke sebuah kelab malam di kota itu. Lebih tepatnya, Blaze dibawa masuk ke suatu gudang kecil tersembunyi yang menjadi rahsia antara pengunjung tetap di situ. Mereka harus membuka penutup ceiling kelab malam yang menghubungkan mereka dengan gudang rahsia itu, di mana banyak kardus-kardus yang berjaya menerobos kawalan sempadan disimpan. Tugas mereka adalah mereka harus memastikan 'barang-barang' itu dihantar keluar masuk dari negeri itu dengan selamat. Habuannya, mereka akan mendapat sebahagian dari 'barang' itu dan juga sejumlah bayaran yang lumayan.

Kedengaran ekstrem, memang. Tetapi Blaze tidak peduli. Namun, tetap sahaja dia masih ragu-ragu. Tidak pernahkah mereka tertangkap? Bagaimana pula kalau dia yang tertangkap bawah umur dan dilaporkan atau diserahkan kembali pada ayahnya yang bengis itu? Karena itu dia memujuk dirinya untuk meneruskan pekerjaan itu buat sementara waktu sebelum dia melarikan diri lagi. Dia hanya perlu sedikit uwang.

Sehinggalah suatu malam, Blaze pulang mendapati Seng meringkuk berseorangan sambil tubuhnya menggigil-gigil. Mukanya merah. Sesekali dia meracau-racau.

"Seng! Kau..Ke-kenapa..?" ujar Blaze sebaik berlari mendapatkan lelaki itu.

"Barang! A-aku mau..b-ba-barang! Ambilkan aku barang!" Seng menderam marah. Sekujur saraf tubuhnya terasa mengejang.

"Tapi kau dah habiskan-"

"CH-CHIANG..CARI CHIANG SEKARANG!"

"Ta-tapi ini udah lewat malam-"

"INI UWANGNYA!" Seng melemparkan beberapa lembar uwang pada Blaze.

"..SEKARANG PERGI!"

Dengan sergahan itu, Blaze berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong bangunan yang gelap ke rumah seseorang di bangunan yang berlainan.

.

.

.

.

Blaze mengetuk pintu rumah Chiang di tingkat bawah dengan kuat sambil berkeringat. Kemudian sebias cahaya dari dalam rumah menerpa wajahnya menandakan pintu dibuka seseorang.

"Mau apa lu, budak?"

"Tolong! Seng meminta-"

"Ah! Dia sudah meminta banyak pada gua dua hari lepas!"

"Tolonglah..dia mau bagi uwang nih," Blaze menunjukkan beberapa lembar uwang yang berkeruyuk di tangannya.

"Hmmh..! Sini!" Chiang merampas uwang itu lalu mengira-ngira.

"Gak cukup."

Blaze mendesah.

"Halah..bisa dong. Maunya sedikit aja. Mungkin sebanyak itu?"

"Hmm..baik-baik. Tapi jangan minta lebih-lebih udah setelah ini..." Terlihat Chiang menyeringai kejam di balik seyumannya itu tanpa disedari Blaze.

"Makasih!"

Setelahnya, Blaze berlari semula ke bangunannya dan seterusnya Seng terus merampas bahan yang dicarinya sebelum terlentok di situ.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Blaze terjaga akibat terdengar bunyi pintu yang digedor-gedor. Dia cuba membangkitkan Seng yang tidur di sebelahnya namun tidak terjaga. Lalu dia pun bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Sebelum pintu sempat dibuka, pintu itu dipecah masuk lalu masuklah empat orang lelaki bersenjata ke ruangan itu. Blaze berganjak ke tepi dinding akibat kaget.

"HOI! BILA MAU BAYAR HUTANG GUA, HAH?!" Seorang lelaki berkumis mendorong tubuh Seng ke tepi dengan kakinya. Seng terjaga apabila sisi tubuhnya yang kurus kering menghantam dinding.

"Aku-aku tak bisa..teman-temanku-"

"TEMAN-TEMANMU MELARIKAN DIRI, BODOH!"

"Sekarang, bayar..." Dari belakang lelaki itu rupa-rupanya muncul Chiang yang meyeringai kejam sambil mengacukan pisau.

Seng melotot.

'Chiang? Sialan!' sumpahnya dalam hati.

Blaze masih berdiri dengan kedua tangannya membelakangi dinding, napasnya naik turun apabila salah seorang lelaki mengacukan pistol ke wajahnya.

"BAYAR ATAU KUHANCURKAN MUKA ANAK INI!" Seru lelaki itu.

"Sekarang mau macam mana lagi kau? Bayar hutangmu padaku atau kubunuh kau!" Ugut Chiang.

Seng meludah ke arah Chiang, "Cih. Dasar khianat."

"APA LU BILANG?" bentak Chiang menarik kerah kaos yang dipakai Seng lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok. Sebuah pukulan telak dilancarkan ke dagu sehingga rahangnya berdarah.

Tanpa disadari sebelah tangannya lagi menghujam pisau yang dipegang lelaki itu di abdomen.

"SENG!" teriak Blaze.

Lelaki yang mengurung Blaze bertindak melepaskan tembakan ke arahnya supaya diam, namun Blaze sempat mengelak pantas dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia menendang lelaki berpistol tadi hingga rebah manakala pistolnya terlempar.

Peluru yang dilancarkan tadi tertancap di dinding.

Blaze ingin mendapatkan Seng namun langkahnya dicegat apabila Chiang muncul di depan kemudian mencekik lehernya.

Setelah beberapa saat bergelut dan hampir sesak napas, Blaze terdengar sebuah tembakan dilepaskan dari punggung Chiang.

BAM!

Dua orang lelaki bersenjata lagi tercengang.

Chiang tumbang. Lalu Blaze berlari mendapatkan Seng yang telah melepaskan dia daripada terus dicekik.

"Seng!"

Dia segera menghampiri lelaki yang bermandikan darah di tubuhnya. Dilepaskan pistol yang digenggam lelaki itu lalu pistol itu beralih di tangannya.

"Apa-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Lari," Seng bersuara perlahan.

"Apa?"

"LARI..!"

Blaze sempat menoleh ke arah dua orang lelaki di belakangnya.

"Kejar anak itu!" arah seorang lelaki kepada temannya.

Tanpa berlengah walau sesaat, Blaze berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu menerusi tangga hingga keluar dari bangunan itu melalui celah-celah lorong yang sempit.

Dibawanya bersama sebuah pistol lalu melepaskan beberapa tembakan ke arah belakangnya membuta tuli. Dia tidak punya pilihan saat ini.

Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, namun kedua-dua lelaki itu berjaya mengelak tembakannya dan masih terus mahu mengejarnya dari belakang. Blaze mendengus.

"HOI! HENTIKAN!" sahut lelaki itu.

Blaze menderaskan langkah seribunya. Langkahnya memerlahan apabila dia terdengar dua lagi das tembakan tetapi bukan berasal darinya.

Di menyembunyikan pistol yang dipegang di balik jaketnya dfan hanya belari mengikut arah bunyi tembakan tadi. Sedang asyik berlari dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri lalu mendabrak seseorang yang berdiri terpacak di tengah antara celah-celah lorong.

Tembakan yang terlepas dari orang yang ditabrak hampir mengenainya buat kali kedua.

Yang lain tersentak. Di situ ternyata dia bertembung dengan lima orang kesemuanya selain dirinya.

Dua orang lelaki lain yang ingin ditembak lelaki itu bertempiaran lari.

Blaze berlari ke belakang lelaki bersurai ungu gelap yang ditabraknya.

"Jangan dekat! Lindungi aku atau-!" Blaze mengarah matanya pada lelaki di sebelahnya yang telah diacungkan pistol oleh Blaze sendiri.

"Atau apa?! Hei! Mengapa-" kalimat Fang terhenti apabila dua orang lelaki yang mengejar Blaze tadi muncul di muka lorong.

Mereka semua kaget sebelum semuanya berundur dari situ.

"Ayo! Kabur dulu ke mobil!" arah seorang lelaki kumpulan itu. Blaze mengikut tiga lelaki kumpulan itu ke sebuah mobil yang diparkir belakang bangunan. Semuanya cepat-cepat menaiki mobil.

Sebelum sempat mobilnya memecut, mata Blaze sempat memerhatikan dua lelaki yang mengejarnya dari tadi mengikuti dari belakang mobil mereka.

"Tunggu!" Blaze mengarahkan pengemudinya berhenti mendadak.

Blaze nekad membuka pintu lalu berdiri di luar, melepaskan tembakan terhadap kedua-dua lelaki itu. Mereka akhirnya tumbang.

Tiga orang lelaki lain di dalam mobil ternganga.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya salah seorangnya.

"Orang-orangku," Blaze beralasan.

"Dari mana kau dapat pistol itu, bocah?" tanya seorang lagi.

"Hey! Aku bukan bocah!" tepis Blaze. Pistolnya diacu ke lelaki itu.

"Siapa kau?!" Akhirnya Fang bertanya. Kali ini dia pula mengacu pistolnya ke arah Blaze.

Mobil masih belum bergerak.

Blaze meletakkan pistol.

Fang menatap Blaze lama, lalu akhirnya pistol diturunkan setelah berpikir dua tiga kali.

"Kita siasat budak ni di tempat kita," putusnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah diselidik oleh beberapa anggota kumpulan itu, mereka dapat tahu Blaze salah seorang merupakan budak suruhan pengedar dadah yang dikenali mereka, Chiang. Blaze juga sedikit mula mengenal beberapa anggota di situ karena mereka biasanya berurusan di kelab-kelab malam di sekitar kota itu. Salah seorangnya, pemuda yang masih belasan tahun itu, Fang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Fang berjalan mengelilingi Blaze yang dipaksa berdiri di tengah gudang. Tangannya memainkan pistol yang dirampas daripada Blaze.

"Api." Blaze menundukkan mukanya sedikit.

"Api?" Fang mengernyit.

"...Kampungan amat. Seperti nama kakekku," sambungnya lagi.

Blaze menoleh dgn wajah mencerut.

"...Bercanda. Mana ada orang kota bernama seperti itu. Lebih bagus kupanggil kau Blaze."

Blaze tersenyum miris.

Dia tahu semua anggota di situ tidak menggunakan nama sebenar. Jika hanya dengan cara itu dia bisa memadam masa lalu yang dilaluinya sebelum ini, tukarlah namanya. Dia tidak peduli lagi, seolah mahu melupakan diri sendiri. Dirinya di masa lalu mahu dikuburkan sepuas-puasnya.

Dia tidak mahu mengalah untuk tetap hidup bebas selagi dia pergi dari ayahnya yang tidak pernah mengerti kemahuan dirinya. Selagi tidak kaya dan berjaya, dia tidak akan pulang.

Biarpun dia tidak tahu sampai mana hidupnya boleh bertahan jika dia hidup seperti ini.

Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu. Untuk kaya dan berjaya itu ada caranya dan dia tidak pernah menemuinya sehingga saat ini melainkan dengan cara kotor. Blaze tahu tetapi seperti tidak berdaya untuk keluar dari kebiasaan itu. Malah makin lama dia semakin tidak berdaya untuk keluar dari perangkapnya sendiri.

Namun, tekad yang dibuat menambah keyakinannya bahawa dia mampu mencapai apa yang dimahukan tanpa pertolongan sesiapa.

Ini pilihannya.

Di kota itu, dia membuka hidup sebagai orang yang baru. Orang yang tidak kenal erti belas kasihan. Orang yang hanya mengenal segala kekejaman dunia.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau Api mau tahu, selepas kamu meninggalkan rumah, ayahmu berulang-ulang ke bandar mencari kamu. Kadang-kadang dia tidak terus pulang sehingga dia tumpang tidur di masjid," suara ibunya mematikan lamunan Blaze pada kisah lalunya.

Kini, dia pula diurung pilu. Ayahnya mencari dia?

"Semarah-marah orang tua, sebenarnya mereka hanya mahukan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Cuma mungkin cara ayahmu dulu terlalu kasar. Udah biasa begitu. Tapi bukan bermakna dia gak sayang sama kamu," ujar ibunya lagi sambil merenung muka anaknya.

Lega hatinya karena dapat mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah tersimpan dalam hatinya sejak bertahun-tahun.

Kini Blaze mengerti. Tanpa segan silu dia menyapu air matanya yang menetes ke pipi.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kamu sudah pulang. Kalau apa-apa berlaku pada ibu, kamu bisa jaga adikmu."

"Ibu, jangan bilang begitu dong...semuanya bakal baik-baik saja."

Apa yang bisa dia katakan? Bagaimanapun dia seorang kakak. Ke manapun dia berlari, pertalian itu tetap tidak bisa dinafikan. Cuma dia belum bersedia memikul tanggungjawab seberat itu dengan cara hidupnya yang begitu.

Baru dia ingin membuka mulut, kedengaran bunyi enjin sepeda motor yang masuk ke halaman rumah. Muncul Tok Aba dengan senapan yang menyandang di bahunya.

Blaze terus teringat.

Tok Aba ingin mengajaknya ke kebun. Awalnya dia tidak terus bersetuju, tetapi memikirkan bahawa dia patut membantu lelaki tua itu mengurus semula kebun yang sudah menghutan, lebih baik dia ikut sahaja. Dia juga pasti Tok Aba mahu berbincang tentang sesuatu lagi dengannya apabila melihat ke renungan mata.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, Blaze membonceng sepeda motor Tok Aba. Sebaik sahaja mereka meninggalkan kawasan rumah, dia menyadari sebuah mobil diparkir tidak jauh dari simpang yang memasuki rumahnya. Di dalamnya ada dua lelaki muda yang membaca koran.

Tok Aba berdeham.

Blaze akur, yang keluarganya lagi diawasi.

.

.

.

.

Blaze dan Tok Aba sudah tiba di jalan merah yang membawa mereka ke kawasan kebun karet yang luas. Dahulu kawasan itu diusahakan oleh penduduk desa tetapi sekarang, di mana-mana sudah kelihatan pohon-pohon hutan yang tumbuh hampir tinggi dan hampir besar dengan pohon karet yang terbiar. Jelas sekali kebun itu sudah lama ditinggalkan.

"Di sebelah itu kebunnya ayah, bukan?" tanya Blaze sambil menunjukkan satu kawasan di kiri jalan.

"Haah," balas Tok Aba sambil menunggang sepeda motornya hati-hati kerana jalan itu dipenuhi bercak tanah merah.

"Kalau ibumu setuju, kerajaan mahu ambil kebun itu," sambung Tok Aba lagi.

"Mahu di ngapain?"

"Kabarnya mau dibina bandara untuk militer. Kompensasinya akan diberi."

"Ibu setuju?"

"Kamu anak lelakinya nggak ada, bagaimana bisa?"

Blaze terdiam. Dia tidak pernah terpikir soal hartanah ayahnya. Baginya biarlah tanah-tanah itu milik ibu dan adiknya yang lebih memerlukan. Nanti sahajalah dia akan selesaikannya..

"Kita mahu ke mana, kek?" Tanya Blaze apabila dia sadar Tok Aba masih belum berhenti. Dia mula berasa heran.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," jawab Tok Aba tenang.

Mendengar jawapan kakeknya, dia membiarkan sahaja. Sebaliknya, dia ingin menikmati hirupan udara pagi yang segar ditemani kehijauan alam disekelilingnya. Aroma daun, akar dan tanah bagaikan terapi bagi dirinya. Terbayang dirinya sewaktu kecil, mengikut ayahnya ke situ meyadap karet dan bermain dengan biji karet. Satu nostalgia yang tidak mungkin dilupakan.

Lagi mengimbau kenangan lalu, Blaze tidak sadar bahawa Tok Aba akhirnya memberhentikan sepeda motornya. Tok Aba turun lalu menarik senapan yang diselendangkan di bahu tadi dan memegangnya kemas. Tak lama Blaze turun mengikuti langkah Tok Aba yang sudah beberapa tapak ke hadapan. Dia menyingkap rimbunan daun pohon ara lalu melangkah masuk.

Blaze segera menapak laju karena takut tertinggal jauh. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama menyusuri denai kecil yang tidak begitu jelas alurnya, mereka tiba di luar kawasan yang berpagar tinggi.

"Jangan sentuh! Pagarnya berlistrik," larang Tok Aba berisyarat supaya Blaze merendahkan badan. Tok Aba pula duduk mencangkung di atas tanah dan meletakkan senapannya.

"Itu rumah siapa?" Di sebalik pagar yang menjulang tinggi, Blaze ternampak sebuah rumah batu yang tidak bercat dinding luarnya. Apa yang lebih aneh, bangunan setinggi dua tingkat itu hanya mempunyai dinding dan bumbung tanpa jendela. Kalau hendak menebak bahawa itu tempat membela burung walet, tidak pula dia melihat sebarang lubang di situ. Puas akalnya menebak namun gagal. Gudang siapa?

Tok Aba menggeleng.

"Dalam bangunan itulah letaknya Batu Rintis. Tempat pemujaan itu," ujar Tok Aba.

Mulut Blaze terkatup. Sekarang dia paham. Batu itu benar-benar wujud.

"Itu pula apa?" Mata Blaze menyorot ke arah sebuah lubang seperti lubang kubur. Di sebelahnya ada timbunan tanah. Walaupun ditutup dengan pelepah daun nipah namun dia tahu di situ ada lubang.

"Hmm..Kakek juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya baru digali." Selama ini Tok Aba tidak pernah pula memberi perhatian terhadap lubang di bawah pohon cengal yang berusia ratusan tahun itu.

Blaze pula sekedar mengangguk-angguk. Dia masih termenung melihat kewujudan tempat itu.

"Kita ke sana pula," lengan Blaze dicuit Tok Aba. Kini mereka berdua meyusuri semak samun, bergerak ke arah kanan dari tempat tadi. Setelah beberapa meter, Tok Aba memberi isyarat supaya Blaze berhenti melangkah. Refleks Blaze merendahkan badan lalu duduk di atas tanah.

Dari balik daun pakis yang tumbuh rapat di hadapannya, Blaze melihat sebuah pos keselamatan yang dikawwal oleh dua orang satpam tidak jauh dari bangunan tadi. Salah seorang pengawalnya sedang memberi makan kepada dua ekor anjing Rottweiler yang berebut-rebut kelaparan.

Kini Blaze sadar, tempat itu dikawal rapi namun apa sebenarnya yang dikawal mereka? Apa yang berada di dalam batu itu?

.

.

.

.

Gempa mendengus geram.

Apa yang diharapnya pagi itu tidak kesampaian. Sebaik sahaja tiba di kantor, dia diberitahu bahawa Ran mengambil cuti darurat. Walhal pagi ini mereka berdua sepatutnya ke rumah Pak Adu Du memantau keadaan.

"Demam?" soal Gempa lantang apabila dihubungi isteri Ran, Milda.

"Entah kenapa selepas dia pulang semalam, terus demam. Malam tadi terus gak keluar-keluar dari selimut. Makannya juga harus dihantar ke kamar," cerita Milda.

"Apa dia dilanda dengue?"

Sukar untuk Gempa percaya temannya seperti itu. Walaupun laki-laki itu memang penakut tapi tubuhnya sehat, seorang ahli sukan yang menjaga kesehatan.

"Gak tahu, dia nggak ada di rumah."

"Dia ke mana?"

"Dia gak bilang apa-apa. Mungkin ke klinik," balas Milda.

"Baguslah. Kalau dia gak mahu, hantar aja ke rumah sakit. Mungkin dengue benaran."

Gempa harus menerima keadaan itu. Mungkin benar Ran jatuh sakit bukan pada keadaan yang benar.

"Nanti kalau sudah sembuh, beritahu dia agar menghubungiku," pesan Gempa.

"Baiklah," talian dimatikan.

Selepas itu, Gempa menuju ke meja sekretarisnya, Maria.

"Kamu harus ikut aku."

Wanita muda yang berambut pendek separas bahu itu lagi menelepon seseorang, kemudian mendongak. Belum sempat dia bertanya mau kemana, Gempa sudah menapak laju ke pintu.

Mahu tidak mahu, terpaksalah dia mengejar langkah lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Gempa mencoba untuk fokus. Walaupun hatinya geram karena Zaid tidak ada pada waktu yang begitu sibuk, dia memujuk hatinya bersabar. Yang namanya sakit memang tidak bisa diatur.

"Ibu tanya, kapan mau putuskan tarikh pernikahannya?" Maria menjeling ke arah tunangannya itu. Lelaki itu tampak stress kebelakangan ini, tetapi dia juga stress didesak ibunya terus. Sudah sampai masanya mereka harus memutuskan sesuatu.

Gempa menarik napas. Itu juga satu masalah.

"Bisa gak ditunggu bulan hadapan aja? Aku lagi sibuk."

"Aku nggak keberatan, tapi ibuku udah banyak tanya.."

Gempa memegang stirnya kuat. Dia sudah tekad. Selepas sahaja upacar pelantikan itu selesai, mereka akan menikah. Setahun setelahnya mereka bisa mendapat anak. Lima tahun kemudian pula dia akan terus melatih anaknya mewarisi ilmu puja.

Sebelum ini bukan dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk menikah cuma sahaja halangannya terlampau banyak. Susah benar mahu dicari perempuan yang sesuai, bisa mengikut kehendaknya untuk mendapatkan sekurang-kurangnya seorang anak lelaki. Kali ini dia tidak mahu berlengah lagi. Kalau gagal juga, dia terpaksa berbuat cara kasar.

Gempa hanya tersenyum. Selepas mengemudi hampir setengah jam, mereka tiba di taman perumahan di pinggir Bandar Rintis.

Apabila dia membelok masuk ke sebuah lorong, dilihatnya tenda-tenda sudah ditegakkan di tengah jalan. Dia memarkir mobilnya di tepi padang permainan dan mengajak Maria berjalan kaki sahaja ke rumah Pak Adu Du.

Sebaik sahaja menyadari kedatangannya, Pak Adu Du dan beberapa orang tua yang berada di situ menyambutnya dengan hormat. Gempa dan Maria diajak masuk ke dalam rumah. Di mana-mana, dia melihat persiapan untuk kenduri hampir siap dijalankan.

"Mana bakal kepala desanya?" tanya Gempa. Kalu bisa, dia mahu lihat sendiri bagaimana rupa anak muda yang sentiasa dipuji Pak Adu Du selama ini.

"Belum sampai, Pak. Dia pulangnya hari ini," balas Pak Adu Du selaku ketua di situ.

"Hantar orang jemputnya di kota nanti," arah Gempa. Kecewa juga sampai ke saat ini rupa yang disebut-sebut masih belum terlihat.

"Saya sendiri yang akan menjemputnya di stasiun. Keponakanku itu dijagaku sejak berbelas tahun yang lalu. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal."

Sambil berbual-bual, mereka dihidangkan dengan senampan kue. Gempa dan Maria dijemput menikmatinya namun Gempa menolak halus.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi dalam waktu seperti ini saya harus-"

"Kami ngerti," balas Pak Adu Du.

Kemudian dia bangun meninggalkan ruang tamu, menuju ke sebuah kamar. Dibawanya keluar sebuah nampan kecil yang bertutup kain merah. Penutupnya hanya bisa dibuka apabila sudah tiba di hadapan Gempa.

Gempa memandang sahaja apa yang ada di atas nampan. Pak Daud sudah tahu apa pantang larang yang harus diamalkannya di waktu itu sebagai penjaga Batu Rintis. Dia hanya bisa memakan tujuh butir beras putih dan hanya minum segelas air Sungai Rintis yang payau setiap hari dalam tempoh itu.

Setelah Gempa menghabiskan apa yang perlu dimakan, barulah Maria dan yang lain-lain menikmati hidangan masing-masing.

"Ada apa-apa masalah Pak Adu Du?" tanya Gempa.

Pak Adu Du menggeleng.

"Semua sudah siap, Pak. Cuma tinggal budak itu sahaja. Dia akan dibawa ke perigi lama untuk upacara menimbang dosa. Malam ini kenduri dan semua waris dijemput. Diharap Pak Gempa tidak lupa datang."

Bicara Pak Adu Du didengar Gempa penuh teliti. Dia harus memastikan semuanya dilaksanakan mengikut adat yang telah ditetapkan. Kalau sempurna semua syaratnya, barulah diterima.

"Saya tidak bisa hadir pada kenduri nanti malam, saya wakilkan Ran sahaja. Saya juga sudah mengarahkan semua karyawan saya datang," ucap Gempa.

Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak yakin Ran bisa hadir. Sejujurnya juga dia belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana kerja-kerjanya nanti akan diteruskan tetapi mengikut pesan ayahnya, bukan dia yang akan melakukannya. Jasadnya hanya akan dipinjam. Yang melakukannya ialah puaka batu itu. Oleh itu dia tidak perlu gementar dan hanya terus melakukan pemujaan setiap senja untuk memanggil pendampingnya.

"Saya rasa sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, cuma saya berharap upacaranya nanti lancar. Itu sahaja," ujar Gempa kemudian.

Hakikatnya, tidak ada sesiapa yang tahu betapa berat tanggungawab yang dipikulnya. Kalau ada apa-apa yang belum beres, dia khawatir semuanya tidak menjadi. Dan keluarganya pula akan menerima kutukan yang parah.

Pak Adu Du tersenyum, "Sudah tentu kami akan memastikannya, Pak."

Pengakuan Pak Adu Du membuatkan hatinya lega. Dia mengajak Maria beredar, dia punya tugas lain pula.

.

.

.

.

"Memang seperti itukah semua adat harus dijalankan?" tanya Mira sambil memakai sabuk pengaman.

Daripada apa yang diperhatikan memang agak aneh juga. Dia pusing, segalanya harus dia tahu sebagai calon isteri.

"Memang begitu. Mahu bagaimana lagi?" balas Gempa.

"Sepertinya menyusahkan banget dan banyak belanja."

"Kita punya banyak uwang. Apa yang payah?"

Maria tersenyum.

"Memang iya kamu itu dan syarikatmu banyak uwang, tapi bukankah semua itu cuma mubazir sahaja? Kamu terlalu memewahkan mereka, sedangkan kamu pula tidak hidup semewah mana," balas Maria.

Dia juga heran. Dia tahu Gempa bisa hidup mewah, tetapi dia tidak menunjuk-nunjuk kemewahan yang dia ada. Akan tetapi dia tidak bimbang selagi lelaki itu punya rumah, mobil dan jawatan yang tidak akan digugat sesiapa. Dia yakin masa hadapannya bakal cerah jika lelaki itu dinikahinya.

Gempa terdiam lalu menoleh ke arah Maria.

"Jangan masuk campur, hal itu bukan urusan sesiapa."

"Tapi benar kan?"

"Diam!"

.

.

.

.

Maria dihantar ke kantor semula dengan seribu satu pesanan. Dalam tiga hari ini dia akan banyak meninggalkan kerjanya di kantor karena harus mengasingkan diri di Batu Rintis. Oleh itu dia tidak mahu diganggu sehingga urusan pelantikan itu selesai.

Kemudian dia meneruskan perjalanan ke sebuah rumah berkedudukan tersorok di ujung desa bersebelahan Desa Rintis. Rumah itu sudah lama tidak diduduki orang namun dia membeli tanahnya dua tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang, rumah itu dijadikan tempat untuk dia meletakkan ahli kumpulannya buat sementara waktu.

Sebaik sahaja Gempa tiba, dua orang lelaki yang sedang duduk di atas tangga memerhatikannya dengan tajam. Gempa tidak menggubris tatapan tersebut lalu keluar dari mobil dengan tenang.

"Joko di mana?" soal Gempa terus pada dua orang lelaki itu.

"Di atas."

Tidak lama, Joko muncul di muka tangga kayu yang hampir reput seperti dindingnya. Dua orang lelaki itu memberi laluan.

"Bos," tegur Joko.

"Uwangmu sudah kubayar. Mana barangnya?" Gempa berkacak pinggang. Dia mula berasa rimas dan marah berada panas-panas di situ.

Joko menarik napas sebelum menunduk.

"Aku gak mahu tahu apa masalahmu. Aku mau barangnya dalam masa dua hari. Paling lambat, hari Ahad," tegas Gempa.

Joko tidak berkutik, apa yang lebih membuatnya tersentak adalah kata-kata Gempa selepas itu.

"Kalau kamu gak bisa melakukannya, bilang aja awal-awal! Kucari orang lain. Tapi ingat, setiap uwang yang kau dapat akan kutuntut semula ganti ruginya! Sampai ke perutmu juga bisa kubongkar!"

"Malam ini kuhantar."

"Benar?"

Joko terus mengangguk.

"Baik, kutunggu malam ini."

Sehabis bicara, Gempa terus keluar dari rumah itu. Dia akan tunggu nanti malam. Kalau Joko gagal, dia akan mencari orang lain yang lebih sanggup.

Di dalam mobil, Gempa cuba menghubungi Ran sekali lagi, namun panggilannya terus tidak diangkat. Dia bertambah geram.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yeay selamat ulang tahun kapten(?) Si Landak Ungu dan selamat menonton movienya buat fans Indonesia!**

 **AAHHH...YES FANG KEMBALI DITONJOLKAN SIFAT KEMISTERIUSANNYA KAYAK DULU SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA KARAM TENGGELAM DI LAUT TERDALAM-#plakk *terasa seperti dithrowback season 2/2012hikshiks***

 **Juga maaf jika alur di bahagian actionnya terlalu cepat. *peace***


	11. Chapter 11: Dissapointed

Setelah mengharungi kesesakan jalan raya yang merimaskan, Gempa akhirnya tiba di rumah Ran. Hendak tidak hendak, dia terpaksa menziarahi temannya yang mungkin lagi sakit kuat. Sebaik sahaja dia membuka pintu mobil, azan zuhur berkumandang dari surau berdekatan. Cepat-cepat dia menutup semula pintu mobil dan duduk diam-diam sehingga yakin azan itu berakhir.

"Gempa," tegur Milda sebaik menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu di luar pagar. Cepat-cepat dia membuka pagar dan menjemput Gempa masuk.

"Ran lagi tidur?" Gempa memandang wajah wanita itu yang kelihatan muram. Mungkin lagi khawatir akan keadaan suaminya. Namun Gempa yakin lelaki itu ada di rumah karena mobilnya ada.

Milda menggeleng, "Dia ada di dalam. Lagi nonton TV."

"Dia sudah sehat?" soal Gempa dengan langkah terhenti.

"Entahlah...termenung terus." Kemudian dia beralih masuk ke dalam rumah mencari suaminya.

"Mas, Gempa datang. Dia di luar," tegur Milda pada Zaid di sofa.

Gempa datang? Ran kelam-kabut bangkit dari sofa. Siaran ulangan perlawanan sepak bola EPL dilupakan sahaja. Dia bingkas ke ambang pintu.

"Jangan masuk!" Sergah Ran mendepangkan tangan.

Seterusnya ialah reaksi Gempa yang kaget dicegat di hadapan pintu. Sebelah langkah kakinya terus terhenti.

Milda dan Gempa tercengang dengan sikap Ran.

Sesungguhnya ketika ini Ran hanya memikirkan soal keselamatan anak-anaknya yang berada di situ, apatah lagi anak bungsunya yang masih bayi. Dia tidak mahu 'benda' yang mengikuti Gempa itu mengganggu anak-anaknya pula. Dia juga takut untuk memandang Gempa, kalau-kalau terpandang orang tua yang mengerikan itu.

Gempa mangap. Tidak bisa masuk? Ran ingin mengusirnya? Dia keliru. Apa dia salah dengar atau Ran yang sudah gila?

"Mengapa denganmu? Apa kamu sudah gila?!" tanya Gempa langsung.

Antara teman baik dan keluarganya, dia memilih keluarganya. Dia sudah sadar, apa yang didukungnya selama ini adalah salah. Terlalu salah.

Dahi Gempa semakin berkerut, antara percaya atau tidak.

"Masalahmu apa sih? Apa sakitmu kambuh lagi?"

Ran menggeleng.

"Aku ingin meminta darimu satu hal. Mulai hari ini, gak usah datang ke rumahku lagi."

"Tapi-"

"Aku juga berhenti kerja serta-merta."

Dia sudah nekad. Dia mahu mencari kerja di tempat lain selepas ini. Malah dia akan membawa keluarganya pergi jauh dari situ. Dia tidak mahu melihat wajah Gempa sampai kapan pun.

Gempa terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terlah berlaku pada temannya itu. Mungkinkah sudah diserang virus anjing gila?

"Bertaubatlah, Gem. Bertaubatlah. Apa yang kamu lakukan itu salah. Ilmu yang kamu warisi itu salah. Insyaflah sebelum terlambat. Buanglah benda-benda itu. Berhentilah."

Kini suara Ran bergetar. Setelah melihat orang tua yang mengerikan itu, dia baru sadar dengan apa yang dia berteman selama ini. Beruntung sekali hatinya belum dibutakan sepenuhnya seperti Gempa. Tetapi kalau bisa, dia ingin melihat teman baiknya itu insyaf dan kembali ke pangkal jalan. Mungkin Gempa masih bisa diselamatkan.

Mendengar kata-kata Ran, Gempa merasa tubuhnya panas berapi. Taubat? Insyaf? Jadi itu sebab dia dilarang masuk ke dalam rumah?

"Oh, jadi kamu sudah berTAUBAT? Sudah INSYAF? Sudah jadi ALIM? Sudah menjadi orang baik-baik?!" Ledak Gempa dengan nada yang tinggi.

Kalau Ran bisa menyakiti hatinya, kenapa dia tidak? Sahabat yang paling dipercayai dan bisa diharapkan, kini membelotnya. Siapa tidak sakit hati?

"Gempa, kamu sahabatku. Telah jadi tugasku untuk menyadarkanmu."

"Ah! Kalau kamu mahu berhenti kerja, berhenti aja! Masih beribu orang yang mahu kerja denganku. Jika anak dan isterimu kebuluran sekalipun, jangan sesekali meminta apa-apa dariku setelah ini!" bentak Gempa.

"Insya-Allah. Setiap manusia punya jalan rezekinya masing-masing," balas Ran tenang.

Apapun kata Gempa, dia sudah nekad untuk menjauhi hal-hal seperti itu. Dia bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. Dia yakin, Allah tidak akan membiarkan keluarganya begitu sahaja. Dia juga teringat nasihat Tok Aba. Sudah kewajipan baginya menjaga keluarganya.

"ARGH!" teriak Gempa lantang sebelum meninggalkan kawasan rumah itu.

Dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak, dia laju meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia menuju ke Batu Rintis.

.

.

.

.

Sewaktu Gempa tiba, matahari baru menyendeng sedikit ke barat. Hari masih terang. Langit tampak begitu bersih. Bahkan kawasan Batu Rintis itu masih kelihatan terang wwalaupun dipayungi pohon-pohon tua yang rimbun. Selepas melepasi pos keselamatan, dia terus membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam Batu Rintis.

Baru dia menapak beberapa langkah, Gempa menyadari sesuatu. Dia berpaling. Langsung dia berundur ke belakang dan terjatuh. Dia terduduk dia tas lantai gua yang keras dan berdebu. Matanya melebar dan dadanya berdebar.

Diakah?

Lama Gempa terpaku di situ. Debar di dadanya semakin memuncak. Nafasnya pendek-pendek. Keringatnya menetes. Dia tidak tahu kapan lelaki tua itu muncul setelah bertahun-tahun tidak melihatnya. Dia kembali berasa gerun seperti kali pertama dia menatap lelaki tua tidak berwajah itu sewaktu kecil.

"Pergi!" jerit Gempa.

Dia tidak mahu sosok itu mengikutinya seperti apa yang pernah dilihatnya dahulu. Ketika itu dia berasa sangat takut.

 _"AYAH!"_

 _Gempa memanggil ayahnya yang sedang giat mengasapi sebilah pedang panjang berkilat dengan kemenyan. Entah kenapa ayahnya seolah-olah tidak nampak apa yang bisa dia saksikan._

 _Ayahnya cuma menoleh seketika sebelum menyambung kerjanya._

 _"Ayah..? Gak lihat apa?!"Gempa menarik-narik baju ayahnya. Dia berasa gerun dan jijik karena tidak tahan dengan penampilan lelaki itu._

 _"Biarin," balas ayahnya mengacuhkan._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Dia datang untuk menolong kita."_

 _"Tolong apa?"_

 _"Nanti apabila dirimu sudah dewasa, sudah menggantikan tempatku, kamu bakalan tahu jawapannya," jawab ayahnya._

"Gempa bakal tahu?" Kata-kata itu terucap di bibir Gempa sekarang. Kenangan lama itu terhenti. Dia menoleh semula ke arah lelaki tua itu. Dia sadar sesuatu.

Itulah 'ganti' dirinya.

Mau tidak mahu, dia terpaksa menerima. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas memerhati keadaan di Batu Rintis, mereka beredar. Kali ini Tok Aba membawa Blaze pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sekarang sudah percaya atau belum?" tanya Tok Aba menyugingkan senyum.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Blaze berhenti mengelamun. Pikirannya kembali fokus kepada apa yang dilihatnya di kebun karet tadi. Dia sudah lupa bangunan berpagar itu terletak di atas tanah milik siapa, dia sendiri tidak pernah ambil tahu.

"Bangunan itu tampaknya dikawal rapi sekali. Tapi tanah itu punya siapa?"

"Tanah itu memang milik keluarga Bentara Tanah sejak dahulu lagi. Tapi sekarang sudah dimiliki Rintis Holdings."

"Rintis Holdings? Syarikat apa itu?"

Tok Aba tersenyum.

"Syarikat itu menjalankan banyak jenis perniagaan eceran. Dari supermarket, SPBU hinggalah ke toko emas. Mereka juga melabur dalam pasaran saham dan memiliki saham dalam beberapa perniagaan milik syarikat lain. Tapi yang sebenarnya itu semua hanyalah helah untuk mengaburi mata semua orang," jawab Tok Aba tenang.

"Mereka menyembunyikan apa, kek?"

"Tugas sebenar syarikat itu."

"Menjaga Batu Rintis?" tebak Blaze.

"Salah satunya. Selain itu merekalah yang menguruskan upacara pelantikan kepala desa yang baru. Mereka menanggung segala kos untuk majelisnya dan segala hal. Penjaga adat bertiga hanya menjalankan suruhannya sahaja. Tapi yang paling penting mereka menguruskan apa yang diberikan batu itu."

Alis Blaze terangkat tinggi. Ada sesuatu yang dia kurang jelas.

"Batu itu bukan dipuja dan diberi korban tanpa sebab. Ada balasannya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mereka bisa begitu kaya sejak jaman dahulu, berbanding waris-waris yang lain? Untuk mengelakkan apa-apa yang dianggap aneh sama orang, mereka kononnya berniaga. Tetapi begitulah, setiap hasil pelaburan yang didapatnya sangat menguntungkan. Perniagaan yang mereka miliki semuanya laris dan maju," terang Tok Aba.

Blaze sudah tidak terkata. Akalnya sibuk memahami hal itu.

"Namun janganlah kita terpesona dengan umpan sebegitu. Seperti sabda Rasulullah S.A.W yang diriwayatkan Abu Hurairah R.A, _'Neraka itu didindingi dengan perkara-perkara yang diingini hawa nafsu, syurga itu didindingi dengan perkara-perkara yang dibenci oleh hawa nafsu,'_ dalam suatu lagi hadis yang membawa makna yang sama, _'Neraka dilingkari oleh hal-hal yang menarik hawa nafsu sedangkan syurga dilingkari oleh hal-hal yang tidak disenangi.'_

Terus mati rasa hati Blaze yang berbunga-bunga tadi. Terdetik juga tadi inginnya untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut berkenaan hal itu. Siapa yang tidak mahu hidup senang dengan duit yang mudah?

Pantas sahaja Blaze melihat keluarga lain di desa itu atau di tempat lain lebih mewah kehidupannya. Sedangkan waris Bentara Angin pula hidup sederhana seperti keluarganya, malah ada yang lebih susah.

"Kamu mau tahu dari mana mereka mendapatkan uwang?" soal Tok Aba memandang muka Blaze.

Blaze mengangguk laju.

"Di lapisan dinding dan lantai gua yang bahagiannya paling dalam itu sebenarnya punya banyak emas dan kristal. Setiap bulan, bahagian itu dibuka dan yang hanya bisa memasukinya adalah penjaga Batu Rintis."

"Dibuka?"

"Mengikut cerita, setiap kali bulan mengambang ada emas yang akan muncul di dalam batu itu. Penunggu gua itu akan dipuja agar lapisan tanah atau dinding peng'hijab'nya bisa dibuka. Sebelumnya, ianya tidak dapat dilihat sesiapa karena yang melihatnya hanya bisa melihat dalaman gua yang gelap dan seolah-olah kosong. Emasnya tidak dibenarkan untuk diambil sebelum dibuat pemujaan di bulan yang seterusnya, juga ada kadar yang perlu dipatuhi. Emas itulah yang dijual. Apatah lagi nilai emas sekarang sangat mahal."

Blaze ternganga, antara percaya dan tidak.

"Segila itukah caranya, kek? Masih ada lagikah emas di situ?" Sungguhpun bunyinya kedengaran menarik, namun kepalanya ligat berpikir dengan bermacam persoalan yang entah bisa dijawab dengan logika akal ataupun tidak.

"Selagi masih ada emas di situ dan selagi penunggu itu wujud, selagi itu mereka punya hak untuk mengambil. Tidak dapat dipastikan sebanyak mana yang ada di situ."

Suatu hari nanti bahan galian akan habis juga, bukan? Tidak mungkin cukup untuk semua keturunan, mungkin beberapa keturunan dalam jangka masa tertentu sahaja. Segalanya tidak mungkin kekal. Begitulah hukum alam.

Sudahlah, Blaze tidak mahu memusingkan hal itu.

Tok Aba pula mendesah sebelum mengangkat bahu.

"Kakek hanya mendengarnya, sememangnya cerita ini ramai yang tidak tahu. Kalau dilihat dari cara mereka mengawal Batu Rintis, mungkin ada benarnya bahawa ada sesuatu yang bernilai di situ. Kalau sekedar batu buruk itu, mengapa mahu repotkan diri?"

Blaze juga mengakuinya. Kalau bukan emas permata, mungkin ada benda lain yang berharga juga.

"Jadi sekarang kamu sudah paham motif mereka yang sebenarnya. Kepala desa itu hanya sebagai suatu syarat untuk mengambil alih kampung dari diganggu puaka itu."

Bagi Blaze sendiri, dia mengakui waris Bentara Tanah memang bijak. Orang lain harus bersusah-payah, mereka bersenang-lenang mengaut keuntungan.

"Sebelum kita bertindak, lebih baik kita berjumpa sama Pak Guru dulu."

Blaze termenung. Ada sesuatu yang ingin diberitahunya.

"Kakek, aku ingin membawa ibu dan adikku keluar dari kampung aja."

Akhirnya Blaze meluahkan juga apa yang terbuku di hati walaupun dia sendiri belum bertindak apa-apa. Juga dia belum merancang apa-apa. Yang penting, biar mereka dibawa lari dahulu. Satu penyelesaian yang paling mudah.

"Apa?" soal Tok Aba kaget.

Ruang tamu rumah Tok Aba menjadi senyap seketika. Tok Aba turut termenung. Blaze pula terdiam. Apa dia salah bicara?

"Kalau begitu keputusanmu..."

Blaze menanti jawapannya dengan sabar.

"Ya sudahlah, bawa mereka jauh-jauh dahulu," sambung Tok Aba.

"Kakek, Api bukan gak percaya semua itu tapi apa yang penting ialah nyawa ibu dan adikku. Aku harap kalau mereka sudah jauh dari sini, mereka tidak akan diganggu lagi..."

"Jadi kamu ingin membiarkan saja kampung ini diganggu terus?" balas Tok Aba. Suaranya sedikit tegang.

"Api mahu membiarkan aja kematian ayahmu tidak terbela?" soal Tok Aba lagi.

"Aku akan uruskan hal itu sendiri," balas Blaze. Dia tahu Tok Aba dan teman-temannya di situ mengharapkannya tetapi dia punya alasan tersendiri.

"Aku tidak layak menggantikan tugas Ayah. Api tidak sanggup. Kakek cari aja orang lain, kalau bukan kakek sendiri," balas Blaze.

Tok Aba tidak menjawab kata-kata Blaze. Sekarang dia mula percaya kata-kata Halilintar tempoh hari. Salahnya juga yang terlalu menggantung harap pada lelaki itu. Sekarang dia juga yang kecewa.

"Api mau bilang terima kasih aja karena sudi menjaga keluargaku selama ketiadaanku," tokok Blaze.

Itu sahaja yang dapat dilakukannya. Dia menghulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan orang tua itu namun tangannya disambut dingin. Selepas itu, dia meninggalkan rumah Tok Aba. Dia perlu melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Wakaupun rumahnya dengan rumah Tok Aba kurang lebih setengah kilometer jaraknya, namun dia tidak peduli. Dia memaksa juga kakinya yang sakit itu melangkah. Diseka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya lalu ditahan rasa pedihnya sekuat hati. Di pertengahan jalan dia berhenti lalu mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Suharto!" panggil Blaze sebaik panggilannya dijawab.

"Hah! Kamu dimana?!"

"Aku...Aku di-"

"Taufan mencarimu, dia menyuruhmu meneleponnya cepat!" Suharto memintas.

"Ha? Taufan? Ada apa sih?"

Mata Blaze terkebil-kebil. Tidak mungkin Taufan sudah mula kangen sama dia? Dia heran.

"Entah?"

"Gak apa-apa. Nanti kuhubungi dia."

Blaze megalihkan hal itu dahulu dari fokusnya. Mungkin Taufan sekedar mahu mengajaknya kerja.

"Dengar ni. Aku mau minta tolong," ujar Blaze lagi.

"Tolong? Tolong yang gimana?"

"Tolong carikan aku sebuah rumah. Kalau bisa, yang berhampiran SMA. Bisa nggak?"

Blaze melemparkan pandangannya pada kebun karet bagaikan sudah terbentang rancangannya di situ. Kalau ibu sama adiknya sih, tidak ada masalah. Tetapi dia merisaukan adiknya yang masih bersekolah.

"Hah? Kamu kan udah punya rumah! Mau pindah ya?"

"Cari aja. Secepatnya!"

Banyak pula soal Suharto, rungut Blaze dalam hati. Walaubagaimanapun Suhartolah harapannya sekarang, hendak diharapkan Taufan lebih sukar jadinya. Kalau hendak dibawakan mereka semua ke rumahnya, nanti Taufan banyak soal pula. Lagi pula, dia tidak mahu pergerakannya dipantau sesiapa.

"Cepat? Payah juga. Tapi kucoba aja," balas Suharto.

"Sudah dapatnya nanti hubungiku terus. Soal kontrakannya nggak masalah."

Selepas itu Blaze mematikan talian setelah merasakan keadaan di sekitar kebun karet itu meremang.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar tiba di rumah Tok Aba. Dibelakang sepeda motornya terikat setandan pisang yang hampir masak. Kebetulan ada beberapa pohon pisang di kebunnya yang berbuah serentak. Pisang itu ditebas lalu dibawanya ke situ.

Halilintar menjenguk ke tingkat atas. Aneh pula rasanya. Selalunya Tok Aba tidak suka duduk-duduk sahaja seperti itu. Kalau tidak ke kebun, orang tua itu akan berada di sekeliling rumah.

"Assalamualaikum, kakek?" Laung Halilintar sebaik menjejaki tangga. Dari muka pintu lagi, dia sudah melihat Tok Aba termenung jauh di atas kursi.

"Kakek gak sihat? Mau kuhantar ke rumah sakit?" tegur Halilintar.

Muka Tok Aba yang pucat membuatnya gementar. Orang tua itu seperti dilanda masalah besar.

Tok Aba menggeleng. Daripada bunyi enjin sepeda motor, dia tahu Halilintar berada di situ.

"Habisnya mengapa kakek cuma terbaring terus?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kakek baru pulang dari kebun sama Api," jawab Tok Aba. Dia terus termenung.

"Kakek bawa dia lihat kebun? Tahu lagikah kebun ayahnya di mana," sindir Hallilintar.

"Bukan ke situ."

"Terus?"

"Ke Batu Rintis."

Tok Aba menghembus napas. Sudah habis akalnya membujuk Blaze. Tetapi kalau keputusannya tetap begitu, apa dayanya lagi.

"Dia bilang apa? Kapan dia mau ngatur rencana? Waktunya sudah dekat, takut gak sempat."

Tok Aba menggeleng beberapa kali.

Air muka Halilintar berubah.

"Dia mahu tinggalkan desa ini. Mahu dibawa ibu sama adiknya."

Halilintar tersenyum tipis. Lama dia terdiam. Sekali dipikirkan, setuju juga dia dengan cadangan itu. Kalau dia di tempat Blaze, dia tidak berpikir panjang lagi. Sebelum terjadi apa-apa, lebih baik ditinggalkan sahaja kampung terkutuk ini. Kabur jauh-jauh. Tetapi apabila dipikirkan semula, dia kembali ragu. Sampai kapan lagi mereka harus lari?

Akhirnya dia mengeluh.

"Kapan dia berangkat?"

"Entahlah..Benar katamu, Hali. Salahku yang terlalu mengharapkan dia," ujar Tok Aba.

"Jadi, apa mau kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Berbalik pada rencana yang asal," jawab Tok Aba walaupun terasa sangat berat.

Sejak kematian ayahnya Blaze, sudah dia terasa beban yang perlu dipikul.

Jawapan Tok Aba sudah dijangka Halilintar. Nampaknya, mereka tetap akan berusaha mempertahan desa itu dan merebut peluang yang datang. Mereka tidak mahu lari mahupun tunduk pada setan itu. Mereka akan menentang sedaya upaya.

"Buku itu?" soal Halilintar apabila teringat sesuatu.

"Mungkin ada di rumahnya," balas Tok Aba.

"Siapa pula yang akan membawa tombak-tombak itu ke muara?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

Pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan helaan napas yang panjang. Kini dia mengerti kenapa Tok Aba termenung jauh.

"Tadi aku ke kota sebentar. Kebetulan terjumpa seseorang yang bekerja di Rintis Holdings. Dia bilang Gempa yang menjadi direkturnya sekarang. Jadi kurasa, dialah penjaga Batu Rintis itu sekarang menggantikan ayahnya," beritahu Halilintar.

Tok Aba tidak menjawab.

Melihatkan Tok Aba begitu kelelahan, Halilintar tidak mahu mengganggu lebih lama. Hatinya kurang selesa. Lantas dia ke rumah Iwan.

"Dari mana?" tanya Iwan.

"Dari rumah kakek, dia gak berapa sehat."

"Kakek gak sihat? Kurang istirahat agaknya. Selalu aja membawa Api ke mana-mana. Mungkin juga dia lagi khawatir soal keadaan sekarang," balas Iwan.

"Kakek bilang, Api mahu melarikan ibu dan adiknya dari desa ini."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Jadi kita harus bersedia. Keluarga kita pula yang akan jadi mangsa. Masa makin suntuk," sambung Halilintar.

Iwan terlopong. Sempat dia mengerling ke arah rumahnya. Kemudian menaikkan jari telunjuk kanan ke bibir sebagai isyarat agar Halilintar tidak menyebut lagi soal itu.

"Apa pula kata kakek?" tanya Iwan.

"Kita sudah gak punya pilihan. Sama ada dia ada atau enggak, kita harus gempur juga," jawab Halilintar dengan penuh harapan.

Dia harap Iwan tidak kabur seperti Blaze.

"Jadi mulai malam ini kita harus giatkan latihan. Kita harus bersedia apa yang perlu. Kita tidak tahu siapa lawan kita dan apa yang kita terpaksa lakukan. Tapi demi menghentikan perkara ini, kita teruskan juga," sambung Halilintar.

Kata-katanya tidak berjawab. Masing-masing termenung memikirkan rencana yang harus diaturkan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sekeluarga berkumpul di ruang tamu, Blaze memandang ibu dan adiknya. Sejujurnya dia tidak dapat menebak apa reaksi mereka sekiranya diberitahu mengenai keputusannya sebentar lagi. Tetapi walau apapun, itulah keputusan yang terbaik buat masa ini.

"Ibu..." Blaze mula bersuara.

Ibunya tidak bersuara, sebaliknya anaknya hanya direnung lembut. Air juga duduk memerhati.

"Api mahu bawa kalian tinggal di Kuala Lumpur," sambung Blaze. Di dadanya bergetar hebat bagai dipukul ribut apabila raut wajah keduanya berubah.

"Pindah? Ke rumahmu?" soal ibunya.

Blaze tunduk seketika. Dia serba salah. Kalau bisa, dia memang ingin tinggal berbarengan tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Cara hidupnya tidak mengizinkan. Ini saja sudah sepertinya satu mimpi..

"Api sudah menyuruh temanku untuk mendapatkan sebuah rumah kontrakan untuk kalian, yang berdekatan dengan sekolah. Tapi kalau nggak dapat, aku akan usahakan yang lain."

Wajah ibunya yang tadinya gembira memudar. Kenapa dia tidak bisa tinggal aja sama anaknya sendiri?

"Kapan kita mau pindah?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Sore ini, kalau bisa" jawab Blaze.

"Nanti sore? Tetapi kan gak sempat mau berkemas, mengapa harus buru-buru amat?" soal Ibu dengan mata membelalak.

"Aku bimbang kalau aku sukar untuk pulang lagi. Terlanjur sudah pulang, lebih baik kubawa ibu dan Air sekali, kan asik?" ujar Blaze dengan berdebar-debar. Dia khawatir kalau ibunya menolak. Kalau itu berlaku, maka rancangannya tidak berhasil.

Ibunya pula terdiam. Separuh hatinya menerima, separuh laginya menolak. Dia keliru karena tadi pagi katanya Blaze masih libur tetapi sekarang apa yang berlaku?

"Keadaan di sini sudah tidak lagi aman. Di sana nanti pasti Api senang dapat ketemu sama ibu dan Air selalu," Dia memandang wajah ibunya lalu meyorot matanya pada Air yang tidak bergeming sejak tadi. Dia tahu dia berdusta.

Ibunya pula mengallihkan perhatian untuk bertanya pendapat Air.

"Air?" tanyanya.

Air mengangkat muka. Tatapannya tajam merenung merenung kakaknya.

"Kalau ibu sama kakak mau pindah, pergi aja. Aku gak mahu," ujar Air.

Lantas dia bangun dan bergegas turun ke tanah.

Blaze dan ibunya sama-sama tercengang.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu gak setuju?" tanya Blaze terus sebaik mendekati adiknya yang duduk di bawah pohon rambutan di sisi rumah. Walaupun cuaca begitu panas dan berangin namun di bawah pohon itu redup dan nyaman.

"Kak Api pikir aku bodoh?" balas Air. Pandangan matanya tetap lurus memandang kawasan kebun sayur di belakang rumah.

Telinga Blaze terasa berdesing. Sepanjang hari dia menahan perasaan marahnya namun kali ini dia mungkin tewas.

"Pernah kubilang dirimu bodoh?"

"Kakak pikir aku gak tahu kenapa kakak tumben mau kami tinggalkan kampung? Kalau Kak Api takut, jangan anggap Air juga penakut kayak kakak," balas Air sambil menantang wajah kakaknya.

Blaze menggertak gigi. Penumbuknya digenggam kuat sehingga tangannya menggigil. Dadanya berombak. Kalau diikutkan hati memang wajah Air sudah ditumbuk sekuat hati.

"Apa yang kamu tahu?!" Gertak Blaze sambil memandng ke tempat lain. Dia coba menyabarkan diri. Air adiknya, bukan lawannya.

"Aku tahu semuanya, kak. Walaupun Tok Aba, kakak dan ibu tidak memberitahu, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa yang berlaku di desa kita."

Wajah Blaze berkerut. Benarkah? Air sudah tahu? Bagaimana? Irisnya melirik ke arah Air yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mungkin sudah sampai waktunya mereka berbincang dari hati ke hati. Mungkin juga Air bukanlah anak kecil seperti yang disangkanya selama.

"Kamu tahu dari mana?" tanyanya aneh. Dia berdebar-debar menantikan jawapan Air.

"Tunggu sini."

.

.

.

.

Selesai jam kerja, Maria berkira-kira untuk pulang ke rumah. Setelah mengemas meja, dia ke kantor Gempa untuk menyimpan beberapa dokumen penting. Sebaik sahaja menyentuh kenop pintu, dia terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh ke lantai dalam ruangan kerja laki-laki itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran, dia membuka pintu. Dilihatnya kursi Gempa berputar-putar dan ada seorang lelaki duduk di atas kursi namun membelakanginya.

"He? Kapan kamu masuk kantor semula? Tadi kata mahu ambil cuti panjang?" tanya Maria heran.

Namun, hatinya senang karena adanya lelaki itu di situ. Dia melangkah menuju rak di tepi dinding. Dokumen-dokumen disimpan rapi seperti selalu.

Ketika itu hidungnya menghidu bau yang teramat kuat. Dia berasa aneh. Bau bangkai?

"Kamu bau sesuatu?" soal Maria sambil melangkah mendekati meja lelaki itu.

Namun Gempa tidak menjawab.

"Gempa..." Panggilnya lagi apabila sadar Gempa berdiam lama tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia tidak dengar pertanyaannya tadi.

Dia menyentuh kursi lelaki itu.

"Gem-"

Kata-katanya terputus apabila kursi itu ditoleh sedikit.

Sesaat kemudian dia memekik. Refleks dia mengundur hingga melanggar meja sebelum berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dia menjerit meminta tolong namun kemudian dia sadar kantor itu kosong. Dia menuruni tangga laju lalu memecut pulang dengan tubuh yang menggigil dingin. Napasnya tidak teratur.

Matanya masih membayangkan apa yang baru saja dia saksikan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Well ini mungkin chapter terakhir sebelum ujian di minggu depan. Doakan semoga aku berhasil melaluinya ya(lebih-lebih lagi yang melibatkan ketahanan fisik)!**


	12. Chapter 12: Repent

"Tunggu sini."

Dengan malas, Air bangun lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Blaze tidak membantah. Dia hanya terduduk memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan. Dia mula merasakan Air hanya akan menyukarkan keadaan.

Blaze hanya menunggu beberapa saat sebelum Air muncul semula di bawah rumah.

"Ini," tegur Air sambilkan mengulurkan sesuatu.

Walaupun kaget, Blaze menerima juga apa yang diulur Air. Rupanya seperti sebuah buku tetapi kulit luarnya keras. Warnanya hitam kekuningan dan sobek. Setelah diambil buku lusuh itu, Blaze sadar kulit luarnya diperbuat daripada kayu yang sudah berubah warna.

Di dalam buku itu punya empat helai kertas sahaja yang masih kelihatan baru. Selebihnya helaiannya kelihatan sudah berkerunyuk dan rapuh. Malah, ada yang sudah lerai di penjurunya. Blaze sendiri gementaran menyentuhnya. Apa yang sempat dilihat, buku itu kelihatan seperti catatan yang ditulis dalam tulisan jawi yang indah. Cuma masalahnya..

"Buku apa ini?"

"Inilah catatan yang ditinggalkan almarhum ayah. Almarhum ayah mendapatnya dari almarhum kakek dan seterusnya. Kalau kakak lihat sehingga habis, ada beberapa catatan yang ditulis di atas kulit kambing dan di atas daun," jawab Air tenang.

Air mengambil semula buku di tangan Blaze lalu membuka bahagian belakang. Benar apa yang barusan dibilang Air. Di bahagian belakang itu ada catatan yang ditulis di atas kulit yang sudah berwarna abu-abu kekuningan. Blaze tidak pasti warna asalnya apa.

"Di bahagian belakang sekali ditulis di atas daun," tunjuk Air. Jemarinya menyentuh setiap tekstur yang timbul di atas helaian itu.

Dia menyelak beberapa lagi helaian di bahagian akhir buku itu perlahan-lahan. Namun banyak helaian yang sudah melekat dan robek.

Semua yang dilakukan Air diperhatikan dengan teliti oleh Blaze. Dia masih tidak paham apa yang ingin disampaikan Air. Makin lama dia makin penasaran. Hendak ditanya, egonya ditahan. Dia tidak lagi bisa membaca tulisan jawi. Dia sudah lupa.

"Semua orang pikir aku gak tahu apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya beberapa hari sebelum ayah meninggal, dia sempat menceritakan segalanya padaku. Buku ini juga diserahkan padaku. Sudah kubaca sebahagiannya."

Blaze menarik napas panjang. Kalau benar ayahnya telah memberitahu, mungkin benar adiknya sudah tahu semua perkara.

"Kalau kamu sudah tahu, bagus dong. Ayuh tinggalkan desa ini cepetan. Kalau bisa, senja ini sudah kita bertolak. Baik kamu berkemas dulu. Jangan lupa bawa-"

"Kak!" pintas Air sambil menggeleng.

"Aku setuju kalau kakak mahu bawa ibu, tapi aku mahu tinggal di sini," sambung Johan.

"Kenapa?!" soal Blaze dengan nada tinggi.

"Almarhum ayah bilang, kalau kakak tidak pulang sebelum majelis itu bermula, aku yang harus mengambil tugas kakak. Peluang itu tidak mungkin datang lagi."

"Kamu sadar gak apa yang kamu barusan bilang? Itu bukan kerjaanmu. Pekerjaanmu ialah belajar. Nanti sudah di kota, aku-"

"Siapa bilang ini bukan kerjaku? Siapa bilang ini bukan kerjamu juga? Kak, usaha kita usaha yang baik. Kita gak mahu lagi saudara kita di desa terus menerus melakukan amalan khurafat pada puaka itu. Kita juga gak mahu setan itu mengganggu penduduk desa lagi."

"Orang lain juga bisa! Kakek bisa. Majelis Ugama juga bisa. Telepon aja, mereka boleh datang siasat."

Air menggeleng.

"Kakak pikir almarhum ayah gak pernah mencoba melakukan semua itu?"

Blaze terdiam.

"Apa juga yang kakak tahu soal Tok Aba? Dia baru dua bulan keluar rumah sakit. Jantungnya bisa kapan saja berhenti. Tapi memikirkan tanggungjawabnya sebagai umat Islam untuk menghentikan semua ini, dia menggagahkan juga."

Blaze merasa terpukul. Ditabok juga rasanya tidak seperti itu. Akhirnya dia termenung merasa keperihan di dada.

"Kalau kakak mahu pergi, pergilah. Aku gak melarang lagi. Tapi kalau kakak pergi dengan ibu sekalipun, kurasa mereka tidak akan berhenti di situ saja. Mungkin kakak hanya bisa melambatkan mereka, namun mereka bisa mencari orang lain. Puaka itu memang lapar darah penduduk desa, memang pantas dihapuskan aja..." ucap Air penuh emosi.

Blaze terus mendengar luahan hati Air. Tidak diduga, adik yang disangka pikirannya masih bocah ingusan mempunyai semangat yang tinggi. Blaze merasa malu dan hanya menunduk.

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, Air datanglah ke kota," balas Blaze lalu bangkit berdiri.

Baginya Air terlalu mentah untuk memikirkan soal kehidupan. Menyerah nyawa bukan tindakan yang bijak, tetapi anak seperti itu tidak mahu mendengar nasehat. Dasar keras kepala!

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sama adikmu? Kalian berantem ya?" soal Ibu apabila Blaze masuk ke rumah dengan muka tegang. Kemudian di menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi ruang tamu.

"Dia gak mahu ikut kita."

Blaze cuba menyembunyikan ketegangan di wajahnya namun sepertinya tidak bisa. Dia memang marah, namun sebaliknya juga berasa gelisah tentang keputusan Air.

"Gak mahu? Loh, kenapa? Apa dia bilang?" tanya Ibu dengan wajah muram.

"Sebaiknya ibu tanya aja sama dia."

Blaze tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mahu menjawab. Dia percaya, semakin dijawab semakin banyak yang perlu diceritakan. Dia malas bercerita panjang lebar. Dia belum bersedia.

Jawapan Blaze membuat ibunya mengeluh pelan.

"Kalau Air gak ikut, ibu juga gak mahu."

"Ibu.." ujar Blaze kaget. Hatinya terus ngambek.

"Ibu gak bisa tinggalin adikmu keseorangan di sini. Dengan apa yang berlaku, dia masih muda untuk menghadapinya. Ibu gak tega."

"Tapi, bu-"

Hampir saja dia menceritakan keadaaan yang sebenar tetapi tertahankan. Lantas dia hanya diam dan menarik napas panjang-panjang untuk memadam rasa amarah yang memuncak.

"Ikutlah aku, ibu," pujuknya lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Kamu aja pulang dulu, biar kami di sini."

Sesungguhnya Blaze berasa teramat hampa. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarganya namun seperti tidak ada harga. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia turun ke luar dan mengundurkan mobilnya ke jalan besar. Karena mengikutkan rasa marah, dia mengemudi tanpa arah. Tidak sadar keretanya menuju ke ujung desa.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah, keadaan masih kaku. Air terus mengunci mulut. Dia termenung melihat kakaknya meninggalkan rumah. Kalau kakaknya punya pendirian, dia juga punya. Lagipun amanah itu di tangannya. Apa pun tindakan kakaknya, dia tetap ingin melaksanakan rencana ayahnya.

Ibu pula khawatir memikirkan kedua anaknya. Sebagai ibu, dia tidak mahu memenangkan sesiapa. Kedua-duanya adalah anaknya.

"Cuba bilang pada ibu, mengapa kamu tidak mahu mengikut Kak Api?" desak ibunya.

Sudah berapa kali ditanya hal yang sama, namun Air terus mengelak untuk berbincang dan cuma berdiam.

"Kalau kamu gak mahu ikut, ibu juga gak mahu ikut," balas ibunya.

"Jangan begitu, ibu. Kasihan sama kakak. Dia sudah repot mencari rumah untuk ibu, tapi kok ibu gak mahu ikut? Ibu pergi dahulu, Air ikut kemudian..tapi bukan sekarang," akhirnya Air bersuara. Dia mencoba tersenyum. Pesanan ayahnya dipegang kemas di dalam hati. Ibunya tidak bisa tahu bahawa nyawa mereka terancam.

Ibunya terdiam. Tidak pernah pula Air benar-benar bersikeras seperti ini.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Mungkin selepas.."

"Selepas apa?" tanya ibunya merenung tajam.

"Selepas aku tamat ujian. Sehingga aku mahu tamat belajar di sini dahulu. Ini kan tahun akhir sebelum tamat belajar..Rugilah, kita juga gak punya uwang lagi..tidak mahu pula merepotkan Kak Api," tiba-tiba Air mendapat alasan.

Ibunya mengangguk paham. Air mendesah lega.

"Kalau begitu keputusanmu, tetapi gak apa-apa kamu tinggal sendirian?"

Air mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Kini hati ibunya lebih lapang. Namun dia merasa bersalah lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jalan. Ke mana pula perginya Blaze?

.

.

.

.

Hakikatnya, Blaze tidak tahu perjalanannya akan tamat di mana. Dia hanya ingin lari sejauh mungkin sehingga hatinya sejuk semula. Sambil mengheret rasa sedih yang berpanjangan, tidak sadar mobilnya melewati kebun-kebun karet yang ditumbuhi belukar di kiri kanan jalan. Dia tas trotoar yang dilaluinya, daun-daun kering berserakan seolah-olah tidak pernah dilalui sesiapa.

Napasnya yang tadinya sesak bertukar lapang apabila terpandang Sungai Rintis yang terbentang luas. Dia akhirnya memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Dia ingin mengambil masa untuk menikmati pemandangan di situ sambil coba membujuk hatinya yang dilanda dilema.

Dia berada di persimpangan hidup yang sukar. Hendak dibiarkan saja, mereka ibu dan adiknya. Hendak diikiutkan pula terasa dia perlu memikul suatu beban yang teramat berat. Dia tidak tahu keputusan yang mana yang pelu diambil. Sedang berpikir, dia sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak kena.

Mata Blaze memicing tajam ke hadapan mobil. Di bawah pohon balau yang redup, berdiri seorang lelaki yang merenung pemandangan yang tidak terjangkau jauhnya.

Terdetik di hati Blaze untuk menegur lelaki itu yang mungkin dalam kesusahan sepertinya. Lantas dia keluar dari mobil dan dan pergi mendekati lelaki itu. Dia berdeham.

Lelaki itu pun menoleh kearahnya.

Namun anehnya, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar dan sangat manis dipandang.

"Assalamualaikum, saudara," ucap lelaki itu tenang sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

Blaze terpaku. Tangannya terulur menyambut salam lelaki itu. Tatapannya terus ditujukan kepada lelaki itu. Akalnya tidak berhenti memikir akan siapakah lelaki itu dan apa yang dibuatnya di situ.

"Anda sedang melakukan apa? Memancing?" tanya Blaze gementar. Matanya terus mengamati wajah dan sosok lelaki misterius itu.

Di kepalanya terlilit serban dengan kemas, manakala tubuhnya disarungi jubah berwarna putih yang menyapu tanah dan hanya dilapisi sehelai baju luar berwarna biru tua. Lelaki itu sepertinya berada di tempat yang salah.

"Aku lagi melihat sungai," balas lelaki itu dengan suara yang bergetar lembut.

Melihat sungai? Blaze merasa bodoh mendengar jawapan lelaki itu. Tetapi tidak pula hatinya berasa marah. Sebaliknya entah mengapa hati Blaze merasa lebih tenang melihat penampilan lelaki itu, sedikit sebanyak melupakan masalahnya.

"Anda tinggal di sini?"

"Aku tinggal di sana..." Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya lalu menunjuk ke seberang jalan. Tidak jauh dari situ berdiri kukuh sebuah rumah kayu yang besar, sepertinya sebuah madrasah. Kelihatan di halamannya beberapa lelaki muda dan kanak-kanak bermain-main di luar.

Blaze paham. Mungkin laki-laki itu guru yang mengajar di sebuah pondok pengajian ugama di situ. Baru dia ingat, ayahnya pernah menceritakan tentang pondok-pondok agama yang sudah lama bertapak di desa itu. Mungkin itu salah satu tempatnya.

"Anda tersesat jalan?" tanya lelaki itu pula.

"Entahlah, sudah lama tidak pulang," Blaze tersenyum lirih.

"Beristighfarlah selalu. Istighfar itu membuka jalan pertolongan. Rasulullah s.a.w. bersabda yang bermaksud: _Sesiapa yang sentiasa beristighfar maka Allah akan menjadikan baginya setiap kesusahan itu ada jalan keluar dan pada setiap kesempitan ada cara mengatasinya serta memberikan rezeki kepadanya daripada sumber yang tanpa diduga olehnya._ "

Blaze tersenyum pahit. Istighfar. Dia sudah lupa.

"Gerakkan lidah dan hati. Hidupkan dengan keinsafan dalam menyedari segala kesilapan dan kesungguhan untuk memohon ampun kepada Allah. Itulah permulaan segala rahmat bagi para hati yang mahu mencari jalan pulang. Bahkan setiap permintaan dan harapan kita pada Allah untuk diampuni segala dosa itu juga adalah _istighfar_ ," sambung lelaki itu.

Tenggorokan Blaze tercekat. Makin lama semakin seram sejuk juga berada berdekat dengan lelaki itu. Dia mula berkeringat dingin tanpa sebab.

Lelaki itu lantas membaca sebaris ayat dari surah Hud: 3 disusuli maknanya ;

 _Dan hendaklah kamu memohon ampunan kepada Tuhanmu dan bertobat kepada-Nya, niscaya Dia akan memberi kenikmatan yang baik kepadamu sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan._ _ **Dan Dia akan memberikan karunia-Nya kepada setiap orang yang berbuat baik. Dan jika kamu berpaling, maka sungguh aku(Rasulullah) takut kamu akan ditimpa azab besar pada hari yang besar(Kiamat).**_

Blaze makin kelu untuk membalas kata. Terasa hancur kekebalannya selama ini yang menjadi tembok kepada segala rasa kesalRasa gerunnya datang menimpanya bertubi-tubi. Amarahnya mengecil. Matanya bergenang. Kini, dia sudah tidak berdaya lagi.

"Ikutlah aku ke pondokku. Di sana bisa kita menunaikan sholat Asar berjamaah," ajak lelaki itu sambil memaut lengan Blaze dengan lembut.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan melintasi jalan raya ,enuju ke rumah kayu yang dilihat Blaze tadi.

Setiba di halaman rumah yang begitu bersih, Blaze diterkam sekumpulan anak-anak dan pemuda yang menghulurkan salam dan berlomba-lomba ingin bersalaman dengannya juga memeluknya tanpa segan silu.

Sejujurnya, Blaze merasa turut senang. Ketika ini jiwanya larut dalam perasaan yang sukar diungkapkan. Dia sadar, sejak pulangnya dia di desa itu, kasih sayang yang diterima seolah-olah menyadarkan dia bahawa hidupnya bukan hanya sehala. Masih ada jalan-jalan yang lain. Malah belum pernah terlambat untuk berpatah semula. Hanya sahaja, antara mahu atau tidak. Sesekali suara hatinya bergema mengatakan bahawa Allah masih sayang padanya.

Pada petang itu, dia diajar semula kalimah syahadah. Walaupun suatu perkara yang sudah biasa di dengarnya, namun ternyata sukar untuk dilakukan. Dia hampir tewas dan meneteskan air mata apabila lidahnya yang selalu lembut mencerca musuh-musuh menjadi keras bagaikan kayu. Ternyata sesuatu yang dianggap mudah itu sudah menjadi sukar akibat lidah yang selalu dibasahi air yang haram dan hati yang selalu melupakan kebesaran Allah.

"Jangan pernah berputus asa dari rahmat Allah. Karena sesungguhnya Allah itu Maha Pengampun lagi Maha Penyayang. Beristighfar. Jaga napasmu. Allah itu Maha Pengasih. Dia Maha Mendengar. Dia Maha Mengasihi setiap hamba-Nya tanpa mengabaikan walau sesiapapun. Bermohonlah kepada-Nya. Insya-Allah," nasehat lelaki itu.

Kata-kata lelaki itu membuatkan Blaze tunduk malu. Lalu dia mula beristigfar di dalam hati. Pada awalnya hambar, tidak terasa apa-apa. Namun semakin lama dia merasa sedih. Terasa dipenuhi dosa. Begitu hina. Sunggu tidak pantas walaupun untuk berdoa. Tanpa ditahan, tetesan jernih jatuh ke riba. Sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya tersedu-sedu menahan gementar hebat yang menguasai raga.

Melihat keadaan Blaze yang begitu sebak, lelaki itu memegang bahu Blaze dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan jiwanya terasa hangat semula dan lebih tenang. Lalu dengan bibir yang menggeletar, dia melafaskan kalimah syahadah. Disambut pula doa kesyukuran yang panjang oleh lelaki itu lalu diaminkan semua yang berhimpun di dalam musola itu.

Blaze dapat merasakan suatu perasaan yang berbeza yang berkobar dalam jiwanya. Seperti dia kembali ke jaman bocahnya ketika dia mendengar ustadz mengajarnya mengenali Tuhan buat kali pertama. Apa yang dilakukan selama ini?

.

.

.

.

"Ayuh kita berwhudu' dahulu."

Lelaki itu mencuit lengan Blaze sebelum melangkah keluar dari musola. Di sebuah sumur yang dikelilingi batu merah setinggi dua kaki, Blaze diajar mengambil wudhu' tanpa banyak soal.

Kali ini, tiada lagi rasa gementar apabila diajak untuk sholat berjamaah. Tiada lagi rasa malu dan tidak layak berada di situ. Dia merasa umpama kain yang perlu dicuci hingga bersih hari demi hari.

Selesai berjamaah, Blaze melihat mereka yang lain mula mengerjakan hal masing-masing. Ada yang bertadarus Al-Quran mahupun membaca kitab ugama secara berkelompok. Blaze hanya akur apabila lelaki itu menarik tangannya ke suatu pojok.

"Sebelum pulang, kakak ingin mengingatkanmu suatu perkara."

Baginya, hampir seluruh petangnya di situ hubungan mereka sudah seperti dianggap kakak-beradik.

Blaze mengangguk. Dia bersedia untuk mendengar lagi apa yang ingin diajarkan lelaki itu. Mereka duduk berhadapan dalam keadaan bersila di pojok itu. Blaze sudah seperti gurun yang dahagakan hujan turun.

"Aku tidak akan mengingatkanmu akan apa-apa hal yang rumit, tapi aku hanya akan mengingatkanmu supaya melakukan sholat yang wajib. Sholat itu merupakan amalan pertama yang akan dihisab di hari akhirat. Jika solatnya diterima, maka beruntunglah dia. Jika tidak diterima, maka kecewa dan rugilah dia."

Blaze mengangguk lagi. Dia sadar perkara itu sudah lama dilupakan. Bukan hanya lima, sekali juga tidak pernah. Hidupnya seakan-akan mengawang di dunia yang kosong. Ke atas tidak sampai, ke bawah tidak pernah dijejak. Apa yang ada ialah rasa amarah yang menggila sehingga hilang sifat belas kasihnya pada manusia lain. Jiwanya tidak tenteram di setiap saat.

Kemudian dia diajar mengenai sholat sunat Taubat dan kelebihan taubat. Katanya;

Menurut riwayat Muslim, _"Sesungguhnya Allah lebih gembira menerima taubat hamba-Nya ketika dia bertaubat kepada-Nya, daripada kegembiraan seseorang yang mengendarai binatang tunggangannya, kemudian binatang tunggangan itu hilang di padang yang luas, sedangkan di atas binatang itu bekalan makanan dan minumannya hingga dia rasa berputus asa daripada menemuinya kembali. Lalu dia berteduh di bawah sepohon kayu dengan perasaan putus asa daripada mendapatkannya kembali. Dalam keadaan itu, tiba-tiba muncul di sisinya binatang tunggangannya yang hilang tadi dan dengan segera dia memegang talinya seraya berkata dengan penuh gembira, "Ya Allah, Engkaulah hambaku dan aku tuhanmu," dia tersalah sebut kerana terlalu gembira. (Sebenarnya apa yang hendak disebut ialah Engkaulah tuhanku dan aku hambamu)._

"Rasulullah s.a.w bersabda yang maksudnya; Seorang mukmin tidak akan jatuh ke dalam satu lubang dua kali," kata lelaki itu lagi.

Blaze makin menunduk lesu.

"Lakukanlah apa yang mampu dahulu. Sholat wajib, sholat sunat Taubat dan banyakkan istighfar. Insya-Allah akan terbbuka jalan yang lebih luas dan lapang untuk segala ilmu yang lain. Apa yang penting, jangan berputus asa dari mengharapkan rahmat dan pertolongan Allah.

Kita meminta bukan karena kita pantas mendapatkannya tapi karena kita tahu Allah itu pantas memberi apa sahaja karena Dia yang Maha Pemberi lagi Maha Pengasih. Kalau meminta, pintalah dengan kesadaran dan bersungguh-sungguh. Permulaan makbul itu doa, dan bukan semua orang diberi keupayaan untuk berdoa. Bersyukurlah untuk setiap langkah kaki yang diayun, untuk setiap napas yang diambil malah untuk apa sahaja. Karena kita tidak berupaya melainkan semuanya dengan ijin Allah," nasehat lelaki itu.

Sepanjang tempoh itu, Blaze melapangkan hati mendengar segala nasehat dan tunjuk ajar dari lelaki itu. Selepas selesai semuanya, dia berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah setelah hari mulai di penghujung sore. Dia tidak mahu hati ibunya khawatir.

Namun sebelum mereka bersurai, Blaze mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki itu sambil menatap lama wajah lelaki itu dengan tenang. Hatinya sungguh berat untuk berpisah.

"Bergantunglah pada Allah setiap waktumu, dan senantiasalah ingat untuk beristighfar. Insya-Allah, akan terbuka jalan keluar untukmu daripada kesempitan. Akan diberi kekuatan padamu. Berserahlah hanya kepada Allah karena ramai yang tahu tetapi tidak ramai yang yakin dengan sebenar-benar yakin," ujar lelaki itu bersungguh-sungguh mengakhiri pesanan.

"Pulang nanti, pergilah ke rumah Tok Aba. Dia kurang sehat," sahut lelaki itu membuatkan Blaze berpaling.

Lelaki itu sudah menghilang ke mana?

.

.

.

.

Mendengarkan nama Tok Aba disebut lelaki itu, Blaze mula merasa bersalah. Ditinggalkan tempat itu tanpa mencari lelaki yang belum sempat ditanya namanya, lalu ingin pulang ke rumah. Hatinya kini benar-benar lebih tenang. Dia sudah punya keputusan dan keyakinan.

Namun yang dia perlu pikir sekarang, bagaimana pula hendak diceritakan sama Tok Aba?

Ruang di rumah itu kelihatan seperti berkabung. Masing-masing membisu, malah termenung dengan wajah sugul. Hanya mata Tok Aba yang bersilih ganti memerhatikan Blaze dan Air.

"Kapan mau pulang? Besok?" soal Tok Aba sambil memandang lama wajah lelaki itu.

"Nggak jadi, kek." Blaze menundukkan muka, malu.

"Mengapa pula?"

Blaze meneguk ludah. Matanya bergerak perlahan dari bawah ke atas. Akhirnya tertancap pada wajah Air yang duduk di hadapannya. Melihatkan Air terus mengunci mulut, terpaksalah dia yang bersuara.

"Air gak mahu ikut," jawab Blaze lalu menunduk semula.

"Kenapa, Air?" Tok Aba merenung wajah Air pula.

Air membiarkan wajahnya terangkat sedikit.

"Aku bukan penakut kayak dia."

Tersirap terus darah Blaze. Tetapi dia sadar Air tidak tahu siapa dia dan apa yang pernah dilakukan selama ini. Akhirnya dia hanya merenung tajam Air yang kembali menekur ke lantai.

"Maksudnya?" soal Tok Aba inginkan kepastian.

"Dia sudah tahu semuanya, kakek," sampuk Blaze. Tidak tega melihat Tok Aba harus menjadi mangsa ketidakakuran antara mereka bersaudara.

Tok Aba mengeluh.

"Dari mana Air tahu?" soal Tok Aba.

"Beberapa hari sebelum ayah meninggal, aku diberitahu semuanya. Kitab itu diberikan padaku," ujar Air.

Tok Aba mengangguk-angguk

"Nampaknya ayahmu sudah mengambil langkah berjaga-jaga. Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan melakukan mengikut apa yang dirancang," balas Air yakin.

Tok Aba terdiam.

"Aku memang ingin berbincang sama kakek soal rencana itu. Ayah berpesan, apa-apa hal binvang dahulu sama kakek. Lagipula aku gak bisa melakukannya sendiri," sambung Air.

"Kamu memang tidak bisa bertindak seorang diri. Kumpulan kita belum cukup untuk menghadapi mereka yang ramai."

"Tapi kita punya ALLAH, kek" balas Air lantang.

Blaze membiarkan sahaja walaupun kulit mukanya sudah terasa memanas. Dia merasakan egonya ditantang oleh seorang pemuda canggung berusia 17 tahun.

"Kalau begitu katamu, kakek tidak akan menghalang. Kamu rencanakan apa yang perlu dahulu. Aturkan apa yang perlu kami lakukan," balas Tok Aba.

"Biar aku sahaja yang mengaturkannya, kita bukannya mahu bermain pondok-pondok," celah Jimmy merenung tajam pada Air.

Nampaknya dia terpaksa mengarah keputusan itu. Baginya, Air belum bersedia untuk berdepan apa sahaja kemungkinan yang rumit dan mencabar. Itu bukan dunia Air tetapi dunia dia.

"Kak Api bawa ibu pergi dari sini. Ibu sudah setuju mengikut kakak tanpa aku," pinta Air sambil merenung wajah kakaknya.

Blaze menggeleng.

"Air bawa ibu tinggalkan desa ini. Biar kakak aja yang urusin hal di sini. Pagi besok kita ke KL. Sementara belum sempat mendapatkan rumah, kakak carikan hotel untuk kalian tinggal."

Air terdiam.

"Kakek rasa, bagus juga begitu. Air sama ibu kalian pergi, biar kami aja di sini selesaikan apa yang perlu," komentar Tok Aba.

"Tapi.."

Wajah Air cemberut. Dia memangku dagunya dan termenung.

"Bukan kakak mahu bilang bahawa kamu tidak layak, tapi kakak kan sudah pulang. Biarlah kakak yang ngelakuin semuanya," pinta Blaze. Dadanya sakit. Dia tidak bisa kalah sama adiknya.

"Kalau begitu kata kakak, aku setuju. Buku itu aku serahkan pada Kak Api. Lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya dilakukan, itu pesan ayah. Jangan hampakannya," balas Air.

Air dan Blaze beradu tatap. Blaze memahami isi hati adiknya. Sebagai anak yang tidak pernah berpisah dari orang tuanya, tentu Air berasa sangat kehilangan. Tentu ada walau sedikit rasa marah dan dendam yang tersimpan dalam kini harapan itu telah disandarkan padanya. Blaze sendiri pula terbeban dan tidak percaya sama keputusannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita keluar ketemu sama Pak Guru yang tinggal di kota sebelah?" cadang Tok Aba memerhatikan Blaze.

"Kakek masih kuat ingin berjalan nanti malam?" tanya Blaze. Dia khawatir apabila tahu kondisi kesehatan orang tua itu.

"Kita sudah gak punya masa. Kakek bisa mengambil ubat."

"Aku bisa ikut?" pinta Air.

Blaze merenung tajam adiknya. Dia tidak selesa jika adiknya mengikutinya ke mana-mana.

"Kamu juga tahu, bukan? Bahaya tinggalkan ibu tanpa siapa-siapa."

Air mengeluh.

"Sudahlah, biar saja dia ikut kita. Malam ini penting juga," pinta Tok Aba.

Permintaan Tok Aba membuatkan Blaze serba salah. Dia memandang lelaki tua itu lalu mengangguk. Dia tidak punya pilihan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Oh yes! Lol ngetik sambil denger lagu 'Taubat' nyanyian Opick untuk dapat feelnya. Kebanyakan pesanan lelaki itu memang biasa kuingat dari pengalaman nyata.**

 **Ini juga sempat nyempil sebelum ujian di hari _interview_..fuh. Makasih atas doa kalian~ ^^**


	13. Chapter 13: Capability

Selesai berbincang, Blaze dan Air berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah. Mereka ingin mandi dan mengganti pakaian. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu Tok Aba semula setelah sholat Maghrib.

"Kakak mahu ke mana?" soal Air menyadari kakaknya memandu jauh ke hadapan daripada jalan menuju ke rumah mereka.

"Mahu ke musola yang hampir di sungai," balas Blaze.

Air refleks menoleh ke arah Blaze. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Blaze pula tersenyum tetapi apabila dia menoleh memandang adiknya, wajahnya kelihatan keliru.

"Musola? Kak, musola itu kan sudah lama nggak ada. Sudah diruntuhkan sejak kebakaran," bantah Air.

"Ada, kok. Mungkin kamu gak tahu. Di madrasah itu punya ramai siswa. Ada anak yang masih bocah, ada yang sudah belasan tahun. Tapi orang tua sepertinya gak ada di situ, semuanya muda-muda," ujar Blaze yakin.

"Gak ada," bantah Air melotot horror pada kakaknya.

"Ada!" tegas Blaze sambil merenung wajah Air. Dia tidak mahu mengalah. Mungkin Air memang tidak tahu. Air menarik napas lalu menutup mulut.

"Nanti apabila sudah sampai, kita jamaah di sana sama mereka. Kamu lihat aja sendiri malam ini," balas Blaze.

"Kakak nggak main-main kan? Yang benar," tegur Air grogi.

"Iya! Aku gak bohong! Sumpah! Kakak ke situ tadi. Ada guru agama di situ yang bilang kakek gak sihat tadi. Kami sholat berjamaah di musola itu. Lalu kakak dengar beliau bercerita dan berceramah lagi. Kakak mahu belajar lagi darinya," Blaze masih belum mahu mengalah.

Dia sudah berasa rindu untuk kembali ke situ. Dia ingin mendengar bicara Ustadz itu lagi. Jiwanya haus akan segala ilmu yang bisa dipelajari dari lelaki itu.

Air terdiam.

"Kalau gak percaya, sebentar lagi kita tanya ke kakek. Mungkin dia tahu soal madrasah itu," balas Blaze tenang. Dia yakin dia benar.

Egonya masih belum puas selagi dia belum membuktikan pada Air bahawa apa yang dilihatnya tadi itu benar-benar berlaku. Dia yakin dia tidak berpikiran konyol. Akhirnya dia terlihat pohon balau tempat dia ketemu lelaki itu tadi. Mobilnya memerlahan lalu berhenti berhampiran pohon itu.

Air memang bisa melihat pohon itu, cuma dia merasa seram untuk berada di situ lama-lama. Aneh, di situ kan nggak ada apa-apa lagi? Dia tidak berani membantah kakaknya apabila Blaze keluar dari mobil untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Blaze memerhati keadaan sekeliling. Napasnya tertahan.

Apa yang dilihatnya adalah adalah hutan belukar dan semak samun yang menjalar. Di sebalik dan di celah-celah pohon terdapat kesan runtuhan beberapa rumah kayu lama yang roboh. Hampir hilang tertutup pohon-pohon yang menjalar.

"Kenapa, kak?" tegur Air yang memerhati Blaze sejak tadi.

"Pulang, yuk," Balas Blaze.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dia termenung panjang. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang berlaku. Namun, dia tetap mengharapkan Tok Aba bisa menjelaskan soal itu dengan lebih lanjut.

Setibanya di rumah, dia mengajak Air untuk bertanyakan sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya lebih lanjut.

Soal buku itu.

"Di mana bukumu yang kamu tunjuk tadi?"

Air langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku itu. Lalu dia keluar dan mengulurkan buku itu ke tangan kakaknya.

"Bisa kamu bacakan? Kakak udah lama gak baca tulisan Jawi," pinta Blaze.

Tenggorokannya terasa perih. Entah kenapa pengakuan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sebagai anak desa yang pernah dididik dengan pelajaran agama dan fasih membaca dan menulis setiap aksara dalam tulisan Jawi, sekarang dia sudah tidak tahu apa-apa. Sejujurnya, dia sangat malu pada diri sendiri.

Untung Air tidak membantah. Buku itu diambil semula lalu membuka helaian yang awal. Dibacanya satu per satu kalimat dengan lancar dan menerangkannya pada Blaze.

"Yang itu pula apa?" soal Blaze.

Dia menunjukkan ungkapan dalam tulisan Jawi yang disusun berbaris-baris, sepertinya berbentuk puisi.

"Kalau nggak salah, ini syair lama," ujar Air setelah membaca baris-baris itu.

"Syair? Kamu paham apa yang ditulis?" soal Blaze setelah memerhati sebahagian tulisan-tulisannya ditulis dengan begitu kemas dan rapi.

"Biar kucoba," balas Air berusaha memerhatikan tulisan itu dengan lebih teliti karena tulisannya sudah sangat kabur dan dieja dengan ejaan bahasa yang lama.

"Tajuknya Syair Usul Waris. Nama penulisnya sudah terlalu kabur untuk dibaca."

"Baca aja yang mana bisa," balas Blaze.

Lalu Air membacakan apa yang tertulis di syair itu.

* * *

 _ **برمولاله چريترا سواتو قيصه**_

 _ **تيݢ سودارا برجوڠ برسام**_

 _ **رعية جلات ڤڠيکوت ستيا**_

 _ **دري سامتره کتانه دارا**_

 _ **اومبق دان باداي دتمڤوه جوا**_

 _ **مڠيکت جنجي ستيا سودارا**_

 _ **تانه سودارا ترتوا**_

 _ **ڤتير سودارا کدوا**_

 _ **اڠين سودارا اخير**_

 _ **ساتو اورڠ توا**_

 _ **سواتو جنجي ڤوڽا اڠکارا**_

 _ **تيݢ سودارا ڤچه جوا**_

 _ **ساتو هيلڠ منجادي مڠسا**_

 _ **ساتو هيلڠ ممباوا نستاڤ**_

 _ **ستياڤ کڤالا دڤوجا-ڤوجا**_

 _ **ڽاوا دراݢوت داراهڽا**_

 _ **دسمبه ڤولا ڤواک دورجان**_

 _ **کارنا هاتي بوتاکن هرتا**_

 _ **تومبق برتيݢ درمڤس سمولا**_

 _ **لمهڽا ڤد موارا**_

 _ **هنچورڽا ڤد يڠ عسا**_

* * *

"Apa harus dibaca semua, kak? Panjang banget nih..udahla kabur," Air mula merungut. Tenggorokannya kering karena sejak tadi harus dibaca kuat-kuat.

"Baca lagi dong, kan lebih banyak kita bisa tahu...Harapkan kakak sih sampai tahun depan baru bisa habis helaian kesepuluh."

Mendengarkan perintah kakaknya, Air terus menghabiskan apa yang terdaya. Ada waktunya dia sendiri tidak paham apa yang ditulis. Tetapi keseluruhan syair itu menceritakan asal usul penduduk desa dan juga tunjuk ajar bagaimana mahu dihapuskan puaka itu. Namun tidak lebih terperinci seperti diterangkan di halaman seterusnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ayat-ayat Ruqyah? Bisa kakak hafal?" soal Air sambil memandang wajah kakaknya yang sejak tadi begitu tegang mendengar penerangannya.

"Air baca dulu, kakak dengarkan. Kemudian akan kucoba pula untuk membaca sendiri. Kalau salah, tegur aja. Setengahnya masih kakak ingat."

Sekali lagi Blaze memasang harapan. Dia benar-benar berharap ingatannya tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Tentu ada yang masih tertinggal. Dia hanya perlu mengisi ruang-ruang yang lopong. Dan tepat saja, apabila Air membacanya, ada beberapa baris ayat suci itu yang mampu diingat semula.

Keduanya giat menghafal segala perkara yang perlu. Tetapi di dada Blaze tetap berdebar-debar. Dia khawatir kalau sampai saat-saat yang akhir nanti, dia lupa semuanya.

"Kak..." tegur Air sambil merenung wajah kakaknya.

"Apa?"

"Ayah pesan..."

Air terdiam seketika. Matanya berkelip-kelip.

"Sungguhpun kita menghafal ayat-ayat ini walaupun berkesan atau tidak, itu semua atas ketentuan Tuhan. Ayat-ayat ini hanya tinggal ayat kalau kita merasa tidak yakin atas kuasa Allah. Yang menjalankan tugas ini nanti harus menyerahkan sebenar-benarnya pada Yang Esa. Hanya Dia yang bisa memakbulkan segala doa dan harapan kita, bukan karena ayat-ayat ini," sambung Air.

"Air gak percaya sama kakak?"

"Bukan begitu. Mungkin Kak Api lebih layak dariku. Air hanya bisa menyampaikan pesanan almarhum ayah. Mungkin dia ingin memaksudkan bahawa kerja ini bukan sembarangan, tidak bisa dibuat main-main. Besar pengorbanannya. Kakak harus kuat. Imanmu haruslah sentiasa teguh."

Blaze menarik napas perlahan. Dia sadar apa yang coba ingin disampaikan Air dan ayahnya. Dia sendiri goyah. Imannya guncang. Dia tahu dia bukan orang yang baik. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia memikul tugas yang berat itu? Kini timbul keraguan dalam hati.

"Air mahu tugas ini diserah ke kakek?"

Air menggeleng pantas.

"Aku gak pikir kakek lagi mampu. Mungkin aja ini sudah takdirmu. Kakak lakukan aja, ya? Yakin," ujar Air sebelum menatap lama wajah kakaknya dengan senyuman.

"Aku percaya sama kakak," sambung Air.

Blaze terdiam lama. Dia benar-benar merasa tertampar. Dia memang punya rasa ragu dan tidak berdaya. Mampukah dia? Mengapa harus dirinya? Bagaimana kalau dia gagal?

"Kita sholat dahulu," ujar Blaze.

Dia bangkit menuju ke kamar mandi. Tiada jalan lain selain berserah pada Allah. Tiada daya untuknya menjawab segala persoalan itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menunaikan sholat Maghrib berjamaah, keduanya singgah di rumah Tok Aba seperti yang dijanjikan. Blaze ingin bertanya satu hal yang mengganggunya pada haritu.

"Errmm...Kakek, apa kakek pernah mendengar apa-apa cerita soal madrasah di ujung desa?"

"Madrasah? Yang berhampiran sungai itu?" Tok Aba mengerutkan dahi.

Blaze sedikit tersentak seolah-olah punya harapan bahawa Tok Aba mempercayai apa yang bakal diceritakannya sebentar nanti. Tok Aba pasti tahu bahawa tempat itu wujud.

"Mengapa? Ada apa kamu bertanya?" tanya Tok Aba lagi.

"Tadi aku ke musola di situ, kek. Ada ustadz yang mengajar di sana memberitahuku bahawa kakek tidak sihat hari ini," jawab Blaze.

Dahi Tok Aba semakin berkerut. Blaze takut kalau Tok Aba masih marah padanya karena kecewa pada keputusannya siang tadi.

"Setahu kakek, penempatan di situ sudah musnah dijilat api delapan tahun yang lalu. Semua pondok pengajian agama di desa ini sudah nggak ada. Para pelajar dan pengajarnya juga sudah nggak ada. Ada yang sudah lama meninggal, ada yang berpindah. Semenjak itu, desa kita semakin sunyi."

Blaze melopong. Dia hanya bisa mendengar. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang didengarnya daripada Air dan sekarang Tok Aba sendiri. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu bahawa ada sebuah pondok baru yang dibina di situ.

"Tapi kek...tadi beneran aku sholat berjamaah sama mereka. Aku berjumpa, lalu bersalaman sama anak-anak itu. Malah, beliau sempat mengajarku mengaji," Blaze terus meyakinkan.

Air terdiam. Tok Aba hanya menggeleng.

"Air, ambilkan kakek album dalam lemari itu," pinta Tok Aba.

Air memandang sekilas ke arah lemari yang ditunjukkan Tok Aba. Sebuah lemari yang menempatkan beberapa buah buku dan naskhah-naskhah Al-Quran yang disusun kemas. Lalu dia bangkit dan membuka pintu lemari di bahagian bawah. Matanya terpaku melihat jejeran album lama yang tersusun rapi.

"Ambil yang warna biru," arah Tok Aba.

Air menurut. Sebuah album biru yang besar ditarik keluar dan diserahkan pada Tok Aba.

Sebaik album itu bertukar tangan, Tok Aba langsung membelek isi kandungannya. Terlihat dalam album itu yang mengandung banyak foto Tok Aba bersama tokoh-tokoh penting di desa, suatu ketika dahulu.

Mata Blaze terpaku pada seraut wajah yang sangat dikenalinya baru tadi. Tangannya sedikit bergetar namun dia masih bisa berpura-pura tenang.

"Itulah almarhum Ustadz Muhammad Zakariya Badariah," ujar Tok Aba.

"Dia sebenarnya teman baikku. Beliau sememangnya berasal dari desa kita namun sudah lama menetap di tanah Arab. Apabila kembali ke sini, dia seorang mudir yang mengetuai pengajaran agama di semua pondok pengajian agama yang pernah wujud di desa ini sejak zaman berzaman. Waktu itu, ramai yang datang ingin belajar daripadanya. Tapi ramai penduduk desa dari keturunan lain tidak suka padanya. Karena dia suka menasehati dan mengingatkan penduduk desa agar menjauhi perbuatan syirik.

Selepas dia meninggal, kegiatan di pondok mula merosot karena gak ada guru lain yang sanggup menggantikan tugasnya. Tiba-tiba pondok dan penempatan di sekitar kawasan madrasah itu terbakar. Ada yang bilang dibakar, merupakan perbuatan para orang yang sengaja ingin menghapuskan kegiatan mereka di desa ini. Sama nasibnya seperti kita yang terus dibenci keturunan demi keturunan. Tapi entahlah, sampai sekarang kakek juga belum pasti apa punca sebenar."

Air dan Blaze tekun mendengar.

"Semasa hidupnya dahulu, dia kenali dengan macam-macam gelaran. Para pemudi juga meminati wajahnya yang sangat tampan, tenang, selalu tersenyum dan elok dilihat seolah-olah bercahaya seperti melihat bulan purnama. Oleh itu dia digelar _Badariah_ dan 'Ustadz Ganteng'. Kalau sama anak-anak, mereka mengenalnya sebagai 'Ustadz Solat' karena ke mana dia pergi, akan diajar cara-cara sholat yang betul. Sekurang-kurangnya dia akan mengajar lafaz syahadah atau membaca surah Al-Fatihah. Tapi sayang sekali, anak-anak muda di desa ini pasti kabur kalau melihat wajahnya."

"Mengapa pula?" tanya Blaze.

"Mereka tidak suka. Ada orang tua mereka yang melarang mereka 'disesatkan oleh lelaki itu."

"Aku bisa ingat sedikit kek. Aku pernah ketemu beberapa kali sewaktu kecil. Sewaktu dia meninggal, ramai yang menghadiri pemakamannya. Desa ini seolah berpesta atas kematiannya. Namun yang aneh, orang-orang desa gak kenal siapa yang datang," ujar Air pula.

"Jadi begitulah kisah Ustadz Zakariya. Yang tadi itu mungkin kamu bertemu dengan orang lain," ujar Tok Aba menutup cerita.

Blaze menunduk lesu.

"Tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Nanti kalau udah lewat malam kan sukar mau balik semula ke sini gelap-gelap.." tegur Air memecahkan kesunyian yang menegang di ruang itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak sabar untuk mengikut Tok Aba dan kakaknya berjumpa Pak Guru di kota sebelah.

Blaze menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya.

Air tersenyum puas. Tok Aba pula hanya menurut langkah keduanya yang berjalan menuju pintu.

Kira-kira satu jam kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah kota berhampiran kawasan pelabuhan pada jam 9.30 malam. Setelah puas bertanya pada penduduk di sekitar kawasan itu, akhirnya mereka menemukan alamat yang dicari-cari.

"Apa hajat kalian malam-malam ke sini, datang jauh-jauh begini?" suara lantang pria itu bergema di hadapan rumahnya di waktu malam setelah mereka berbual-bual di luar.

Blaze memandang wajah pria itu dengan teliti. Pria berkaca mata, bekumis tebal serta rambut sedikit keriting yang disisir lurus ke dahi, badannya besar tegap. Kata Tok Aba, pria itu merupakan bekas guru silat yang pernah berkhidmat di desa mereka. Namun berpindah ke kota itu.

"Memang ada hal sedikit yang kami ingin bincangkan sama Pak Guru Papa," Balas Tok Aba.

Lalu, Tok Aba memerlahankan sedikit suaranya.

"Sudah tiba waktunya kita bertindak. Kita tidak boleh menunggu lebih lama.."

Wajah Pak Guru Papa bertukar muram.

"Sungguhpun aku bukan waris kalian tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak bersetuju dengan amalan khurafat itu. Menyekutukan Allah itu dosa besar yang tidak akan diampuni. Karena itu aku mendukung usaha kalian untuk menentang puaka itu. Sedaya upaya bisa kubantu, Tok Aba."

"Saya benar-benar paham atas niat murni anda, tetapi kini anak Pak Guru yang baru meninggal itu sudah kembali. Dialah yang bakal meyambung tugas-tugas yang tertinggal," balas Tok Aba penuh semangat.

"Oh jadi ini anak yang pernah disebut dahulu. Anak yang..."

Tok Aba cepat-cepat mengangguk. Blaze memanas muka, malu. Mahu atau tidak, dia terpaksa mengakui yang perbuatan melarikan diri itu telah memalukan nama baik keluarganya.

"Jadi kami ingin bertanya pada Pak Guru Papa tentang tombak bertiga itu. Kami tidak bisa berbuat silap. Kalau enggak, terlepas peluang itu lagi," ujar Tok Aba.

"Bagus...Bagus...Amat bagus jika kamu ingin meneruskan usaha ayahmu itu. Lagipula siapa lagi yang ingin diharapkan lagi kalau bukan anak muda seperti kalian," puji Pak Guru Papa sambil menepuk tangan untuk Blaze dan Air.

Blaze tidak punya pilihan lain selain tersenyum juga. Walhal, jantungnya berdetak laju bagaikan kuda dipacu. Bukan calang-calang tugas yang dipikul. Sepertinya hendak merampok bank juga tidak seberat itu.

Tok Aba turut tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka dipelawa duduk lalu Pak Guru Papa memulakan cerita.

"Tombak itu ada tiga batang. Disebabkan itu dipanggil tombak bertiga. Lembing itu dijaga oleh para penjaga adat keluarga yang menjadi kepala desa. Tugas mereka untuk mengawasi tombak itu dan memandikannya dengan darah anjing hitam kemudian dimanterai di bawah bulan mengambang. Tombak ini akan bertukar tangan dari penjaga yang lama kepada penjaga yang baru, hanya setelah itu barulah pelantikan kepala desa yang baru bisa dijalankan. Pada masa itulah peluang untuk kita merampas tombak bertiga itu. Karena itulah, tombak itu tidak disimpan di Batu Rintis dan mereka pula dibayar mahal atas tugas mereka. Sebab itu sesiapa pun berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hak penjagaan tombak bertiga."

"Aku masih belum mengerti soal tombak itu. Kenapa ia begitu penting? Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan sama lembing-lembing itu?" sampuk Blaze.

Sudah beberapa kali dia mendengar soal tombak itu disebut-sebut. Kalau bisa, dia ingin melihatnya sendiri.

Pak Guru Papa memandang tepat ke arah Blaze.

"Lembing itu bukan sebarang lembing. Tombak bertiga itu sudah dipuja sejak desa ini dibuka. Bentara Tanah mengikat perjanjian dengan puaka itu, lalu.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu setiap kali pertukaran kepala desa, tengkorak pada lembing itu akan ditukar baru."

"Tengkorak?" soal Blaze dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tengkorak korban nyawa terpilih yang ditusuk mencondong dari pangkal tengkuk hingga keluar ke lubang mata."

Entah bagaimana, membayangkannya membuat Blaze terasa perutnya membuak. Refleks dia berdiri lalu menuju ke tepi longkang di luar rumah. Air pula tersandar lesu di dinding dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

.

.

Pak Guru Papa menghulurkan segelas air bening pada Blaze yang baru kembali dengan tubuh yang lesu.

"Kenapa sampai bisa muntah-muntah tadi?" soal Pak Guru Papa, tersenyum.

Wajah Blaze memerah.

"Nggak tahu. Masuk angin?"

Tok Aba pula berwajah serius.

"Pak Guru, sebenarnya mereka telah memilih korban."

"Siapa? Ada yang kukenal?"

Mata Tok Aba melirik ke arah Blaze.

"APA?! ..KELUARGAMU?!" soal Pak Guru Papa kaget bukan kepalang. Dia menggeleng-geleng.

"Pantas saja kamu termuntah tadi.."

Air hanya menunduk lesu. Manakala Blaze terdiam. Walaupun dia biasa memukul dan membunuh lawan namun, kali ini akalnya tidak dapat menerima kekejaman yang melampaui batas. Semua itu membuat perasaannya tak terkendali. Rasa hendak dicari sahaja siapa yang merancang semua itu.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Makin lama, harinya sudah semakin dekat. Nyawa mereka juga dalam bahaya," ujar Tok Aba.

Pak Guru menatap Blaze.

"Mengikut keterangan ayahmu, tidak ada yang tahu di mana tombak bertiga itu disembunyikan hinggalah pada malam pelantikan itu nanti, sewaktu ia akan bertukar tangan."

"Maknanya lembing-lembing itu masih berada dalam tangan keluarga kepala desa yang lama," tokok Tok Aba.

"Benar...tapi aku sendiri tidak mengenal siapa mereka. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang diberitahu Pak Guru dalam buku itu. Entahlah, kalau memang beliau tahu sesuatu."

Pak Guru Papa dan Tok Aba serempak menoleh ke arah Air.

Air hanya menunduk. Dia diam sahaja.

"Kalau kita gak tahu siapa orangnya, satu-satunya peluang hanyalah sewaktu mereka membawanya ke Batu Rintis untuk acara pemujaan," ujar Blaze selepas berdiam diri.

Pak Guru Papa mengangguk.

"Itulah rancangan ayahmu. Tapi bukan mudah."

"Mungkin, tidaklah terlalu payah..." balas Blaze sambil berdiri.

Bukan dia tidak pernah memintas mobil orang sebelum ini. Merampok dan membunuh bukan pekerjaan asing baginya. Lagipula sekarang mereka-mereka itu adalah musuhnya. Dia sanggup mati demi ibu dan adiknya. Persetan dengan semua itu.

"Mungkin tidak susah seperti katamu, tetapi harus kamu ingat, jarak dari desa ke laut bukan dekat. Kalau naik mobil tanpa henti juga hampir dua jam bisa sampai," ujar Pak Guru Papa.

"Ada jalan lain?" soal Blaze pada Tok Aba.

"Melalui sungai," jawab Tok Aba.

Blaze terdiam. Nampaknya dia memerlukan rencana yang lebih besar dan tenaga yang lebih ramai.

"Lagi satu perkara, lembing itu tidak dicampak ke laut begitu aja. Ada caranya," Pak Guru Papa mengingatkan.

Blaze diam menanti kata-kata yang seterusnya.

"Ada bacaan pematah sihir. Semuanya sudah dipelajari ayahmu. Cari semula dalam buku itu di rumahmu. Baca caranya dan hafal. Jangan berbuat silap. Peluang menanti hanya sekali," ujar Tok Aba.

"Kalau gagal?" tanya Blaze perlahan.

"Kalau perjanjian itu tidak diputuskan, puaka itu masih berlindung. Pelantikan itu masih bisa dijalankan dengan syarat ada nyawa yang dikorbankan mengikut kemahuan puaka itu. Usahamu nanti sia-sia sahaja," terang Pak Guru Papa.

Blaze dan Air saling berpandangan.

"Bagaimana kalau...yah, katakan kami berjaya membuang lembing itu ke laut. Apa pula yang akan terjadi, kek?" celah Air pula.

"Pada zahirnya, terlepaslah kita semua dari perjanjian terkutuk itu. Puaka itu tidak akan berani menganggu kita lagi. Keluarga kita akan selamat dari amalan khurafat yang diwariskan. Dan yang paling penting, nyawa keluargamu selamat."

Air mendengar sambil termenung jauh.

"Sudah sampai waktunya kita melakukan apa yang benar dalam kehidupan kita. Aturan Allah itu tidak pernah salah. Ada sebab mengapa kamu itu terpilih. Lagipula, Tuhan tidak akan membebankan mana-mana hamba-Nya melebihi kemampuan. Kalau kamu diuji, bermakna kamu mampu asalkan kamu bersabar menghadapi setiap cobaan yang mendatang. Allah berfirman dalam surah Al-Ankabut:2 ;

 _"Apakah manusia mengira bahaa mereka akan dibiarkan hanya dengan mengatakan 'kami telah beriman' sedangkan mereka tidak diuji?"_

Dan dalam setiap kesulitan itu pasti ada jalan keluar. Tidak hanya ada satu pintu yang bisa dibuka. Maka yakinlah, dengan ijin Allah, kamu pasti bisa," tokok Tok Aba merenung dalam ke mata Blaze.

Renungan itu hanya mampu membuat Blaze diam membisu. Segala pertanyaan yang berlegar di kepalanya kini telah terjawab.

Kalau Tuhan sudah memberikannya cobaan, sudah pasti dia mampu menanggungnya.

"Pandangan manusia sebenarnya tidak punya nilai. Semuanya terbatas melalui pengihatan dan pemikiran. Tapi pandangan Allah, tempat kita di sisi Allah itu yang paling penting. Niatkanlah karena-Nya. Betulkan apa yang sudah terpesong. Segala harta dan kesenangan di dunia ini tidak bisa dibawa mati. Dan kita juga yang menanggung dosa kalau melihat kemungkaran di hadapan mata, tetapi langsung tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sabda Rasulullah S.A.W;

 _"Barangsiapa di kalangan kamu melihat kemungkaran hendaklah mengubah dengan tangannya, jika tidak mampu, maka dengan lidahnya dan jika tidak mampu, maka dengan hatinya dan yang demikian itu adalah selemah-lemah iman"_

Kata-kata Tok Aba membuatkan Blaze termenung jauh. Terasa setiap saraf di otaknya bekerja keras untuk memahami kehidupan dari sudut yang tidak pernah dipandangnya selama ini. Ataupun sudahkah hatinya dibutakan dengan maksiat dan dendam yang menggunung? Akhirnya dia langsung tidak terkata apa-apa.

Pak Guru Papa hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh pundak Blaze.

"Aku hanya bisa membantumu dengan doa. Semoga Allah merestui usaha kalian. Tapi ingatlah satu perkara, tidak ada sesuatu pun yang melebihi kuasa Tuhan. Usahlah gentar," pesan Pak Guru Papa.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan untuk pulang, mereka kembali menaiki mobil. Di dalam mobil, mereka bertiga tidak banyak bercakap. Blaze hanya mahu cepat sampai ke rumah. Setelah perbincangan malam itu, dia semakin gerun. Memikirkannya sahaja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya menegak. Lawannya kini bukan manusia biasa tetapi manusia yang berhati iblis dan puaka yang disembah ratusan tahun.

"Aku gak nyangka ada orang yang seperti itu di dunia ini," ucap Blaze perlahan.

Dia teringat perbincangan mereka mengenai pewaris ilmu puja keluarga Bentara Tanah. Walaupun dia tidak pasti siapa, tetapi dia yakin orang itu ada. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal bagaimana pewarisnya harus berendam dalam najis kelwar selama tujuh malam, makan hanya tujuh butir beras, minum hanya air Sungai Rintis dan menghabiskan semangkuk darah setiap korban yang dipinta. Di dunia yang modern ini, masih ada yang sanggup berbuat sekejam itu demi kesenangan yang fana.

"Demi mengejar dan menikmati kesenangan dunia, apa aja mereka sanggup lakukan. Lihat sahaja di jaman sekarang, di mana-mana ada kasus tembakan. Semua itu pasti ada orang yang mengupah mereka. Ada ganjaran, maka ada yang sanggup walaupun nyawa orang harus diambil," komentar Tok Aba.

Dada Blaze terasa sesak. Napasnya memanas. Dia sendiri sudah lupa berapa banyak nyawa yang diambil demi habuan yang besar.

"Kakek pernah didatangi Pak Adu Du. Dia menawarkan kakek uwang kalau kakek gak masuk campur hal adat mereka. Dia juga mahu kakek pastikan tiada siapa yang mengganggu atau membatalkan upacara pelantikan itu."

"Pak Adu Du?"

Lamunan Blaze terus terhenti.

"Salah seorang penjaga adat keluarga bakal kepala desa yang baru. Seorang lagi adalah Pak Probe."

"Maksud kakek, mereka tahu kita sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Blaze.

"Kalau kita tahu rahasia mereka, tidak mustahil mereka juga tahu rahasia kita. Sudah lama keluarga Bentara Angin cuba merampas semula tombak itu, karena itu tombak bertiga itu disembunyikan dengan rapi," balas Tok Aba.

"Mungkin berada di negeri lain?"

"Tidak mustahil. Jadi sekarang apa rencanamu? Kakek dan yang lain ikut aja nanti," ujar Tok Aba.

"Biar aku pikirkan dahulu. Bukan mudah, kek. Banyak perkara yang harus diambil kira," balas Blaze jujur.

"Tetapi jangan terlalu lama, masa sudah suntuk."

Blaze tidak membalas lagi. Selain merampas tombak bertiga, dia juga punya rencana lain. Kalau bisa, ingin dijejak lelaki yang melakukan ilmu puja itu. Mahu dihajar habis-habisan.

"Siapa dia, kek? Di mana dia tinggal?" soal Blaze langsung.

Akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dia bukan penakut, juga bukan lembab. Kalau di kota, siapa yang berani berbuat macam-macam, akan dikerjakan hingga senyap. Mungkin bagus juga kalau undang-undang kota itu dilancar ke situ. Biar buku bertemu ruas.

"Maksud Api?"

Tok Aba memandang lama wajah Blaze yang begitu muram. Dia juga teringat maklumat yang disampaikan Halilintar siang tadi.

"Siapa pewaris ilmu puja itu sekarang? Siapa yang akan melakukan upacara korban itu?"

Tok Aba tidak terus menjawab. Dia termenung sejenak.

"Kamu mahu mencari dia?"

"Kalau dia bisa mencari keluargaku, kenapa aku nggak? Bukan cuma dia yang punya kaki dan tangan."

Hati Blaze mula panas. Kini dia sadar hal itu bukan main-main. Dia tidak mungkin berdiam diri sahaja apabila menyentuh soal nyawa keluarganya.

"Sebelum itu, bawa keluargamu jauh-jauh dahulu. Masalah ini tidak bisa dieselesaikan begitu aja. Dia bukan manusia yang bisa diselesaikan dengan cara kemanusiaan. Dia banyak permainannya," nasehat Tok Aba.

"Aku gak takut," tegas Blaze.

Pengalamannya selama ini mungkin lebih sadis daripada apa yang Tok Aba bisa bayangkan.

"Kalau begitu, selepas kamu menghantar ibu dan adikmu ke tempat lain, kita bertemu terus sama dia," putus Tok Aba.

Blaze mengalah. Mungkin nasehat Tok Aba ada benarnya. Kalau mahu diamuk juga lelaki itu, biarlah bukan di hadapan ibunya. Dia masih belum bersedia untuk menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenar.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di hadapan pagar rumah.

"Kalian masuk ikut pintu dapur, aku ikut pintu hadapan."

Kehadiran mereka disambut keheningan malam. Tanpa berlengah, dia dan tiga orang anggota kumpulannya berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah. Dia melirik jam di tangan, jam 12 tengah malam.

Mungkin sahaja kesemua penghuni di rumah itu sedang tidur, pikirnya. Dengan isyarat tangan, dia memerintahkan semuanya berpencar. Dia pula naik ke pelantar.

Pintu coba dibuka, namun dikunci. Lantas dia mengetuk dengan tenang dan memberi salam. Dia berharap penghuni rumah itu terjaga dan membuka pintu. Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa detik, keadaan tetap sama.

Dia turun semula ke tanah lalu menuju ke pintu belakang.

Setelah mencari-cari jalan masuk, dua orang anggotanya memecah masuk dari arah kamar mandi yang papannya sudah reput. Dia menunggu di luar dengan sabar.

"Gak ada, bos. Rumahnya kosong," ujar salah seorang anggotanya setelah keluar semula dari rumah itu.

"Cis!"

Wajah Gempa terbayang di matanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yuhuu~ Yay akhirnya ujiannya selesai! Asiiikkk..Lusa hari wisuda SMA-ku dan ini sempat kuhadiahkan buat kalian! Thanks alot! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14: I Need Your Help

"Kita berhenti minum dahulu," cadang Blaze sambil mengemudi mobil. Matanya melilau mencari sebuah restoran diantara deretan toko di kota, namun agak sukar karena hari sudah larut malam. Hasilnya nihil karena kebanyakan toko sudah ditutup. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah restoran burger di seberang jalan lalu mobil diparkir di hadapan restoran itu.

Tok Aba dan Air tidak membantah. Setelah berhenti, mereka terus membuka pintu.

"Pesanlah apa-apa," ujar Blaze sambil mengeluarkan not RM100 kepada Air.

"Kak Api gak mahu turun?" tanya Air apabila Blaze tidak berganjak dari tempat duduk.

"Sebentar nanti kakak ikut. Aku mahu menelepon teman," balas Blaze.

Air mengangguk lalu keluar menyusuli Tok Aba. Blaze hanya mengantar mereka dengan pandangan sehingga punggung keduanya hilang di dalam bangunan.

Blaze mendail nombor seseorang dalam daftar panggilan. Tidak lama kemudian, taliannya berjawab.

"TAUFAN!" sapa Blaze di talian.

Lantang suaranya menerjah seolah-olah melepaskan geram. Dapat berbicara semula sama Taufan terasa seperti memasuki dunia yang berbeza. Dunia yang melegakan perasaannya untuk seketika.

"BLAZE!" teriak Taufan juga.

"Blaze segera menjauhkan ponsel jauh sedikit dari kupingnya. Dia tidak menyangka Taufan begitu entusias mendengar suaranya. Mungkin terlalu banyak perkara yang sudah berlaku sepeninggalannya.

"Blaze! Blaze!" panggil Taufan apabila Blaze tidak menyahut.

"Iya, ini aku!" balas Blaze.

"Kamu di mana?"

"Di kampungkulah, mahu di mana lagi?"

"Kapan mahu pulang?"

"Fang mengincarku?" soal Blaze heran.

"Dia mahu ketemu lu secepat mungkin," jawab Taufan.

Blaze terdiam sesaat.

"Hal Gopal itu sudah selesai?"

"Setahuku, belum. Mungkin besok, atau lusa."

"Jadi mengapa dia mahu ketemuku?"

"Kangen," balas Taufan.

Blaze mencebik.

"Gak bisa. Aku punya urusan di sini yang harus kuselesaikan duluan," balas Blaze.

"He? Kamu mau menikah? Jangan buatku ketawa, hahahahh-ops maaf."

Blaze turut tertawa pendek. Kalau Taufan berada di situ, sudah ditunjal kepalanya. Menikah?

"Hey, bisa kau ke sini sebentar?" Blaze tidak menggubris candaan Taufan. Lebih baik dia langsung kepada hal yang pokok.

"Datang ke desa? Untuk apa?"

"Aku perlukan pertolonganmu."

Blaze tidak mahu berbicara panjang melalui telepon. Hal yang dianggapnya begitu berat, lebih elok dibicarakan secara bersemuka.

"Kamu mau menyuruhku menjadi pengapitmu? Aku gak punya baju Melayu."

"Taufan!" teriak Blaze. Kesal juga Taufan bercanda di salah waktu.

"Oke, oke. Beritahuku, di mana kampungmu?"

"Datangi aja Pulau Rintis. Kalau sudah sampai, hubungiku."

"Pulau Rintis? Okey aku tiba besok pagi."

"Aku tunggu," ujar Blaze sebelum memutuskan talian.

Setelahnya dia duduk menyandar seketika, menenangkan pikiran.

Taufan pasti kaget kalau diberitahu bahawa yang ditembak Ejo Jo dua minggu lalu itu ayahnya.

Mahu atau tidak, dia tidak punya pilihan selain harus melibatkan Taufan. Hal itu harus diselesaikan cepat sebelum dia menjejak Ejo Jo pula.

.

.

.

.

Di gelanggang latihan silat di ujung desa, empat anak muda lagi giat berlatih. Dalam kesungguhan dan ketekunan itu, terdetik rasa heran di hati mereka apabila Tok Aba tidak berkunjung ke situ.

"Kenapa kakek belum sampai lagi?" soal Iwan menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Tadi sore aku ke rumahnya. Kakek tampak kurang sihat," balas Halilintar.

Keringat yang membasahi kullit muka disapu dengan ujung kaos yang dipakainya. Baginya, kalau Tok Aba tidak datang malam ini juga tidak mengapa. Mereka masih bisa berlatih sendiri lantaran masing-masing sudah tamat belajar setiap jurus dan langkah. Hanya tinggal untuk memantapkannya lagi, kalau-kalau terlupa.

"Kalian gak tahu?" celah Yaya.

Ying turut mendengar sahaja setelah keempatnya berhenti latihan. Sambil duduk melepaskan lelah dan meneguk air, mereka mulai rancak mengobrol.

"Tahu apa?" soal Halilintar.

"Kakek gak ada. Dia ke kota ketemu Pak Guru Papa," jawab Ying.

"Ke kota? Sama siapa?" soal Halilintar lagi dengan dahi berkerut.

Dia tidak tahu pula hal itu. Seingatnya tadi, Tok Aba tidak menyebut apa-apa. Kalau tahu, dia juga ingin ikut.

"Sama Api dan Air, selepas Maghrib," balas Yaya.

"Dari mana kalian tahu?" tanya Halilintar tidak puas hati.

Ngapain pula Blaze dan Air ikut Tok Aba? Tadi Tok Aba juga yang bilang Blaze mahu tinggalkan desa. Dia mula curiga ada perkara yang disembunyikan dari mereka.

"Sebelum aku ke sini, aku menghantar masakan ibuku ke Tok Aba," balas Yaya tersenyum.

Halilintar terdiam. Rasa iri hatinya makin menebal.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai minum dan makan, Blaze, Air dan Tok Aba kembali meneruskan perjalanan ke Desa Rintis. Jalan yang dilalui amat gelap lantaran lampu jalanan yang tidak lagi menyala. Walaupun Blaze mengandarai mobilnya penuh hati-hati, namun dia terlengah juga.

Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba menggelap, seperti tertutup sesuatu. Blaze tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Semuanya hitam.

"Allahuakbar!" teriak Tok Aba kencang di sebelah tempat duduk Blaze. Stir diputar lalu yang seterusnya mobil mereka terhuyung-hayang di atas jalan. Akhirnya mobil itu tersadai setelah melanggar sebuah halte bas yang sememangnya hampir roboh.

Ketiganya tercungap-cungap. Syok dan takut. Tubuh mereka menggigil. Manakala Tok Aba pula puas mengurut dada yang hampir luruh.

"Kenapa, kak?" Air memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tiba-tiba kakak gak bisa melihat apa-apa. Seperti ada kain hitam yang menutupi cermin hadapan," balas Blaze.

Dia merenung jauh ke hadapan mobilnya. Kini pandangan matanya baik-baik saja.

"Kita hampir terjerumus ke dalam sungai," ujar Tok Aba.

Blaze menghela napas panjang. Untung mereka tidak kecelakaan yang parah. Mungkin karena kelelahan memandu.

Kemudian Blaze membuka pintu mobil untuk meregangkan badan. Namun sebaik dia ingin keluar, bau bangkai menyeruak. Dia teringatkan sesuatu lalu menutup semula pintu, tidak jadi untuk keluar.

"Kenapa pula, kak?" tanya Air.

Blaze menggeleng, "Tiada apa-apa."

"Jangan ceritakan kejadian ini sama ibu kalian. Seperti biasa, ini hanya permainan setan," pesan Tok Aba sebelum Blaze mengangguk meneruskan perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

"Astagfirullah! Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Ibu apabila menyadari dinding kamar mandi mereka terlopong seperti dikopak orang.

Blaze, Air dan Tok Aba yang baru tiba segera berlari ke pintu belakang.

"Ada orang pecah masuk?" tebak Air.

Mereka berempat tercegat memandang kamar mandi yang sudah terdedah hingga tembus pandang ke hutan di belakang. Hendak mandi juga terasa seram. Ada pula yang memandang termasuklah segala hewan liar.

Ibu menggeleng lemas.

"Ibu tidak tahu," balas Ibu berusaha menyembunyikan kerisauan di wajahnya. Siapalah yang ingin memecah masuk rumah mereka yang daif sedemikian? Hidup mereka serba kekurangan, tidak punya apa-apa yang berharga.

Blaze memandang Air. Air turut membalas pandangan tersebut. Tok Aba terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk memikirkan sebarang kemungkinan yang telah berlaku.

"Biar kuambilkan kain," cadang Air. Lalu dia masuk ke kamar mencari sehelai kain langsir yang lama untuk menutup lubang yang ternganga.

"Esok akan kuuruskan lubang itu sama Tok Aba. Untuk malam ini, kita kunci dahulu pintu kamar mandi ini dari luar," ujar Blaze.

Ibunya membiarkan sahaja. Blaze pula tidak mahu ibunya khawwatir lebih lama. Mereka membiarkan sahaja persoalan itu tinggal persoalan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Joko kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya. Hatinya panas karena rencananya malam itu gagal. Malah, bertambah panas apabila dicoba menghubungi Gempa yang entah di mana. Setelah kira-kira jam 1 pagi, baru lelaki itu menghubunginya.

"Mana barang itu?" sergah Gempa.

"Aku tidak dapat menghantarnya malam ini," jawab Joko.

Dia tahu Gempa pasti akan marah tapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Tidak dapat? Orang tua sama budak seperti itu juga tidak bisa kalian tangkap?!" bentak Gempa.

"Mereka gak ada di rumah malam ini."

"Mereka sudah lari?"

"Mereka ke rumah lain. Setelah tengah malam baru mereka pulang," jawab Joko.

Itu yang mereka bilang. Seharusnya mudah sahaja. Tetapi sejak lelaki itu kembali ke situ, rumah itu seperti meriah sahaja sepanjang masa. Ada sahaja yang datang dan pergi sehingga menyukarkan kerja mereka.

"Aku tidak mahu mendengar apa-apa alasan. Aku mahukan mereka malam besok!"

Joko meneguk ludah. Dia tahu percaturannya silap.

"Tidak dapat ditangkap malam-malam, tangkap di waktu siang. Aku tidak mahu tahu sehingga aku mendapatkan mereka secepat mungkin. Aku sudah gak punya waktu. Kalau nggak, kusuruh orang lain menangkapmu!" ugut Gempa.

Tanpa berjanji apa-apa, Joko memutuskan talian.

Masa yang tinggal membuatkannya tiada pilihan lain selain terus bersembunyi di situ walaupun sudah memasuki dua minggu. Di tempat yang sangat merepotkan, lolongan anjing yang semakin dekat membuatkan dia terus memasuki rumah dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

.

Gempa mendengus kesal. Kegagalan Joko dan orang-orangnya bertindak benar-benar mengikis kesabarannya. Dia menyesal karena mengupah lelaki itu tetapi masa sudah kelewatan. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk mencari orang lain yang lebih bisa dipercayai.

"Apa maumu?!" bentak Gempa.

Rimas hatinya melihat orang tua itu selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana sahaja dia melangkah. Kalau dia melangkah, orang tua itu juga melangkah. Kalau dia diam, baru orang tua itu diam. Akhirnya dia menarik handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya selepas pulang bertapa di Batu Rintis. Orang tua itu masih ada di sebelahnya juga. Mahu tidak mahu Gempa berbuat tidak tahu sahaja.

Kemudian dia perasan sesuatu. Orang tua itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Mahu apa?!" bentak Gempa sekali lagi.

Meloya perutnya melihat orang tua yang berbau anyir dan mulut yang sentiasa mengeluarkan nanah pekat berulat sehingga membasahi bau. Namun orang tua itu tetap datang semakin dekat padanya. Dia cuba menepis dan menolak tetapi sosok itu langsung tidak bergerak.

"Pergi kau!" teriak Gempa.

Orang tua itu diam sahaja. Apabila sosok itu membuka mulut dan menampakkan taringnya yang panjang di celah-celah ulat yang mengurung, Gempa sudah sadar apa yang dimahukan.

Gempa menggigil kuat. Dia teringat cerita ayahnya dulu. Menjadi penjaga puaka Batu Rintis itu juga ada keburukannya. Kalau mereka gagal memberikan sebanyak mana nyawa yang dipinta, nyawa mereka dan ahli keluarga mereka yang akan menjadi ganti. Walaupun perkara itu belum pernah lagi berlaku dalam keturunan mereka namun kemungkinan itu tetap ada. Karena itu juga ibunya menjauhkan diri lebih awal.

Namun Gempa tidak gentar. Dia yakin, dia akan berjaya meyerahkan dua nyawa yang dipinta kepada puaka itu. Sedang leka berpikir, orang tua itu mendekatinya lagi.

Gempa mengeluh. Ketakutannya menipis. Dia paham. Puaka itu kehausan darah. Gempa terpikir sesuatu lalu menghulurkan kakinya. Orang tua itu tunduk menyembah dan menusukkan rahangnya ke dalam kulit kaki Gempa hingga menetesnya titisan darah segar. Lalu darah itu dihirup dengan rakus.

"Argh!"

Gempa menggigit bibir. Dia seperti berhalusinasi. Sakitnya tidak ubah seperti diterkam harimau tetapi dia tetap tersenyum bangga. Dia membuktikan bahawa dia lebih hebat dari ayahnya mahupun kakek moyangnya. Dia mahu membuktikan pada semua orang, tanpa mereka juga dia bisa hidup gembira. Tunggu sahaja nanti, dia akan membuat semua ahli keluarganya berlutut di hadapannya meminta maaf.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hari kelima Blaze berada di kampungnya. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka dia akan berada di desa selama itu. Kalau diikutkan, sudah lama dia kabur pulang ke kota. Hanya saja, beberapa hal yang menimpanya dalam beberapa hari ke belakang menyebabkan dia terpaksa menangguh hasratnya itu demi keselamatan ibu dan adiknya. Dia mengelamun mengingati semula semua cerita yang pernah didengarnya selama kepulangannya di desa itu.

Ponsel Blaze berdering menandakan satu panggilan masuk. Blaze mengangkat ponselnya.

"Tunggu aku di _waterfront_ ," ujar Blaze.

Nampaknya Taufan sudah sampai lebih awal dari yang dijangkakan.

" _Waterfront_?"

"Jalan ke arah masjid, dari situ kamu dapat lihat waterfront yang paling hampir dengan stasiun bas," Blaze mengemukakan direksi sambil memandu dengan tenang. Dia yakin Taufan bisa sampai ke tempat yang dimaksudkan karena jalan di Kota Rintis itu sehala. Jikalau sudah memasuki kota, semestinya akan melalui tepian Sungai Rintis. Setengah jam kemudian, dia tiba juga di situ.

Setelah mencari kotak parkir, Blaze berjalan kaki meyusuri laluan pejalan kaki yang dibina dengan batu bata yang disusun menyilang. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, dia terlihat Taufan sedang duduk termenung di atas sebuah bangku besi berhampiran tiang lampu bermotif ukiran bunga raya.

"Lagi berkhayal apa itu?" tegur Blaze lalu duduk di sebelah Taufan.

"Ini kali pertamaku berkunjung ke tempat seindah ini. Pemandangannya kayak di filem-filem barat," puji Taufan.

Selepas itu Taufan menoleh dua kali ke arah Blaze dan merenung tajam.

"Ngapain pandang-memandangku seperti itu?" soal Blaze risih dengan tatapan Taufan.

"Wow! Mukamu cerah bangat sekarang! Rambutmu lebih pendek. Ibumu yang nyisir untukmu ya?" goda Taufan dengan cengiran khasnya.

Blaze merasa tersinggung namun tidak marah. Kalau sahaja Taufan tahu apa yang telah berlaku, dia yakin Taufan tidak akan bilang begitu.

"Bawa bajumu nggak?" tanya Blaze tanpa melayan candaan lelaki itu.

"Kamu mau mengajakku tidur di rumah mu? Aku-"

"Bukan di rumahku. Tapi di hotel," pintas Blaze lalu menunduk memandang tanah.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa apa-apa baju untuk tidur di sini," balas Taufan.

"Pakai uwangmulah! Apa gunanya sih uwangmu yang banyak tapi gak pernah tau diguna?"

Taufan tertawa.

"Jadi, ada apa menyuruhku datang ke sini?" soal Taufan kembali serius tentang tujuan mereka berbincang di situ.

"Kita cakap di kamar hotel."

Blaze bangkit berdiri. Sambil menyeluk tangan ke dalam jaket yang dipakai, dia terus meninggalkan Taufan lalu mengarah ke stasiun bas.

Taufan kekalutan mencampak puntung rokok ke tanah lalu mengejar Blaze.

Dengan tenang, Blaze terus melangkah melepasi stasiun bas yang sedang dipenuhi bas-bas yang keluar masuk di sekitar kawasan itu. Deruman enjin, asap hitam dan suara penumpang yang hingar bingar tidak dihiraukan. Dia langsung melangkah ke sebuah bangunan yang berhadapan dengan tempat itu. Taufan mengikutnya masuk masuk ke lobi hotel. Blaze menghampiri kaunter resepsionis lalu menyewa sebuah bilik.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu lihat gimana si cewek itu memandangku?" soal Taufan tertawa hingga mukanya merah. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dibaluti sprei putih polos yang kelihatan baru dikemas.

Pertanyaan Taufan membuatkan Blaze ikut tertawa. Dia mengerti akan tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan gadis resepsionis itu apabila mereka mendaftar. Mungkin mereka disangka pasangan gay yang datang ke situ untuk melepaskan hawa nafsu. Tetapi itu bukan soalnya sekarang dan Blaze terlalu malas untuk memikirkan apa-apa. Sekarang ini fokusnya hanyalah satu dan ketika ini otaknya sudah tepu dengan bermacam perkara.

Blaze tahu di hati Taufan merasa tersinggung.

"Biarin. Toh mereka gak berminat menggodamu," balas Blaze dambil duduk di tepi kasur.

"Masalahnya kupikir aku yang akan menggoda mereka dahulu," ujar Taufan tersenyum narsis.

Blaze tidak dapat menahan diri daripada terus tertawa. Untuk hal itu, dia tidak dapat membantu temannya yang memang kaki perempuan.

" _Okay, back to business!_ Kenapa aku harus datang ke sini?"

Taufan bangkit dari posisi menelentang. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan sambil merenung wajah-masing.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu."

" _Anything. We're bros, man!_ " balas Taufan tenang.

"Tapi lawan kita bukan mudah."

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal arti takut? Lagipula kita bisa panggil Fang menolong kita. Bukan susah," balas Taufan cepat.

Blaze mengangkat tangan.

"Kita tidak bisa melibatkan Fang kali ini."

"Tapi kita _brothers_ , Blaze. Kalau kamu susah, orang kita datang tolong. Kau juga sudah banyak menolong mereka."

"Kamu gak akan ngerti. Hal ini tidak bisa melibatkan Fang. Aku meminta pertolonganmu bukan karena kita _brothers_ tapi karena kau teman yang paling aku percaya," jawab Blaze.

Dia tidak akan melibatkan anggota Kumpulan Wun Tai yang lain. Itu bukan hal mereka.

Taufan terdiam lama.

"Apa ini hal _personal_?" tanya Taufan menginginkan kepastian.

Dengan berat hati Blaze mengangguk.

Taufan menggaruk-garuk kepala, kemudian bangkit meninggalkan kasur menuju ke tepi jendela. Dia termenung jauh sambil memandang ke arah Sungai Rintis yang berarus deras.

Tingkah Taufan diperhatikan Blaze dengan teliti. Entah bagaimana dia bisa merasakan yang Taufan tidak seceria selalu. Taufan seperti mempunyai masalah besar.

"Kau mahu kutolong apa? Kepala siapa yang hendakku potong?" soal Taufan setelah menoleh semula ke arah temannya.

Blaze tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku mahu memberitahumu sesuatu," ujar Taufan.

Blaze tidak mengelipkan matanya menanti kata-kata Taufan.

"..Fang mencarimu," sambung Taufan setelah menjeda membalas renungan temannya.

"Ada apa yang aku tertinggal?"

Detak jantung Blaze makin melaju. Kalau melibatkan soal Fang, dia tahu ia melibatkan soal nyawa. Pikirannya sekarang bertambah serabut.

Taufan menundukkan pandangan, serba salah.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Barang kita hilang, Blaze."

Blaze ternganga sebelum telapak tangannya melekap di wajahnya.

"Hilang? Barang mana?"

"Barang apa lagi?" jawab Taufan dengan suara tertahan.

Wajah Blaze langsung berubah. Dia teringatkan bungkusan yang disembunyikan dalam kamar mandi di apartment. Kemudian di matanya terbayang wajah Fang yang sedang mengamuk. Kini dia sadar yang dia sedang berhadapan dengan masalah besar.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu. Dia tidak menyangka, satu lagi masalah timbul. Bagaimana bisa hilang? Dia menggerutu dalam hati. Semasa pulang dia begitu yakin barang itu ada di situ. Karena itu jugalah dia berani pulang. Kalau dia tahu barang itu hilang, tentu sudah habis diamuknhya semua orang.

"Kenapa kau langsung tidak memberitahuku saja?" soal Blaze.

"Kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Lupa?"

Sekali lagi Blaze terdiam. Memang salahnya yang mem _block_ semua nomor anggotanya.

"Fang bilang apa?"

"Dia menyuruhku mencarimu dalam masa satu minggu."

"Mereka tahu kedatanganmu ke sini?"

Blaze merenung tajam ke wajah Taufan. Perkara itu sangat penting.

Taufan menggeleng.

"Tapi kita juga tahu mereka kerjanya gimana," balas Taufan.

Ya, Blaze tahu. Blaze cukup tahu hal yang itu. Blaze termenung lagi. Pastinya Fang tidak akan mempercayai Taufan begitu aja.

"Aku yakin, keluargamu tidak tahu apa-apa bukan tentangmu?" soal Taufan apabila Blaze terus membisu.

"Mereka tidak tahu. Jadi kuharap kamu berhati-hati ketika berbicara."

Kerisauan hati Blaze bertambah. Dia benar-benar berharap Fang dan orang-orangnya tidak akan muncul tiba-tiba sehingga menimbulkan kegawatan atau mengapa-apakan keluarganya.

"Apa kamu menyimpannya di tempat lain?" tanya Taufan lagi.

Blaze menggeleng.

"Kali terakhir kulihat barang itu ialah semasa aku menyimpannya. Kau juga melihatnya sekali bukan?"

Taufan mengeluh berat.

"Siapa pula yang ambil kalau bukan kamu sih?"

"Aku benar-benar gak tahu!" balas Blaze keras. Dia juga bingung.

"Sekarang kita mau apa? Kalau gak ketemu memang hilang kepala kita," ujar Taufan.

Blaze mengeluh. Makin pusing kepalanya.

"Kita selesaikan hal itu kemudian. Sekarang fokus kita pada hal aku dahulu."

"Hal apa yang begitu penting sekali bagimu?" soal Taufan lalu kembali duduk di kasur.

Lantas Blaze turut duduk sambil memulakan cerita.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira satu jam kemudian, mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar hotel itu. Blaze mengajak Taufan makan tengah hari di sebuah restoran ikan air tawar. Mengingatkan ibu dan adiknya di rumah, Blaze membungkus beberapa jenis lauk yang dipesan untuk dibawa pulang.

"Kita mau ke rumahmu?" Taufan terus mengejar Blaze ke mana sahaja.

Blaze hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Anting-antingmu itu, buka. Pakai bajunya biar kemas dong, kayak apa aja? Kalau ibuku melihatmu, pasti dia pingsan."

"Kayak _gangster_ dong, mau bagaimana lagi?" balas Taufan tertawa lucu sambil membenarkan letak topinya miring.

Blaze tersenyum tipis. Kalau dahulu dia bisa menerima lelucon Taufan dan caranya, namun hari ini tidak. Dia berasa lain, seperti ada yang tidak kena. Malah sewaktu Taufan ingin memesan minuman keras di dalam kamar hotel, dia sempat menegah. Hatinya menolak.

"Sejak kamu pulang ke kampung, aku lihat dirimu seperti sudah lain benar. Apa otakmu sudah dibasuh?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku mau tanya soal Ejo Jo," ucap Blaze tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Taufan barusan.

"Ejo Jo? Kangen ya?"

"Kamu tahu siapa yang mengupah Ejo Jo 'potong kepala' orang di sini dua minggu yang lalu?"

Blaze terus kepada persoalan pokok. Siapa tahu Taufan tahu sesuatu tentang hal itu.

"Hal itu cuma Fang yang tahu. Aku hanya tahu hasil upahnya lumayan banyak. Mereka berdua membahagikan pulangannya masing-masing separuh."

Taufan merasa kesal mengingatkan hal itu.

Blaze hampir tertekan brek.

"Kenapa kamu tanya? Orang kampungmu?" tanya Taufan merenung wajah temannya.

Mobil makin laju bergerak ke hadapan.

"Ayahku," balas Blaze.

Taufan terus diam tidak berkutik.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Blaze sudah tiba di kebun karet yang pernah ditunjuk Tok Aba. Kawasan itu lebih gelap dari selalunya karena matahari pagi sudah berlindung di balik awanan kelabu. Udara pagi masih terperangkap dan hawa dingin masih terasa. Bau tanah merah yang becak masih segar. Setibanya di suatu tempat, Blaze menghentikan mobil.

Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Blaze membuka pintu lalu keluar dari mobil. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling untuk memastikan sekiranya ada sesiapa di sekitar kawasan itu. Setelah memastikan keadaannya benar-benar selamat, dia menyeberang jalan merah itu menuju ke arah rimbunan semak.

Melihatkan Blaze begitu laju melangkah, Taufan buru-buru membuka pintu mobil pantas mengejar.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Taufan gelisah. Bukan dia tidak biasa dengan tempat yang kotor tetapi harus meredah semak samun membuatnya kurang selesa karena dia memang alah pada daun pohon.

"Ikut aja," balas Blaze dingin.

Dia terus melangkah dengan laju. Sejujurnya dia berharap akan melihat sesuatu walaupun dia sendiri tidak pasti apa selain mahu membuktikan kepada Taufan bahawa ceritanya tadi bukan dongengan.

"Ada apa dalam semak ini?"

"Sssttt.." balas Blaze sambil mengisyaratkan supaya Taufan menghentikan langkah.

Kini Blaze duduk bertinggung di atas tanah dan menarik lengan Taufan supaya berbuat demikian.

Taufan semakin berkerut dahi. Namun matanya terpaku ke arah sebuah rumah yang ditunjukkan Blaze.

"Rumah siapa? Kok dua lapis pagar?"

"Pagar berlistrik. Ada satpam. Anjing rottweiler di mana-mana."

"Punya siapa?"

"Itulah Batu Rintis."

Mata Blaze memandang lurus ke arah bangunan yang tidak jauh darinya. Kalau bisa ingin dirobohkan bangunan yang menyembunyikan batu itu sekarang agar bisa dilihat batu puaka itu lebih jelas.

"Batu Rintis? Di dalamnya?"

Blaze mengangguk.

"Wow! Ada emas benaran di dalam batu itu?"

Blaze sekadar menggeleng sebagai jawapan pasti ataupun tidak.

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya samaku?" soal Blaze separuh berbisik.

"Aku gak percaya sama hantu. Tapi kalau dia manusia dan dia berbuat kacau samamu, bila-bila masa aku percaya," balas Taufan.

Blaze menghela napas. Dia tidak marah. Kalau itu pendirian Taufan, dia menghormatinya. Apa yang penting, Taufan ikutan membantu.

"Jadi aku bisa mengharapkanmu menguruskan tempat ini nanti?" soal Blaze sambil memegang bahu temannya itu.

"Beres.

Dengan persetujuan itu, mereka ingin langsung keluar dari situ. Baru sahaja Blaze mengatur langkahnya keluar, dua pucuk pistol sudah dihalakan tepat di kepalanya dan Taufan.

Langkah Blaze terus mati.

Namun, Taufan sedikit tersentak dan hanya mengacuhkan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Jalan aja," rungut Taufan yang tidak tahan berada dalam semak terlalu lama.

Tubuh Blaze terdorong ke hadapan akibat ditolak tetapi dia tetap tidak bersuara.

"Wooo..." Taufan bersuara apabila menoleh ke belakang, matanya membuntang melihat siapa yang mendatangi mereka.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Halo~**

 **Fic ini akan coba kuhabiskan secepat mungkin dalam masa kurang dari sebulan. Tapi gak tahu sampai berapa chapter._. Soalnya nyambung pengajian nanti diawalkan bermula pada ujung Mei dan untuk tempoh itu aku langsung sibuk dengan pelbagai urusan T^T Doakan aku dapat ya! :D :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Hurt

Taufan mengangkat kedua belah tangannya separas dada. Kemudian dia tersenyum pahit.

"Apa hal sih 'Jo, 'Hap? Datang ke kampung orang bawa buah bukan bawa pistol," tegur Taufan.

Dia memandang Kaizo dan Lahap. Dua orang lelaki itu merupakan orang kuat kumpulan Wun Tai, orang Fang. Blaze mengenali keduanya pertama kali sejak mereka bertembung di lorong sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Mau kabur ke mana kau, hah?!" balas Lahap sambil mengunyah pencungkil gigi yang sudah tinggal separuh.

Muncung pistolnya masih dihalakan tepat ke kepala Taufan. Manakala muncung pistol Kaizo hanya dua inci dari muka Blaze.

"Kabur? Siapa mahu kabur? Gak lihat apa kami lagi menghitung pohon karet? Satu..Dua..Tiga," balas Taufan semberono sambil memaparkan cengiran.

Namun lelucon Taufan hanya dibalas Lahap dengan pandangan masam. Sementara itu, Kaizo menolak muncung pistol lebih dekat ke kepala Blaze. Dia menyamakan tingginya dengan Blaze.

"Fang kirim salam sayang. Dia menyuruh kalian berdua angkut semua barang pulang KL," bisik Kaizo di telinga Blaze.

Blaze tidak bergeming.

"Kalau mau menjemput bukan begini caranya! Datang ke rumah Blaze dahulu, bisa bincang sambil minum-minum..." Taufan terus memburukkan mood semua orang di situ.

Blaze meneguk ludah apabila Kaizo menjarakkan semula tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup laju namun tubuhnya tetap kaku.

"Kirim salam cinta kalian sama Fang. Aku bakal pulang tapi bukan sekarang," Blaze memberanikan diri bersuara. Suaranya hampir tidak keluar. Dadanya sesak ketika ini.

"Ya, loh. Ini bukan jaman hitam putih, kirim salam, kirim surat segala. Ini jaman _lu wassap I, I wassap you_. Palingan langsung _call_ aja," celah Taufan.

Namun kepala Taufan ditunjal Lahap. Taufan menggertak gigi. Mereka akhirnya saling merenung geram.

Blaze tersenyum sinis. Dia sudah cuba menghubungi Fang sebelum datang ke sini tetapi lelaki itu sengaja tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dia tahu, Fang tidak mahu berunding dengannya. Tetapi kalau dia harus pulang saat ini bagaimana pula dengan hal ibunya dan Air? Kalau dia diapa-apakan, nanti mereka bagaimana?

"Ini hutang kalian sama kami. Kalian pergi, nanti tebus bayarannya sama aku. Anggap aja kalian tidak pernah berjumpa kami tiga hari lagi," ujar Blaze tenang.

Dia berharap mereka masih bisa diajak berunding.

Namun Lahap menggeleng. Dia merentap kolar baju Taufan dengan tangan kiri sambil pistol masih di kepala lelaki itu namun gerakannya tidak cukup kemas. Taufan pantas menyendengkan tubuhnya lalu merentap tangan kanan Lahap. Lalu ditolaknya tubuh Lahap ke hadapan.

Lahap terdorong ke arah Kaizo dan menabraknya. Kesempatan itu direbut Blaze untuk menghentak rusuk Kaizo dengan siku kiri. Pistol yang dipegang Kaizo terlepas dari tangan kanannya. Mereka mula bertarung dan Kaizo menerkam Blaze semula. Namun belum sempat dia melangkah jauh, satu tendangan hinggap di punggungnya.

Blaze ingin menerkam semula namun tidak sempat. Pistol kembali ke tangan Kaizo. Mereka kembali bergelut. Lahap pula bangkit dan menyerang Taufan dengan menumbuknya di perut.

Akhirnya Blaze melemas apabila Kaizo mencekik lehernya.

"Berhenti!" sergah seseorang.

Muncung senapan kini dihalakan ke Kaizo dan kemudiannya Lahap.

"Kalau nggak, bersepai kepala kalian nanti!"

Kesemua yang ada di situ tertegun melihat seorang pria tua berwajah bengis sedang mengacukan sanapan.

Kaizo perlahan-lahan bangkit dari menindih tubuh Blaze dan berdiri di sebelah Taufan dan Lahap. Lahap pula masih menghalakan pistol ke kepala Taufan.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa berbuat kacau di sini?" soal Tok Aba.

Sempat dia menarik tangan Blaze untuk bangun.

Tidak ada siapa yang menjawab, masing-masing bermasam muka.

"Api, hubungi polisi!" arah Tok Aba.

Blaze terus gugup. Dia mengeuk ludah. Otaknya pantas berpikir.

"Gak usahlah, kek. Dilepaskan aja," balas Blaze lirih.

Sirat di wajah Tok Aba berubah bagaikan tidak percaya. Dia memandang wajah Blaze lama.

"Susah kalau nanti hal ini dipanjangin. Kalau masih belum beres dalam masa sehari, bagaimana aku bisa membawa pulang keluargaku?" dalih Blaze. Padahal, dia takut kalau hal lain pula yang terbongkar kalau sudah melibatkan polisi.

Akhirnya Tok Aba terpaksa mengalah.

"Pergi! Jangan sesekali jejakkan kaki kalian ke desa ini lagi! Kalau sampai aku ketemu wajah kalian lagi, siaplah!" usir Tok Aba dengan suara lantang.

Muncung senapan dihalakan lagi ke muka Kaizo dan Lahap silih berganti.

Kaizo melemparkan isyarat kepada Lahap. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Blaze yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Tok Aba.

Blaze memberi isyarat mata supaya Lahap mengikut sahaja arahan itu, demi kebaikan mereka semua agar tidak ketahuan. Mujurlah kedua-duanya akhirnya paham.

"Sini tempat lu tapi sana lu kena sama gua!" ujar Kaizo menatap Blaze sengit sebelum mula melangkah. Diikuti Lahap yang masih tidak lepas merenung Taufan dengan tatapan tajam.

Ancaman Kaizo disambut Blaze dengan tatapan tajam. Dia membiarkan saja ancaman itu tidak berbalas karena takut didengari Tok Aba.

Baru hendak menoleh ke arah Tok Aba semula, dia terdengar bunyi tembakan dilepaskan.

Keadaan menjadi kacau-bilau apabila Taufan terduduk di atas tanah memegang kaki kanan yang berlumuran darah. Tok Aba segera melepaskan satu tembakan apabila pacuan yang mobil yang dinaiki Kaizo memecut laju meninggalkan tempat itu. Bunyi tembakan senapan itu bergema ke seluruh kebun karet. Salah seorang antara mereka tentu telah berniat melepaskan tembakan ke arah Taufan ataupun Blaze sebentar tadi.

Blaze dan Tok Aba menerpa ke arah Taufan yang duduk terkulai di atas tanah. Darah yang meluncur deras di kakinya sudah membasahi celana yang membalutnya serta mengalir di celah-celah jari kaki. Di atas tanah juga terdapat tumpukan darah yang sudah menyerap.

"Taufan!" laung Blaze.

Walaupun hanya di bahagian kaki namun riak wajah Taufan yang sedang kesakitan sedikit sebanyak menghiris hatinya.

"Tolong aku, Blaze.." rintih Taufan sambil menarik-narik jaket Blaze.

"Kita hantar ke rumah sakit," cadang Tok Aba yang ingin mengangkat tubuh Taufan.

Blaze terus menangkap tangan Tok Aba. Dia menatap pria tua itu dengan perasaan serba salah.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tidak bisa menghantarnya ke rumah sakit," balas Blaze.

Dia menghela napas. Kini dia sudah punya satu masalah lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?" suara Tok Aba meninggi. Dia merenung Blaze bagai ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Blaze menunduk. Otaknya laju berpikir. Apapun yang terjadi kepada Taufan, dia tidak akan menghantar temannya ke klinik atau rumah sakit. Itu sama seperti meyerah ke polisi. Bagi anggota Kumpulan Wun Tai, mereka lebih sanggup mati daripada dihantar ke sana. Ditangkap adalah satu penghinaan.

"Habisnya tidak mungkin kita biarin dia kehabisan darah sehingga mati," desak Tok Aba dengan wajah masam. Jelas sekali yang dia lagi khawatir.

"Kakek, aku minta tolong. Tolong jagakan ibu sama adikku, hari ini aja. Aku janji akan pulang sebelum malam," pinta Blaze.

Dia terpaksa membuat pilihan. Hari masih awal. Kalau berkesempatan, mungkin dia masih punya kesempatan untuk kembali menjemput keluarganya sore nanti ke kota.

"Api mau ke mana?" soal Tok Aba, heran.

"Aku ingin menghantar temanku untuk mendapatkan rawatan, tapi jauh dari sini."

Blaze menatap wajah Tok Aba penuh harap. Hanya pada lelaki tua itu bisa dia bergantung harap untuk saat ini.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Api?!" soal Tok Aba dengan nada penegasan.

"Aku janji. Aku akan terangkan sebaik aku pulang."

Blaze memandang Tok Aba sekali lagi dengan penuh harap.

Tok Aba tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng.

"Tapi pulangnya harus cepat, jangan berlama-lama," pesan Tok Aba.

Selepas itu Blaze memimpin tangan Taufan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia memecut laju ke arah sebuah tempat di Gombak.

.

.

.

.

Sebaik sahaja menghilangnya asap mobil Blaze, Tok Aba segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia menaiki sepeda motor tuanya lalu bergegas menemui Air. Dia mula sadar, Blaze bukanlah seperti yang dijangka dan kapan pun dia harus bersiap untuk berlaku apa saja. Namun, semua itu hanya dipendam dalam hati. Tidak tahu pada siapa dapat diluahkan semua kegusaran itu.

"Kakek? Dari mana saja?" tegur Air sebaik saja Tok Aba mematikan enjin motor di sebelah tangga rumah.

"Baru lihat kebun," balas Tok Aba.

Senapan tetap terselendang kemas di pundaknya. Dia lantas turun dari sepeda motor menghampiri tangga. Lega hatinya sebaik memerhatikan Halilintar dan Iwan juga ada di situ.

"Tembak apa, kek?" soal Air mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," balas Tok Aba sebelum mendudukkan diri di tangga.

Akalnya sibuk memikirkan bagaimana harus menyampaikan khabar ini pada Air.

"Tapi kenapa ada kesan darah?"

Tok Aba membelek kaki celananya. Memang berbekas kesan darah. Mungkin terkena luka teman Blaze tadi. Dia sudah lupa siapa nama lelaki itu tadi.

"Pacat, mungkin."

Tok Aba berlagak tenang kemudian menoleh semula ke arah Air.

"Kakakmu ada meneleponmu?" soal Tok Aba.

Air menggeleng, kemudian dia mengangkat bahu. Dia turut duduk di sebelah Tok Aba.

"Kakek rasa kakakmu punya urusan hari ini," ujar Tok Aba tenang.

"Kak Api ada beritahu sama kakek dia ke mana?" soal Air. Dia menoleh ke arah Tok Aba, namun Tok Aba tidak memandangnya.

"Dia bilang, dia harus pulang ke kota. Ada hal sebentar."

"Apa? Sudah pulang?"

Air terbangun. Bingung.

Tok Aba menarik tangan Air, meyuruhnya duduk semula. Daripada reaksi Air, dia tahu remaja itu kaget dan marah.

"Tapi dia bilang dia akan kembali secepat mungkin. Mungkin dia terpaksa menyambung cuti atau dipanggil majikan," dalih Tok Aba.

Air diam walaupun wajahnya tetap muram.

"Tenang, dia akan pulang.."

Tok Aba tahu Air lagi khawatir. Mungkin dia membayangkan Blaze sudah kabur sekali lagi dan meninggalkan semua beban untuknya.

Air mengangguk namun matanya basah.

"Kakek ada," Tok Aba cuba tersenyum sambil mengelus pundak Air.

Tok Aba sudah nekad, kalau Blaze tidak kembali maka dia yang akan bertanggungjawab.

Sementara itu, Halilintar muncul dari belakang rumah lalu menghampiri keduanya yang duduk di tangga. Dia menegur Tok Aba yang berwajah pucat. Semakin lama, lelaki tua itu menyebabkan hatinya terus gusar.

"Kenapa kakek termenung? Apa masih gak sihat lagi?"

Air bangun lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah bagaimana bisa hatinya terasa sedih dan marah. Kalau memang iya kakaknya ingin pulang semula ke kota, tidak usah berbohong seperti itu. Kehilangan kakaknya membuatnya sedikit tertekan apabila ditanya ibunya nanti. Sekarang, dia berasa seperti dikhianati.

Tok Aba pula tidak terus menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Dinding itu bagaimana? Sudah kalian baiki?"

Halilintar mengangguk.

"Aku dan Iwan sudah menguruskannya. Rencana kita bagaimana pula?"

Tok Aba pula terus memikirkan rencana mereka yang seterusnya. Andai saja Blaze tidak pulang-pulang, dialah yang akan mengetuai rencana itu. Dan mau tidak mau, Halilintar harus menjadi pembantu kanannya yang lebih layak karena Air masih terlalu mentah.

Namun, sehingga saat ini, dia masih menebak-nebak, menantikan rencana dari Blaze sendiri. Tetapi dia tahu, Blaze tidak bisa ditunggu lebih lama dan mengharapkan lelaki itu semata-mata. Dia harus bersiap dengan rencana kedua.

"Api tetap akan mengetuai kita. Kita tunggu dia kembali," jawab Tok Aba perlahan.

"Api? Semalam Tok Aba bilang dia ingin meninggalkan desa sama keluarganya? Apa yang berlaku?" soal Halilintar heran.

"Dia hanya akan menghantar ibu dan adiknya ke kota tapi dia tetap akan menolong kita."

"Benarkah? Pantas aja kakek membawanya ketemu Pak Guru.." balas Halilintar. Namun itu tidak menoktahi segala kekhawatiran yang bersarang di hatinya.

Tok Aba mengangguk.

"Hali, aturkan anggota untuk melakukan rondaan mulai malam ini. Tolong lihat-lihatkan rumah Api," arah Tok Aba.

Halilintar mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Selepas tiga jam mengemudi tanpa henti, Blaze tiba semula di pinggir Gombak. Tanpa berlengah, dia terus menuju ke sebuah rumah kayu dua tingkat yang letaknya agak terlindung oleh pohon-pohon hutan.

Dia terus menelepon Suharto.

"To! Aku ingin bertemu samamu!"

"Blaze, Taufan-"

"Taufan ada denganku sekarang. Dia ditembak."

"Apa?! Kalian di mana?"

"Di hadapan rumahmu!"

"Sebentar," ujar Suharto sebelum memutuskan talian.

Blaze menoleh ke arah Taufan yang tertidur pulas. Sekurang-kurangnya obat yang dibeli dari apotik sebelumnya sedikit sebanyak membantu mengurangkan kesakitan Taufan, juga membuatnya kantuk buat sementara waktu. Luka Taufan juga sudah diperban.

Hampir sepuluh menit setelah itu, sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapan mobil Blaze. Suharto sudah tiba lalu memberikan isyarat supaya Taufan dibawa ke dalam rumah. Blaze membantu Suharto mengangkut Taufan ke dalam rumah itu.

"Bawa dia ke atas," arah Suharto setelah pintu dibuka luas-luas.

Blaze menurut sambil memapah tubuh Taufan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Mereka membawa Taufan ke sebuah kamar yang kosong. Setelah masuk, Taufan dibaringkan di atas sebuah ranjang yang letaknya di sebelah jendela. Kemudian, Blaze menarik tangan Suharto lalu mengunci pintu kamar.

"Orang Fang yang menembaknya," ujar Blaze terus.

"Orang Fang?"

Blaze mengangguk. Suharto merenung tepat ke wajah Blaze dengan mata yang tidak berkelip.

"Kalau Fang tahu..."

"Jangan begini, To. Gak mungkin kamu tega biarin Taufan kayak gitu?"

Suharto mengeluh keras. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Dia terdiam dan termenung jauh.

"Kau pernah berhuatng nyawa sama dia."

Blaze terpaksa mengungkit. Itu sahaja alasan yang dapat dipikirkan untuk melindungi Taufan.

Suharto menghela napas.

"Baik. Kalian bisa tinggal di sini buat sementara waktu. Tapi aku akan menyuruh orangku menyembunyikan mobilmu. Kalau sampai ketahuan sama orang-orangnya Fang, habislah.."

"Aku tidak dapat berlama di sini. Aku harus ke tempat lain," balas Blaze sekaligus menitipkan Taufan untuk dijaga Suharto buat seketika.

"Tapi perkara ini gak akan selesai. Kalau Fang mahu kalian mati, kalian berdua tidak akan bisa hidup lama di sini," Suharto memberi amaran.

"Aku tahu, tapi buat masa ini, tolong rawati Taufan. Setelah itu aku akan pikirkan tindakan yang perlu."

.

.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu, tabib yang dihubungi Suharto untuk merawat Taufan akhirnya tiba di situ.

"Pelurunya tembus. Akan kucuci dan menjahitnya," ujar tabib itu setelah memeriksa kaki Taufan yang cedera.

"Bagaimana dengan obatnya?" soal Blaze sambil memerhatikan pria itu menguruskan semua peralatannya.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk. Maka kamar kecil itu bertukar menjadi sebuah kamar operasi. Luka Taufan dicuci dan dijahit sambil diperhatikan Blaze dengan ngeri apabila menghidu bau luka dan bau darah yang bercampur. Namun, segalanya berakhir setengah jam setelah itu.

"Gimana?" soal Blaze tidak sabar.

"Kalau lukanya nggak beracun, dia bakal sembuh," jawab tabib itu sebelum menyerahkan obat-obatan yang perlu diberikan pada Taufan.

Pria paruh baya itu kemudiannya pergi begitu aja tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi sambil diiringi Suharto.

Blaze melihat sahaja pria itu keluar. Kemudian dia memandang ke arah Taufan yang masih belum sadar dari efek obat yang diberikan tabib itu.

"Biarkan dia di sini dahulu buat malam ini. Awal besok akan kupindahkan dia ke tempat lain. Orangku akan menjaga dia sampai sembuh," ujar Suharto setelah masuk semula ke kamar.

"Makasih ya, To," balas Blaze sambil menepuk pundak Suharto. Dia benar-benar berhutang budi pada lelaki itu kali ini.

"Maaf karena aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau dia sudah sadar, suruh Taufan hubungiku," ujar Blaze kemudian.

Suharto mengangguk-angguk.

Tanpa berlengah lagi, Blaze terus menyusun langkah. Setibanya di bawah rumah, orang Suharto sudah menantinya sebelum membawa dia mengambil semula mobilnya yang disembunyikan di tengah hutan. Blaze hanya bisa pasrah apabila banyak yang harus dijelaskan pada keluarganya nanti.

Apabila sudah tiba semula di desa pada waktu malam, mobilnya ditahan oleh dua mobil yang asing.

Blaze tidak mematikan enjin mobilnya. Dia duduk sahaja di tempatnya sambil menantikan apa yang bakal berlaku. Lebih selamat menunggu daripada terus keluar.

Kemudian, empat orang lelaki keluar bersenjatakan kayu dan pemukul besbol. Blaze ingin mengundurkan mobilnya tetapi belum sempat dia bergerak, lampu mobilnya sudah dipecahkan. Dia tersentak. Rasa amarahnya terus menyirap. Sesiapa yang menyentuh mobilnya sama sahaja seperti menyentuh tubuhnya. Lantas dia membuka pintu, dia tidak takut.

"Aku tidak mengenal kalian," ujar Blaze berkacak pinggang.

Blaze sama sekali tidak mengenali mereka, mereka memang bukan orang Fang. Dan sepertinya bukan juga orang-orang dari kampung ini.

Namun kata-katanya disambut terjahan keras. Dia memusing tubuhnya dengan pantas dan menangkap kaki lalu menendang lelaki itu hingga terjerembap ke tanah. Melihatkan lelaki itu tumbang, yang lain mula kompak menyerang. Blaze tidak punya pilihan lain selain menentang mereka habis-habisan dengan tenaga yang menyisa.

Dia hanya bertangan kosong, sedangkan yang lain bersenjatakan kayu. Latihan khusus yang diterimanya telah menjadikan tubuh badannya juga berperan sebagai senjata. Lawan tetap lawan. Namun suatu saat dia terleka, menyebabkan kepalanya dipukul telak dengan sebatang kayu.

Blaze langsung tumbang ke belakang. Pandangannya menggelap. Yang terakhir didengarnya adalah bunyi enjin sepeda motor beserta seretan ban mobil.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Halilintar?" soal Tok Aba apabila dihubungi Halilintar yang berada di rumah sakit.

"Api dipukul. Berhampiran jalan masuk di simpang memasuki desa. Dia masih belum sadar," ujar Halilintar di ujung talian.

"Apa?! Siapa yang memukulnya?" tanya Tok Aba cemas.

"Tidak tahu, kek. Saat kami tiba, mereka terus kabur."

"Kamu sama siapa waktu itu?"

"Sama penduduk desa. Aku ikutan meronda tadi malam," jawab Halilintar.

"Kamu tunggu di rumah sakit. Sebentar nanti kakek sampai."

Tok Aba terus bangkit meninggalkan kasurnya. Dia membuka lemari baju dan mengeluarkan sehelai kaos berbutang. Dia turut ingin menhubungi Iwan untuk mengajak dia menemaninya. Baru ingin memecet tombol pada skrin ponsel, sebuah panggilan masuk. Lantas dia menjawab panggilan itu. Namun apa yang membuatnya kaget ialah dia mendengar suara Air yang terisak-isak di ujung talian.

.

.

.

.

Iwan sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Yaya dan Ying hadir membawa buah-buahan. Sementara Halilintar terlihat duduk dengan lesu.

"Dia sudah sadar," Ying menyikut siku Yaya.

Blaze mencoba membuka pelupuk matanya yang terasa amat berat. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut-denyut sakitnya. Dia coba meredakan perasaannya yang berkecamuk sambil mencoba mengingati apa yang telah berlaku dan di mana dia berada. Udara dingin dari AC di atas kepalanya serta bau obat-obatan yang mencolok, membuat dia yakin yang dia kini dirawat di rumah sakit atau di mana-mana klinik. Seingatnya, ada seseorang yang membawanya ke situ namun tidak jelas siapa.

"Api! Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Iwan.

Blaze coba membuka matanya sekali lagi. Matanya berkelip-kelip. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat sosok Iwan di hadapannya. Serta Yaya dan Ying yang tersenyum serempak padanya. Dan Halilintar yang duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Aku..di mana?"

"Rumah sakit," pintas Halilintar.

"Ka-kalian yang menemukanku?"

Namun, jawapan Halilintar barusan membuatnya sedikit meriding. Rumah sakit?

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Halilin yang menemukanmu, lalu dia membawamu ke sini. Dia meronda malam tadi, dia ternampak mobilmu b erhenti di tengah-tengah jalan. Dia berhenti untuk mendekat namun semuanya kabur," cerita Iwan.

"Mobilku?"

"Di luar sana," balas Halilintar.

"Hantar aku pulang," perintah Blaze.

Dengan susah payah, Blaze coba mengangkat tubuhnya dari pembaringan. Walau apa pun, selagi masih hidup, dia tidak mahu berada di rumah sakit. Dia berasa tidak aman.

"Kau yakin bisa? Tinggal dulu di sini sehari semalam. Nanti kuhubungi ibumu. Nanti kakek juga mahu datang," ujar Halilintar sambil merenung Blaze.

Blaze menggeleng. Apapun kata Halilintar, dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Dia terus bangkit dari kasur. Kakinya yang tidak bersepatu langsung menginjak lantai yang dingin. Dia menarik dompetnya dan menghulurkan beberapa lembar uwang yang mencukupi kepada Halilintar.

"Ini untuk bilnya. Aku mau keluar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ibuku di rumah," ujar Blaze sambil menahan denyutan di kepalanya yang tak kunjung hilang.

Melihatkan Blaze terlalu berkeras, yang lain tidak ingin lagi membantah. Bahkan doktor yang merawatnya juga hanya menggeleng.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam selepas itu, Halilintar dan Iwan yang mengiringi Blaze pulang tiba di perkarangan rumah Blaze. Mereka tersentak apabila melihat beberapa mobil pihak polisi berada di situ.

"Kenapa, kek?" soal Blaze cemas apabila mendapatkan Tok Aba. Dia sudah lupa sama kesakitan yang dilaluinya. Sebaik tiba sahaja, dia sudah menerpa pria tua itu. Tok Aba kelihatan sedang berbicara sesama penduduk desa yang tidak kenalinya, berkerumun di situ.

"Api."

Tok Aba awalnya sedikit kaget melihat keadaan Blaze yang berbalut perban di kepala dan memar di sana sini. Dahinya berkerut dan merenung tajam ke wajah Blaze.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" soal Tok Aba kemudian.

"Panjang ceritanya, kek. Tapi kok ada polisi di sini? Air mana?"

Tok Aba menarik lengan Blaze ke tepi rumah. Di dalam gelap seawal pagi, mereka saling berbisik.

"Api.." panggil Tok Aba.

Tok Aba menghela napas.

"Sabar, Api." Sambung Tok Aba.

Blaze merenung wajah tua itu yang penuh sendu. Wajah yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Apa ada petanda buruk? Blaze mula merasa tidak selesa.

"Ka-Kakek..?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Huhu... makin pendek ya? Terpaksa post dulu mana yang sempat..Nantikan aja kelanjutannya di chapter yang berikutnya! 0w0 Pertembungan BlazexGempa makin dekat! Hehehe... :D See ya~!**


	16. Chapter 16: Opposition

"Bawa dia ke atas!" arah Joko kepada orangnya.

Hatinya hanya separuh lega kerana yang dapat ditangkap hanyalah ibunya. Seorang lagi tidak ada.

Mendengarkan arahannya, wanita paruh baya terus diseret naik ke atas rumah kosong lalu ditolak masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap-gelita.

Ibu hanya mampu menangis. Kalau sudah sampai ajalnya di situ, dia reda. Tetapi dia tetap berdoa dalam hati semoga Allah mengampuni segala dosa-dosanya dan melindungi anak-anaknya di mana pun mereka saat ini. Luka di lengannya terus terasa pedih. Darah terus menetes di lantai.

Joko sudah pusing mendengar tangisan wanita itu. Dia membentak wanita itu agar diam lalu mengarahkan orangya untuk menutup mulut dan mengikat wanita itu. Arahannya segera dipatuhi.

"Jaga baik-baik, jangan sampai dia terlepas!" perintah Joko.

Dia menghala keluar dari rumah itu. Rasa amarahnya tidak kunjung hilang. Dia terpaksa menghubungi Gempa sekarang juga, mahu atau tidak.

"Bos, sudah dapat."

"Bagus. Kau hantar ke sini sebelum jam 3 pagi."

Joko meneguk ludah. Dadanya berdebar-debar.

"Bos, cuma seorang. Seorang lagi gak ada, belum dapat ditangkap."

"Apa? Mana dia?!"

"Itu silap kami. Kami jangka keduanya berada di rumah. Tapi yang ada cuma orang tua itu."

"Bodoh! Kalau kalian sudah menangkap ibu dan adiknya, kalian ingat mereka akan diam aja menunggu kalian datang?! Pasti polisi sudah bersesak menjaga rumah itu!" teriak Gempa marah.

Joko menghela napas. Memang dia tersilap besar namun perkara itu sudah tidak bisa diundurkan lagi.

"Bagaimanapun aku tetap akan tangkap budak itu, bos! Aku janji, sebelum jam 8 malam besok, aku akan menyerahkan keduanya pada bos."

"Huh!" Gempa mendengus geram.

"Yang lagi satu itu bagaimana?" soal Gempa kemudian.

"Kami sudah membelasahnya cukup-cukup, bos. Tapi gak sempat dibunuh, ada orang datang."

Gempa terus mematikan talian tanpa memberi amaran.

Joko menghela napas panjang. Dia sendiri merasa kecewa. Namun dari apa yang dilihatnya tadi, lawan mereka juga bukan calang-calang orang. Cara lelaki itu berlawan bagaikan sudah lama bertempur secara kasar. Dia juga hampir tewas kalau bukan karena orangnya lebih ramai dan bersenjatakan kayu.

.

.

.

.

"Bilang padaku kek." Blaze terus menatap pria itu penuh pengharapan.

Tok Aba menarik napas, lalu menghembusnya berat.

"Ibu..Ibumu hilang."

"Hah?!"

Mata Blaze membulat sempurna. Napasnya tercekat. Dadanya berdebar hebat. Hilang?

"A-Air? Air pula gimana, kek?"

"Air ada di atas," jawab Tok Aba.

Tok Aba memegang kuat lengan Blaze, takut kalau dia tumbang atau langsung menerpa naik ke atas rumah dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Lagipula pasti nanti dia akan disoal-siasat oleh pihak polisi.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?!" bentak Blaze. Suaranya kedengaran terketar-ketar.

"Air ke masjid tadi..lalu selepas pulang ke rumah, dia mendapati ibunya sudah hilang. Kemudian dia terus menelepon kakek. Kakek pula cepat hubungi polis."

Blaze kehilangan kata-kata. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku. Mahu diamuk semua orang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Dia yang bersalah.

"KAKAK!" teriak Air lalu menerpa ke arah kakaknya dengan terisak-isak sebaik kakinya menginjak tanah.

Blaze langsung menoleh lalu mendekap adiknya hiba.

Kelihatan pihak polisi sudah selesai menjalankan siasatan di situ dan mulai pergi. Begitu juga dengan penduduk desa yang heboh berkumpul di halaman rumah itu tadi. Yang tinggal hanya mereka berlima.

Blaze seakan-akan lupa cara untuk berbicara. Dia terus erat membalas pelukan Air dalam tangisan.

"Hiks..Ibu, kak. Ibu.."

"Sabarlah. Ibu gak akan apa-apa. Polisi akan mencari ibu hingga dapat. Kita juga akan berusaha mencarinya..tenang dulu, ya?"

Blaze memaksa diri untuk tersenyum sembari menepuk lembut pundak adiknya. Senyumnya nanar.

Walaupun dia terasa ingin berteriak sekuat hati, namun dia tahu yang dia harus lebih kuat daripada Air.

"Ka-kak Api kenapa?"

Air baru sadar keadaan kakaknya yang penuh luka-luka. Rasa marah pada kakaknya tadi terus hilang. Ditatap kakaknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia sesal, kini dia tahu mengapa kakaknya telat pulang.

"Nanti kakak ceritakan. Kita masuk ke dalam rumah dahulu," ujar Blaze coba meredakan keresahan hati.

Mereka berdua naik ke atas rumah. Diikuti Tok Aba, Iwan dan Halilintar yang sedari tadi hanya tidak bergumam.

Namun sebaik sahaja kaki Blaze menginjak lantai, langkahnya terus mati. Dia terpandang kesan darah di atas lantai. Blaze terperanjat lalu menolehh ke arah Air dengan wajah yang pucat.

Air mengelipkan mata berkali-kali, berusaha keras untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya sekali lagi.

Blaze merasa jantungnya bagai ingin luruh. Untuk seketika, dia terasa seperti dicampak de dalam gaung yang teramat dalam tanpa ada sesiapapun. Dia terkapai-kapai mencari tempat berpaut, lalu akhirnya dia teringat kembali pada Allah. Sejak sekian lama dia hidup tanpa pedoman, malam ini ingin sekali dia keluarkan segala tangisan yang dipendamkan dan merayu agar ibunya diselamatkan. Saat itu, hanya itu permintaannya.

"Kakek, bisa kita sholat hajat?" pinta Blaze penuh sebak.

Tok Aba tidak membantah. Begitu juga dengan Air, hanya mengangguk lemah.

Pada dinihari yang begitu dingin, mereka berlima bersujud dan berdoa memohon pertolongan Allah.

.

.

.

.

 _"Assalamualaikum..."_

 _Ibu terdengar suara seseorang memberi salam di luar pintu, dan ketukan yang bertalu-talu._

 _Dia jadi cemas. Dia hanya memikirkan kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa anaknya, Blaze. Namun apabila pintu rumah dibuka, dua lelaki bersenjatakan pistol dan parang meluru masuk ke dalam rumah. Kemudian diikuti dua orang lagi laki-laki asing yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Dia tersentak._

 _"Diam! Kalau tidak, kami tetak!" ugut salah seorang pria yang berdiri paling hampir dengan pintu._

 _Seorang lagi pula mengunci tangannya dari belakang dan mengangkat parang tinggi-tinggi._

 _"Saya minta tolong, Pak. Kami orang miskin. Kami tidak punya apa-apa. Lepaskan saya," rayu Ibu. Air matanya berguguran jatuh. Dia meronta-ronta namun tidak berdaya melawan kudrat lelaki yang memegangnya._

 _"Seorang lagi gak ada," ujar salah seorang lelaki yang membongkar isi rumah._

 _"Mana anakmu?!" soal lelaki yang berdiri membelakangi pintu dengan wajah bengis._

 _"Dia tidak ada."_

 _"Lalu dia ke mana?!" soal lelaki itu sambil melotot._

 _"Saya tidak tahu," balas Ibu._

 _Walau apapun dia tidak akan membuka mulut. Biarlah nyawanya melayang, asalkan kedua putranya selamat._

 _Lelaki itu mendengus marah._

 _"Bawa orang tua ini dahulu. Yang lagi seorang, kita bakal uruskan kemudian."_

 _Arahannya segera dipatuhi._

 _Dari rumah, wanita itu dibawa ke sebuah rumah kosong. Dia akhirnya pasrah untuk tidak melawan demi kebaikan._

Kini, Ibu berdoa semoga Air dan Blaze cepat pulang dan menadari kehilangannya. Dia juga berdoa, di manapun Blaze berada, diharap anaknya itu dalam keadaan selamat. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti mengapa berlakunya semua itu, dia tahu Allah Maha Mengetahui dan walau apapun yang bakal berlaku, Allah sentiasa di sisi.

.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Blaze tidak tahu bagaimana dengan orang lain yang masih berada di situ. Tetapi baginya, malam itu berlarutan panjang. Makin lama, kesabarannya berada di ambang batas. Dia tidak boleh bersabar lagi. Keadaan sudah berubah. Dia juga harus berubah.

"Kakek sudah tidur?" soal Blaze.

Kalau dia tidak salah lihat, Tok Aba juga tidak dapat melelapkan mata. Orang tua itu sentiasa gelisah. Yang tidur lelap hanyalah Iwan dan Halilintar. Sudah berdengkur lagi.

Mendengarkan namanya dipanggil seseorang, Tok Aba menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian ikut duduk seperti Blaze.

"Kamu sakit? Mau obat?" tanya Tok Aba perhatian.

Blaze menggeleng.

"Kakek tahu ini kerja siapa? Siapa yang menjaga batu puaka itu?" soal Blaze kemudian.

Tok Aba terus mengeluh. Dia tidak lagi memandang Blaze. Dia paham, Blaze lagi marah.

"Bilang aja, kek," desak Blaze.

"Kalau kamu tahu, kamu mahu apa sama dia?" tanya Tok Aba perlahan.

"Aku mahu mencarinya. Aku akan menyuruhnya melepaskan ibuku. Kalau uang yang dia mahu, aku mampu bayar."

Blaze merasa sebaiknya itu sahaja yang dia perlu lakukan. Dia tidak bisa hanya duduk di situ membiarkan entah apa yang terjadi pada ibunya. Setiap kali diingatkan, hatinya sakit.

"Tapi kita tidak punya bukti untuk menyalahkannya. Mungkin bukan dia."

"Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan dia?! Kalau mau ditunggu bukti sempat nanti ibuku.." bentak Blaze namun tidak tega menghabiskan kata-kata.

"Tapi kalau itu kerja dia, kita juga tahu bahawa bukan uwang yang dia mahu," balas Tok Aba.

"Tapi sekurang-kurangnya kita mencoba. Tidak dapat berlembut, kita coba cara kasar."

Tok Aba melepas napas berat.

"Tolonglah, kakek. Kumohon. Kita tidak bisa terus menunggu aja lagi di sini," bujuk Blaze.

"Kita mau pergi sekarang?"

Blaze mengangguk. Baru mereka ingin berangkat, Air menerpa bangun.

"Aku ikut, kak," ujar Air.

"Air harus menunggu di rumah. Siapa tahu kalau polisi muncul. Mungkin mereka mahu memeriksa atau menyampaikan apa-apa khabar," tegas Tok Aba.

Air mengeluh hampa. Dia melihat sahaja Tok Aba dan Blaze pergi meredah malam.

Blaze tidak berpaling lagi. Resah di hatinya membuak-buak. Keselamatan ibunya menjadi keutamaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Kok kayaknya gak ada orang aja, kek?"

Satu jam kemudian, mobil Blaze sudah sampai di sebuah bungalo yang terletak jauh di pinggir bukit. Rumah itulah rumah yang terakhir di kawasan itu.

"Sudah pada jam berapa sekarang? Pastinya dia lagi tidur," balas Tok Aba.

Hendak dibiarkan sahaja Blaze bertindak seorang, dia khawatir.

Blaze membuka pintu mobil lalu menekan tombol pendering di pagar rumah berkali-kali. Dia berharap bunyi bel itu berhasil mengejutkan pemilik rumah itu. Persetan akan sekarang lagi jam berapa atau apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu.

Hal itu mahu diselesaikan sekarang juga. Namun, sampai sekarang belum ada apa-apa balasan. Rumah itu tetap sepi. Dia kesal.

Kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang, dia terus memanjat pagar rumah. Melihat tindakan Blaze, Tok Aba buru-buru membuka pintu mobil.

"Api, jangan!" larang Tok Aba.

Namun sudah terlambat. Blaze sudah berada di halaman rumah Gempa.

Tanpa melewatkan sesaat, Blaze langsung ke hadapan pintu. Diketuk pintu berkali-kali sekeras mungkin. Kalau bisa, ingin didobraknya sahaja. Malahan dia tidak segan untuk memecahkan cermin dan kaca di pintu rumah itu sekiranya lelaki itu tidak bangun-bangun juga. Sedang asyik mengetuk pintu tanpa henti, sebuah mobil berhenti di sebelah mobilnya.

"Kalian cari apa? Ini kawasan private," tegur Gempa.

Dia masih coba bertenang walaupun tubuhnya melekit setelah menghabiskan waktu di Batu Rintis. Dia ingin sekali mandi dan langsung tidur.

"Hei!" teriak Blaze yang terus menerjang lelaki itu.

Tubuh Gempa didorong keras, namun anehnya tubuh itu tidak bergerak walau sedikit. Dia makin berasa kesal.

"Cari apa tanyamu?!" tengking Blaze.

"Api, sabar," bujuk Tok Aba.

Dia berusaha menjadi pelerai antara mereka berdua.

"DI MANA IBUKU?! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT PADANYA?!" teriak Blaze histeris.

Dia melihat tubuh Gempa tidaklah besar, namun seperti ada yang tidak beres. Lelaki itu terlihat aneh dan berbau amis. Hampir sahaja dia menutup hidung.

"Ibumu? Lalu kenapa datang ke sini? Ini rumahku, bukan rumahmu," balas Gempa.

Gempa mula paham. Dia mula tahu siapa lelaki itu. Cuma sedikit kesal, belum mati lagi orang yang dibelasah Joko tadi. Ampuh juga nyawanya.

"Gak usah berbasa-basi. Aku tahu rencanamu," balas Blaze sengit. Jari telunjuknya menuding ke wajah lelaki itu.

Gempa tersenyum sinis.

"Apa buktinya? Kalau kau pikir ibumu berada di rumahku, kau salah. Cari aja sendiri. Bisa juga dipanggil polisi ke sini."

"Bedebah, kau!"

Blaze terus menerkam Gempa. Rencanaya yang asal dilupakan begitu saja. Apa yang ada di hatinya kini adalah lahar amarah yang membuak-buak. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia menumbuk muka Gempa berkali-kali namun seperti tidak ada apa-apa kesan. Sebaliknya tangannya yang sakit. Apabila sudah kembali sadar, dia tumbang ke belakang.

"Berhenti!" tahan Tok Aba.

Tok Aba menarik tubuh Gempa ke tepi. Ketika ini, anjing-anjing di rumah tetangga mula menyalak nyaring. Lampu-lampu mula dibuka satu persatu. Tidak lama kemudian, dua sepeda motor berhenti tepat di hadapan mobil Gempa.

Turun dua orang pria memakai rompi berwarna cerah, yang sepertinya tetangga yang menjalankan rondaan di situ.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut di sini?" tanya salah seorangnya dengan lampu suluh di tangan.

Tok Aba hanya mendiamkan diri. Blaze mendengus kesal.

"Tiada apa-apa, hanya sedikit salah paham," jawab Gempa.

"Apa benar, Pak?" soal pria itu lagi sambil menyorot lampunya ke arah Blaze pula.

"Benar," jawab Gempa lagi sambil tersenyum.

Walau bagaimanapun dia tidak mahu sesiapapun tahu apa sebenarnya yang sedang berlaku di sini. Nanti banyak soal.

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Pesan tetangga, kalau bisa, jangan berisik. Ganggu orang lagi tidur. Sudah hampir jam 4 pagi," ujar lelaki itu sebelum beredar.

Gempa, Blaze dan Tok Aba kompak berbuat tidak tahu sahaja. Sedang Gempa leka memerhatikan para pria itu pergi, Blaze menghayunkan penumbuknya sekuat hati. Hatinya panas tidak terbendung.

Akibat tumbukan telak yang mengenainya, Gempa oleng ke sisi kanan. Hampir jatuh ke atas mobil Blaze. Dia berdiri geram menggenggam penumbuk.

"Kalau begini caranya, sampai kapanpun tidak bisa selesai!" tahan Tok Aba lagi.

"Cepat beritahu di mana ibuku!" tukas Blaze.

Persetan dengan tetangga. Dia tidak peduli kalau seluruh penghuni di sekitar kawasan itu terjaga. Apa yang penting, dia mahu ibunya semula.

"Kutegaskan bahawa aku tidak tahu. Aku bisa memanggil polisi ke sini. Kau menceroboh tempat tinggalku. Semua yang ada bisa menjadi saksi," balas Gempa dingin.

Tok Aba memandang Blaze.

Blaze terdiam. Kalu sampai dia tertangkap, dia tidak bisa mengaturkan apa-apa rancangan lagi. Makin rumit dibuatnya.

"Kalau kau mengapa-apakan keluargaku, akan kuhancurkan batu itu! Aku bersumpah, batumu akan rata seperti padang!" ancam Blaze sebelum dibawa pergi oleh Tok Aba.

Dia masuk semula ke dalam mobil dengan darah yang menetes hingga ke baju yang dipakai. Ternyata pergelutannya dengan Gempa tadi telah menyebabkan darah di kepalanya mengalir semula.

Gempa hanya tertawa keras. Sedikitpun dia tidak terkesan dengan ancaman Blaze. Mahupun takut.

Di dalam mobil, keduanya terdiam. Walaupun kepalanya bertambah sakit namu Blaze sedaya upaya bertahan. Dengan kewalahan yang semakin membebani tubuh, dan rasa kantuk karena hari yang sudah hampir pagi, dia bersikeras ingin mengemudi mobilnya sendiri. Baginya, itu tugasnya. Dia tidak ingin membebani Tok Aba, salahnya sendiri karena ingin sekali ketemu sama lelaki itu.

"Mahu ke mana selepas ini?" tegur Tok Aba apabila mobil Blaze sudah menyimpang ke arah kebun karet.

"Kita ke Batu Rintis," jawab Blaze.

"Kakek gak pikir mereka ada di sana," jawab Tok Aba cepat.

Yang sebenarnya dia juga tidak menyangka Blaze mahu terus ke sana secepat itu, pada waktu itu dalam keadaan masih luka-luka seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap akan mencari ibuku."

Blaze menekan pedal minyak. Mobil terus meluncur laju menyelusuri jalan bertanah merah, membelah kawasan perladangan getah yang terbiar.

Tok Aba tidak membantah. Dia tahu Blaze masih marah.

Dia hanya mengikut, namun entah mengapa dirasakan jalan itu terlalu panjang. Sepatutnya jalannya membelok namun jalan itu melurus ke hadapan. Tok Aba mula terheran-heran. Kemudian dia mula tersadar sesuatu. Bukan jalan itu yang panjang tetapi mobilnya bergerak terlalu perlahan. Dia mula merasa ada yang tidak kena. Tok Aba menoleh ke arah Blaze, tetapi lelaki itu masih leka mengemudi dengan wajah tegang tanpa menyadari apa-apa.

Tok Aba menoleh sekilas cermin belakang, kemudian menoleh lagi. Matanya membulat apabila menyadari ada suatu sosok bertengger di atas boot mobil.

"Allahuakbar!" pekik Tok Aba sambil menhentak bumbung mobil dengan penumbuknya.

Setelahnya, mobil menjadi ringan dan meluncur laju.

Gara-gara terkejut, serta-merta Blaze menekan rem dengan kuat. Mobil berhenti mendadak dan sedikit berputar. Keduanya tersengguk-sengguk akibat ditahan sabuk pengaman. Setelah keadaan kembali tenang, mereka sadar mobil yang dinaiki mereka terpacak di tebing Sungai Rintis.

Tok Aba mengurut dadanya perlahan. Napas Blaze pula tercungap-cungap. Bagaimana mereka bisa terlajak ke tebing sungai, mereka tidak tahu.

"Kita pulang," putus Tok Aba.

Blaze sadar, lantaran terleka akibat capek dan marah, mereka mudah dipermainkan oleh puaka batu itu.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang subuh, Blaze dan Tok Aba akhirnya selamat sampai di rumah. Dilihatnya Air sedang menunggu di tangga. Dia duduk sambil menyelimuti diri dengan sarung pelekat. Sebaik mereka keluar dari mobil, Air terus bangun.

"Jumpa ibu?" soal Air sambil memandang wajah kakaknya.

Kemudian dia menjenguk-jenguk ke dalam mobil. Tidak ada sesiapa. Dia terdiam.

Blaze hanya berdiam diri.

Tok Aba memaut lengan Air dengan lembut. Dia paham Air lagi hampa. Dia dan Blaze juga kalau bisa, ingin menyelesaikan hal itu waktu itu juga. Tetapi nampaknya keadaan bertambah parah. Akibat tindakan Blaze barusan, dia sadar sengketa antara dua keturunan itu tidak akan berakhir, malah bertambah sengit.

"Naiklah dahulu," ajak Tok Aba.

Kini dia berjalan beriringan dengan Air menaiki tangga ke pintu rumah semula. Ketika ini Blaze sudah terduduk di atas pelantar lalu bersandar pada dinding rumah.

"Air naik ke atas, ambilkan perban, air dan ubat buat kakak," arah Tok Aba.

Dia tahu Blaze masih sakit walaupun lelaki itu tidak menyuarakan apa-apa. Kini dia sadar bahawa Blaze bukanlah pemuda kota yang biasa-biasa. Blaze seorang pemuda yang lumrahnya bergelumang dengan keringat dan kekotoran. Blaze juga biasa bergelut dengan kekerasan dan sikap panas baran. Mungkin segala pengalaman hidup yang ditempuhnya sebelum ini menjadi guru yang paling ampuh buat anak muda ini. Dia makin mengenal siapa Blaze.

Air kembali dengan sekantong plastik berisi obat-obatan dan segelas air.

"Letak di sini," arah Tok Aba.

Tok Aba mendekati Blaze yang termenung jauh. Dia membuka balutan di kepala Blaze yang sudah dibasahi darah lalu mencucinya kapas dan air. Kelihatan luka di kepala Blaze yang sudah berjahit terbuka semula. Sesekali Blaze menepis dan merungut pedih akibat luka itu.

"Esok kita langsung ke klinik. Jahitannya sudah terbuka," ujar Tok Aba.

Blaze diam sahaja. Air pula hanya memerhati dengan penuh pertanyaan. Dia penasaran apa yang ditempuh kakaknya tadi. Kakanya berantem dengan siapa? Tetapi dia berat untuk bertanya karena kakaknya tampak tidak bermaya. Tok Aba juga keberatan untuk memberitahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Kemarahan Gempa pula makin memuncak. Sejak awal pagi, dicoba menghubungi Joko namun tidak berjawab.

"Sudah pada jam berapa mau bangun?!" bentak Gempa apabila lelaki itu meneleponnya semula.

Selepas mengharungi suatu malam yang amat melemaskan, dia tidak sabar untuk mengamuki semua orang.

"Sori bos, tidur lewat tadi malam," ujar Joko dengan suara serak khas terjaga dari tidur.

Gempa mendengus. Joko tidur telat, dia pula tidak bisa menutup mata. Wajah Blaze dan kata-katanya tadi seperti bayang-bayang yang mengejarnya ke mana saja dia pergi. Berani benar lelaki itu mencabarnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Hari ini kuberi kalian suatu lagi kerja," ujar Gempa merenung kamar tidurnya yang berantakan. Sememangnya hidupnya tidak begitu terurus sejak disibukkan dengan upacara pelantikan kepala desa yang baru.

"Kerja apa, bos?"

"Kalian cari laki-laki itu hingga dapat. Habiskan dia!"

Gempa menarik napas. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat hatinya senang. Selagi Blaze wujud, selagi itu dia merasa egonya tercalar.

"Mudah, bos," balas Joko yakin.

"Bukan dia aja. Aku mahu kalian hapuskan siapa-siapapun yang membantu mereka. Biar dia dan semua ahli kumpulannya tahu siapa aku!"

"Semua, bos?"

"Semua!" balas Gempa dengan nada tinggi. Gempa mencebik. Kadangkala lelaki itu terlalu bodoh sampai semuanya harus dia atur untuk lelaki itu.

"Tapi aku ingin kepala laki-laki itu dibawa ke Batu Rintis malam ini juga," sambung Gempa.

Dia menggertak gigi. Mungkin elok juga dipacak kepala lelaki itu bersama kepala ahli keluarganya. Pantas dihapuskan sahaja seluruh keluarga itu. Mungkin hanya dengan cara itu dapat meredam segala amarahnya terhadap lelaki itu saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Blaze terjaga apabila terdengar bunyi suara Halilintar dan Iwan yang berbual-bual di bawah rumah. Dia tidak sadar sejak kapan dia bisa terlelap. Paling akhir, dia bisa mengingat yang dia diberi obat penahan sakit oleh Tok Aba.

"Sudah baikan?" tegur Tok Aba. Dilihatnya Blaze sudah duduk tegak.

Blaze tidak terus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia mengepal-ngepal jarinya yang punya kesan luka dan lebam, kesan dihantam kayu. Mujur yang kena adalahh dia, kalau Air dia yakin sudah lebih parah.

"Kalau mau minum, kakek bisa ambilkan," ujar Tok Aba lagi.

"Kakek bagaimana? Kalau kakek capek, kakek pulang istarahat dahulu. Hal di sini biar aku yang uruskan. Lagipula kulihat ada polisi yang meronda," balas Blaze.

Dari tempat dia bersandar, memang dia bisa melihat sebuah mobil polisi melintas. Satu pemandangan yang langka.

"Biar kakek tunggu sebentar."

Blaze mendekati Tok Aba yang bersandar di tepi pintu. Renungan jauh pria tua itu meyakinkan dia bahawa ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan.

"Kenapa, kakek?" tegur Blaze pelan.

Tok Aba terasa berat hati untuk menjawab tetapi karena Blaze terus-menerus memandang wajahnya, maka dia harus membuka mulut juga.

"Kita tidak bisa berlengah lagi, Api. Kakek rasa sudah waktunya kita memulakan rencana."

Mata Blaze berkelip-kelip. Ya, dia juga sadar waktunya semakin hampir.

"Pertama, kamu harus mengawasi Air lebih ketat. Selagi mereka tidak mendapatkan adikmu, selagi itu pemujaan tidak bisa mereka mulakan. Kakek juga yakin ibumu saat ini masih selamat."

Blaze menjenguk ke arah dapur. Dia melihat Air sedang sibuk keluar masuk, mungkin sedang menyiapkan sarapan buat semua yang ada di rumah itu.

"Jangan biarkan dia ke mana-mana seorang diri," pesan Tok Aba.

"Kita lanjutkan perbincangan mengenai rencananya sebentar lagi," putus Blaze.

Dalam hati, dia berdoa semoga polisi dapat menjejak di mana ibunya disembunyikan secepat mungkin. Mungkin memang tidak ada di kediaman Gempa. Mungkin berada di mana-mana. Tetapi selagi masih ada di atas bumi, akan dia jejaki sampai dapat.

"Iya, kamu harus ke klinik dahulu," ujar Tok Aba menatap balutan di kepala Blaze.

Ketika ini Tok Aba benar-benar merasa simpati dengan segala apa yang sedang ditanggung anak muda itu. Namun untuk membantu lebih daripada itu, dia juga tidak berdaya. Apa yang dapat dilakukan hanyalah dengan bersabar. Mengharapkan pada Tuhan yang lebih tahu.

Blaze tersenyum pahit. Hal dirinya sudah tidak penting lagi. Apa yang dia tahu, Gempa perlu ditewaskan dengan apa cara sekalipun.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17: Strained

Blaze melihat semula ke arah dapur lalu bangkit ke sana. Dilihatnya Air yang sedang termenung sambil merenung jendela dapur yang terbuka luas. Dari situ dia bisa melihat denai kecil yang membawa ke kebun sayur di belakang rumah.

Blaze berdeham untuk mematikan lamunan Air.

"Kakek sudah pulang?" tanya Air.

Dia mendongak ke atas untuk menahan genangan air mata dari mengguyur ke pipi. Di balik mata yang berkaca itu, dia melihat sesawang yang tidak kalah serabut seperti perasaannya ketika ini.

"Sudah pulang. Semuanya."

Blaze menarik kursi lalu duduk berhadapan air di meja makan. Mungkin ada bagusnya bagi mereka sebagai saudara untuk berbincang terus hati ke hati.

Air menghela napas beserta keluhan panjang. Dia memandang wajah kakaknya dengan muka kusut.

"Sabarlah, insya-Allah...semuanya baik-baik aja. Ibu takkan kenapa-napa," bujuk Blaze lembut.

Hakikatnya perkataan insya-Allah terasa masih langka disebut.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini pada kita, kak? Apa maunya mereka sama kita yang gak ada apa-apa ini, kak? Apa salah keluarga kita, kak?" keluh Air dengan mata yang bergenang.

Blaze tahu Air masih mentah dalam soal kehidupan. Tentu sahaja sebagai remaja, apa yang diterima Air terlalu berat untuk diterima. Apatah lagi mereka baru sahaja kehilangan ayah. Dia paham Air merasa ketakutan akan kehilangan.

"Di dunia ini, gak perlu tunggu kita berbuat salah pada yang lain. Kalau memang orang berniat jahat sama kita, mereka akan lakukan apa aja," balas Blaze.

Air terus menghamburkan air matanya. Tiada lagi rasa malu atau rasa bersalah. Dicurahkan seluruh kesedihan pada satu-satunya kakaknya. Seluruh kesedihan dizahirkan setiap tetesan manik jernih itu. Inilah saat yang dirasakan sangat menekan dirinya. Dia merasa tidak berdaya untuk mengubah apa-apa.

Melihatkan keadaan itu, Blaze bangkit dari kerusi. Didekap Air dalam pelukannya dan diusap pundak adiknya dengan lembut.

"Berdoalah semoga ibu selamat. Jangan putus asa. Semuanya di tangan Tuhan. Apa pun takdir Allah nanti, kita wajib redha. Istighfarlah banyak-banyak. Percayalah. Allah pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita," bujuk Blaze sambil menahan sebak di dada.

Dia teringat untuk beristighfar. Lantas diucapnya seperti yang pernah diingatkan oleh Ustaz Badariah. Ketika ini, hatinya teramat tidak berdaya dan hanya mengharapkan kekuatan daripada Allah. Dia berharap Air juga tabah menghadapinya.

Mereka berdua sempat terdiam sesat setelah itu.

"Air," tegur Blaze.

Air mengangkat muka. Dia memandang lama kepala kakaknya yang berperban. Lirikan matanya pula turun ke arah pipi Blaze yang lebam dan luka-luka.

"Kenapa, kak?"

"Apa-apa terjadi pada kakak, Air jagakan ibu baik-baik ya?"

Air mengusap air matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksud kakak? Insya-Allah, kita sama-sama akan selamatkan ibu. Kita sekeluarga pasti selamat."

Dia tahu kakaknya itu belum yakin, tapi dia percaya kakaknya bisa melakukan apa saja.

Blaze tersenyum lalu memeluk adiknya.

"Kamu juga, jaga kakek ya."

Air mengangguk-angguk.

.

.

.

.

Sebaik tiba di Rintis Holdings, Gempa disambut wajah masam Pak Adu Du dan Pak Probe. Merasa cukup stress, dia mengeluh.

Sudah cukup tadi malam dia tidak dapat tidur, ditambah orang tua yang sentiasa mengikutinya ke mana-mana membuat dia mimipi ngeri. Sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan lagi-lagi muka masam yang mematikan selera.

Bahhkan dia ke kantor karena dihubungi Pak Adu Du sebelum itu. Kalau nggak, dia akan terus bercuti hingga semua acaranya selesai.

"Minta Maria buatkan kopi," pinta Gempa pada penyambut tetamu.

"Maria tidak masuk kerja, Pak," jawab penyambut tetamu itu.

Gempa membiarkan sahaja hal itu. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah kedua tetamu yang masih berdiri berdekatan lalu menjemput mereka naik ke kantornya. Dia meneruskan langkah sambil diikuti Pak Adu Du dan Pak Probe. Setiba di sana, Gempa terus duduk di kerusinya. Dia mempersilakan juga kedua tetamu itu duduk berhadapannya.

"Kami lihat ada rondaan polisi di sekitar Desa Rintis. Katanya ada penduduk yang hilang, Pak," ujar Pak Adu Du terus.

Gempa menarik napas. Dia tahu hal itu akan menjadi heboh. Tetapi kalau warisnya selama ini bisa menghadapi bermacam tantangan, mengapa dia tidak? Dia yakin puaka itu akan melindungi kawasan Batu Rintis dengan sebaiknya. Itu kata ayahnya dahulu. Kawasan itu akan terlindung. Karena itu dia tidak terlalu bimbang.

"Terus? Kenapa perlu memberitahuku? Suruh keluarganya laporkan ke polisi," tokok Gempa.

Mata Pak Adu Du merenung tajam seakan coba membaca wajah Gempa di hadapannya.

"Memang sudah dijadikan kasus polisi. Tapi kudengar, mereka belum dapat apa-apa maklumat walaupun roadblock sudah dikuatkuasakan."

Mata Gempa berkelip-kelip mencerna maklumat yang coba disampaikan.

"Jadi..Apa urusannya sama Pak Adu Du?"

Pak Adu Du terdiam. Lalu menggeleng.

"Pak Adu Du, usah didengar cerita yang nggak-nggak dari penduduk desa. Mereka cuma dengki pada kita. Jangan-jangan mereka cuma mahu mensabotaj apa yang kita lakukan," hasut Gempa.

"Tapi, Pak-"

Pak Adu Du gelisah. Dia berdecak. Wajahnya masam seolah meyiratkan rasa tidak puas hati.

"Saya tidak mengerti mengapa bapak harus khawatir soal ini. Semuanya akan saya uruskan. Tugas kalian hanya ngurusin acara kendurinya aja. Kan sudah gak ada banyak masalah lagi?"

Kata-kata Gempa membuatkan Pak Adu Du termenung jauh.

Gempa menarik laci meja lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku cek. Dikeluarkan sekeping cek yang sudah bertulis lalu diserahkan kepada Pak Adu Du.

"Ini untuk kalian habiskan apa yang patut. Yang penting anak itu sedia dilantik. Jangan macam-macam pula nanti."

Air muka Pak Adu Du langsung bersinar. Cek itu direnung sebentar sebelum dimasukkan ke kantong baju.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa berlama dengan anda. Saya harus menyambung kerja."

Gempa mula menumpukan perhatian pada berkas kerjanya. Dia bosan memandang wajah Pak Adu Du yang cuma menambah bebannya.

Mujurlah setelah itu keduanya langsung beredar dari ruang kerjanya.

Gempa terus menelepon Maria.

"Aku cuti seminggu," ujar Maria.

"Seminggu? Sakit apa pula? Terukkah?"

Gempa mula berasa hendak marah. Dalam waktu yang begitu kritis, sekretarisnya pula ingin bercuti.

"Aku..Aku tidak bisa ke kantor sekarang. Nanti kalau aku sehat, aku datang ya?"

Gempa semakin tertekan mendengar jawapan Maria yang tiba-tiba berubah laku. Selepas Ran, Maria pula punya masalah. Apa yang berlaku?

"Sayang, kenapa sih? Cuba beritahu padaku," Gempa coba berlembut. Mungkin dia telah menyinggung perasaan tunangannya sebelum ini.

Maria mengeluh pelan.

"Aku cuma butuh istirahat."

"Bisa kamu jujur gak sama aku?" desak Gempa lagi dengan tanpa berpuas hati dengan alasan itu.

"Aku cuma gak sehat. Itu aja-"

"HEI PEREMPUAN! KALAU KAU JUGA PENGEN BERHENTI KERJA, YAH BILANG AJA! LANGSUNG MAMPUS AJA KAU DARI HIDUP AKU!"

Gempa membanting ponselnya. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak kena pada sikap Maria. Selepas itu dia meninggalkan Rintis Holdings, lalu ke Batu Rintis. Bagaimanapun juga upacara pemujaan itu harus diteruskan. Masalah Maria dipinggirkan dahulu. Kalau Maria tidak jadi menikahinya juga tidak mengapa. Bisa dicari perempuan lain.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Api mau ke klinik?" tanya Air.

Dari tadi matanya asyik memerhati Blaze menukar perban yang masih basah dengan darah di hadapan cermin. Timbul rasa gerun, namun kagum juga karena kakaknya dapat menahan rasa sakit sekuat itu.

Blaze menggeleng. Dia sadar lukanya terbuka tetapi ditahan selagi bisa. Ini bukan waktu yang cocok untuk dia tinggalkan rumah jauh-jauh. Ketika meyapu obat luka, kedengaran enjin sepeda motor masuk ke halaman rumah mereka.

'Itu pasti Iwan,' batinnya.

Blaze memanjatkan rasa syukur. Sememangnya dia mengharapkan ada yang datang ke situ untuk menemani Air. Dia punya rencana lain.

Setelah menukar baju, dia mencapai kunci mobil lalu keluar ke ruang tamu.

Air menjenguk ke jendela lalu turun ke pelantar. Di situ, dia berbual-bual dengan Iwan.

"Kakak mau ke mana pula?" soal Air memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iwan kan ada, aku ingin keluar sebentar."

Blaze duduk sebentar di tangga lalu menyarung sepatu.

"Tapi kakak kan sakit," cegah Air.

Blaze bingkas berdiri, memandang Air dengan senyuman tipis.

"Cuma ingin ke kedai, nggak jauh kok," dalih Blaze.

Air hanya memandang mobil kakaknya beransur hilang.

Blaze memecut laju mobilnya menuju kebun karet. Bagaimanapun juga dia ingin sekali melihat batu itu di hadapan matanya. Hendak dihancurkan cukup-cukup. Namun, dia melotot kaget karena di tengah jalan dia terpandang sekumpulan lelaki sedang menghajar seseorang.

Lantas dia menekan rem lalu mobilnya berhenti.

"Hei!" teriak Blaze sebaik membuka pintu mobil.

Namun, segalanya berlaku begitu cepat. Di punggungnya terhayun sebatang kayu, beruntung dia sempat mengelak.

Dia sempat menjeling ke arah lelaki yang oleng setelah terkena pukulan.

Halilintar?

Dia tidak sempat berpikir lalu mengeluarkan pistol di balik jaketnya dan melepaskan tembakan rambang.

Ketiga-tiga lelaki yang menyerang Halilintar tadi bertempiaran lari masuk ke sebuah Hilux yang sedia menunggu mereka di tepi jalan.

Halilintar yang melihat kejadian itu tercengang. Dia hanya duduk diam di aspal sebelum ditegur oleh Blaze.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" soal Blaze sambil menarik lengan Halilintar untuk bangun.

Pertanyaan Blaze hanya dijawab dengan kerutan di dahi. Seluruh badannya sakit setelah bergelut dengan kumpulan tadi. Tubuhnya calar dan lebam-lebam namun tidak luka serius. Sejujurnya agak sukar untuk menewaskan ketiga lelaki bersenjata tadi dalam keadaan tidak bersedia.

"Bisa bawa motor?" soal Blaze lagi.

Dia menarik Halilintar ke tepi jalan untuk mengangkat sepeda motor lelaki itu yang sudah tumbang.

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu. Tapi di jalan mereka halang dan menyerang. Sebenarnya mereka ingin membawaku ke tempat lain tapi aku melawan," cerita Halilintar. Bibirnya luka-luka.

"Aku hantar ke klinik."

Blaze memandang Halilintar. Bingung. Kenapa pula dia yang diserang?

Halilintar menepis.

"Gak usah. Sikit aja," balas Halilintar dingin. Jujur, dia gementar dan segan. Karena mungkin Blaze sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya tadi.

Blaze tidak membantah namun kasihan melihat Halilintar. Walaupun dia tahu Halilintar tidak suka padanya namun dalam keadaan seperti ini mereka harus akur sebagai satu pasukan.

"Kau itu mau ke mana?" soal Halilintar sambil memandang Blaze yang berbalut perban yang berdarah di kepala. Dalam keadaan seperti itu dia heran karena Blaze masih kuat ingin ke mana-mana.

"Erm, ke kedai," jawab Blaze sebelum termenung jauh. Dengan Halilintar juga dia tidak berani berterus terang. Nanti diberitahu sama Air pula.

"Bisa aku tanya?"

Blaze memandang ke arah kebun karet yang masih basah. Dia tahu apa yang ingin disoal Halilintar. Tetapi dia juga malas untuk menjawab. Itu rahasia dia.

"Hal barusan habis di sini aja," ujar Blaze.

Dia berharap Halilintar paham. Dia tidak mahu menjelaskan dari mana dia mendapatkan pistol.

"Kerjamu apa sih?"

Blaze membalas dengan senyuman pahit.

"Aku hantar kau ke rumah."

"Tadi kau bilang ingin ke kedai," sangkal Halilintar.

Bermengkal hatinya apabila pertanyaannya sengaja ingin dielak Blaze. Lelaki itu punya banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan.

"Kalau sudah begini jadinya, lebih baik kuhantar kau pulang. Lain kali mau ke mana-mana hati-hati. Mesti berdua, kalau berlaku apa-apa gak sukar untuk mendapatkan bantuan," pesan Blaze.

Halilintar ikut sahaja. Kalau Blaze tidak mahu menjawab pertanyaannya, dia tidak kuasa memaksa. Tetapi jauh dalam hati, dia terhutang budi pada Blaze. Lalu ditunggang sepeda motornya perlahan-lahan kembali ke rumah.

Di dalam mobil, Blaze pula berpikir. Dia sadar, semua itu pasti kerjanya Gempa yang ingin membalas dendam disebabkan hal malam tadi. Dia mula sesak mengkhawatirkan keselamatan semua orang.

.

.

.

.

Iwan dan Air kaget melihat kehadiran Halilintar yang menaiki speda motornya dengan penuh luka-luka.

"Orang yang sama?" soal Iwan.

Blaze yang baru tiba duduk di tepi pintu sambil menguping. Bimbang kalau sampai Halilintar membuka mulut soal tembakan yang dilepasnya tadi. Dia mula menyesal namun cara itulah yang dipikirkan paling mudah.

"Ku rasa iya," jawab Halilintar.

"Polisi," ujar Air sebaik melihat sebuah mobil peronda polisi masuk ke halaman rumah mereka.

Dia terus berdiri. Yang lain hanya memandang. Dibiarkan sahaja Air turun menyambut dua orang polisi itu. Selepas berbicara beberapa menit, mereka mula beredar.

"Mereka bilang, ada penduduk melapor bahawa ada terdengar bunyi tembakan di kebun karet. Dia tanya apa kita juga mendengarnya?" cerita Air sebaik sahaja berdiri semula di atas pelantar.

Blaze meneguk ludah. Matanya berkelip. Dia diam sahaja, harap Halilintar juga begitu.

"Gak ada," ujar Halilintar.

Diam-diam Blaze menarik napas lega. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri tetapi legannya dipegang Air.

"Kakak mau ke mana lagi?"

"Mau ke kedai, tadi gak sempat," dalih Blaze lagi.

"Gak usahlah. Kak Api lagi sakit. Biar aku pergi sama Iwan," ujar Air tersenyum.

Blaze menarik napas. Dihulur juga beberapa lembar uwang untuk berbelanja. Tidak lama kemudian, sepeda motor Iwan menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suharto melangkah dengan tenang. Di tangannya ada sekantong plastik berisi nasi campur dan es kopi. Selain itu ada juga dua botol kecil air mineral dan sebungkus apel. Semuanya dibeli untuk Taufan supaya lelaki itu cepat sembuh. Lagi pula Blaze sudah mengirimkannya sejumlah uang yang berbaki masih banyak.

Sebaik tiba di rumah kayu itu, Suharto terus masuk ke kamar yang menempatkan Taufan. Dua orang anggota kumpulannya yang disuruh menjaga Taufan sedang rancak mengobrol.

"Taufan, kubelikan nasi untukmu," tegur Suharto apabila melihat Taufan sudah bangun.

Nasi dan semua barang yang dibawa diletakkan sahaja di atas meja kecil di sisi kasur. Dia lalu menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk mengadap Taufan yang masih lemah.

"Blaze ada menghubungimu?" soal Taufan sambil bangun dan duduk bersandar di dinding.

Suharto terus menggeleng.

"Paling akhir, beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia menyuruhku mencari rumah kontrakan yang berhampiran sekolah."

Taufan mengelipkan mata berkali-kali.

"Memangnya dia mahu ngapain?"

"Entahlah," jawab Suharto sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sesungguhnya permintaan Blaze itu menimbulkan rasa aneh. Bunyinya seperti Blaze mempunyai rencana yang baru.

"Terus? Sudah dapat atau belum?" soal Taufan sambil merenung wajah lelaki itu.

"Belum. Aku masih berusaha. Jadi sekarang apa rencanamu?" balas Suharto.

Belum sempat Taufan menjawab, pintu kamar didobrak dari luar. Kaizo dan Ejo Jo menyerbu masuk sambil mengacukan pistol ke arah Suharto dan Taufan.

Suharto tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya dapat melihat Taufan diheret pergi. Dia tahu dia sendiri dalam bahaya. Dia terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Blaze, tetapi lelaki itu tidak berhasil dihubungi. Dia lantas menghubungi Ochobot.

Hanya Ochobot yang bisa mengawasi Taufan dari dekat.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, Suharto sudah kembali ke kelabnya. Di tingkat atas dia duduk di dalam sebuah kamar. Agus turut berada di situ.

"Taufan sudah baikan?" tanya Agus.

"Terlambat, mereka sudah mengheretnya kembali," balas Suharto.

"Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan?" tanya Agus.

Dia tahu, segalanya tidak akan terhenti di situ sahaja. Pasti Fang sudah mengamuk karena dia telah menyembunyikan Taufan. Malah mungkin dituduh bersubahat atas kehilangan Blaze.

"Aku percaya mereka akan datang ke sana sebagai hukuman. Lebih baik kelab ini ditutup buat beberapa hari akan datang," ujar Suharto.

Suharto memandang Agus. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kalau Blaze ada, mungkin hal itu dapat diselesaikan dengan cara yang lebih baik. Selama ini juga Blaze yang membantu mereka kalau kumpulan mereka digertak Kumpulan Wun Tai yang angkuh. Apatah lagi, Taufan sekarang cedera. Dia yakin tanpa Blaze dan Taufan, Ejo Jo pasti merasa senang bisa menguasai kumpulan itu dan bertambah angkuh.

"Desak Blaze pulang," cadang Agus.

"Kalau memang dia mahu, sudah lama dia pulang," balas Suharto.

Dia pasti Blaze sedang berdepan dengan urusan lain. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia menyerahkan Taufan ke tangannya dan hilang begitu aja.

"Terus? Kita mahu apa sekarang?"

"Kumpulkan anggota kita."

Suharto perlu mengatur anggota kumpulannya semula. Nampaknya tidak ada jalan lain selain harus membela diri sendiri.

Baru sahaja dia bangkit dari kursi, kedengaran bunyi berisik di tingkat bawah. Teriakan gadis-gadis pelayan tenggelam dalam bunyi tembakan rambang yang dilepaskan beberapa kali.

Agus dan Suharto serempak keluar lalu turun ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang berlaku, namun sempat berundur.

"Wun Tai!" seru Agus separuh berbisik.

Seterusnya mereka meluru keluar melalui tangga di belakang bangunan. Sebaik sahaja kaki mereka menginjak tanah, mereka terus memecut ke dalam mobil Agus lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Suharto sempat melihat anggota kumpulannya bertempur dengan anggota Wun Tai. Kelabnya hampir musnah. Kursi meja dibalikkan. Rasa amarahnya kepada Fang bertambah.

.

.

.

.

Hampir jam 12.30 tengah hari, Tok Aba tiba semula di rumah Blaze. Dilihatnya Halilintar sudah ada di situ.

"Kenapa denganmu, Halilintar?"

Sudah diagak itu yang bakal ditanya.

Sebaik sahaja Tok Aba duduk bersila, Halilintar menceritakan apa yang berlaku. Kemudian Tok Aba terdiam lama.

"Kurasa elok kita lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Kalau kakek ingin ke mana-mana, harus ada orang yang temankan," ujar Blaze.

Dia lebih khawatir pada Tok Aba karena orang tua itu sudah sedia tidak sehat.

"Kakek bukannya anak kecil. Kalau mereka serang kakek, tahulah kakek mahu buat apa," balas Tok Aba sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aneh juga. Kenapa Halilintar yang diserang? Apa sih yang mereka mau?" soal Tok Aba kemudian, heran.

Blaze tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melemparkan pandangan ke arah jalan raya. Dia harap Tok Aba paham situasi yang berlaku. Tetapi kalau Tok Aba berharap dia berasa menyesal karena telah menyerang Gempa tadi malam, pria tua itu salah. Dia tidak menyesal sedikitpun. Cuma dia sedikit sebanyak makin khawatir akan keselamatan orang lain.

"Sudah pikir tentang rencananya?" soal Tok Aba. Wajah Blaze ditatap seketika.

Blaze mengangguk.

"Kita bukannya ramai, kek. Lebih sulit. Tapi kalau kita dapat melarikan tombak bertiga itu, masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan ibuku," ujar Blaze.

Dia teringatkan Taufan yang tidak dapat membantunya.

"Kakek juga berpikiran sedemikian. Walau apapun, lembing-lembing itu harus dibuang ke laut dahulu. Dengan begitu, ibumu sudah tidak dalam bahaya lagi."

"Jadi apa rencananya?"

"Kita berpencar kepada dua kumpulan. Satu kumpulan harus mengawasi Batu Rintis. Satu lagi mengawasi orang-orang yang akan mengalihkan tombak bertiga. Mereka pasti datang untuk menghantar lembing-lembing itu. Kita lakukan serang hendap dan rampas tiga tombak itu," ujar Blaze bersemangat.

Dia memandang satu per satu wajah di situ. Masing-masing tampak runsing. Namun dia tidak peduli. Walaupun hanya dia seorang, dia tetap akan merampas tombak bertiga itu.

"Biar kakek dan Air berjaga di Batu Rintis. Yang lain ikut Api. Kita belum tahu berapa ramainya mereka," ujar Halilintar.

"Seorang harus mengurus perahu untuk ke muara. Sudah dapat tombak bertiga maka harus pergi ke muara secepat mungkin," celah Tok Aba.

"Hmm..itu mungkin bisa dilakukan Ying. Dia tahu sedikit sebanyak soal perahu," ujar Halilintar.

"Kalau begitu, Yaya dan Ying harus menunggu di dermaga. Iwan dan Halilintar ikut Api. Kita harap rencana kita berjaya tapi.." ujar Tok Aba tanpa menghabiskan kata-katanya.

"Tapi?" soal Blaze memandang wajah Tok Aba yang tampak khawatir.

"Mengikut cerita yang kakek dengar, bermula senja nanti kawasan itu akan hilang."

"Hilang?" tanya Halilintar.

"Pada masa itulah kuasa puaka itu paling ampuh. Akan dihijab kawasan itu agar gak ada orang lain yang bisa masuk," jawab Tok Aba.

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Kakek punya jalan untuk membukanya?" soal Blaze akhirnya.

Tok Aba tidak terus menjawab, malah tampak muram. Blaze mula merasa susah hati.

"Kakek bisa mencobanya," balas Tok Aba melihat wajah Blaze yang merayu-rayu.

"Kapan mereka mula datang?" tanya Blaze.

"Kakek rasa, selepas Maghrib. Tapi kita harus tunggu lebih awal karena kita juga tidak tahu dengan tepat jam berapa mereka akan tiba. Cuma yang kakek tahu, upacara itu bakal dilaksanakan menjelang tengah malam," ujar Tok Aba.

Dia merenung lama wajah Blaze.

"Jangan lupa hafal ayat-ayat itu," sambung Tok Aba.

Baru Blaze hendak membuka mulut, kelihatan Yaya meluru masuk ke halaman rumah berteriak memanggil Tok Aba.

"Kenapa?" soal Tok Aba setelah sampai di pintu. Blaze dan Halilintar turut menerpa ke pintu masuk.

"Hah..Hah..Ahir..Air diculik. Iwan..hah..dia diphukul," khabar Yaya dengan wajah merah tercungap-cungap di ambang pintu setelah penat berlari.

Blaze menumbuk dinding rumahnya sekuat hati sebaik sahaja mendengar kata-kata itu.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18: At Dusk

Gempa baru sahaja selesai mengilatkan parang sewaktu menerima panggilan telepon daripada Joko.

"Sudah cukup, bos."

"Bagus. Bawa ke Batu Rintis sebaik hari mula gelap. Jangan berlambat-lambat, kalau tidak ketemu jalan masuk, cari perigi lama. Kelilingi dirimu tiga kali melawan arah jam. Minta ijin daripada penunggunya dahulu," arah Gempa.

Joko terdiam lama.

"Satu perkara lagi, mereka jangan diapa-apakan. Kalau sudah tidak bernyawa, mereka tidak ada gunanya lagi. Kusembelih kau pula sebagai ganti!" tokok Gempa.

Gempa merenung parang yang sudah berkilat di tangan. Tidak sabar lagi untuk memenggal kepala mereka satu per satu. Puaka itu sudah kehausan darah lagi. Darahnya sendiri sudah tidak cukup. Dia sendiri mahu bebas dari semua itu secepat mungkin.

"Baik, bos."

"Kepala yang lagi satu itu bagaimana? Sudah dapat atau belum?"

"Belum lagi, bos."

Gempa mendengus. Sakit hatinya bertambah.

"Aku mahu tukar rencana. Kau jangan bunuh dia. Aku mahu dia lihat sendiri bagaimana ibu dan adiknya disembelih nanti."

Joko tidak menjawab lagi. Gempa pula tertawa puas seorang diri. Baginya, lebih asik begitu. Biar lelaki itu menyesal karena mencoba untuk menantang seorang Gempa.

.

.

.

.

Blaze dan yang lain-lain berkejar ke rumah sakit mencari Iwan. Iwan sudah sadar namun luka di mana-mana tubuhnya. Nampaknya mereka benar-benar ingin mencelakai teman-teman Blaze supaya dia berundur. Namun, mujurlah Iwan sempat mempertahankan diri dan kecederaannya tidak terlalu parah. Blaze merasa amat bersalah dan benar-benar simpati.

"Iwan," tegur Blaze.

"Aku sudah memberitahu ke polisi, tapi maafkan aku. Air sudah lolos ke tangan mereka," bisik Iwan. Dia menatap Blaze dengan sendu.

Sejujurnya dia merasa amat bersalah pada Blaze karena gagal menyelamatkan Air.

"Aku tahu, bukan salahmu juga."

Blaze mengangguk-angguk. Dia juga sadar akan kehadiran dua anggota polisi di berada tidak jauh dari ruang itu. Ah, sudah pasti dia juga akan dipanggil untuk siasatan.

"Siapa yang menangkap Air?" tanya Blaze.

Iwan mengeleng-geleng, "Gak kenal. Sepertinya orang luar."

Blaze dan lain-lain berpandangan.

"Kalian jangan khawatir. Malam ini aku akan tetap mengikuti kalian," ujar Iwan.

"Tapi sebahagian rencananya harus kuubah. Yaya dan Ying akan mengawasi keadaan di Batu Rintis bersama Tok Aba. Kamu ada kenal siapa-siapa yang bisa mengendali perahu?" tanya Blaze.

"Jangan khawatir, hal itu akan kuuruskan," balas Iwan.

Blaze tersenyum lega. Mereka harus menunggu sehingga urusan Iwan dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit selesai.

Selepas itu mereka harus ke kantor polisi pula. Di sana, Blaze berulang kali disoal siasat karena kasus penculikan ibu dan adiknya bertambah rumit. Tanpa apa-apa tuntutan, kasus disiasat berdasarkan motif lain. Apatah lagi berkait dengan kematian ayahnya juga. Namun, Blaze dan Tok Aba tetap menutup mulut dan menjawab sekedarnya sahaja.

"Bapak sudah memeriksa sebelah hulu sungai? Bagaimana dengan kawasan Batu Rintis?" soal Blaze.

Dia sengaja menyentuh hal itu sebelum beredar.

Tok Aba menjeling.

"Jalannya gak ada, bagaimana bisa kami masuk? tempat itu sudah jadi hutan tebal. Sudah dibawa Unit K9 tapi tidak berhasil menemukan apa-apa. Anjing-anjing semua lari naik ke jip semula. Mungkin ada harimau," balas salah seorang anggota polisi.

Blaze mengangguk sahaja. Jadi benarlah apa yang diceritakan Tok Aba. Tempat itu dipagari oleh satu kuasa ghaib. Kawasan itu akan kelihatan seperti tidak pernah disentuh beratus tahun.

Selepas meninggalkan kantor polisi, Blaze kembali ke dalam mobil menuju ke kota. Dia yakin pihak polisi akan menjalankan mengikut prosedur, manakala dia pula akan berusaha meyelamatkan ibu dan adiknya dengan caranya sendiri. Apa yang penting, keluarganya harus selamat.

"Ada apa-apa yang Api ingin ceritakan pada kakek?"

Mata Blaze menunjukkan reaksi terkesiap. Memang dia menaruh hutang pada pria tua itu. Hutang cerita. Selepas kejadian Taufan ditembak di kebun tempoh hari, dia berusaha mengelak untuk berterus-terang pada lelaki tua itu. Daripada reaksi Tok Aba yang tampak bersikap biasa sahaja, dia pikir pria tua itu sudah melupakan hal itu terus. Ternyata tidak.

"Temanmu itu bagaimana?" soal Tok Aba tiba-tiba.

Blaze meneguk ludah. Dia merasa pahit. Serba salah dibuatnya.

"Kakek tidak mahu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan sebelum ini. Tapi kalau kamu rasa semua itu tidak benar, bertaubatlah. Setiap apa yang berlaku itu tidak berlaku tanpa adanya hikmah. Hal itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Namun Tuhan memberi peluang kepada manusia untuk berubah," nasehat Tok Aba.

Blaze hanya terdaya untuk mengangguk. Kata-kata itu cukup terkesan di hatinya. Memang sekarang dia sadar, dia banyak berbuat dosa. Pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahawa dia sedang menerima balasannya sekarang. Dia mengambil nyawa orang tua orang lain, maka sekarang orang lain mahu mengambil nyawa orang tuanya serta adiknya pula. Sejujurnya itulah kenyataan pahit yang harus dia jalani. Andai saja masa dapat diulang kembali, namun sampai kapan pun tidak bisa.

Pertanyaan Tok Aba dibiarkan tidak berjawab. Dia belum bersiap untuk menceritakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Selepas mengeluarkan sejumlah wang di bank, mereka menuju ke waterfront untuk mendapatkan perahu untuk Iwan.

Di waterfont, Iwan sudah terlebih dahulu menunggu dengan dua orang temannya. Blaze coba bersikap biasa.

"Yang itu bisa nggak?" tunjuk Iwan ke arah sebuah perahu berukuran sederhana berwarna biru-merah. Besarnya bisa memuatkan tujuh orang.

Blaze dan Tok Aba mengangguk.

"Perahu itu biasa ke muara, bukan? Biasanya digunakan untuk menangkap ikan bagi nelayan-nelayan kecil," balas Tok Aba.

"Iya," balas Iwan.

Blaze dan Tok Aba memandang ke arah perahu yang tertambat di dermaga. Ada tiga perahu lagi di situ pelbagai ukuran dan warna.

Blaze menghulurkan RM1000 ke tangan Iwan.

"Selebihnya simpan aja untuk kalian sebagai upah," ujar Blaze.

Uluran uang itu disambut Iwan dengan senang hati.

"Kalian tunggu di dermaga yang di ujung desa. Tunggu sehingga Api datang membaa tombak itu. Selepas itu, terus bergerak ke muara. Hati-hati, air pasang malam ini," terang Tok Aba setelah mereka selesai berbincang dan melunaskan harga kontrakan perahu.

Iwan mengangguk paham. Setelah itu, mereka berpisah arah. Di dalam mobil, Tok Aba dan Blaze tidak banyak bicara. Masing-masing lebih banyak berpikir.

"Orang kita makin sedikit. Biar kakek ikut kamu aja," ujar Tok Aba.

Blaze cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Kakek perlu mengawasi Batu Rintis. Kalau kami gagal, hubungi polisi. Kalau nampak apa-apapun terus sahaja hubungi pihak polisi," balas Blaze.

Dia tahu keadaan sudah makin rumit. Entah mereka mampu atau tidak, dia benar-benar tidak pasti. Dia yakin, Gempa tidak akan memberi tantangan yang mudah. Dalam diam, dia memasang rencana yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Air baru sadar dari pingsan. Sebaik sahaja membuka mata, dia terlihat sosok ibunya yang diikat pada tiang rumah. Matanya membesar. Dia tidak pasti apa ibunya hidup lagi atau tidak. Sepertinya Ibu hanya tidak sadarkan diri. Namun, dia berasa gembira karena setidak-tidaknya dia dapat menjumpai ibunya semula walaupun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dia juga yakin Blaze akan mencari mereka berdua sedaya upaya.

Mata Air memerhati sekelilingnya dengan teliti. Keadaan senyap sunyi. Kamar itu terkesan suram karena semua jendela ditutup rapat. Hanya kelihatan cahaya terang yang mencuri masuk melalui lobang-lobang kecil di dinding berkayu. Bermakna hari masih siang.

Hawa panas yang terasa dari atap di atas kepalanya juga memberi petanda bahawa waktunya belum lagi sampai ke sore. Air yakin mereka berdua ditahan dalam sebuah rumah kosong kerena melihat dinding kayu yang mulai mereput dimamah anai-anai.

"Ibu! Ibu!"

Air memanggil ibunya berkali-kali dengan hharapan ibunya sadar akan kehadirannya di situ. Dia menarik-narik tangannya yang diikat kuat pada sebuah meja kayu namun geseran pada permukaan kayu itu menyebabkan kulitnya teriiris pedih dan mengeluarkan darah.

Kakinya menghantak lantai bagi menghasilkan bunyi. Namun setelah itu pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki berwajah bengis.

"Hey! Berisik tahu!"

Joko menempelak pipi Air. Kemudian dia dibalas dengan terjangan kaki oleh Air.

"Lepasin kami!" teriak Air.

"Tidak!" balas Joko lalu menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan di kaki Air.

Air pula terus melawan dan semakin sukar dikawal apabila dia terus menendang secara rambang.

Namun, perlakuan Air hanya membangkitkan kemarahan Joko. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia terus menumbuk kepala Air hingga senyap. Hanya selepas Air tidak sadarkan diri, dia meninggalkan kamar itu. Kalau bukan karena upah yang telah diambil, mahu sahaja dia membunuh dua tawanan yang merepotkan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Mana sih jalan masuknya?"

Blaze ke hulu hilir di tempat yang sama. Tetapi jalan masuk yang yang pernah dilalui beberapa kali dengan Tok Aba dahulu sudah seperti tidak wujud lagi. Akhirnya dia hanya termenung di dalam mobil. Dia benar-benar tidak puas hati. Rasa amarahnya sudah memuncak hingga ke kepala.

Setelah bosan berada di situ, dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Kalau sudah begitu permainan Gempa dan puaka itu, dia tidak akan memberi tantangan yang mudah. Di tepi jalan, dia menelepon seseorang.

"To, Taufan ada nggak?"

Blaze menghubungi Suharto sambil duduk di dalam mobil. Lesu jiwanya memenadang hutan belantara di hadapan mata.

"Sudah puas kucoba menghubungimu."

Mata Blaze terkelip-kelip. Jawapan Suharto membuat dia berdebar-debar.

"Ada apa?"

"Baru sebentar orang Fang datang. Mereka bawa Taufan pergi."

"Apa? Ke mana?"

"Ke gudang lama itulah. Dan tadi mereka semua menyerang kelabku. Musnah habis."

Blaze menarik napas. Nampaknya keadaan di sana sudah bertambah rumit. Dia sadar nyawa Suharto dan Taufan dalam bahaya namun dia belum bisa pulang.

"Apa Taufan ada menghubungimu sebelum itu?"

"Tidak ada. Sekarang kita harus berbuat apa?"

Blaze mengurut kepalanya yang dibasahi keringat. Masalah sudah berganda. Dia perlu memilih antara dua.

"Begini aja dulu. Tunggu aku kembali. Akan kubincang sama Fang nanti. Tapi sebelum itu, aku butuh pertolonganmu."

Blaze menolak ke tepi dahulu soal Taufan. Tidak apalah jika Taufan tidak dapat membantunya.

"Pertolongan?"

"Aku butuh orang. Tapi kamu harus memilih orang yang paling kamu percaya. Akan kubayar berapa banyak yang mereka mahu."

Blaze tidak punya pilihan. Dia sendiri kurang percaya pada Halilintar dan Iwan. Kesehatannya juga belum benar-benar pulih.

"Kapan?"

"Malam ini."

"Kamu ingin menyerang Fang?"

"Bukan. Ini urusan lain," balas Blaze.

Dia tahu Suharto tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Perbualan mereka tamat di situ. Dia berharap Suharto dapat menghantar sekurang-kurangnya tiga orang untuk membantu dia menguatkan kumpulan. Setengah jam kemudian Suharto meneleponnya semula.

"Hal Taufan akan kuuruskan kemudian," ujar Blaze setelah persetujuan telah dicapai.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Taufan dan Suharto begitu aja. Dia akan mencari Fang setelah hal di desa selesai. Dia tahu bahawa semua itu hanya helah Fang agar dia kembali menyerah diri.

Dari arah kebun karet, dia menuju ke ujung desa. Dia ingin ke suatu tempat. Mobilnya dihentikan berdekatan dengan pohon balau. Tanpa berlengah, dia membuka pintu lalu menghirup udara sore yang segar. Dia sudah teramat kangen sama pria itu. Dia amat berharap lelaki itu dapat membantunya.

Dia sadar, dalam beberapa jam lagi dia bakal berdepan dengan cabaran yang sangat getir. Apa dia mampu? Apa semuanya akan berakhir baik-baik sahaja? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Hakikatnya semua yang telah berlaku dalam beberapa hari yang lalu benar-benar menguji kesabaran dan kewarasannya sebagai seorang manusia.

Sedang termenung panjang, ponselnya bergetar.

"Kamu sama Iwan tunggu di jalan masuk ke Batu Rintis. Hanya saja kalau kalian ketemu sama jalan masuknya. Tadi aku ke situ namun tidak bisa melihat apa-apa," ujar Blaze melalui talian.

Dia melemparkan pandangan ke arah Sungai Rintis. Hatinya tenang sewaktu melihbat arus sungai yang terus mengalir laju tanpa menghiraukan apa-apa halangan. Kini dia mengerti, semangat biarlah seperti air yang mengalir dari gunung ke lembah. Tidak dapat alur, dicarinya celah. Mara terus mara demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar.

"Jam berapa kau datang?" tanya Halilintar di talian.

"Insya-Allah, mungkin selepas Isyak. Aku mahu ke rumah kakek dahulu. Apa-apa nanti kuhubungi kalian," ujar Blaze sebelum memutuskan talian.

Dia menyimpan ponsel ke dalam sakunya semula. Dia sadar, sejak dia pulang ke situ dia sudah kenal apa itu Subuh dan Isyak. Bukan sekadar siang dan malam seperti dahulu. Sudah tahu menyebut _alhamdulillah_ dan _astaghfirullah_. Sudah tahu berserah. Sudah tahu berharap. Dia terasa seperti sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia telah mula menemui dunianya yang pernah hilang sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Namun untuk malam ini, dia berharap kemenangan akan berpihak padanya dan kumpulannya. Dia yakin Allah akan membantunya.

Setelah puas berada di situ berpikir dan merenung, dengan berat hati Blaze pulang ke rumah ibunya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sempat juga dia membuka semula lembaran demi lembaran dalam buku ayahnya. Menghafal apa yang masih terlupa, mengingat apa yang ada. Ke mana pun dia memandang, dia terlihat bayangan ibu dan adiknya. Matanya bergenang.

Dia merenung matahari yang mula hilang di balik pucuk pohon ara. Masanya makin dekat.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Pak Adu Du, suasana begitu sibuk. Masih ramai orang di rumahnya karena masa yang ditunggu-tunggu hampir tiba. Ada yang sibuk memunggah barang untuk dibaa ke perigi lama, ada yang sibuk memasak di dapur dan ada yang sekedar bekumpul sambil mengobrol di bawah kemah.

Boboibot terpinga-pinga sebaik saja menjejak kaki di halaman rumah. Suasana di situ sangat sesak dengan pelbagai orang. Rumah pamannya dihias cantik dengan jalur-jalur kain yang berwarna kuning keemasan dari ruang tamu hinggalah ke kamar tidur.

Apa yang membuatnya gugup ialah saat kehadirannya menarik perhatian semua yang ada di situ. Setiap pasang mata yang ada memandang dia dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Semua ini untuk meraikan pelantikanmu sebagai kepala desa yang baru. Semua orang senang melihat kamu menjadi ketua mereka," ujar Pak Adu Du tersenyum bangga.

"Sampai begini sekali, paman?" soal Boboibot membulatkan matanya.

"Iyalah. Sekarang, gak usah dipikirin apa-apa. Kamu ikut aja arahan paman. Bersiap-siap dan pakai pakaian yang disiapkan di dalam kamarmu. Jam 6.30 kita berangkat."

"Ke mana?" soal Boboibot.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan ke perigi lama," jawab Pak Adu Du.

"Kita mahu apa di situ?"

"Ikut aja. Kamu gak akan diapa-apakan, kok. Lihat mereka semua begitu suka akan kamu sejak dicalon menjadi kepala desa," ujar Pak Adu Du sambil menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan penduduk desa yang tertunduk-tunduk memberi hormat pada calon kepala desa.

Tidak sanggup bertanya lagi, akhirnya sang keponakan hanya akur lalu mengikut sahaja paman dan dirinya yang dibawa menaiki mobil ke perigi lama.

.

.

.

.

Senja mula berlabuh. Langit bertukar oranye pekat. Kawasan sekitar perigi lama berhampiran Batu Rintis hanya diterangi lampu yang dihidupkan dengan menggunakan tiga buah generator.

Sebuah ancak yang terdiri daripada senampan bertih dan dan seekor ayam panggang diletakkan di atas batang pisang sepanjang setengah meter. Terdapat juga semangkuk darah ayam hutan bersamanya. Semua itu menanti untuk dihanyutkan ke sungai apabila upacara itu selesai dijalankan.

"Kita mulakan sekarang," arah Pak Adu Du selaku ketua antara semua yang ada di situ.

Upacara mandi bunga dan tebus dosa dijalankan oleh beberapa orang tua di situ. Air perigi yang dingin bercampur bunga-bunga dan akar tumbuhan hutan disimbah hingga membasahi keseluruhan tubuh calon kepala desa. Setelah selesai, Boboibot dibalut dengan kain batik tujuh warna lalu dibawa pula untuk upacara tebus dosa di mana dia ditimbang beratnya dengan sebuah alat penimbang. Selepas beratnya diperoleh lalu disediakan pulut kuning seberat yang sama untuk dihumban ke dalam perigi itu setelah dibaca sekalian mantera. Kemudian, mulut perigi itu ditutup dengan beberapa pelepah daun pisang. Maka tamatlah kedua-dua upacara. Yang tinggal hanyalah upacara penghabisan iaitu menghanyutkan ancak ke tengah sungai sebelum adat pelantikan bermula.

Mereka semua beralih ke pinggir sungai. Ancak dihanyutka sambil dibacakan jampi serapah. Bunga-bunga pula ditabur di sepanjang laluan untuk meraikan Boboibot yang kini sudah bersedia untuk ndilantik sebagai kepala desa yang baru.

Pak Adu Du melihat dengan seyuman penuh bangga. Terbayang-bayang kedudukan dan kesenangan yang bakal diperoleh pewarisnya untuk beberapa tahun akan datang. Namun setelah bunga ditabur, angin bertiup kuat hingga menerbangkan apa sahaja yang di situ. Lalu muncul sesosok tubuh hitam setinggi pohon di hadapan mereka.

Keadaan di situ bertukar heboh. Pak Adu Du dibantu oleh Pak Probe segera membawa masuk Boboibot ke dalam mobil. Sebaik pintu mobil ditutup rapat, dia terus mengarahkan supirnya meninggalkan kawasan itu. Yang lain turut beredar dari situ.

Di dalam mobil yang bergerak laju, ponsel Pak Adu Du berbunyi. Lalu dia mengangkat ponselnya dengan tangan yang terketar-ketar.

"Sudah selesai upacar itu?" tanya Gempa setelah panggilannya berjawab.

"Sudah, Pak."

Suara Pak Adu Du bergetar. Entah apa yang dilihatnya tadi, dia tidak tahu. Dia berharap benda itu tidak menganggunya.

"Datang ke tempatku jam 11.00 malam," perintah Gempa.

Pak Adu Du meneguk ludah. Dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang lagi setelah terpandang cermin belakang.

.

.

.

.

Di pertengahan jalan ke Batu Rintis, Joko memberhentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan. Joko turun dari mobil lalu berdiri berkacak pinggang. Setahu dia itulah jalan yang menuju ke Batu Rintis namun sekarang jalan itu dilitupi kabut tebal sehingga menutup seluruh pemandangan di situ. Dia termenung sedetik lalu teringat pesan Gempa.

Lalu dia memandang ke serata arah. Akhirnya dia ternampak kain balutan berwarna kuning pada pohon karet yang menghala ke tepi sungai. Dia terus melangkah sehingga ternampak kesan tapak kaki walaupun tidak ada sesiapa di situ. Mungkin semuanya sudah pulang, pikirnya. Bunga-bunga bertaburan di atas tanah juga masih kelihatan segar dan elok bentuknya.

Kemudian Joko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah perigi lama yang dibalut dengan kain kuning keemasan. Dia lantas melakukan apa yang dipesan Gempa iaitu berpusing tiga kali melawan arah jam dan memninta izin pada penunggu tempat itu. Harapannya masalah itu selesai atau dia harus menelepon Gempa untuk menguruskannya.

Stelah itu dia berjalan semula ke arah mobil. Dan apa yang dilihat memang benaran terjadi. Kabut sudah semakin tipis dan akhirnya membuka laluan kepada sebuah jalan merah.

Kemudian Joko meneruskan perjalanan ke Batu Rintis. Sebaik sahaja mobilnya berhenti, pintu bangunan terbuka menampilkan Gempa yang berwajah serius.

"Bawa mereka masuk ke dalam," arah Gempa.

Dia melihat saja Joko mengheret dua orang yang diikat dengan susah payah.

"Hanya dua? Seorang lagi di mana?" soal Gempa kemudian.

"Belum dapat, bos," balas Joko gugup.

Dia memang mencoba mencari lelaki itu namun selalu gagal.

Gempa menarik napas panjang. Dia sudah muak dengan sikap Joko. Tetapi dia sudah tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya dia membuat keputusan.

"Kamu tunggu di sini sehingga semuanya datang. Hanya selepas itu kamu bisa pulang."

Joko tidak membantah. Senang hatinya kerana kerjaannya di situ sudah selesai. Mujurlah bosnya itu tidak jadi marah.

"Tinggalkan," arah Gempa sebaik kedua tawanan dibawa masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Dia tidak akan membenarkan Joko masuk lebih jauh dari situ. Kedua tawanan itu tampak lemah walaupun masih bernyawa. Dia yakin kerja yang seterusnya akan berjalan lancar.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Gempa menarik lengan Air.

Air tidak melawan walaupun pada mulanya tersentak. Dengan tangan yang diikat di belakang dan mulut yang ditampal pita pelekat, dia yakin Air tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Apalagi tubuh Air dipenuhi luka yang sudah mengering.

Setelah Air didirikan, Gempa menarik Air ke ruang yang kedua. Dari situ dia menarik Air masuk ke dalam Batu Rintis. Ditolak tubuh itu hingga masuk lebih dalam ke dalam gua sehingga tiba di tempat pemujaan. Langkahnya tidak terhenti di situ. Air diheret hingga ke tepi dinding gua. Dia memotong tali tebal yang mengikat kedua-dua tangan Air. Kedua tangan Air dipasung ke dinding gua dengan kalung besi yang sudah ada di situ sejak dahulu lagi. Setelah memastikan ikatan kalung itu benar-benar ketat, dia beredar untuk mengambil Ibu. Belum sempat jauh, tubuh Air melurut jatuh ke lantai gua namun dibiarkan sahaja.

Keduanya dipasung di situ sementara menanti masanya tiba. Gempa bersila dia atas batu, mebaca mantera dan menyeru sekalian kuasa ghaib untuk menghijab kawasan batu itu lebih rapat.

Sekarang yang tinggal hanya menunggu ketibaan ketiga-tiga tombak itu. Sejarah baru akan tercipta kapan pun. Lagi nyawa bakal melayang. Korban lama akan digantikan dengan korban baru.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf updatenya makin telat. Musim kuliah sudah bermula.. :(**

 **Tenang aja, ini hampir2 ke end. Tunggu ya.**


	19. Chapter 19: Getting Closer

Di kantor polisi, seorang lelaki sedang melapor ke pihak polisi. Dengan tangan yang terketar-ketar menyapu keringat yang mencurah deras, dia menceritakan soal kegiatan Gempa dan Rintis Holdings. Diceritakan juga tentang upacara korban yang akan dijalankan menjelang tengah malam itu. Dia sadar, dia tidak bisa hanya berdiam dan melihat sahaja upacara keji itu dijalankan. Dia merasa amat bersalah.

Keterangan pria itu didengar dengan saksama. Soal siasat mula dilakukan.

"Kami sudah pergi ke tempat itu namun tidak ada apa-apa. Yang ada hanyalah hutan tebal," ujar salah seorang polisi berpangkat Iptu.

Namanya Iptu Harun.

Ran mengeluh panjang. Dia sudah menjangka semua itu. Tipu helah iblis memang hebat buat mereka yang tidak tahu cara menentangnya.

"Bapak sudah mencari waris Bentara Angin? Mungkin mereka bisa membantu bapak."

"Waris Bentara Angin?"

"Iya, mereka yang selama ini berani menentang amalan sesat itu. Cuma usaha mereka tidak mudah."

"Siapa mereka? Di mana kami bisa mencari mereka?"

"Setahuku masih ramai yang tinggal di Desa Rintis. Salah sebuah keluarganya ialah keluarga almarhum Bakar yang ditembak hampir tiga minggu yang lalu. Bapak ingat kasus itu bukan? Selain itu bapak bisa cari seorang pria tua yang bernama Tok Aba. Mungkin mereka tahu bagaimana untuk melepasi kawasan Batu Rintis."

"Maksud bapak, keluarga almarhum Pak Bakar?"

Mereka di situ saling berpandangan dan merenung lama wajah masing-masing.

"Saya akan jadi saksi, kematian almarhum Pak Bakar itu memang angkara Gempa. Dia yang mengupah orang luar untuk menembak almarhum Pak Bakar karena almarhum coba menentang apa yang dia lakukan. Seminggu sebelum Pak Bakar ditembak, almarhum datang bertemu sama Gempa. Saya ada ketika itu."

Ran terbayang wajah pria tua yang mempunyai tutur kata yang keras namun tersusun rapi. Renungan matanya tajam.

Ketika itu pria tua itu datang ke Rintis Holdings untuk berbincang dengan Gempa, namun Gempa menolak. Tanpa disadari, Pak Bakar sanggup menunggu di luar bangunan kantor hingga jam kerja tamat.

 _"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu," ujar Gempa._

 _Dia terus menyambung langkah ke mobil, meminggirkan Pak Bakar yang menunggunya lama di kawasan parkir._

 _"Siapa bilang kita tidak punya urusan?" balas Pak Bakar yang terus mengejar._

 _"Aku datang untuk memberimu amaran. Jikalau kamu terus membangkitkan puaka itu, nanti diganggunya semua penduduk desa. Hentikan perbuatan terkutuk warismu yang menyembah setan dan hal-hal yang khurafat. Itu semua syirik. Dan dosa syirik itu tidak akan diampuni Allah," sambung Pak Bakar dengan tegas._

 _Namun Gempa tidak peduli. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan terus masuk. Baginya, pria itu sudah tidak waras. Tanpa diduga pertemuan itu bertukar menjadi perbalahan._

 _Tidak tahan, Gempa keluar dari mobil dengan perasaan marah dan terhina._

 _"Diam kau, orang tua kurang siuman! Atau kuhajar kau! Pergi dari sini, aku tidak peduli apa urusanmu sama sekali!"_

 _Keduanya bertumbuk dan berkelahi di parkir kereta, sehingga Ran terpaksa menenangkan keduanya._

 _Setelah keadaan kembali damai, Pak Bakar merenung tajam ke arah mobil yang beransur pergi. Sementara di dalam mobil, Gempa termenung dengan wajah masam._

 _"Siapa dia? Apa yang dia mahukan? Kalau kamu mahu, bisa kukeluarkan saman pada dia," tanya Ran pada Gempa._

 _"Saman? Tidak berguna menyaman orang miskin kayak dia. Dia lebih baik mati," balas Gempa geram tanpa menoleh pada temannya._

 _Pada awalnya Ran tidak terpikir temannya itu benar-benar akan membunuh pria tua itu. Mungkin Gempa sengaja berbicara melepaskan amarah. Ternyata jangkaannya salah. Seminggu setelah itu, dia terlihat Gempa ketawa mengakak semasa membaca satu laporan berita mengenai kasus tembakan di dalam koran._

 _"Kenapa kamuterus-terusan ketawa? Apa sih yang lucu?" soal Ran bingung, menyangka bosnya itu sudah kesurupan._

 _"Bhahahaha! Sekarang orang tua itu sudah mati! Dia patut tahu siapa aku!"_

 _Gempa menunjukkan laporan yang sedang dibacanya dalam koran dengan sangat bangga. Gambar orang tua itu turut dimuatkan dalam laporan itu._

 _Ran mengerutkan dahi sebaik merenung paparan wajah itu._

 _"Loh? Ini kan bapak itu...yang pengen ketemu samamu tempoh hari?"_

 _Gempa tersenyum lebar._

 _"Rasain! Waris Bentara Angin sentiasa merepotkan! Lebih baik hapus sahaja kesemuanya dari muka bumi."_

 _"Apa hubungannya dia sama kamu? Aku masih belum mengerti."_

 _Selama ini, Ran belum pernah terpikir kalau Gempa memang tega bertindak sekejam itu._

 _"Punya hubungan atau enggak, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting dia sudah tidak ada. Jadi sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa pun yang akan datang ke sini lagi menghalang urusanku. Dia pikir cuma warisnya aja yang punya pendirian? Sok benar. Huh!"_

Sekarang Ran lebih paham. Apabila dicantumkan segala cerita Gempa, cerita Tok Aba dan apa yang pernah menimpa dirinya, dia kini yakin bahawa dia memiliki sebab yang kukuh untuk tampil ke hadapan.

Dengan keterangan yang diberikan itu, siasatan diperluas. Sepasukan polisi terus dikejarkan ke Desa Rintis. Sepasukan lagi ke rumah Gempa. Namun, rumah itu kosong.

.

.

.

.

Jam 7 malam, Blaze menerima panggilan daripada Suharto bahawa tiga orang yang diminta Blaze sudah dihantar dan kini tiba di Kota Rintis. Blaze terus mencapai kunci mobil lalu menutup jendela dan pintu rumahnya.

"Oke, beritahu mereka supaya tunggu di waterfront. Kira-kira satu jam aku akan tiba di sana," ujar Blaze sebelum menutup talian.

Kemudian, dia menelepon Halilintar.

"Hali, aku akan datang menjemputmu sebentar lagi."

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ikut aja."

Blaze terus meninggalkan rumah. Setelah menjemput Halilintar yang menunggu di jalan masuk ke desa, Halilintar terus berlari masuk ke dalam mobil Blaze. Mereka segera menuju ke Kota Rintis.

"Kita mau ke mana?" soal Halilintar lagi. Dia tetap kurang selesa mematuhi arahan Blaze. Dia lebih yakin kalau harus mematuhi arahan Tok Aba.

"Aku mau mengambil temanku. Nanti kamu bawa mereka ke tempat kita. Mereka akan bantu kita," balas Blaze. Dia tahu Halilintar masih tidak suka padanya.

"Teman? Apa hal-hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka?" soal Halilintar jengkel. Tiba-tiba saja Blaze ingin melibatkan orang luar. Kalau nantinya sekadar menambah ribut, itu sama sahaja seperti menambah beban.

Blaze tidak membalas. Kemarahannya hanya akan membuka hal yang tidak-tidak. Dia yakin orang-orang Suharto lebih berandalan dan mahir berantem. Halilintar harus melihat sahaja sendiri nanti.

Setelah tiba di Kota Rintis, Halilintar tidak berkata apa-apa melihat tiga orang lelaki yang terlihat aneh sedang mengobrol di atas bangku menghadap waterfront. Salah seorangnya merenung tajam ke arah Halilintar. Namun, dia diam sahaja.

"Jangan keluar dulu, tunggu di sini," arah Blaze pada Halilintar yang ingin membuka pintu mobil.

Beruntung Halilintar tidak membantah. Blaze membuka pintu lalu meninggalkan Halilintar di dalam mobil. Dia harus menyelesaikan hal itu secepat mungkin.

"Ochobot," tegur Blaze sebaik mendekati salah seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang baru bangkit dari kursi.

"Blaze!" sahut Ochobot tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri Blaze. Dua orang yang selebihnya hanya membuntuti di belakang.

Blaze menerangkan rencananya malam itu pada Ochobot tanpa sebarang bantahan. Hal seperti itu bukan lagi hal yang luar biasa sesama mereka.

"Kamu harus ikut arahan temanku. Namanya Halilintar. Dia tahu di mana tempat untuk menyimpan mobil kalian. Selepas hal ini selesai, kumohon kalian pulang terus. Aku hantarkan bayarannya ke Suharto. Tapi kalian harus ingat satu perkara," terang Blaze.

Ochobot mengangguk paham.

"Teman-temanku di sini tidak tahu siapa aku. Malah tidak ada siapa-siapapun yang mengenaliku di sini. Kalau mereka bertanya, bilang aja kalian teman kerjaku. Jadi kuharap, kalian simpan rahsia ini baik-baik," sambung Blaze.

Kemudian dia memanggil Halilintar yang sedari tadi mengintai dengan penuh curiga di dalam mobil. Dia tahu Halilintar belum tahu dan sangat penasaran tentang rencananya yang sebenarnya.

"Halilintar, ini teman-temanku. Ini Ochobot, Solar dan itu Thorn. Mereka akan membantu kita malam ini. Kamu bisa bawa mereka ke sana. Sembunyikan mobil mereka," ujar Blaze.

Halilintar tidak bersuara namun di wajahnya tetap tergambar rasa tidak senang.

"Bawa aja mereka ke sana. Mereka sudah kuberitahu apa untuk dibuat," ujar Blaze lagi.

Dia tahu Halilintar masih wasangka tetapi dia juga tidak punya waktu untuk menceritakan apa-apa.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Halilintar setelah melihat Blaze langsung pergi dari situ.

Blaze menoleh lalu bersuara, "Aku mau ke rumah kakek sebentar. Selepas itu aku kembali. Iwan juga di sana, bukan?"

Halilintar mengangguk.

Mereka terus bergerak dengan dua buah mobil yang berasingan. Kali ini Halilintar ikut Ochobot.

.

.

.

.

Mata Iwan berkelip-kelip melihat tiga sosok lelaki asing yang datang mengikuti Halilintar. Seingatnya, dia memang tidak pernah mengenali mereka sebelum ini.

"Si pirang bermata biru itu Ochobot. Si hijau itu Thorn. Dan si pirang yang seorang lagi ini Solar," terang Halilintar memperkenalkan ketiga-tiga orang lelaki yang bersamanya.

Dia dapat membaca reaksi di wajah Iwan. Tentu saja, dia kaget sepertinya juga. Dia juga keliru dan tidak mengerti mengapa Blaze harus melibatkan orang lain ikut campur tangan. Apa Blaze tidak mempercayai keupayaan mereka berdua?

"Ini pula Iwan," ujar Halilintar memperkenalkan Iwan pada yang lain.

Iwan tetap menghulurkan senyuman walaupun terasa janggal melihat penampilan mereka yang aneh-aneh. Dia menyambut uluran tangan daripada Solar dan Ochobot yang berbalas senyum.

"Iwan, kamu harus tunggu di tempat yang kita rancang itu. Manakala aku akan membawa mereka ke jalan masuk ke Batu Rintis," ujar Halilintar.

"Ta-Tapi jalan itu sudah tertutup, Li. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di situ. Gimana ini?" balas Iwan yang sudah maklum akan tugasnya.

Halilintar terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian dia mendengus.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan tunggu sejauh yang bisa. Apa-apa hal, cepat-cepat beritahu padaku," ujar Halilintar.

Kemudian mereka berpisah haluan. Iwan menunggu di situ sementara Halilintar membawa Ochobot, Solar dan Thorn melalui sebuah denai yang tembus ke jalan masuk Batu Rintis. Hanya itu jalan yang terpantas. Setelah mengharungi semak-samun selama hampir lima menit, akhirnya mereka keluar ke jalan merah. Namun malangnya, jalan itu seperti hilang begitu saja di ujungnya, ditambah litupan kabut tebal. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Iwan.

"Sementara menunggu kedatangan mereka, ayuh kita sediakan halangan," ujar Halilintar.

Suka atau tidak, mereka bertigalah temannya sekarang. Kerja yang mudah baginya karena mereka tidak langsung membantahi arahannya. Semua kerja berjalan dengan cepat dan cekap. Hanya saja, mereka tidak banyak berbicara. Juga dia berharap agar mereka bisa berlawan nanti.

.

.

.

.

Blaze tiba di halaman rumah Tok Aba. Enjin mobil dimatikan, namun dia tidak keluar dari mobilnya. Dia hanya duduk termenung di tempat duduknya, sambil kedua tangannya masih melekat di stir. Semakin dekat dengan masa itu , semakin dia tidak tega untuk melibatkan Tok Aba dalam rencananya yang boleh dibilang ekstrim untuk orang tua yang uzur seperti Tok Aba.

Tanpa disedari Blaze, pintu rumah Tok Aba terbuka menampilkan pria tua itu.

Blaze tersadar dari lamunannya saat menangkap kelibat Tok Aba melalui cermin hadapan.

"Dari mana?" tegur Tok Aba.

"Dari kota," jawab Blaze setelah keluar dan menutup rapat pintu mobil.

"Sudah menunaikan sholat Maghrib atau belum?"

"Belum, kek," jawab Blaze tanpa malu-malu lagi. Lagipula, dia memang ingin sholat dan berdoa sepenuh hati untuk kelancaran rencananya malam itu.

"Kalau belum, silahkan masuk ke rumahku dahulu. Eloklah kamu sholat dahulu sebelum bergerak. Nanti selepas Isyak kita keluar," ujar Tok Aba.

Tok Aba meninggalkan pintu. Kini dia ke ruang tamu. Kemudian, dia menunjukkan arah kamar mandi untuk Blaze mengambil wudhu. Selepas itu, Blaze dibawa ke ruang sholat. Sementara Tok Aba yang sudah sholat menunggunya di dapur.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Blaze mencoba untuk melakukan sholat dengan tenang tetapi sholatnya jauh dari khusyuk. Terasa sholatnya kosong tanpa berisi. Banyak perkara terlintas di pikirannya namun dia berusaha sedaya upaya menyempurnakan sholat itu sehingga selesai.

Blaze semakin memperoleh ketenangan ketika kedua tangannya diangkat untuk berdoa. Begitulah istimewanya sholat karena di waktu ini setiap hamba-Nya didekatkan dengan Pencipta. Dia berasa hanya dia dengan Allah pada ketika ini. Lalu dicurahkan segala kegalauan yang menghantui hatinya selama ini. Segala harapan dan permintaan dilafazkan dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Dia tahu, tiada daya yang terkuat melainkan Allah. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membantunya. Hanya Allah juga yang menentukan nasib mereka selepas ini.

"Kalau sudah siap, ayuh makan dulu," tegur Tok Aba dari luar pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Terlalu lama Blaze berada di atas sejadah. Dia mengerti perasaan Blaze namun mereka tidak bisa berlengah.

Blaze menyapu kedua telapak tangannya ke muka. Sesudah itu, dia melipat semula sejadah lalu menyimpannya semula di dalam lemari.

Tok Aba benar. Mereka tidak bisa terlepas apa yang penting. Dia sendiri tidak pasti apa yang bakal ditempuh mereka malam ini. Semakin lama dia merasa bersalah.

Setelah selesai makan dan sholat Isyak berjamaah, Tok Aba bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Ponsel kakek mana? Jangan tertinggal," pesan Blaze.

"Ada. Usah khawatir, kakek gak lupa."

Tok Aba menunjukkan ponsel dalam saku celananya. Dia juga tidak lupa membawa senapannya.

"Api, walau apapun yang menghalangmu, ingat Allah. Tidak ada kuasa yang lebih besar melainkan kuasa Allah," pesan Tok Aba sebelum menghidupkan enjin sepeda motornya.

Blaze mengangguk walaupun di hatinya berdebar-debar mendengarkan kata Tok Aba. Akhirnya dia sadar, masanya sudah tiba untuk mereka bertindak.

.

.

.

.

Tok Aba dan Blaze pergi dengan kendaraan yang berasingan. Mereka mula berpencar arah. Blaze ke tempat di mana Iwan dan Halilintar sedang menunggu. Tok Aba pula akan ke Batu Rintis melalui jalan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Belum sempat jauh, sepeda motor ditahan sebuah mobil polisi. Tok Aba tersentak apabila tiga orang anggota polisi keluar dari mobil dan mendekatinya. Memang ketika ini dia tidak memakai helm, dia sudah tahu salahnya. Cuma dia berharap, masalah itu tidak mengganggu rencana yang telah diatur.

"Ada apa, Pak?" soal Tok Aba mencoba bertenang.

"Apa ini Tok Aba? Tadi siang anda ke kantor melapor pada kami, bukan?" tanya anggota polisi yang tertua antara ketiganya.

Pria paruh baya itu merenung tajam ke wajah Tok Aba dalam suasana malam yang masih muda.

Tok Aba mengangguk-angguk. Pertanyaan Iptu itu membuatkan dadanya berdebar.

"Sudah dapat apa-apa khabar? Apa kalian sudah menemukan mereka?" soal Tok Aba.

"Belum. Tadi kami ke rumah almarhum Bakar tapi tidak ada sesiapa di sana," balas Iptu Harun.

"Kenapa Bapak ke sana? Apa Bapak ingin mencari-"

"Iya. Kami mencari anaknya yang datang bersamamu tadi. Dia ke mana?" pintas Iptu Harun.

Tok Aba menggeleng. Dia agak ragu untuk berterus terang. Tidak pasti pula mengapa polisi ingin mencari Blaze. Dia khawatir rencana mereka terganggu.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Pak."

"Tok Aba, sebenarnya kami telah mendapat satu lagi laporan yang mungkin berkait sama kasus kehilangan keluarga almarhum Pak Bakar."

Mata Tok Aba berkelip-kelip. Debar di dadanya meningkat.

"Jadi kami hanya ingin meminta Tok Aba membantu kami," tokok Iptu Harun.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Mengikut laporan yang kami terima, kami harus ke Batu Rintis. Masalahnya, apa benar tempat seperti itu ada? Saya sudah menghantar pasukan saya ke sana namun mereka bilang tidak ada jalan masuk. Yang mereka lihat hanya hutan tebal. Di dalam gelap seperti ini, sepertinya lebih sukar untuk mencari tempat itu."

Tok Aba menelan ludah yang terasa pahit. Siapa pula yang membuat laporan? Persoalan itu tinggal persoalan dalam hati. Kini wajahnya dipandang penuh pengharapan daripada tiga anggota polisi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tok Aba?" tegur Iptu Harun apabila pria tua itu terus mengunci mulut.

"Kalau dibenarkan, biarlah saya keberkesanannya, terserah pada Allah. Dia Yang Maha Kuasa. Kita akan coba ke sana melalui jalan belakang."

"Punya jalan lain?"

Tok Aba sekedar mengangguk walhal dia sendiri tidak pasti sama ada mereka bisa sampai ke tempat itu atau tidak. Sekurang-kurangnya mereka bisa mencoba.

"Kami akan mengikuti anda."

Setelah persepakatan dicapai, Tok Aba kembali ke rumahnya semula untuk mengambil beberapa helai sejadah.

"Apa kami juga harus berwuduk?" tanya Iptu Harun mewakili dua anggota yang lain.

"Iya," jawab Tok Aba tersenyum tipis.

Ketiga anggota polisi itu hanya menuruti arahan Tok Aba. Selepas berwuduk, mereka mengikut Tok Aba ke kebun karet.

Di pertengahan jalan, Tok Aba berhenti. Dia turun dari sepeda motor lalu membawa satu pedang pendek ke pinggir kawasan kebun karet. Dia menetak beberapa batang pohon tepus muda lalu dibawa ke sepeda motornya. Batang tepus itu diikat bersama sepotong kayu dara yang dibawa dari rumah. Perjalanan diteruskan kembali namun tidak lama, dilihatnya kabut tebal sudah menutup pemandangan di situ.

Tok Aba tidak bersuara sepanjang perjalanan itu. Dia sudah tahu jalan itu pasti telah terhijab oleh sesuatu. Dengan tenang, dia mematikan enjin motor lalu membawa sejadah dan batang tepus bersamanya. Mobil polisi yang membuntuti sepeda motor Tok Aba sejak tadi akhirnya berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat letak sepeda motor yang dinaiki Tok Aba.

Tanpa berlengah, Tok Aba terus menghampar sejadah dia atas tanah. Batang tepus muda diletakkan di sebelah kanan. Dengan firasat hati yang yakin, dia coba mencari arah kiblat yang sebenarnya.

Tok Aba memandang ke langit. Walaupun pemandangannya terlindung di sebalik daun pohon karet, dia yakin bahawa waktu sekarang bulan sudah mengambang penuh. Bunyi burung gagak yang bertengger di pohon begitu riuh dan membingitkan. Serempak itu juga, kedengaran bunyi ayam hutan menggelupur seperti diterkam sesuatu, membuat bulu kuduk sesiapapun bisa berdiri.

Baru sahaja ingin mengangkat takbir, sesuatu yang busuk menerpa indra bau. Tok Aba mencoba sekuat hati untuk menahan bau yang teramat menjijikan. Dia sadar, penunggu di situ tidak suka akan kehadirannya dan mencoba untuk menganggu konsentrasinya. Tok Aba meneruskan juga walaupun merasa seperti ada mata-mata yang menyeramkan sedang memerhatinya di sebalik batang-batang pohon karet.

Gangguan yang diterima Tok Aba berlaku berterusan. Tok Aba meneruskan sholat biarpun tubuhnya dipukul angin kencang. Segala daun, ranting dan batu-batu kecil terbang menghantam tubuhnya. Hutan juga menjadi gempar dengan pelbagai bunyi teriakan. Namun, soholat itu tetap dilakukan sehingga selesai. Dia tidak mahu mengalah.

Akhirnya Tok Aba berjaya menyelesaikan sholat sunat taubat dan sholat hajat. Dia berdoa panjang dan berzikir tanpa henti. Semua perbuatan Tok Aba hanya diperhatikan oleh anggota polisi. Ketika berzikir, angin kencang mula -pohon di sekitar mereka mula berguncang. Daun-daun berterbangan.

Sekarang, terdengar lolongan anjing sahut-menyahut dan sesekali kedemgaran ngauman harimau. Tok Aba masih menumpukan perhatian, terus berusaha selain bertahan dan berdoa meminta pertolongan Allah.

Tanpa disadari, kedua anggota polisi muda tadi sudah berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Yang tinggal cuma Iptu Harun yang terkesima melihat kejadian itu. Dia duduk menghampiri Tok Aba, turut serta berdoa dan berwirid tanpa memedulikan apa yang sedang berlaku di sekeliling mereka.

Angin yang bertiup kuat semakin bertukar menjadi badai yang dahsyat. Segala daun, debu dan pasir terbang ditiupkan tinggi hingga ke atas pohon. Semakin lama semakin gelap pandangan mata Tok Aba sehingga sampai pada satu ketika, dia terlihat sekumpulan manusia tanpa kepala menerpa ke arahnya. Dia terus mencapai batang tepus muda di sebelahnya lalu berdoa bersungguh-sungguh.

" _A'udzubillahi min as-syaiton ar-rajim_.. DENGAN NAMA ALLAH YANG TIDAK MEMBERIKAN SESUATU MUDHORAT DI BUMI DAN JUGA DI LANGIT! DAN DIA MAHA MENDENGAR LAGI MAHA MENGETAHUI! DEMI ALLAH, AKU BERLINDUNG DARI MUSUH-MUSUH LAKNATULLAH! ALLAHUAKBAR..!"

Setelah takbir dilaungkan, Tok Aba mencampakkan batang tepus itu ke dalam pusaran angin.

Tok Aba terus melaungkan takbir.

"Allahuakbar!"

Badai itu masih deras membahana. Tok Aba berteriak lebih deras.

"ALLAHUAKBAR!"

"ALLAHUAKBAR!"

Tiba-tiba satu jeritan yang panjang bergema di kebun karet itu. Tidak lama kemudian, pusaran itu memerlahan dan akhirnya lenyap.

Kini mereka dihujani dedaun, debu dan ranting di atas kepala masing-masing. Namun selepas itu, pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka bergegar kuat bagaikan ada tangan yang mengguncangnya. Tanpa diduga, batang tepus yang dilempar tadi menuju semula ke arahnya.

Batang itu tepat mengenai dada Tok Aba. Dia jatuh terlentang ke belakang. Namun bibirnya tidak henti-henti mengucapkan doa dan menyematkan zikrullah di dalam hati. Dia tidak mengalah walaupun tanah di bawah telapak kakinya terasa bergegar.

'GRRYYHHH!'

Sementara itu di dalam Batu Rintis, Gempa termengah-mengah. Dadanya bagaikan terbakar. Kemudian tubuhnya terpental ke sisi dinding. Upacaranya terganggu. Tumpuannya hilang sama sekali. Dia semakin cemas apabila gua itu bergegar sebentar.

'Cih! Siapa pula yang menggangguku?' sumpah Gempa dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Blaze tiba di tempat Halilintar menyembunyikan mobil Ochobot. Di situ juga dia melihat dua buah sepeda motor diparkir teratur. Dia tahu sepeda motor itu pasti milik Halilintar dan Iwan. Setelah mematikan enjin mobil, dia berjalan kaki sejauh kira-kira 100 meter ke tempat di mana Halilintar sedang menungguinya. Sambil itu, dia menelepon Iwan.

"Aku sudah mengubah perahu ke dermaga di ujung desa. Nanti kutunggu di sini," balas Iwan.

Blaze merasa lega. Kini mereka sudah berada di posisi masing-masing dan rencana mereka akan berjalan sebentar sahaja lagi. Cuma tinggal menunggu untuk merampas tombak bertiga. Kapan pun pihak mereka akan tiba dari sekarang.

Blaze melajukan langkah namun apa yang dilihat hanyalah belukar tebal setinggi kepala. Denai yang diikutinya tadi benar-benar sudah hilang. Blaze meraba-raba mencari arah dengan merentap segala pohon kecil yang ada. Namun akhirnya dia terpaksa berpatah balik ke arah mobilnya semula. Dia termenung jalan di depannya yang seakan-akan kosong ditelan kabut dalam kegelapan malam.

"Hali, bisakah kau menjemputku?" tanya Blaze apabila ponselnya berjaya menghubungi lelaki itu.

"Tunggu di situ," balas Halilintar sebelum talian diputuskan.

Blaze menunggu di situ dengan seribu satu perasaan. Apa lagi angin sudah bertiup semakin kuat hingga pohon-pohon karet di sekelilingnya bergoyang keras. Blaze menunggu dengan resah. Halilintar masih belum sampai.

Dia merasa marah namun masa tetap berjalan.

Blaze coba menghubungi Halilintar sekali lagi namun lelaki itu seperti tidak bisa dihubungi. Berkali-kali dia mencoba namun hasilnya nihil.

Akhirnya Blaze terpaksa meredah sendiri hutan belukar di hadapannya. Hendak ditunggu Halilintar, dia sadar waktunya semakin suntuk. Dia sudah nekad. Setiap kali kakinya melangkah, dia beristighfar memohon perlindungan. Dia berharap dirinya dapat mengatasi segala kesukaran dan apa sahaja halangan yang mendatanginya malam itu. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di tempat semuanya sedang berkumpul dengan napas yang terengah dan gatal-gatal di seluruh badan akibat mengharungi semak-samun.

Namun ketika Blaze tiba, Halilintar benar-benar tidak ada. Yang tinggal cuma Ochobot, Thorn dan Solar. Mereka semua berwajah bingung dan kaget menemui kemunculan Blaze di situ.

"Eh bagaimana bisa kau sampai ke sini? Bukankah sepatutnya kau.." tanya Ochobot.

"Halilintar bilang ingin menjemputmu," ujar Thorn.

Blaze menoleh ke arah denai. Ke mana hilangnya Halilintar? Apa dia sudah tersesat?

Kemudia dia menghubungi Iwan.

"Apa Hali di tempatmu?"

"Nggak. Bukankah dia dengan kalian?" soal Iwan.

"Gak ada. Duh..Gimana ni? Kamu?"

"Sekarang aku di simpang masuk di sebelah perigi lama. Oke, kunantikan kalian di sana. Aku juga akan menelepon kalian segera sebaik mereka sampai. Tapi Api..."

"Tapi apa?!" Nada suara Blaze sedikit meninggi. Dalam keadaan begini, otaknya sudah kacau. Kehilangan Halilintar barusan membuatnya naik pitam. Sekarang Iwan pula banyak cerita.

"Mereka takkan bisa pergi lebih jauh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jalan ke Batu Rintis sudah hilang. Sudah kuperiksa tadi."

Blaze menarik napas. Dalam keadaan begitu dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Allah memberikan kekuatan pada mereka semua. Juga berharap agar percubaan Tok Aba berhasil sementara mereka menguruskan apa yang bakal tiba di situ.

Iwan mengangkat kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya setelah menyadari kawasan sekitarnya bertambah terang disuluh lampu samar-samar dari celah susunan pohon karet di seberang. Serta kedengaran deruman enjin yang semakin mendekat.

"API! ADA DUA BUAH MOBIL MENGHAMPIRI DI SINI! MEREKA SUDAH TIBA!"

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20: The Night to Fight!

Talian diputuskan.

"Mereka sudah tiba!" seru Blaze dengan nada tinggi.

Dia terpaksa melupakan hal Halilintar. Cepat-cepat dia mengarahkan Ochobot, Thorn dan Solar membantunya mengangkat sebatang kayu ke pertengahan jalan untuk menghalang laluan. Kemudian, mereka menyorok di balik semak-samun sementara menanti kedua-dua mobil itu mendekat ke arah mereka.

Seperti yang dijangkakan, mobil-mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah pintu mobil yang berada di hadapan terbuka. Tiga orang pria keluar dari mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan di situ. Dan tepat di saat itu, Blaze dan kumpulannya mengambil kesempatan untuk melakukan ancang-ancang menahan dengan pistol di tangan.

Keadaan bertukar menjadi gawat. Seorang pria cuba menentang namun di saat itu, muncung pistol sudah dihalakan tepat di kepala. Masing-masing menyerah. Semua yang masih berada di dalam mobil diarahkan keluar dan dikumpulkan pada suatu tempat. Segala alat komunikasi diminta dengan kasar, dirampas dan dilempar ke dalam semak.

Blaze mengamati dengan teliti. Dia menghitung sebanyak mana orang yang ditahan mereka. Tiga orang pria tua. Seorang di dalam mobil pertama. Dua orang dari mobil yang kedua. Mereka diawasi oleh Blaze dan Ochobot. Selebihnya, dua orang lelaki lain diawasi oleh Solar dan Thorn.

"DI MANA TOMBAK BERTIGA?" soal Blaze keras.

Tidak ada jawaban. Masing-masing diam membisu sambil tangan diangkat separas dada. Blaze mulai memeriksa apa yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Dua bilah tombak di dalam mobil pertama manakala satu lagi disimpan di dalam mobil yang kedua. Memang benar kata Pak Guru Papa. Di setiap ujung mata lembing itu tertusuk tengkorak manusia. Tangan Blaze menggeletar sewaktu mengangkut kesemua lembing yang berbalut kain hitam itu keluar.

Sebaik tombak bertiga dibawa keluar, Blaze ternampak kelibat Iwan yang baru tiba.

"Iwan, sembunyikan mobil-mobil ini di tempat kita," arah Blaze.

"Orang-orang ini bagaimana?" tanya Iwan.

Tanpa Halilintar, keadaan semakin sukar untuk diuruskan. Semuanya harus diatur semula di saat-saat kejadian. Kepala Blaze bertambah berat.

"Awasi mereka sehingga aku selesai," perintah Blaze diangguk-angguk oleh empat orang yang lainnya.

"Kuharap siapa-siapa antara kalian tidak meninggalkan Iwan sendirian. Kalau bisa, awasi Halilintar kalau-kalau dia muncul," sambung Blaze.

Blaze sudah ingin bergerak bersama ketiga-tiga lembing itu. Seharusnya Halilintar mengekorinya namun dia tidak tahu ke mana hilangnya lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?!"

Joko menggerakkan badannya ke hadapan untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas. Di hadapan mobil mereka tergeletak dua batang kayu yang merentangi jalan. Tidak jauh dari situ pula terlihat tiga orang lelaki bersenjatakan pistol sedang menahan sekelompok manusia. Dia segera paham.

"Bos, mereka dihalang."

Joko pantas menghubungi Gempa. Dia disuruh ke situ untuk memeriksa keadaan karena pembawa lembing yang ditunggu-tunggu lagi belum muncul di Batu Rintis.

"Hapuskan mereka! Jangan sampai tombak bertiga itu jatuh ke tangannya! Aku mahu ketiga-tiga tobak itu di tanganku sekarang! Aku tidak peduli!" suara Gempa bergema keras di ujung talian.

Joko memutuskan talian. Ponselnya dicampak ke dalam mobil. Pistol dicapai lalu diselitkan dalam saku celana. Dia turut membawa sebuah kayu yang dibenamkan paku.

"Berpencar. Cari tombak itu sekarang. Siapa dapat terus ke Batu Rintis. Bos sedang menunggu," arah Joko kepada anggotanya. Nampaknya tantangan yang menanti mereka bukan mudah seperti yang disangkakan.

.

.

.

.

Pertembungan dua kumpulan kini beraksi. Tantangan tidak dapat dielak lagi. Lima orang lelaki berhadapan sepasukan dengan bilangan anggota yang saksama yang ghairah berlawan, melibatkan sepuluh orang kesemuanya.

Berhadapan dengan keadaan genting, Blaze mencampakkan tombak ke dalam semak. Dia bangkit membantu Iwan yang diserang terlebih dahulu. Dengan sekali pandang, pasukannya kini telah bertempur hebat dengan tangan kosong. Pistol sudah tercampak entah ke mana. Kayu juga sudah tidak ada. Semuanya sibuk memberikan tentangan dengan kepandaian masing-masing. Yang terpenting, masing-masing berusaha mengalahkan lawan.

"Blaze, pergi!" teriak Ochobot apabila menyadari Blaze berada hampir dengannya.

Seorang lawan sudah dijatuhklan dan kini dia berdepan lagi dengan seorang lawan berbadan besar.

Blaze sempat menoleh sebentar. Dia tidak menjawab karena saat ini dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berwajah galak. Tumbukan dan tendangan lelaki itu begitu padu. Namun, tendangan yang dilancarkan sempat dikilas. Blaze menghentak sikunya ke rusuk lawan sehingga lelaki itu tersorong ke sisi lalu jatuh.

Selepas itu, Blaze segera menolong Iwan yang diserang dua lelaki serentak. Tanpa amaran dia melepaskan tendangan maut ke dada lawan tetapi lelaki itu sempat menjarakkan diri. Blaze terus menyerang walaupun kepalanya semakin berdenyut dan darah dari kepalanya sudah membasahi baju.

"Api, larikan lembing-lembing itu dahulu!" teriak Iwan sambil mendorong tubuh lelaki yang menyerangnya. Dia kini coba menentang lawan Blaze.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menumbuk rusuk lawannya yang sedang bergelut dengan Iwan sehingga lawan itu terjatuh ke sisi. Kemudian dia segera menangkap tangan Iwan lalu menariknya ke arah semak.

"Ayuh kita pergi," ujar Blaze.

Iwan mengangguk. Dengan pantas, Blaze mengutip semula tombak-tombak yang dicampak ke dalam semak. Kemudian mereka berlari meredah semak samun dalam hutan untuk menuju ke tempat mobil mereka disembunyikan. Entah bagaimana, Blaze terlanggar suatu objek yang keras. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

"HALI!" teriak Blaze dengan senang setelah menyadari dengan siapa dia berlanggar.

Sementara itu, Ochobot, Solar dan Thorn masih bergelut dengan lawan. Joko bertambah geram apabila menyadari Blaze sudah tidak ada di antara mereka. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dia berlari mengejar sosok Blaze yang menghilang dalam semak. Beberapa bunyi lepasan tembakan bergema di dalam hutan. Namun, apabila Joko tiba di tempat mobil, Blaze sudahpun memecut laju keluar dalam hutan. Joko mencampak pistolnya ke tanah dengan marah. Dia terus menghubungi Gempa.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar tercungap-cungap mengatur pernapasan. Mukanya pucat. Mujurlah dia terlanggar Blaze. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia terperangkap di dalam hutan. Denai yang dijejakinya hilang begitu saja dan segala jalan keluar seolah-olah ditutup sempurna. Ke hadapan tidak bisa, berpatah semula juga tidak bisa. Sudah berapa lama dia berpusing di dalam hutan sehingga mendabrak Blaze tadi.

"Jalan terus ke pondok lama. Kamu tahu tempat itu, bukan?" soal Halilintar sebaik memakai sabuk pengaman. Walau apa pun dia tidak mahu mati sia-sia akibat kecelakaan di saat-saat sebegini. Dan sudah pasti juga Blaze akan memecut mobilnya semaksima mungkin untuk berkejar ke dermaga. Apa-apa pun dia harus mengambil langkah hati-hati.

Kata-kata Halilintar dibiarkan tidak bersambut. Blaze terus mengemudi dengan laju. Sangat laju walaupun sebenarnya dia kurang pasti jalan itu akan menghala ke mana. Walaupun dia sudah lupa kedudukan kawasan dermaga itu di mana, namun untuk menghala ke pondok itu, dia tahu. Itu jalan menuju ke madrasah Ustaz Zakariya Badariah.

"Kakek di mana?" soal Iwan tiba-tiba dari tempat duduk belakang. Tombak bertiga digenggam kemas.

Blaze mengeleng-geleng. Dia tidak suka bercakap ketika sedang mengemudi. Entah nanti fokusnya langsung ke mana. Nanti tersesat pula. Jalan di desa itu pula berlubang-lubang. Lampu jalan juga tidak ada.

Halilintar menoleh ke belakang.

"Mereka mengekori kita!" Halilintar memberikan amaran.

Kelihatan dua orang lelaki dalam sebuah mobil sedang membuntuti mereka. Namun, tidak jelas siapa mereka.

Blaze memandang sekilas ke cermin kanan. Benar kata Halilintar. Dahinya langsung berkerut. Bagaimana pula nasib Ochobot, Thorn dan Solar? Blaze membayangkan mereka selamat melepaskan diri buat sementara waktu.

Pedal minyak ditekan dan kelajuan ditambah untuk ke dermaga. Jalan yang lapang membuatkan perjalanan mereka agak lancar namun ribut yang melanda membuat Blaze mulai cemas. Dia berharap tidak ada pokok yang tumbang melintas jalan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sudah melepasi jam 11.00 malam. Kau yakin bisa?" soal Halilintar yag sekejap-sekejap menoleh ke belakang.

Blaze tidak mahu memikirkan soal itu. Dia ingin meneruskan juga perjalanan itu dan memecut selaju mungkin menggunakan segala kepakaran yang ada. Semakin lama, dia sadar bahawa sebenarnya ada dua mobil yang mengekori mereka. Bukan satu.

"Masuk ke simpang itu," arah Halilintar sebaik mobil Blaze menghampiri sebatang jalan yang banyak simpang. Jalan kecil yang mereka lalui sedang menghala ke kebun karet.

"Tapi jalan itu tidak menuju ke pondok," protes Blaze.

"Masuk!"

Blaze mengikut arahan Halilintar. Entah apa pula rancangan mendadak Halilintar. Keretanya memerlahan disebabkan jalan ke kebun yang bertanah merah dan bergenang.

"Ke kanan," arah Halilintar lagi.

Blaze semakin tidak paham. Jalan yang dilalui semakin sempit. Mobil yang mengekori mereka pula semakin dekat.

"Masuk kanan lagi," ujar Halilintar serius. Matanya memfokus tetap ke jalan hadapan.

Mobil mereka mula berpusing-pusing di dalam kebun karet dan akhirnya melalui suatu kawasan yang amat lapang. Di situ, terang-terangan dia terlihat sebuah rumah. Kelihatan orang ramai sedang duduk di dalam sebuah majlis. Mereka mengenakan serban dan jubah putih. Blaze semakin keliru. Mungkinkah madrasah yang pernah dilihatnya itu sememangnya masih wujud?

"Terus!" arah Halilintar pada Blaze yang didapatinya mulai terleka.

"Sebenarnya kita sedang ke mana?" Blaze tertanya-tanya. Heran juga dia.

"Di hadapan sana ada sebuah jalan yang terus keluar ke dermaga," ujar Halilintar. Dia menoleh semula ke belakang. Mobil itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Blaze turut melakukan hal yang sama. Memang mobil itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah sesat kalau tidak biasa memasuki kawasan kebun karet yang banyak denai dan jalan pintas.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di jalan besar menuju ke ujung desa. Setelah melewati kawasan pengajian Ustaz Badariah, Blaze sadar kawasan itu seperti diterangi sesuatu namun tidak sempat melihat lebih lama. Mobilnya dihalakan terus ke dermaga lama.

"Siap sedia, Iwan!" arah Blaze mengisyaratkan agar Iwan keluar membuka pintu terlebih dahulu setelah mobil mereka berhenti, sementara dia akan mengambil tombak bertiga.

Halilintar juga terus keluar dari mobil. Baru mereka hendak keluar ke tebing sungai, sebuah mobil mendadak berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Beberapa tembakan dilepaskan. Mereka semua mengelak. Iwan berlari mendapatkan perahu. Halilintar terjun ke sungai. Blaze pula, tombak yang dipegang jatuh ke kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dari arah belakang Batu Rintis, Tok Aba berusaha untuk bangun setelah beberapa saat jatuh terlempar.

"Bantu saya bangun," pinta Tok Aba. Permintaanya segera diikuti. Dia dibantu oleh beberapa anggota polisi yang menemaninya di situ. Dia kemudiannya menyingkirkan daun dan debu yang melekat pada bajunya.

"Tok Aba," panggil Iptu Harun. Dia memaut bahu pria tua itu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa," balas Tok Aba walaupun dadanya terasa sakit. Malah napasnya tidak lancar. Namun, dia tidak mahu merepotkan anggota polisi itu.

"Maaf, jalan masih belum terbuka" tokok Tok Aba. Matanya memandang lurus ke hadapan. Kabut tebal masih menutupi kawasan itu. Jalannya belum kelihatan. Dia sedikit hampa. Ternyata usahanya tadi sekedar mampu menghalau gangguan yang datang namun hijab yang dipasang sangat ampuh.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tok Aba?" tanya Iptu Harun. Dia turut berasa hampa.

"Saya sarankan bapak pulang dahulu. Pagi besok, datanglah lagi. Kalau diijinkan Allah, besok kita ke sana."

"Baiklah. Saya akan letak orang-orang saya di sini kalau ada apa-apa perkembangan," putus Iptu Harun akhirnya.

Lantas mereka meninggalkan tempat itu bersama-sama. Sebaik sampai semula di jalan besar, Tok Aba bergerak ke dermaga menaiki sepeda motornya.

.

.

.

.

"SERAHKAN KEMBALI TOMBAK BERTIGA ITU!" teriak Gempa setelah keluar dari mobil sambil mengacukan pistol ke arah Blaze. Dia tidak peduli lagi siapa yang mebuat kacau di tempatnya. Mobilnya mengekori Blaze malam itu. Dia dan Joko sudah lelah dengan permainan lelaki itu. Ternyata Blaze sama keras hati dengan dirinya juga.

"SELANGKAH KAU KE HADAPAN, AKAN KUCAMPAK TOMBAK-TOMBAK BERHARGAMU INI KE SUNGAI!" ugut Blaze tidak kalah kerasnya.

Dia menghalakan tombak bertiga ke tebing. Kalau dia campak, memang tombak-tombak itu akan jatuh ke dalam Sungai Rintis yang sedang pasang. Sempat dia menjeling Halilintar yang dibantu Iwan naik ke tebing. Joko pula hanya diam berdiri di belakang Gempa.

"KAU MAU APA, BILANG AJA! BISA KUBERI!"

Sesungguhnya Gempa berasa sakit hati. Tetapi dia berharap Blaze menerima cadangannya.

"Aku ingin ke muara," balas Blaze santai sambil tersenyum sinis. Dia tahu jika lelaki itu di sini, bermakna ibu dan adiknya masih selamat.

"Kita bincang. Kau pulangkan semula tombak bertiga, kemudian akan kuserahkan ibumu semula," ujar Gempa sambil merenung tajam. Dia tahu tawarannya memang menarik.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya sama omonganmu, hah?!"

Blaze membalas renungan tajam lelaki itu dengan tatapan sengit.

Gempa tersenyum.

"Terpulang. Apa yang lebih penting, tombak-tombak itu atau keselamatan ibumu? Ada atau tidak tombak bertiga itu, ibu dan adikmu masih di tanganku. Kau campak tombak itu ke sungai, mereka akan mati," balas Gempa.

"Cih!"

Mendengarkan ugutan itu, Blaze hilang pertimbangan. Tombak bertiga terlempar ke arah Iwan.

Gempa tertegun. Satu tumbukan padu tepat mengena tengkuknya. Dia terjatuh. Pistol di tangannya tercampak. Belum sempat bangun, tendangan hinggap di sisi kepalanya. Dia berguling di atas tanah. Blaze terus menerkam Gempa. Tumbukan dilepaskan berkali-kali. Mereka bergelut di atas tanah. Saling mencekik antara satu sama lain. Walaupun bertubuh biasa-biasa, kekuatan Gempa seperti sepuluh orang lelaki. Agak sukar untuk Blaze mengalahkan lelaki itu yang seperti tidak tahu sakit dan lelah.

Akhirnya Gempa dapat menjatuhkan Blaze. Dia kini berada di atas badan Blaze. Penumbuk diayun sekuat hati. Pandangan Blaze bertukar gelap apabila kepalanya yang masih luka dihantam tanpa henti. Melihatkan Blaze sudah tidak melawan, Gempa berdiri. Sambil mengumpulkan napas, dia mengutip pistol yang tergeletak dia atas tanah dengan payah.

Bam!

Satu tembakan dilepaskan ke arah Blaze. Orang seperti Blaze seharusnya mati sahaja, sumpah Gempa dalam hati. Sekarang semua rencananya harus tergendala.

Namun tembakan itu tersasar apabila Blaze sempat bergerak sedikit tetapi tetap terkena ke tulang selangka. Blaze menggelupur kesakitan. Sakit dan perit. Darah hangat mengalir deras di celah-celah jari.

Belum sempat Gempa menembak Blaze buat kali kedua, Halilintar menerkam Gempa dengan sebuah kayu. Dalam kekalutan itu, pistol yang dipegang Gempa terlempar jauh. Yang seterusnya, Halilintar diterkam Joko. Ketiga-tiganya bergelut.

Melihatkan keadaan itu, Blaze melibas kakinya mengena kaki Gempa sehingga lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur. Dia sempat menerkam dan mengambil pistol lalu mengacungnya tepat ke wajah Gempa. Kali ini Gempa diam tidak berkutik.

Tangan Blaze menggeletar. Dalam menahan kesakitan, dia berpikir dua tiga kali. Dia bisa menghabiskan riwayat Gempa sekarang juga ketika ini jikalau dia mahu. Bukan dia tidak biasa menembak orang sampai mati.

"Api!" tegur Iwan yang melotot ngeri menyaksikan pergelutan antara Blaze dan Gempa. Dia perlu sadar kalau tidak mahu rencananya lebur. Lagipula Iwan sudah bersiap-siaga dengan perahunya.

Hening.

Blaze berundur. Perlahan-lahan pistol dijauhkan. Napasnya terengah-engah menahan sakit dan marah. Begitu juga dengan Gempa di hadapannya yang hanya terduduk.

Halilintar menarik Blaze ke tepi. Blaze menghimpun kesabaran dan kewarasannya sebentar dengan beristighfar. Kalau dia menembak Gempa, Api dan Blaze tidak ada bedanya lagi. Sama-sama kejam.

Deruman enjin sepeda motor memecah keheningan.

"Api...sabarlah," tegur Tok Aba yang datang mengacukan senapan ke arah Gempa dan Joko.

Blaze meneguk ludah. Mungkin bagi orang lain, perkara itu terlalu besar tetapi bagi dia, mengambil nyawa orang macam Gempa seperti mengambil nyawa ikan sahaja. Tetapi untuk malam ini dia mengalah. Dia mahu berubah.

"Kakek awasi mereka, aku ingin ke muara," ujar Blaze lemah.

Kemudian dia memandang Halilintar.

"Kau tolong jaga kakek."

Pistol diserahkan pada Halilintar. Dia memaksa tubuhnya berjalan. Langkahnya terhuyung-hayang. Ikutkan hati, memang dia sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Dia kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Kepalanya nanar.

"Kau takkan bisa memusnahkan tombak itu!" seru Gempa.

Namun dia terus dihentak dengan senapan milik Tok Aba. Gempa mendengus geram. Dia mula membaca beberapa mantera yang tidak jelas butirnya. Dia masih belum kalah. Akan dipanggilnya segala puaka untuk menggagalkan usaha Blaze.

Blaze tidak peduli lagi. Dia turun ke dermaga lalu mula menaiki perahu. Iwan pula memunggah ketiga-tiga batang tombak dan menghidupkan enjin. Cepat-cepat mereka berdua bergerak ke tengah sungai.

Belum sempat semenit perahu dihidupkan, air sungai bergelojak dan membentuk pusaran. Perahu mereka turut berputar semakin laju mengikut arah pusaran.

Gempa tertawa berdekah di tepi terbing menyaksikan kejadian itu. Tok Aba dan Halilintar mulai panik melihat perahu Blaze yang terumbang-ambing di atas pusaran arus yang kuat.

"Gawat, Api! Hati-hati!" teriak Iwan apabila perahu mereka hilang kawalan.

Enjin mati serta-merta dan berputar tanpa henti bagai dipukul topan. Angin dingin menderu dari setiap penjuru sehingga mampu menyesakkan pernapasan. Hujan batu mulai deras turun menghantam mereka dari atas. Kepala Blaze memusing setelah dia dihempap batu sebesar penumbuk lalu dia jatuh tergeletak ke sisi perahu. Keadaan tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kontrol. Kakinya mulai terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bangun.

Dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau, air mata Blaze mengalir deras. Rasa sakit di segenap tubuhnya membuatkan dia ingin pitam. Ketika ini juga, pelbagai bayangan ngeri menerpa ke wajahnya dan mendekapnya hingga menyesakkan napas.

"Pergi! Pergi!" raung Blaze.

Dia menepis dan menerjang bayang-nayang itu sambil tubuhnya menggigil. Dia berasa seperti berkhayal. Dia sedang melihat muka orang tua yang penuh ulat-ulat di depan matanya. Selain itu, terdapat bayangan seorang pria bengis dengan wajah yang hancur lebur bagai dijilat api sedang mengacukan sebilah parang yang berdarah-darah. Pandangan matanya menjadi semakin gelap. Dia berasa tidak berdaya lagi. Akhirnya dia terbaring di dalam perahu dengan mata terpejam.

Kudratnya telah habis. Namun, dia tetap memaksa pelupuk matanya untuk terbuka buat kali penghabisan. Wajahnya mendongak ke langit. Bulan purnama masih terang. Dia memejamkan mata lalu diangkat tangan untuk berdoa setulus hati. Beberapa kalimah istighfar diucapkan beberapa kali bagi menginsafi segala dosa masa lalunya. Sejak dia meninggalkan desa itu sehinggalah saat dia kembali, dia merasa amat tidak berdaya dan hina dengan dosa.

Blaze terus menangis dan meminta belas kasihan daripada Tuhan. Dia sememangnya tidak kuat lagi untuk menghadapi saat-saat ini. Untuk kali ini, dia meyerah sepenuhnya kepada kekuasaan Allah. Nyawanya juga terasa diujung. Ternyata tenaganya seorang manusia hampir habis. Yang tinggal hanyalah penggantungan hati kepada yang satu.

Allah.

.

.

.

.

Masa terus berlalu. Blaze berada di ambang kesadarannya. Dia tidak tahu dia berada di mana, sama ada sudah mati atau belum. Dia terdengar lafaz 'astaghfirullah' disebut berulang kali. Lafaz itu bergema dalam hati hingga ke gendang telinga. Semakin lama, semakin jelas dan kuat. Lafaz itu seperti terus menggerakkan setiap tetesan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Blaze terus beristighfar dengan mata yang terpejam rapat.

.

.

.

.

 _Gerakkan lidah dan hati. Hidupkan dengan keinsafan dalam menyedari segala kesilapan dan kesungguhan untuk memohon ampun kepada Allah._

Kata-kata itu melayang-layang di ruang pikirannya. Dia pernah mendengar dan amat mengenali kata-kata itu. Namun, sepertinya kini diucapkan oleh seseorang yang berbeda. Dia tidak pasti siapa orang itu tetapi dari suara yang bergema keras, dia seakan mengenali pemilik suara itu.

 _"Jangan pernah berputus asa dari rahmat Allah. Karena sesungguhnya Allah itu Maha Pengampun lagi Maha Penyayang. Istighfar.._

Blaze melangkah perlahan-lahan mencari sosok itu. Sosok itu sedang membelakanginya. Suara itu terus bergema. Namun, dia tidak mampu untuk mengajar lebih jauh kerana begitu kelelahan. Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan dia terduduk lemas.

 _..Jaga napasmu,_

 _..anakku."_

Kepala Blaze sedikit terangkat. Matanya membuntang.

Sosok itu. Sosok yang dibelakanginya selama ini akibat ego yang tinggi.

Dia tidak sangka sosok itu masih memanggilnya sebagai anak.

Air matanya perlahan-lahan mengalir membasahi pipi.

"Ayah."

Selama ini dia silap. Dia menjangka Ayah telah melupakannya. Padahal, dia yang telah melupai lelaki itu selama ini. Dia anak yang egois. Dia sadar, selama ini dia memang pantas dibilang anak kurang ajar oleh ayahnya. Dia berhak ditampar dan dihina sekali lagi. Dia pasrah.

"Ampunkanku, ayah."

Blaze merapati sosok itu. Dia memeluk kaki ayahnya erat sambil berlinang air mata. Namun, pria tua berjubah putih itu tidak memandangnya. Dia masih membelakangi anak itu.

"Ampunkan, Api, ayah," ulang Blaze.

"…"

"Ini salahku."

"…"

"Api tahu Api salah."

"…"

"Api terlalu berdendam sama Ayah."

"…"

"Api anak yang durhaka."

"…"

"Hiks..Hiks..Api marah sama ayah."

Dia terus menghamburkan rasa kesal dan bersalah pada ayahnya yang tidak berjawab. Di sela ucapannya, dia menagis terisak-isak.

"Hiks..Ayah..Api sudah pulang."

"…"

"Api ingin sekali ketemu sama Ayah."

"…"

"Api mau minta maaf."

"…"

"Ayah tolong.."

"BERHENTI!" tukas ayahnya.

Blaze tergamam. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Ayahnya merendahkan tubuhnya lalu menghadap anaknya. Dia memandang tepat ke mata Blaze. Namun, sinar mata itu tidak seperti yang selalu dilihat anaknya. Blaze dapat merasakan keembutan yang tersirat di sebalik tatapan tajam itu. Entah mengapa pandangan itu mengingatkannya pada Air.

Kepala Blaze kembali tertunduk.

"Hentikan tangis sia-siamu. Aku tidak mahu melihat seorang anak lelaki menangis. Apalagi kamu itu anakku," tegur Ayah sambil meletakkan satu tangannya pada pundak kiri Blaze.

Blaze mengusap wajahnya. Dia mengucek matanya. Apa benar tadi itu ayahnya? Adakah dia sudah..

"Bangun, nak. Kamu harus lawan. Lawan!"

Blaze tersenyum nanar.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa."

"Kamu bisa. Kamu hampir melakukannya. Kamu hampir menang! Jangan sia-siakan penantianku. Apa kamu mahu membiarkan adik dan ibumu turut mati bersamamu?"

Blaze menggeleng laju.

"Maafkan ayah. Kamu harus dewasa sendirian tanapa pedoman di luar sana karenaku. Tapi ayah tidak pernah melupaimu. Sampai kapan pun, kamu tetap harapanku. Ayah sudah lama mengampunimu. Ayah percaya padamu. Jangan pernah lupa apa yang kuajarimu dahulu."

Blaze meyeka saki baki air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan ayah.."

Sosok lelaki tua itu diraih erat. Keduanya lama berpelukan. Segala kenangan masa kecilnya bersama orang tua itu diimbas dalam memorinya.

" _Istighfarlah. Kuatkan hatimu. Aku menyayangimu, nak.."_

.

.

.

.

Mata Blaze terbuka. Dengan kekuatan yang ada, dia beristighfar tiga kali dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya. Dia sadar, dirinya terlalu banyak dosa. Dia mula melaungkan azan sekadar apa yang bisa diingatnya. Walaupun bunyinya jelek, namun hanya itulah yang terdaya dilakukannya dengan tenaga yang berbaki sedikit. Sembari azan dilaungkan, Blaze memusatkan sepenuh perhatian dan pengharapannya pada Tuhan. Ketika ini dia meyerahkan sepenuhnya kpada kekuasaan Allah untuk menentukan apa yang bakal berlaku. Malah, dia berlindung sepenuhnya kepada kekuasaan Allah dari segala-galanya. Dia berasa benar-benar lemah dan hanya bergantung kepada Allah untuk menyelamatkan semuanya.

Wajah pria tua yang jelek itu muncul lagi. Ia memandang Blaze dengan wajah yang bengis, menampakkan taring yang berceracakan, penuh darah, ulat dan nanah yang menyembur. Kedua tangan berkuku panjang dan tajam itu cuba mencekik Blaze namun seperti terhalang oleh sesuatu.

Ia tidak dapat menyentuh Blaze.

Hal itu membuatkan ia bertambah marah.

Blaze hanya memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan nanar sambil terus melaungkan azan tanpa henti. Dia sadar namun sudah pasrah akan apa yang bakal terjadi padanya.

Hingga satu saat, mulut sosok itu terlopong besar. Sosok itu menjadi kaku dan mngeluarkan asap hitam. Baunya seperti bangkai hewan yang dibakar. Kemudian Blaze menyaksikan tubuh pria tua itu melayang direntap sesuatu. Sosok itu semakin menghilang bersama lolongan yang panjang dan berdesing.

Ribut dan hujan batu berhenti perlahan-lahan. Perahu mereka juga mulai stabil tanpa berputar-putar, sehingga akhirnya perahu itu hanyut mengikuti arus yang mulai tenang.

Sekali lagi pandangan Blaze menggelap. Dia rebah di lantai perahu.

.

.

.

.

"Api! Api!"

Iwan terjaga dari pingsan lalu memanggil Blaze berkali-kali. Seketika dia menerkam ke arah enjin perahu, kemudian berbalik menerkam Blaze semula.

"Api, bangun!"

Iwan menampar-nampar pelan muka Blaze yang pucat. Iwan terus mengguncang bahu temannya. Blaze masih belum sadar. Mahu tidak mahu, dia terpaksa meninggalkan seketika Blaze yang terbaring untuk mengendalikan perahu yang bergerak tidak menentu. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, dia menghidupkan semula enjin yang mati. Setelah dicoba beberapa kali, akhirnya enjin mula hidup. Perahu mereka kembali bergerak.

Blaze masih separuh sadar. Dengan tubuh yang basah, dingin dan sakit, dia berusaha mengumpulkan semula tenaga yang ada. Dia sadar yang perahu dinaiki mereka sudah bergerak. Dia tersadar ketika Iwan mengguncangkan tubuhnya cuma waktu itu dia tidak terdaya untuk membuka mata.

"Hey, Api! Kita sudah dekat! Bangun!"

Suara Iwan tenggelam timbul dalam tiupan angin malam. Dia tahu Blaze masih hidup melihat dadanya yang naik turun.

Blaze masih memejam matanya. Dia ingin bangun. Dia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Api!" teriak Iwan dari belakang perahu apabila Blaze masih tidak berkutik.

Walaupun berat, akhirnya Blaze membuka pelupuk matanya dengan segala kekuatan yang ada.

"Kita sudah dekat!" teriak Iwan bersemangat.

Blaze bangun dengan menopang tangan kanannya agar tubuhnya sedikit terangkat. Kesakitan di tangan kiri akibat ditembak tadi membuatkan sebelah tangannya itu hanya terkulai. Blaze memaksa punggungnya untuk bersandar pada badan perahu. Dia mengatur napas yang pendek-pendek. Tidak lama kemudian, Iwan memerlahankan perahu.

"Kurasa kita sudah sampai ke tempat yang dimaksudkan," ujar Iwan yang melihat lurus ke depan dalam samar-samar pantulan bulan.

Perahu mereka tidak lagi bergerak, hanya terapung-apung di atas air. Iwan mencari lampu suluh. Blaze menggerakkan tubuhnya menjenguk ke arah air yang disuluh Iwan menggunakan lampu suluh yang besar. Blaze juga tidak pasti. Dia tidak arif membaca permukaan air. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Iwan untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

"Benar. Ini tempatnya!" ujar Iwan setelah menyuluh sekali lagi.

Dia mendapati ada garisan halus yang terlihat di permukaan air di bawah pantulan bulan apabila air laut bertemu dengan air Sungai Rintis yang keruh.

Kalau itu kata Iwan, Blaze ikut sahaja. Dia menarik sebatang tombak bertiga dari lantai perahu. Lantas tombak itu dimasukkan ke dalam air bermula dari bahagian atas. Perlahan-lahan tombak itu tenggelam diiring bacaan ayat Ruqyah Syariah. Awal-awalnya tidak ada apa-apa berlaku. Sehinggalah apabila bahagian mata tombak yang ditusuk tengkorak itu mencecah permukaan air, kelihatan air sungai mula berbuih membuak-buak.

Blaze kembali berdebar-debar. Makin cepat dia menenggelamkan tombak kedua dan ketiga sambil mulutnya terkumat-kamit membaca semua surah yang dihafalnya. Terkadang dia terlupa dan harus mengulangi bacaannya beberapa kali. Mujur ada Iwan yang menegurnya. Tubuhnya basah bermandikan keringat. Air matanya berderai namun diteruskan jua karena hanya itulah kemampuannya. Setelah itu dia hanya mampu beserah dan berdoa semoga usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Setelah ketiga-tiga tombak ditenggelamkan, air sungai membuak lebih hebat diikuti bunyi raungan yang panjang. Libasan-libasan air yang kuat seperti libasan ekor buaya. Perahu mereka mulai oleng.

"Berundur!" arah Blaze kepada Iwan.

Dia khawatir kejadian buruk menimpa mereka lagi.

Tanpa berlengah, perahu diundur dan mereka berpatah balik secepatnya lantaran suara meraung itu terus mengejar mereka setiap detik.

Tanpa mereka tahu, Desa Rintis bergegar seperti dilanda gempa bumi. Batu Rintis runtuh perlahan-lahan. Pekikan meminta tolong kedengaran.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu jam sebelum itu…**_

Kelihatan seseorang sedang memutar stir di dalam mobil yang dimainkan musik rancak. Kaca mata hitam diselitkan di atas kepala. Matanya santai menghadap cermin hadapan yang memaparkan suasana kota yang penuh kendaraan. _Earphone_ tergantung di telinganya. Setelah berhenti di lampu isyarat di sebuah simpang, dia menelepon seseorang.

"Jo, sudah di mana kau? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan benda itu."

"Mobilku menyusul mobilmu."

Dia memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Hmm. Bagus."

"Kau pasti tempat itu beneran? Lokasinya?"

"Tenang, ikut aja. Serahkan padaku," talian ditutup.

Sosok itu kembali memandang ke arah jalanan. Mobil itu akhirnya membelok di sebuah jalan besar yang menghala ke Bandar Rintis. Dia membaca sebuah papan tanda yang tertera di jalan.

 _Desa Rintis. 27km._

Dia ketawa kecil sambil mengeleng-geleng. Dia menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang, bergumam tanpa jelas. Seringaian tercetak di wajahnya.

" _Blaze..Blaze.._

 _Tsk..tsk.._

 _Sorry, bro._

 _Malang sekali nasibmu."_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yes, bahagian pertarungan selesai! Maaf jika feelsnya kurang ngena, actionnya buru-buru atau memaksa banget. Kalau bisa fic ini ingin di-end secepatnya. Mungkin tinggal satu dua chapter lagi. Dan selepas ini mugkin ada fic baru kalau sempat. Stay tune!**


	21. Chapter 21: Regret

"Sekarang mereka mahu diapain?" tanya Thorn.

Setelah bertarung hampir satu jam, dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Begitu juga dengan Solar dan Ochobot. Solar terbaring tidak sadarkan diri manakala Ochobot pula bersandar di pohon gara-gara kelelahan. Halilintar pula terpaksa masuk campur setelah Blaze dan Iwan melarikan tombak bertiga ke dermaga.

"Tinggalkan mereka," balas Ochobot.

Dia sudah merasa tidak perlu untuk menahan kelompok lelaki itu lagi. Baginya yang penting, tombak-tombak itu kini selamat berada di tangan Blaze.

"Tinggalkan aja? Terus?" soal Thorn sambil merenung wajah Ochobot dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya, biarin mereka pergi. Lagi pula tugas kita bukan untuk menangkap mereka. Ingat, kita punya tugas lain. Kalau selesai tugas itu, kita dibolehkan pergi. Blaze juga sudah memesan supaya kita meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya," balas Ochobot dengan wajah serius.

Sepertinya tugas mereka di situ benar-benar sudah selesai. Kedua-duanya menoleh, memastikan teman-teman mereka masih hidup. Kemudian Ochobot mengangkat tubuh Solar supaya dia bangun.

"Kurasa mereka sudah melarikan diri," kata Halilintar setelah mendudukkan diri di atas tanah.

Kini Halilintar sadar bahawa teman-teman Blaze, dan Blaze sendiri bisa dibilang biasa bertarung. Namun Halilintar sendiri tidak pasti apa rencana Blaze selepas itu.

"Iya. Mereka juga sudah pergi, bererti kita sudah aman. Blaze menyuruh kami pergi setelah semuanya selesai," jawab Ochobot.

Halilintar mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih," ujar Halilintar singkat dengan senyuman yang kecil.

Walaupun mereka baru bertemu, pengalaman yang mereka lalui bersama pada hari itu telah menyatukan hati mereka dengan satu tujuan yang sama.

"Itu cuma sedikit kok," balas Ochobot dengan senyman.

Ochobot, Thorn dan Solar mulai berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke tempat letak mobil mereka. Halilintar juga menyusul. Tempat itu kembali sepi. Setelah ketiga teman Blaze menghilang, tinggal Halilintar menunggu Blaze seorang diri.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Halilintar mendengar beberapa bunyi tembakan di sebalik pohon-pohon yang tumbuh tinggi di dalam hutan. Halilintar berlari ke arah jalan untuk melihat apa yang sedang berlaku. Jalan yang ditutupi kabut itu perlahan-lahan sudah bisa dilihat. Kabut-kabutnya hilang bagai ditiup angin. Jalan itu terbentang luas, berujung dengan kegelapan malam.

Halilintar bingung melihat kejadian itu. Namun, dia dapat merasakan ada dua buah mobil asing berada di belakangnya, sedang menuju ke arah itu. Cepat-cepat dia melompat untk bersembunyi di dalam semak di tepi jalan. Selepas kedua mobil itu melewatinya, dia bangun semula dari tempat persembunyian. Tanpa berlengah, dia mencapai sepeda motornya yang disimpan berhampiran semak itu lalu membuntuti kedua mobil yang menghala masuk ke Batu Rintis.

Sebaik tiba di hadapan Batu Rintis, Halilintar terpaku melihat apa yang berlaku di situ.

.

.

.

.

Blaze dan Iwan tiba semula di dermaga. Mereka bisa melihat kawasan itu sudah diterangi oleh lampu dari beberapa buah mobil. Keadaan di situ yang awalnya sepi bertambah ramai. Namun sepertinya Blaze bisa mengenali beberapa mobil yang berhenti di kawasan itu. Yang turut berada di situ adalah mobil polisi. Dengan rasa gementar, Iwan membantu Blaze naik semula ke tebing dengan berhati-hati. Dilihatnya Gempa dan Joko sedang ditahan di dalam salah satu mobil polisi.

"Kakek, itu Api!" sahut Yaya dan Ying. Mereka terus menerpa ke arah Blaze sebaik ternampak wajahnya. Blaze bisa melihat Tok Aba cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Kakek.." panggil Blaze sambil tersenyum pahit.

Tok Aba langsung memeluk cucunya itu dengan haru. Sungguh dia merasa teramat iba melihat keadaan Blaze yang begitu lemah. Badannya penuh luka-luka. Perban di kepalanya basah dengan darah. Darah tidak henti-henti mengalir di celah jarinya.

Blaze sudah tidak berdaya lagi untuk berjalan mahupun berdiri. Namun hatinya lega dan puas karena tugas itu sudah dapat dilaksanakan. Dia hanya mampu pasrah menanti hasilnya sama ada usahanya membebaskan desanya dari puaka itu berhasil atau gagal. Sekarang di pikirannya hanya nasib ibu dan adiknya yang belum ditemukan. Memikirkan mereka, hatinya belum sepenuhnya senang.

"Alhamdulillah, syukur kamu selamat…" balas Tok Aba menarik napas lega.

"Kok di sini ramai banget, kek?" tanya Blaze sambil melemparkan pandangan ke sekitarnya.

"Desa Rintis barusan mengalami gegaran. Batu itu sudah runtuh. Dan sekarang jalan masuk ke Batu Rintis sudah tidak dihijab lagi," balas Tok Aba.

Apa? Runtuh? Blaze kaget mendengarkannya. Dia mulai cemas.

"Ibu? Di-Dia di mana?! Bagaimana dengan ibu sama adikku?" desak Blaze sambil mengguncang bahu kakeknya.

"Sabar, Api. Pihak polisi sudah ke sana untuk mencari ibu dan adikmu. Sebaiknya kamu ke rumah sakit dulu. Kamu akan kehabisan darah dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu," saran Tok Aba.

Blaze terus menggeleng. Selagi dia tidak dapat melihat wajah ibu dan adiknya, nyawanya tiada harga.

"Kakek, tolong…tolong bawa aku ke sana! Aku ingin bertemu sama mereka dahulu!" pinta Blaze.

Tok Aba mengeluh. Dia tidak lagi bersuara. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain terpaksa akur akan permintaan cucunya yang keras kepala itu.

.

.

.

.

Setiap detik dirasakan teramat lama. Walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit namun Blaze lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibunya dan Air. Kalau benar mereka berada di Batu Rintis, bermakna apa-apapun bisa berlaku di saat ini.

Sebaik sahaja mereka menghampiri kawasan Batu Rintis, tempat itu sudah dipenuhi dengan anggota polisi, pasukan penyelamat dan dua buah ambulans. Jantung Blaze berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Di dalam kepalanya hanya terbayang kondisi ibu dan adiknya. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga ibu dan adiknya tidak kenapa-napa. Semakin dia mendekati kawasan itu, Blaze melihat beberapa mayat diangkut oleh anggota polisi.

Tunggu..mayat?

Blaze merasa heran. Di hadapan runtuhan bangunan yang menempatkan Batu Rintis itu tergeletak dua mayat satpam yang menjaga kawasan itu bersama anjing-anjingnya dalam keadaan bertelingkup. Sepertinya mereka telah ditembak apabila memerhatikan keadaan seragam mereka yang penuh tompokan darah, beserta beberapa butir peluru yang tergeletak di samping mereka.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Blaze.

Tiba-tiba dia terdengar suara erangan dari seseorang. Kedengarannya seperti seseorang yang menahan sakit.

Blaze menoleh untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

Dilihatnya Halilintar yang sedang dirawat oleh beberapa petugas kesehatan yang ditugaskan ke tempat itu. Blaze segera menerkam lelaki itu untuk bertanya apa yang berlaku.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan kakimu? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Blaze bertubi-tubi pada Halilintar yang kakinya sedang dibalut oleh seorang perawat.

"Blaze."

Blaze terkejut.

'Kok Halilintar tahu? Tapi bagaimana?'

"Aku ditembak. Ada orang mencarimu."

Kali ini Blaze keliru.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka ada di dalam," Halilintar menoleh ke arah bangunan yang telah runtuh.

"Ibuku gimana? Air?"

Halilintar memandang Blaze dengan tatapan kosong lalu menunjukkan isyarat yang sama, dengan menoleh ke arah runtuhan.

Blaze hilang pertimbangan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Fang, kumpulan Wun Tai, dan dendamnya pada Ejo Jo. Napas Blaze memburu.

"IBUUUU! IBUUU!"

Sebelum Blaze sempat menerpa ke arah bangunan yang runtuh, dia ditahan oleh beberapa orang perawat.

"Sabar, pak! Tenang! Anda harus dirawat dahulu! Kondisi anda sangat-"

"Tidak! Tidak! Lepaskan! Aku ingin menemui ibuku! Biar aku pergi! Ibu! Ibuuu…!" Blaze menronta-ronta walaupun tangannya lemas ditahan oleh dua orang perawat yang bertugas.

Kemudian datang Iwan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah Blaze.

"Api! Polisi bilang mereka terdengar suara orang meminta tolong dari dalam bangunan itu!"

"ITU IBUKU!"

Tanpa berlengah lagi, Blaze merentap tangannya lalu berlari ke arah timbunan bangunan yang telah runtuh. Timbunan batu bata itu digali dengan sebelah tangannya. Usahanya dibantu oleh Iwan dan anggota polisi yang lain. Blaze terus menggali sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya. Usaha pencariannya agak sukar karena keadaan masih gelap-gelita. Lalu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasang lampu. Apabila disuluh, dia menjumpai satu jalan. Dia memasuki semakin dalam ke dalam batu yang selama ini hanya pernah didengarnya.

Belum sempat dia memanggil anggota polisi, tubuhnya ditendang seseorang. Blaze ambruk ke lantai gua yang penuh dengan debu runtuhan. Ponselnya tercampak ke dinding gua.

Dalam keadaan yang gelap, dia tidak pasti siapa yang menendangnya. Belum apa-apa, dia ditendang sekali lagi. Dadanya sakit akibat tendangan itu namun kali ini dia dapat menangkap lalu melibaskan kakinya ke arah orang yang menyerangnya. Akhirnya, mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh di atas lantai. Blaze berteriak kuat ketika lelaki itu mencengkram bahunya yang luka.

"BERHENTI!" arah seorang anggota polisi.

Lampu suluh dan pistol dihalakan bersamaan ke arah mereka. Mereka berhenti bergelut sebentar. Setelah itu Blaze dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah orang menyerangnya sebentar tadi.

"EJO JO!"

Blaze berundur sedikit akibat kaget.

Namun Blaze sekali lagi menerima tendangan di dada daripada lelaki itu. Blaze terperosok ke belakang. Ejo Jo terus melancarkan serangan tetapi dapat dikilas Blaze dengan mudah. Akhirnya Ejo Jo tersembam di lantai.

Mereka kembali bergelut dan bertumbuk. Ketika ini, Blaze benar-benar sudah mabuk darah. Dia terus menghujamkan kepalan tangannya yang padu ke wajah Ejo Jo. Kewarasan akalnya seakan-akan hilang apabila melihat wajah Ejo Jo. Dia masih tidak bisa melupakan ledekan Ejo Jo lewat ponsel soal kematian ayahnya. Tanpa sadar dia terus menumbuk tanpa ampun dan menerjang seperti orang gila.

"BERHENTI!" Sekali lagi polisi memberi amaran.

Blaze tersentak. Perlahan-lahan dia menghentikan tumbukannya yang hampir memecahkan rahang lawan. Dia mengatur napasnya lalu beristighfar. Buat seketika rasa amarahnya telah menguasai akalnya. Apa yang diingat hanyalah dendam yang ingin dilunaskan. Akhirnya Blaze akur.

Sambil tercungap-cungap, Blaze bangkit dari tubuh Ejo Jo. Dia mundur dengan langkah yang tidak teratur. Sebaik dia ingin melangkah pergi, Ejo Jo bangkit mencapai sebuah batu lalu meluru ke arah Blaze.

BAM!

Suatu tembakan dilepaskan oleh pihak polisi. Blaze kaget lalu menoleh. Ejo Jo tersungkur di sebelahnya, tidak bergerak.

Blaze menghela napas. Dia benar-benar tidak berdaya lagi.

"Tolong cari ibu saya, Pak. Kumohon.." pinta Blaze pada seorang anggota polisi yang telah menumbangkan Ejo Jo.

"Keluar dulu," arah anggota polisi itu.

Dua orang anggota polisi yang lain menerpa ke arah Blaze untuk membantunya berjalan namun Blaze menolak. Dia tetap bersikeras ingin mencari ibunya.

"Saya harus mencari ibu saya, Pak! Saya ingin mencari ibu saya!" teriak Blaze sambil menolak lengan anggota polisi itu.

Bagai orang kesurupan, Blaze masuk tanpa peduli lagi ke dalam Batu Rintis dan mengalihkan batu-batu semampunya. Melihat kesungguhan Blaze, semakin ramai anggota polisi yang turut serta membantunya mengharungi sisa-sisa runtuhan di dalam gua itu. Akhirnya, mereka sama-sama menemui jalan masuk.

Semakin dalam mereka masuk, semakin banyak runtuhan yang melintangi jalan. Malah semakin banyak mayat yang ditemui mereka. Blaze tercengang melihat mayat yang pertama dan kedua.

'Kaizo dan Lahap? Ngapain mereka ke sini? Apa mereka mencariku?' batin Blaze.

Blaze mengabaikan dahulu soal mereka. Untuk waktu ini, dia hanya mahu mencari ibu dan adiknya. Dia terus berjalan hingga terpandang mayat ketiga yang baru ditemukan oleh pihak polisi.

"Kalian! Di sini ada mayat lagi," ujar anggota polisi yang berada di sisi Blaze.

Blaze memandang mayat itu lama. Dia tidak kuat menahan perasaan sedihnya apabila menyadari siapa mayat itu.

"Taufan.." ujar Blaze pilu.

Matanya bergenang melihat tubuh mayat temannya hancur berkecai dihempap bumbung gua.

"Anda kenal orang ini?" tanya anggota polisi itu.

Blaze pantas menggeleng. Sebulir air matanya lolos.

Anggota polisi itu terus menyuluh lampunya ke serata arah.

"Sepertinya mereka semua tidak sempat keluar dari gua ini semasa gegaran berlaku," komentar salah seorang anggota polisi.

Blaze tidak berkata apa-apa. Apapun teorinya, semuanya sudah tidak berguna lagi. Mereka semua telah mati di situ karena ingin mencarinya.

Seorang anggota polisi yang memimpin pencarian itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia menyuluh ke arah dinding di bahagian atas.

"ITU MEREKA!"

Polisi itu menunjuk ke arah dua sosok tubuh yang tergantung di dinding gua. Kedua tangan dan kaki mereka dipasung dengan besi.

"IBU!" teriak Blaze.

Dia terus berlari ke tempat ibunya. Tidak peduli lagi kalau kakinya luka-luka karena memanjat timbunan batu-bata. Tubuh yang masih hangat itu dipeluknya erat dengan tangisan. Dia turut memeluk tubuh Air yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tolong…mereka masih hidup.." rayu Blaze.

Dia terus larut dalam tangisan sehingga akhirnya dia rebah.

.

.

.

.

Iwan berlari-lari mendapatkan Tok Aba.

"Api dan keluarganya akan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku sama Ying dan Yaya akan melawat mereka nanti. Kakek gimana? Mahu ikut?" soal Iwan.

Tok Aba mengangguk.

Kali ini, mereka menumpang mobil Yaya ke rumah sakit. Halilintar tidak ikut karena dia memang sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit gara-gara kakinya yang belum pulih. Sewaktu Yaya sedang memandu menuju ke rumah sakit, Tok Aba ternampak sebuah mobil yang berwarna putih memasuki Desa Rintis. Lantas Tok Aba menyuruh Yaya menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan.

"Tok Aba?" soal Adu Du dengan raut curiga. Dia turut menghentikan mobilnya di seberang jalan sebaik melihat pria tua itu keluar dari mobil.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu," balas Tok Aba.

Adu Du menutup pintu mobilnya, meninggalkan Probe dan beberapa pria lain di dalam mobilnya.

"Apa yang sedang berlaku?" soal Adu Du setelah Tok Aba menyahut-nyahut namanya agar dia menemui pria tua itu.

Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Kejadian semasa upacara pelantikan malam tadi.

"Tok Aba, apa benar khabar yang kudengar bahawa…"

Adu Du menjeda kalimatnya sebentar lalu meneguk ludah.

"..Batu Rintis telah runtuh?" sambung Adu Du.

Tok Aba mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya. Tombak-tombak itu juga sudah dihanyutkan ke muara. Kita sudah tidak punya perjanjian sama puaka itu. Desa kita bebas."

Adu Du sedikit tersentak.

Sebenarnya Adu Du ragu-ragu untuk betanya. Namun, apa yang lebih merisaukannya adalah..

"Jadi…upacara pelantikan itu.."

Tok Aba menghela napas.

"Upacara yang kalian lakukan itu sudah tidak bermakna apa-apa lagi. Pelantikan itu sudah terbatal."

Wajah Adu Du berubah muram dan kecewa. Nampaknya dia dan keluarganya tidak bisa lagi menumpang kesenangan yang bakal diperoleh keponakannya.

"Gempa juga sudah ditangkap polisi. Setelah ini aku berharap tidak ada lagi penduduk desa yang yang menyembah dan memberikan korban pada batu puaka itu," ujar Tok Aba.

"Kenapa pula?" tanya Adu Du sambil menatap wajah Tok Aba sengit.

Tok Aba sekali lagi menghela napas. Dia kini percaya yang sebenarnya Adu Du tidak paham apa-apa tentang tujuan sebenar pelantikan itu dijalankan. Adu Du tidak tahu bahawa dia juga mangsa keadaan, orang yang sedang dipergunakan agar pihak lain bisa mengaut kesenangan. Sedikit sebanyak membuat Tok Aba merasa simpati.

"Banyak nyawa yang sudah melayang, Adu Du. Kalau kamu datang lebih awal, mungkin kamu juga terkorban dalam runtuhan itu. Malah ada yang mati tertembak," ujar Tok Aba. Dia harap pria itu mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Adu Du terdiam.

"Anggap aja Tuhan ingin menyelamatkan kalian. Cukuplah dengan segala rezeki yang Tuhan berikan kepadamu selama ini. Belajarlah untuk bersyukur dan bersikap qanaah, iaitu merasa cukup dan menerima apa yang ada. Tuhan sudah memberikan rezeki yang cukup buat kalian sekeluarga. Ambillah perkara yang baik sebagai tauladan, yang buruk itu dijadikan sempadan," tokok Tok Aba.

Adu Du hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan mengangguk-angguk perlahan. Sungguh dia menyesal kerana mempercayai Gempa. Selama ini, dia telah dibutakan dengan harta dan kesenangan materi.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang sahaja. Sudah tidak ada apa-apa yang kalian bisa berbuat lagi di sini. Lupakan semuanya. Suatu hari nanti kamu akan mengerti apa yang Gempa dan waris Bentara Tanah telah lakukan selama ini," nasehat Tok Aba.

Dia paham Adu Du lagi kecewa dan berat untuk menerima segalanya, namun dia berharap Adu Du dan keluarganya akan bersyukur dengan apa yang telah berlaku.

Setelah itu, Tok Aba kembali ke mobil lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Sebaik sahaja Adu Du masuk semula ke dalam mobil, Probe terus menegurnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Probe dengan cemas. Dia khawatir melihat Adu Du kembali dengan wajah yang muram.

Adu Du hanya diam dan kaku di tempat. Probe bertambah khawatir.

"Adu Du?" panggil Probe lagi.

"Kita pulang," ujar Adu Du.

"Hah? Gimana dengan pelantikan itu?" soal Probe dengan reaksi syok.

Adu Du mula mengemudi perlahan-lahan menghala ke kota semula. Ketika itu, Desa Rintis semakin lengang. Orang ramai, pihak polisi dan penyelamat mula meninggalkan kawasan itu.

"Gak jadi," balas Adu Du singkat.

"Apa?! Gak jadi?" Probe melotot.

Yang lain termasuk Boboibot serempak menoleh. Mereka juga penasaran sama apa yang berlaku.

"Bukan salah kita. Salah Si Gempa itu.." ujar Adu Du.

Yang lain masih tertanya-tanya, tidak mengerti.

"Kita lihat aja paparan dalam koran nanti.." tokok Adu Du.

Dia mula merutuki kekesalannya pada Gempa.

Probe hanya mengeluh berat. Malam ini, mereka terpaksa pulang dalam keadaan hampa.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf, ini telat banget. Seperti yang dijanjikan, chapter2 pengakhiran fic ini akan di-continue setelah lebaran. Maka di kesempatan ini aku juga ingin mengucapkan salam lebaran pada kalian~! Ampun dan maaf atas segala ketelatan (_)**

 **Hehehe...ada yang penasaran sama Taufan dan Fang? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya~~**


	22. Chapter 22: Betrayed

Tok Aba mengajak Halilintar ke suatu tempat. Sejak seminggu yang lalu dia sudah ingin melihat sebuah lubang di bawah pohon tua di hadapan Batu Rintis yang tertutup pelepah daun. Entah mengapa, hatinya terusik untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang tersimpan di dalam lubang itu. Namun, disebabkan Halilintar yang kakinya parah terkena tembakan, dia terpaksa mengurungkan hasratnya itu.

"Kita mau ke mana, kakek?" tanya Halilintar yang berada seirigan dengan Tok Aba. Langkahnya lambat-lambat karena dia terpaksa berjalan menggunakan tongkat sehingga kakinya benar-benar pulih.

Mereka berdua terpaksa mengharungi sisa-sisa batu runtuhan di kawasan Batu Rintis yang masih belum dibersihkan. Mahu menggunakan jalan dari arah belakang, jalan itu sudah terhalang dengan batu besar.

Tok Aba tetap diam dan terus berjalan. Langkahnya semakin laju, membuat Halilintar semakin payah untuk mengejarnya. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di kawasan pohon cengal tua yang dicari-cari. Dia memandang ke kiri, lalu ke kanan sehingga menemukan lubang segi perempat yang dicari.

Tok Aba menghampiri lubang itu lalu mengalihkan daun-daun yang menutupi lubang itu. Kelihatan sebuah lubang sebesar lubang kubur di balik pelepah daun itu.

"Kuburan?" tebak Halilintar yang turut melihat dengan jelas keadaan lubang itu.

Tok Aba mengeluarkan lampu suluh yang terselip di saku celananya, lalu menyuluh ke dalam lubang. Tiada apa-apa yang dilihat kecuali lapisan tanah. Sehinggalah Tok Aba menyuluh ke dinding lubang di sebelah kiri. Telulang-belulang yang tajam seakan-akan rusuk manusia mencuat keluar dari permukaan dinding tanah.

"Telefon pihak polisi sekarang, Halilintar," arah Tok Aba.

Tok Aba yakin yang dia sudah menemukan apa yang dicari. Dia yakin, itulah makam lama di mana para penjaga Batu Rintis membuang mayat-mayat korban pemujaan batu itu. Dia yakin kalau makam itu terus digali, pasti akan menemukan lebih banyak lagi tulang-belulang yang masih belum reput.

"Ini makamnya siapa, kek?" soal Halilintar, bingung.

"Kamu tahu soal bayangan jasad-jasad tanpa kepala yang sering mengganggu penduduk desa?" tanya Tok Aba.

Halilintar mengangguk-angguk. Sungguh, dia masih meriding memikirkan hal itu.

"Mereka itu para penduduk desa yang telah dijadikan korban buat batu itu. Yah setelah itu, jasad mereka yang tanpa kepala itu ditanam di dalam lubang ini," terang Tok Aba.

Mendengar jawapan Tok Aba, Halilintar terus menghubungi polis. Kebetulan pula, beberapa anggota polisi masih berada di sekeliling desa itu untuk menjalankan siasatan lanjut berhubung mangsa-mangsa yang mati di dalam gua semasa runtuhan berlaku.

Tidak lama kemudian, kawasan itu mula dipenuhi dengan pihak polisi yang berusaha menggali kawasan makam tua itu.

Tok Aba yang melihatnya merasa sebak. Dia berharap semua mayat mangsa-mangsa itu dapat disemadikan semula dengan baik. Dia berdoa semoga semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Blaze membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Irisnya terus menangkap cahaya yang terang dari arah tingkap. Sangat terang sehingga membuat matanya terasa perit. Perlahan-lahan dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya di hari yang sudah semakin siang.

Blaze tidak bisa berkata-kata. Yang pasti, dia terasa amat bersyukur di dalam hati. Dirinya masih beroleh kesempatan untuk bernafas. Dia mensyukuri betapa beruntungnya dia kerana masih diberi peluang untuk terus hidup atas ijin Allah. Dia sadar, Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk menginsafi diri dan meminta ampun kepada Yang Esa. Tidak seperti temannya, Taufan. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mengingati kembali apa yang menimpa dirinya malam itu. Dengan payah, dia bangkit untuk memanggil sesiapa sahaja yang berada di situ.

"Api, kamu sudah sadar?" tegur Tok Aba sebaik dia baru sahaja di situ.

Blaze menoleh ke sampingnya lalu mendapati Tok Aba duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menatap wajah pria tua itu lama-lama, wajah yang tetap tenang dan yakin seperti biasanya. Di sekeliling kasur yang menempatkannya di rumah sakit, berdiri semua teman-temannya di desa itu- Iwan, Halilintar, Yig dan Yaya. Blaze hanya menanggapi tatapan penuh simpati daripada mereka dengan senyuman tipis. Tubuhnya masih lagi sakit-sakit.

"Alhamdulillah, syukur kamu telah sadar. Ibu dan adikmu juga. Tapi mereka masih lemah, semenjak mereka diculik, mereka tidak diberi makan. Mereka hanya diberi minum air sungai Rintis. Mereka pingsan sebelum gua itu runtuh. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang berlaku," cerita Tok Aba.

Kata-kata Tok Aba membuat hati Blaze amat lega. Kebimbangannya hanyut. Matanya bergenang tanpa putus mengucapkan syukur dalam hati.

"Polisi sudah menahan Gempa dan para konconya. Memang dia yang terlibat sama kematian ayahmu. Dia tidak akan terlepas hukuman dunia dan akhirat," ujar Tok Aba lagi.

Blaze termenung jauh. Entah kenapa dia teringat sama Ejo Jo dan Fang. Sudah tentu Fang akan mencarinya hingga ke lubang cacing selepas ini. Demi keselamatan keluarganya, nampaknya dia harus pergi lagi kali ini. Sebaiknya dia mencari sahaja laki-laki itu, sebelum laki-laki itu melibatkan keluarganya di sini.

"Baiklah, ijinkan kami melawat ibu kamu pula. Kami pergi dahulu," Tok Aba mewakili yang lain berpamitan sebelum meninggalkan Blaze di situ.

Blaze mengambil ponselnya lalu mendapati beberapa pesanan serta panggilan masuk daripada Suharto. Dengan cepat dia menghubungi semula laki-laki itu.

Suharto menyambut panggilannya dengan nada marah, namun senang karena akhirnya Blaze menghubunginya juga.

"Ada apa sih, To? Pakai teriak-teriak segala, sakit telingaku tau-..tunggu. Ochobot, Solar dan Thorn gimana?" soal Blaze setelah teringat tentang satu hal. Dia sedikit khawatir karena telah meninggalkan mereka begitu sahaja tanpa khabar. Siapa tahu kalau mereka kenapa-napa?

"Mereka tidak kenapa-napa. Ochobot patah kaki. Thorn dan Solar cedera, tapi tidak serius kok," balas Suharto.

Blaze merasa lega. Mujur semuanya baik-baik saja.

Suharto diam lama sebelum kembali bersuara. Kali ini suaranya direndahkan dan kedengaran lebih serius.

"Blaze, sudah tahu khabar tentang Fang?"

"Fang?"

"Dia sudah mati, loh."

"Hah?!"

Blaze yang tadinya baru sahaja bangkit dari kasurnya, terduduk kaget.

"Masa sih?"

"Orang aku menemukan mayatnya di hutan. Awalnya aku juga nggak percaya sih, sampai aku harus melihatnya sendiri."

"Bagaimana dia bisa mati di situ? Lagian ngapain pula dia ke situ?" Blaze menyoal Suharto. Apa sudah dia sebegitu ketinggalan soal urusannya di bandar sejak dia pulang ke kampungnya? Tapi kedengarannya seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh. Lalu bagaimana pula Ejo Jo bisa muncul di gua itu? Taufan juga? Apa waktu itu mereka sedang mencarinya, tetapi di waktu yang tidak tepat?

"Suharto!" panggil Blaze setelah lama Suharto tidak menjawab.

"Maaf. Tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu sesuatu, Blaze."

Kali ini Blaze diam. Dia mendengar dengan teliti.

"Kau perlu hati-hati, Blaze. Kita punya musuh dalam selimut. Dan musuh itu dekat sekali denganmu."

"Siapa?"

Blaze berdebar-debar. Dia meneguk ludah. Siapa lagi?

"Taufan."

Dunia Blaze terasa kelam buat seketika. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Yang benar aja, To?!"

"Iya aku tidak bercanda soal hal ini! Panjang ceritanya, Blaze. Maaf karena terpaksa merahasiakan hal ini darimu dulu. Tapi kurasa Taufan dan Ejo Jo punya hubungan dalam pembunuhan Fang."

"Cerita aja. Aku sudah pusing nih, butuh penjelasan..."

Blaze memijat-mijat kepalanya. Selepas satu masalah, masalah lain yang timbul. Berawal dari kematian Gopal dan kehilangan barang yang mengundang kemarahan Fang, kemudian hal kematian ayahnya yang melibatkan Ejo Jo. Belum lagi masalah dengan Gempa soal desa, namun masalah itu sudah selesai. Sekarang apa pula?

Kemudian dia teringat keadaan Taufan yang mati dihempap bumbung gua. Juga ketika Ejo Jo cuba menyerangnya dengan batu sebelum ditembak polisi. Ada apa sih sebelum itu, sebenarnya? Bagaimana mereka semua bisa mati di situ?

"Mereka sudah lama merancang untuk menyingkirkanmu. Dan juga Fang. Sekarang mereka yang mengepalai Wun Tai."

"Lagi satu hal. Kamu pikir Gopal mati karena ditembak polisi, bukan?"

Blaze diam. Dia sudah merasa tidak sanggup untuk mendengar omongan Suharto lagi. Setega itukah tindakan Taufan?

 _Namun semakin dekat Blaze mengejar mobil , ia berfirasat buruk. Sesuatu yang tidak kena._

 _Blaze memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang._

 _'..!'_

 _"GOPAL!" teriak Blaze._

"Sebenarnya Taufan yang menembak Gopal. Dia sengaja ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kalian agar tidak lagi dekat-dekat sama Fang. Kami mulai curiga pada Taufan, oleh itu aku meminta Ochobot untuk menyiasat soal rencana Taufan yang sebenarnya. Ochobot juga ada bukan semasa kalian melarikan barang itu ke gudangnya Fang?"

Blaze mengangguk lemah, walaupun dia tahu Suharto tidak bisa melihatnya melalui panggilan telefon.

"Yah, dia telah melihat semua itu. Dan soal kehilangan barang rampokan, aku yang menyuruh Solar dan Thorn melarikannya dari apartment kalian. Kami sengaja mau memperdaya Taufan. Serangan tempoh hari di kelabku juga ulahnya Taufan. Aku gak nyangka dia dan Ejo Jo sanggup mengupah orang untuk menyerang kelabku untuk membalas dendam. Hari itu juga Kaizo dan Lahap menyerang kalian di desa, bukan? Mereka juga sudah curiga. Taufan tertuduh atas kematian Gopal, lalu diburu oleh pihak polisi. Karena itu dia melarikan diri dengan mengikutmu di desa. Soal itu juga, aku menghantar Ochobot, Thorn dan Solar ke kamu bukan cuma untuk membantumu, juga untuk menghentikan Taufan."

Blaze menghela napas berat, kesal. Pantas sahaja Taufan kelihatan seperti dilanda masalah besar semasa bertemu dengannya di hotel dahulu. Napasnya sudah tersekat-sekat. Tangannya terkepal. Bergenang air matanya mengenangkan persahabatannya dengan Taufan berakhir begitu sahaja. Namun dia akur, benih persahabatan yang tidak baik mana mungkin menumbuhkan hal yang baik pula.

"Sekarang Taufan dan Ejo Jo lagi berkuasa. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati setelah kembali ke sini," sambung Suharto.

"Semuanya sudah mati, To," balas Blaze lirih.

Dia menghela napas lesu. Jauh dalam hatinya, dia merasa kesal karena tidak pernah mengkhianati Taufan. Jadi Taufan bukanlah ingin mencarinya selama ini. Blaze yakin yang Taufan lebih berminat kepada apa yang ada di dalam batu setan itu. Hanya saja, mereka datang di waktu yang salah. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka Taufan begitu serakah sehingga sanggup berkomplot dengan Ejo Jo.

"Mati? Bagaimana-"

"Nanti kuceritakan. Tapi jangan kalian khawatir soalku, aku tidak diapa-apakan sama mereka. Ini bererti kalian juga tidak akan diganggu lagi sama mereka," ujar Blaze.

"Blaze, kalau kau pulang ke sini, sebaiknya kau bergabung aja sama kami," pelawa Suharto.

Blaze tidak menjawab. Dia mengerti apa yang diinginkan Suharto, tetapi hatinya sudah tidak ingin kembali ke sana. Kisah kelam kehidupan lamanya di situ ingin dia kuburkan sedalam-dalamnya. Dia terus menutup ponselnya.

Sebaik ponselnya ditutup, Blaze terpaku melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya.

 **TBC, or End?**

* * *

 **Hmm..akhirnya bisa kembali nulis ini di kesempatan liburan semester, walaupun sedikit. Mood nulis lagi down karena sudah lama gak nulis D':**

 **Maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan. Ada sedikit lagi scene tambahan di endingnya untuk Gempa. Siapa yang mau action scene Taufan dijadikan bonus chapter sama epilog? Review.**


End file.
